Tras el intento de suicidio
by Judy Potts
Summary: Atem es un adolescente solitario y sombrío que toma una decisión radical por motivos personales para frenar de una vez con la misera que rodea a los que se acercan a él ¿Quién diría que un alma dulce podría tratar ayudarlo? Antes de darse cuenta, ya está envuelto en su propio juego con Yugi, la otra cara de su moneda. (AU. Mal sumary, mejor juzga la historia, puzzleshipping)
1. Suicidio

**Suicidio**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Aunque quisiera, los personajes a los que leerán a continuación no me pertenece, pertenecen a _Tazuki Takahashi_ , sin embargo, ésta historia es toda mía, espero que disfruten el leerla. No he decidido si es un one shot o si será una historia un poco más larga, supongo que ya se decidirá.

.

Yami POV.

 _La oscuridad se había cernido sobre mí como una masa hambrienta y desesperada, quizá no tan desesperada como lo había estado yo antes de convocarla pues de otro modo, jamás habría tenido que llamarla a mí._

 _Flashes de mis decisiones me habían ido alejando de la oscuridad, pero mi apremiante necesidad de permitir que me consumiera me ayudaron a acercarme cada vez un poco más hasta arremolinarme dentro de mí mismo y dejarme ir hacia el vacío que había estado consumiendo mi alma durante años. Yo, el rey de los juegos y de la oscuridad, el faraón consumado que se dedicaba a contemplar su reino, el adolescente problema y al mismo tiempo el cliché más clásico de todos los tiempos desde que se había inventado el bullying. Y lo normal habría sido que me convirtiera en un deportista ávido de poder y fuerzas o en el peor de los canallas que la historia de mi generación y las dos siguientes hubieran conocido; sin embargo, y como jamás habría permitido que el aburrimiento y lo clásico se apoderara de mi alma tan peculiar y distinta, decidí romper el patrón del bully que maltrata a todos hasta lo imposible y decidí parar con todo ese círculo vicioso._

 _Así que en lugar de continuar con mi lugar en la cadena alimenticia, en lugar de seguir causándole dolor a mi madre, en lugar de seguir haciendo pasar vergüenzas a mi padre, en lugar de causarle más problemas a mi tutor, en lugar de seguir deshonrando a mi familia (Sí, yo era una deshonra para ellos), decidí citar textualmente a cierto cantante cuya voz de lija decía tantas verdades…_

 _Lo recuerdo bien, de hecho, a mí mismo diciendo con voz trémula ese verso que me atormenta desde que fui capaz de comprenderlo:_ Lo peor del amor es cuando pasa, cuando al punto final de los finales no le quedan dos puntos suspensivos…

 _Y decidí plasmar en mí mismo ese verso, no como un tatuaje sino como una acción en carne propia. Borrar los dos puntos suspensivos._

 _Ni por todos los dioses de Egipto habría permitido que nadie jamás supiera que me gustaban canciones tan cargadas de emoción, la gente seguiría creyendo, hasta el funesto final que me esperaba, que mi corazón sólo albergaba en él, espacio para la oscuridad y desesperación._

 _Hacía semanas que había conseguido que de las once hasta las once veintidós el baño de hombres del segundo piso de la escuela estuviera desierto, la hora de nuestro segundo receso. Nadie sabía por qué quería el baño para mí solo y los rumores eran bastante creativos e interesantes entre ellos, había quienes aseguraban que yo tenía amantes escondidas esperando por mí, otros decían que simplemente era donde planeaba mis siguientes tácticas de acoso, había incluso quienes decían que había convencido a Gardner de sostener una relación carnal conmigo, pero en realidad me regodeaba en la soledad y permitía que la desesperación me consumiera, de vez en cuando hasta encendía un cigarrillo y miraba atento las volutas de humo subir hasta perderse._

 _Nadie se había atrevido a imaginar siquiera que esos veintidós minutos me servían para suplicar por perdón para mi alma. Servían para suplicar que mi alma pudiese ser salvada en la balanza de Anubis y yo pudiera pedir perdón por mis pecados._

 _Era más que suficiente para mí, llegar y hacer una señal con mi cabeza para que todo los que estuvieran en el lugar, desalojaran de inmediato y me permitieran disfrutar de mi soledad. Y así había sido sencillo planear la tragedia. A las once y veinticinco terminaban los recesos, nadie se atrevía a volver al baño para ese entonces así que tenía tiempo de sobra. Además de saber que si se corta de abajo hacia arriba no hay nada qué hacer. No hay manera de arreglar las venas si cortas de abajo hacia arriba, los que cortan de un lado a otro no quieren la muerte, quieren la farándula. Yo de verdad quería un suicidio._

 _Y de pronto, de la nada, burbujas emergen en mi memoria y me obligan a flotar hacia arriba, a alejarme de la oscuridad que me había estado consumiendo hasta éste momento._

 _Trato de luchar, trato. Pero no puedo contra las burbujas que me empujan de nuevo a la conciencia._

 _Un sonido lejano y agudo llama mi atención pero luego se detiene en seco, justo como inició. Y de pronto siento una llamarada golpeando mi interior. Es curiosidad sobre el sonido, así que floto en mi inconsciencia en busca de su origen._

 _Una vez más se eleva entre las sombras y las disipa, y eso se repite dos, tres, cuatro veces más hasta que me percato de que escucho mis signos vitales. Abro los ojos desorientado y me encuentro con la blancura inmaculada del techo, una lámpara encendida, la máquina marcando mis latidos, el goteo del suero y el dolor en mis muñecas y en el antebrazo por las agujas que me mantienen con vida. Suspiro y recuerdo que fui un tonto, que corté de un lado a otro en lugar de abajo hacia arriba, no llegué a los tendones, abro y cierro las manos un par de veces, parece ser que quería la fama._

 _Sonrío hastiado de mi mala suerte y una risa gutural y desesperada se abre paso en mi garganta, pero la callo en cuanto me percato de que hay alguien más conmigo. Miro a mi lado, en la silla de la esquina hay un niño, o al menos eso me parece hasta que reconozco sus facciones._

 _Qué curioso, ni mi madre, ni mi padre, ni mi tutor. Junto a mí hay un muchacho que luce cansado sobremanera y duerme tranquilamente._

 _Y un nuevo recuerdo aflora en mi mente como una burbuja en medio del agua turbia. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado de espaldas en la perta de entrada, cayendo en la inconciencia y luchando por hacer el proceso más rápido cuando un niño empujó la puerta y me hizo caer al lado, estaba tan confiado en que nadie vendría que ni siquiera eché el seguro, y cuando él me vio en medio de la sangre, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, supe que si no me moría de una vez, no moriría._

 _Es el nuevo en la escuela, se hizo amigo de Gardner pronto, y Wheeler también le siguió. Hizo amigos rápido para ser tan torpe, un día y ya tenía su propio grupo, llegó el día anterior a mi intento de suicidio, claro. Él no conocía las reglas… Tiene nombre, es con Yu… algo… Yu… Yu…_

—Yu… _—Mi garganta arde cuando mi voz por fin se arma de valor para salir del letargo y hacer saber que estoy aquí. —_ Yugi Muto… — _Él se despereza un poco y se remueve en el asiento pero no me mira, parpadeo una vez, y otra, y poco a poco me va venciendo la oscuridad. En el último momento, Yugi abre sus ojos y se encuentra con los míos, tiene unas preciosas orbes violetas que son diáfanas con el cielo de Egipto, así que sonrío de saber que si pudiera morir, si tan solo mi alma decidiera romperse y abandonar el juego, sus ojos serían lo último en mi memoria._

 _Él se levanta a toda prisa, tira la silla en el camino y se para en la puerta para gritar._

— ¡Enfermera, se despertó! ¡Él despertó!

 _Y la piadosa oscuridad, que no ha osado abandonarme, me arrastra de nuevo hacia el fondo, hacia el dolor y la fría soledad._


	2. Cuarto de hospital

_La siguiente vez que despierto, me percato de que no estoy solo en mi habitación del hospital, escucho la voz de Mahad en una cantaleta patética y rebuscada, agradeciendo una y otra vez por la ayuda, pero me cuesta entender lo que dice, así que decido ignorarlo. O al menos eso había decidido hasta que la inconfundible voz dulce y aguda de Muto me saca de mis cavilaciones._

—De verdad. No fue nada. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

—Joven Yugi. — _Interrumpe Mahad, con esa voz conciliadora y determinada, casi autoritaria, con la que me habla a mí cuando me entrena en el arte del_ Tahtib _y estoy tan cegado por la rabia de la derrota que es momento de parar._ —El joven amo está demasiado aislado en su mundo como para ser capaz de recibir ayuda de otros y usted, contra todo pronóstico, decidió ayudarlo. Esa es una cuestión por la que estoy profundamente agradecido, porque salvó la vida de mi joven amo. Así que sepa que le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello. Mi alma está en deuda con usted.

—B-bueno, gracias, supongo. — _Casi puedo verlo sonrojarse ante las palabras de Mahad, y veo a mi tutor sonriendo de vuelta. Es tan cursi…_ —Debo irme. — _¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes irte todavía, tengo muchas cosas que reclamar aún. Arruinaste mi muerte y te vas así nada más ¡No se quedará así, Muto!_

 _Maldición, no me puedo mover, sigo débil._

—Adelante, joven Yugi. Y de nuevo, gracias.

* * *

1.- Cuarto de hospital.

 **Catone Historias:** Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad. Tengo la idea más o menos clara de ésta historia pero no estaba segura de qué recepción tendría, me alegra saber que te interesó. Sí he pensado en meter algo entre Yami y Yugi, pero ya se irá definiendo con la historia. ¡Gracias!

Decidí que seguiré escribiendo ésta historia. Ya tomó forma en mi cabeza como para dejarla tirada. Sin embargo, me encantaría saber su opinión.

 **¿Merece un review?**

* * *

Yami despertó desorientado, abrió los ojos olvidando por completo dónde estaba o qué había pasado con él, sintió el frío bajar por su brazo y entrar en sus venas, escuchó el medidor de su ritmo cardiaco y en cuanto vio la lámpara blanca colgando del techo, todo volvió a él como un golpe en el estómago. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego dirigió la vista al asiento a su lado.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, había esperado con todo el corazón ver a Yugi Muto esperando a que despertara, en su lugar, se encontró con la figura de Mahad, su tutor, leyendo un periódico con aires distraídos mientras se llevaba el termo de café a la boca.

Sabiendo que conseguiría que su tutor se quemara la lengua por ello y decidido a conseguirlo, Yami tartamudeó.

—D-deberías estar en la empresa. —Mahad se quemó la lengua, dicho y hecho, pero también soltó el periódico y el café y se levantó en un movimiento fluido y grácil hasta situarse al lado de la cama, posó una mano sobre la frente del joven y sonrió cuando él le regresó una sonrisa cansada, de medio lado y con los ojos entrecerrados. —Por favor dime que te quemaste la lengua.

—Sí, me quemé. —Admitió sonriendo el hombre mientras acariciaba la melena revuelta de su protegido. —Me alegro tanto de que estés vivo…

—Yo no. —Espetó amargamente el muchacho mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia la ventana. —Ese imbécil de Muto arruinó mi muerte ¿Sabes? Estaba todo cronometrado de manera que nadie se enterara hasta que fuera tarde.

—Oh, sí. —Soltó Mahad con sarcasmo mientras levantaba las hojas del periódico antes de que el café las hiciera ilegibles. —Habrías sido la primera plana durante semanas y todo el mundo habría ido a dejar un loto blanco a tu tumba de faraón. Tus padres…

—No me digas que estaban preocupados, porque seguro mi padre ya investigó si puede heredarte a ti la empresa en lugar de a mí. Y mi madre seguro está en el club de amargadas amantes de libros al que siempre va…

—Vino en la mañana. —Murmuró Mahad con tristeza al escuchar a su joven amo hablar de aquella manera. Yami guardó silencio, se quedó estático y su respiración se entrecortó un momento. —Su madre vino ésta mañana. Pero usted estaba demasiado débil por los sedantes. —Yami lo miró. Mahad le daba la espalda y tenía las manos juntas. —Tengo una buena y una no tan buena noticia para usted.

— ¿Cuál es la buena? —Murmuró cansado por la rabia, pero curioso aún de lo que su tutor tenía por mostrarle. Mahad dio vuelta sobre sí mismo mostrando un viejo libro de pasta dura que consiguió que Yami sonriera ilusionado.

— ¡Montecristo! —Soltó sentándose de golpe mientras su tutor le entregaba el libro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¿Cómo conseguiste meterlo al hospital? —Soltó antes de acercarlo a su nariz y hojearlas con el pulgar para que el aroma de las páginas le llegara a la nariz. Fue casi como un suspiro a ojos cerrados antes de que el joven hojeara el libro hasta encontrarse con su separador y mirar a su tutor.

—En realidad lo trajo su madre. Sabía que lo estaba leyendo.

— ¿Ella va a volver? —Y aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas de no sonar esperanzado, sus ojos revelaron la añoranza de ver a aquella mujer aunque fuese una vez.

—No lo sé. Está…

—Ocupada, lo sé. —Admitió sintiéndose como un imbécil por albergar esperanza de verla. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí?

—Tres horas, sentada en esa silla mientras acariciaba su mano y se preguntaba qué había hecho mal. Ella lo ama.

—Al menos ella lo hace…

—Su padre…

—Quiere un heredero. —Irrumpió con rabia mientras se reacomodaba entre los almohadones del hospital. Una enfermera entró para revisar sus signos vitales y dejar la charola de comida, sonrió al muchacho, pero él sólo volteó el rostro y se abrazó con violencia al libro.

—Préstame tu mano, querido. —Dijo amable mientras apagaba el lector de pulso.

—No soy su querido. —Espetó violento entregando la mano, en cuanto sintió su índice libre de presión, sonrió aliviado y miró a Mahad, quien lo miraba con reproche mientras la enfermera tomaba notas y se llevaba la charola anterior, llena de comida.

—Si no comes éste plato, te lo meterán con lavativa. —Amenazó Mahad. —Ya hice los trámites.

En cuanto la enfermera cerró tras de sí, Yami miró en dirección a su tutor y compuso una mueca. —La comida sabe a engrudo, Mahad, no me obligues a comerla.

Aquel enigmático hombre miró sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza, casi como si estuviera decepcionado. Sin embargo, sonrió de medio lado para Yami y negó con el índice antes de dirigirse a su portafolio. —Tengo un trato para usted.

—Por eso eres el oscuro mago de finanzas de mi padre. —Concedió hastiado.

—Si se come todo lo que hay en su plato… —Condicionó sacando una bolsa de papel del portafolio. —Le daré… —Yami olfateó el aire y tragó saliva en seco. —Una parte de mi almuerzo, papas en rodajas hechas adobadas, con queso fundido. —Yami se lamió los labios y asintió comenzando a comer, tragando con dificultad mientras Mahad se sentaba a los pies de su cama y sonreía. —Yo también lo quiero, joven amo… Para mí, más que un protegido, es un amigo, Atem…

—Yami. —Cortó con la boca llena, tragó en seco y miró a Mahad. —Llámame Yami. Todo el mundo lo hace, todos creen que soy la oscuridad en carne propia. Incluso mis padres, que ya no saben ni qué hacer conmigo, saben que soy la oscuridad encarnada, así que qué más da. Todos me llaman Yami.

—Atem…

—Dime la verdad, Mahad. —Suplicó con los ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas pero bajando la cabeza para que su único amigo real no lo viera débil. —Te ordeno que seas sincero conmigo. Todo el mundo, mis padres, los chicos en la escuela, la servidumbre de la casa, los padres de otros chicos, todos creen que soy la oscuridad encarnada, que no albergo bondad en mi corazón… ¿Tú también crees que soy eso? ¿Yami?

Mahad se acercó al muchacho y le levantó el rostro, plantó un beso en su frente, tomándolo por sorpresa y consiguiendo que respingara, a veces olvidaba que Mahad seguía viéndolo como a un niño pequeño, muy pequeño e indefenso. Siempre tenía ese trato cálido con él, como si tratara a un cachorrito o a un animal herido e indefenso que necesitaba ser cuidado. —Atem… —Comenzó su argumento en un tono paternalista y ceremonioso, como siempre. —Te conozco desde que naciste y conozco cada una de tus tretas y estrategias. Te cargué, cambié tus pañales y me aseguré de alimentarte y cuidarte cuando estabas enfermo y el señor y la señora no estaban. ¿Y tú vienes y me preguntas si es que creo que eres digno de ser llamado Yami…? No, Atem. No lo creo. Creo que sólo eres un niño asustado corriendo una suerte horrible por los tiempos que estamos viviendo. Y creo que tienes mucho potencial pero que debes dejar de ser tan bravucón. Eso creo. Por eso yo mismo no te llamo Yami.

—Bah, tu argumento está vendido. —Murmuró antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Mahad y llorar ahí, sabiendo que había recibido una respuesta sincera. —Vete. —Dijo al final mientras se limpiaba el rostro y se llevaba otro bocado a la boca. —Seguro mi padre te llamó hace horas y tú has estado asegurándote de que me encuentre bien.

—De acuerdo, joven amo. Pero volveré en la noche. ¿Le traigo algo?

—Una hamburguesa. No quiero sólo las papas.

—Lo intentaré.

—Nada de lo intentaré. Haz esa magia seductora de siempre que hace que las mujeres caigan rendidas a tus pies. Y tráeme mi hamburguesa. —Dio otro bocado y con la boca llena, añadió. —De verdad quiero una. ¿La traerías? ¿Por favor?

—Sólo porque lo pides por favor. —Accedió sonriente.

.

—Yugi… La tierra a Yugi. —Llamó Tea por enésima vez mientras pasaba su mano frente a los ojos de su amigo. El muchacho se sobresaltó y resbaló de su asiento hasta caer al suelo. — ¡Yugi!

—Descuida Tea, estoy bien. —Murmuró sobándose la nuca mientras se levantaba. —Es sólo…

—Estás pensando en Yami de nuevo, ¿No es así?

—Así es. —Admitió muy a su pesar. —Entiendo todo lo que me contaste de él, y lo que Joey y Tristán dicen, pero no puedo creerlo. Simplemente no me creo que un muchacho tan rudo como dicen que es, pueda tener en su expresión tanto sufrimiento y tanta paz al mismo tiempo. Debiste verlo en el baño.

— ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste, Yugi?

—Bueno… fue, extraño.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Yugi había corrido hasta la puerta del baño y dos chicos que iban pasando le detuvieron la mano en cuanto tocó la perilla._

— _Yo que tú no entraría. —Dijo uno._

— _Así es, o desatarás la furia del_ Faraón _, no creo que sea algo que quieras. —Y tras decir aquello, ambos siguieron con su camino._

— _¿Del Faraón? Qué extraños son en ésta escuela._

 _E ignorando a ambos, empujó un poco la puerta, topándose con resistencia al otro lado. Aunque al principio creyó que se debía al pestillo que la mantenía en su sitio, tras un par de intentos, la puerta cedió un poco, no lo suficiente, así que Yugi empujó con más fuerzas. Alguien cayó de lado y el muchacho se apresuró a entrar. Vio el cuerpo de Yami rodeado por un charco de sangre y se alarmó al instante, el muchacho estaba casi inconsciente y tenía un cutter en una de las manos, sus muñecas habían sido cortadas de lado a lado varias veces y la sangre salía lenta pero constante._

— _¡Oye! —Gritó Yugi arrodillándose a su lado y levantando su rostro. —Oye, quédate conmigo. ¡Auxilio! —Gritó mirando la puerta, que se había quedado entreabierta gracias a su mochila. — ¡Ayúdenme, alguien! Por favor. Despierta. —Murmuró mirándolo de nuevo y hurgando en las orbes violetas del muchacho, que cada vez respiraba más despacio. — ¡Auxilio! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sostenía a Yami en sus brazos, desesperado._

 _ **End flashback.**_

—Tuve suerte, supongo, porque un profesor iba pasando y me escuchó gritar. Primero creyó que me estaban haciendo daño, pero cuando vio la sangre… —Murmuró con un escalofrío mientras le daba la espalda a Tea. —Honestamente pensé que no lo lograría, y estaba asustado por el muchacho.

—No lo sé, Yugi… Creo que él es muy afortunado de que lo encontraras, pero…

— ¿Tú lo habrías dejado morir?

La pregunta tomó a Tea por sorpresa y ella se quedó helada un instante. Yugi la encaró con aquella sonrisa amable que lo había caracterizado siempre. Tea negó con la cabeza regresándole la sonrisa y luego se encaminó al escaparate cercano a la puerta para seguir acomodando las figuras de cartas que habían recibido para la tienda.

La campanilla de la entrada se abrió y Mahad entró con aires despistados a saludar.

— ¡Joven Yugi! —Exclamó cuando reconoció al chico que acomodaba las cartas en los muestrarios. —Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí.

—Hola Mahad, ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, un poco atareado pero feliz. Pasaba por aquí y vi un poster en la entrada sobre duelo de monstruos. El joven amo tiene un deck bastante interesante pero pensé en obsequiarle algo que no tuviera. Ya sabe, para que se entretenga mientras está fuera de circulación.

—Mahad, ¿Por qué siempre le llamas _amo_ a Yami?

Mahad bajó el rostro hasta que sus ojos se oscurecieron. —Se llama Atem. —Murmuró triste al escuchar el apodo que el joven tanto odiaba y protegía al mismo tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó Yugi sorprendido genuinamente. —No lo sabía, todos en la escuela lo llaman Yami.

Mahad miró sorprendido al muchacho y luego asintió. —Tú eres nuevo en la escuela ¿No es así? El transferido… Mi familia ha trabajado para la familia del joven amo desde hace años, trabajo para su padre y me convertí en tutor del joven hasta que su madre decidió sacarlo de casa y meterlo a una escuela. Siempre le llamamos amo al jefe de la familia, es una costumbre que conservamos de Egipto.

—Así que Atem es de Egipto. —Murmuró Yugi sorprendido. —Creo que tengo algo que le puede gustar. —Murmuró rebuscando entre sus cajones. Al cabo de un rato encontró una cajita dorada con un ojo al centro. —Mi abuelo me dijo que si podía resolverlo, podía conservarlo, pero ya tengo un año tratando con ello. ¿Se lo darías a Ya… a Atem? No le digas de dónde salió si no quieres. Pero quiero que lo tenga.

—Yugi, no sé si tu rompecabezas… —Murmuró Tea con voz trémula mientras caminaba hacia su amigo.

—Descuida, estará bien en sus manos. —Entregó el rompecabezas a Mahad y sonrió volviendo a la parte de atrás de la vitrina. Mahad sonrió agradecido y miró de nuevo a Yugi.

—Quisiera comprar un regalo para el joven amo. Pero no sé qué llevarle.

—Un peluche. —Sugirió Tea con sarcasmo. —Seguro le gustaría.

—Yugi. —Murmuró Mahad mirando a su alrededor, como si la idea de Tea fuera de las mejores que hubiese escuchado en su vida. — ¿Qué peluche crees que podría gustarle al joven amo?

— ¿Yo? —Soltó sorprendido, señalándose sin poder creer que Mahad fuese a creer en él tan a ciegas. Repuesto del susto, miró a su alrededor hasta dar con un Kuriboh que tenía el tamaño de su cabeza, salió de detrás del aparador y tomó el peluche en manos para mirarlo bien antes de encarar a Mahad. —Le daría éste.

—Bien. Gracias. —Murmuró antes de pagarlo y salir de la tienda.

—Eso fue extraño. —Admitió Tea. — ¿Por qué le diste tu rompecabezas del milenio? Era un regalo de tu abuelo de Egipto y tú se lo sueltas al mayor bully de todos los tiempos. No lo entiendo.

—Tea, él es egipcio. Creo que el rompecabezas podría estar en mejores manos con él que conmigo. Además… Estar en un hospital, cuando despertó se veía tan solitario… Es como si le doliera la soledad. —Murmuró bajando el rostro y sonrojándose ligeramente. —No quisiera que él tuviera que sentirse solo.

—Yugi.

—Tal vez es lo único que necesita. Alguien que tenga fe en él. Así como tú la tuviste en mí, ¿Recuerdas? Hace tanto tiempo.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —Admitió con voz trémula. —Bueno, lo hecho está hecho. Sigamos acomodando esto para terminar de ayudar a tu abuelo.

—Sí. —Yugi volvió al escaparate para darse cuenta de que Mahad había dejado su cartera.


	3. El tatuaje de Yami

— ¿Qué es esto? —Espetó Yami mirando la bola café de pelos que Mahad acababa de desempaquetar. Aunque mantenía la expresión apática, sus ojos rebosaban de curiosidad ante el regalo que acababan de hacerle.

—Un Kuriboh.

—Es obvia esa parte. Quiero decir ¿Por qué me traes un Kuriboh?

—Es una carta buena en el duelo de monstruos, me has hecho pedazos con ella tantas veces que creí que ya le habías tomado cariño.

Yami abrazó el peluche y miró con reproche a Mahad. —No sé si estoy en edad de tener peluches, ¿sabes? Ya casi cumplo diecisiete.

— ¡Vamos, joven Atem! ¿Me va a decir que no le gustó para nada el regalo?

—Es lindo. —Admitió ocultando el rostro detrás del peluche. Ocultando su sonrisa.

—Por cierto. —Murmuró al final Mahad, sacando por fin lo último que llevaba en su bolsa de papel, entregó la caja del rompecabezas a su amo y sonrió sentándose en la silla del rincón.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Murmuró acomodando el peluche de manera que quedara acomodado entre su brazo izquierdo y su cuerpo y así no soltar el regalo de su mentor.

—Un rompecabezas egipcio, según me dijeron.

Yami abrió la caja y dejó caer las piezas entre sus piernas. Levantó un par de piezas para examinarlas y luego miró la caja. —Parece auténtico. —Admitió mirando de nuevo las piezas. Las acomodó por tamaños y luego se puso manos a la obra. Primero analizando los tamaños y las formas de cada una de las piezas que tenía en sus manos y luego dividiéndolas en montoncitos que Mahad no fue capaz de catalogar.

Al cabo de una hora, Yami ya llevaba la mitad del rompecabezas armado y Mahad se había quedado completamente dormido en una posición extraña y aparentemente incómoda. Yami miró a su tutor con una sonrisa en el rostro y después miró sus muñecas por primera vez. Se armó de valor y desenvolvió los vendajes de su mano derecha, topándose con las costras que la sangre había dejado atrás. Suspiró hastiado y volvió a colocar la venda en su lugar, pensando, por primera vez, en que había hecho algo estúpido.

* * *

2.- El tatuaje de Yami

Catone Historias: Gracias por comentar, espero que esto continúe siendo de tu agrado y siga con el suspenso. No consideraba el puzzleshiping hasta que una amiga me lo sugirió. Espero siga gustando con los giros que vaya tomando. Y qué agradeces, la verdad la agradecida soy yo por el apoyo

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Poco a poco iré develando por qué tanto dolor en éste personaje. La verdad yo tampoco era fan del puzzleshiping, me parecía extraña siquiera la idea, hasta que una amiga me planteó la necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro por el rollo de compartir cuerpo y surgió esto. En fin, es una idea suelta, espero saber tu opinión más adelante.

* * *

Yugi caminaba de regreso a casa, pensaba en todo lo que Tea le había dicho de Yami, todavía no podía creer que aquel muchacho indefenso fuera capaz de ser tan cruel como ella decía. Sin embargo, aún en medio de su crueldad, Yugi se había percatado de que las medidas que el joven faraón tomaba contra sus adversarios eran crueles, sí, pero al mismo tiempo mantenían la justicia en medio del dolor.

Atacaba sólo lo justo.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia el hospital. Entró a la recepción y preguntó por Atem, percatándose de que no sabía su apellido, se preguntó si lo dejarían entrar o restringirían la entrada sólo para familiares.

Suspiró tratando de serenarse y en el pasillo alcanzó a vislumbrar a Mahad.

— ¡Mahad! —Exclamó tratando de alcanzarlo. La recepcionista lo llamó a gritos y un guardia de seguridad lo detuvo unos instantes antes de alcanzar al hombre, que se había dado la vuelta a mirar al muchacho.

—Yugi… Déjenlo pasar. —Pidió amable mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos. —Viene conmigo.

—Hola Mahad. —Agradeció suspirando.

Entraron a la habitación de Yami y lo encontraron sentado en el marco de la ventana, con una pierna colgando al vacío y con el otro pie recargado en el marco. Mahad se alarmó y entró en silencio, tratando de acercarse sin ser detectado, sin embargo, Yami igual miró en su dirección y sonrió de medio lado.

—No es otro torpe intento de suicidio, Mahad. Tranquilo. Es sólo que aquí se respira mejor. Se siente el aire helado y me hace recordar que estoy vivo. —Sonrió mirando la luna y luego su expresión se tornó sombría. — ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Joven amo. El joven Yugi salvó su vida.

—Yo… me iré, sólo quería saber cómo estabas, es decir, te veías agotado en la mañana y yo quería asegurarme de…

— ¿De que hubieses logrado tu cometido? Arruinaste mi muerte, descuida. —Espetó mirándolo y percatándose de que sus ojos violáceos estaban rebosantes de angustia y genuina preocupación. No supo cómo tomarse aquello, así que bajó de un salto de la ventana y se acercó a Yugi. Mahad tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no intervenir, pero por algún motivo, su corazón le decía que permaneciera quieto.

Yami tomó a Yugi por las solapas del saco y lo acercó hacia sí, y por primera vez, Yugi pudo apreciar los ojos violáceos con destellos rojizos de Yami. Su piel ligeramente tostada desprendía un aroma cálido y seco al mismo tiempo, y aunque tenía todo el cabello desaliñado y lucía demacrado por los tres días de inconsciencia y la ausencia de alimentos consistentes, aún conservaba la gloria de un rey antiguo. Por primera vez comprendió por qué todos en la escuela lo llamaban Faraón a la par que lo llamaban Yami, pero cuando hurgó en sus ojos esperando encontrarse con el alma oscura y corrupta que Tea había mencionado los últimos dos días, sólo encontró los ojos de un pequeño asustado con ganas de pertenecer a algún lugar. Exactamente igual que como él había estado.

Con cuidado, procurando moverse lentamente, Yugi tomó los puños de Atem y sonrió, sintiéndose aterrorizado por dentro pero manteniendo la calma por fuera, como cuando jugaba duelo de monstruos.

—No era mi intensión arruinar tus planes. —Murmuró a manera de disculpa.

Yami retrocedió ligeramente, sorprendido por la afirmación del muchacho, y luego lo empujó lejos de sí antes de recoger su libro del suelo y depositarlo en la mesita de noche, al lado de las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Te propongo un trato. —Murmuró desarmando lo que llevaba adelantado del rompecabezas. —Un juego.

— ¿Qué clase de juego? —Murmuró tratando de enumerar los juegos que conocía gracias a la tienda de su abuelo.

—Uno… que sólo juegan los valientes que se enfrentan a la oscuridad. Un _Yami no game_. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te atreves?

—Sí. —Murmuró inseguro mirando a Mahad, quien se había puesto repentinamente pálido ante las palabras de su amo. — ¿En qué consiste?

—En que tienes que armar la mitad del rompecabezas en una hora. —Dijo distribuyendo las piezas por toda la mesita. Lo miró un instante más y luego se dirigió hacia su cama, en donde se dejó caer y acomodó como si estuviera en un trono antiguo y fuera un regente malcriado y soberbio. —Si lo consigues, no cobraré mi venganza como los dioses mandan cuando regrese a la escuela… Pero si no, tu vida será un infierno por convertirme en una leyenda fallida y soportarás cada atentado con calma y resignación.

 _Oh no…_ Pensó Yugi asustado. _Durante un año no fui capaz de resolver el rompecabezas y ahora quiere que lo consiga en una hora. ¿Qué debo hacer? Debería renunciar al juego, si lo hago ahora de todos modos me va a fastidiar la vida, pero al menos me iré con dignidad._

— ¿Qué pasa, Yugi? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

—Joven amo…

—Basta, Mahad. Yugi debe tomar su decisión.

—Lo haré. —Soltó decidido mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se arrodillaba para comenzar.

 _Esto es malo, si no lo consigo…_ Yugi comenzó a mirar las piezas una a una y luego hizo varios intentos para tratar de acomodarlas. Pasados los primeros treinta minutos, Yami había perdido todo interés en el muchacho, pero en los últimos cinco minutos, al percatarse de que Yugi se había quedado repentinamente callado, se levantó de su cama y se puso de pie a sus espaldas, admirando el trabajo del joven.

 _Qué extraño, en un año no fui capaz de lograr esto y justo ahora creo que puedo conseguirlo. Si tan sólo…_

—Se te acabó el tiempo. —Espetó Yami arrebatando el rompecabezas de las manos de Yugi y consiguiendo que las piezas botaran de su sitio, se quedó únicamente con la pieza del ojo y suspiró. —Tu tormento no será tan escandaloso, después de todo. Pero óyeme bien. No te has salvado.

—Lo sé… Y lamento haberte hecho enojar. —Murmuró Yugi levantándose, sin embargo, le dedicó una última sonrisa a Yami y antes de despedirse de Mahad y salir de la habitación, agregó. —Pero francamente me alegro de haberlo hecho. De otro modo, me habría perdido de éste momento de gloria.

Y por un momento, Yami creyó que jamás comprendería aquellas palabras y que el pequeño Yugi sería siempre un enigma para él. Miró a Mahad y sonrió de medio lado, confundido por la lucha interna que Yugi había despertado en él.

—Era el antiguo propietario del rompecabezas. —Explicó el tutor mientras acomodaba su saco en el respaldo de la silla. —Y no había logrado resolver el puzzle en un año.

—Eso es una sorpresa. —Admitió Yami para sí mismo. Mahad comenzó a barajar su deck y sonrió con el reto marcado en la mirada mientras Yami le devolvía la misma expresión.

—Por cierto. Mañana será dado de alta, joven amo. ¿Cómo quiere pasar su última noche en el hospital?

—Veamos si no has perdido práctica ahora que he estado fuera de circulación. —De manos de Mahad recibió su propio deck y comenzó a barajar las cartas mientras se planteaba expresar en voz alta o no su nueva idea. —Mahad. ¿Serías capaz de guardar un secreto para mí? ¿Incluso de mis padres?

— ¿Qué clase de secreto?

—No te lo puedo decir hasta que lo sepa.

—Siempre que no atente contra su vida. Lo haría con gusto.

—Quiero tatuarme la cruz de Ankh en la espalda.

—Vamos, joven Atem. —Murmuró incrédulo mientras tomaba la última carta en su mano. — ¿No preferiría tatuarse un Kuriboh? Son más lindos. —Y ante el silencio sepulcral que siguió a su comentario, Mahad tuvo que levantar la mirada y dejar de lado su estrategia para buscar en los ojos de Atem algo de broma. Pero su expresión era críptica, con el cejo entre fruncido y los labios apretados. Ni molesto, ni feliz, ni curioso ni indiferente. Críptico. — ¿Una cruz Ankh? ¿Para qué quiere tatuarse una cruz?

—Es una promesa conmigo. —Explicó calmado mientras tomaba sus cartas. —Significa que no volveré a atentar contra mi vida. El signo de la eternidad y la resurrección. Sólo piénsalo, Mahad, los dioses no me dejaron morir en paz, en lugar de eso mandaron al enano entrometido. Volví de entre los muertos, es poético. Juro que sentí la muerte ahondar y colarse en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, pero sigo aquí, así que he vencido a la muerte. Si estuviéramos en Egipto, valdría suficiente esa muerte para ascender a faraón, después de todo, sólo los dioses regresan el mismo día. Tómalo como una garantía.

—Ya, el joven amo quiere que tome un tatuaje antiguo como la garantía de algo tan importante y trascendental como su propia vida. —Refunfuñó mientras colocaba una carta hacia abajo y miraba a Atem. El muchacho no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante las acciones de su tutor. —Y me quiere hablar de poesía a mí. No hay nada de poético en…

—No, Mahad. —Interrumpió aun tratando de contener las carcajadas. —La muerte es lo más poético que existe. La historia está plagada de poemas que giran en torno a la muerte, los mayores amores, las peores tragedias, todo. La muerte convierte todo en poesía, y de la misma forma, la vida le arranca la solemnidad a la muerte. Y yo ya las atravesé ambas. Y quiero una marca en mi piel que me recuerde que no pienso ceder en el juego.

—Con todo respeto, señor… creo que ya tiene suficientes marcas en el cuerpo, los cortes fueron profundos, y posiblemente dejen cicatrices.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Mahad, pero mi cuerpo tiene una habilidad excepcional para sanar aún de las peores heridas. Mi rostro es la prueba legítima. ´

— ¿Lo dice por cómo quedó después de tanto? Lo compadezco. —Bromeó ocultando su rostro tras las cartas. Yami lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero al analizar mejor su mano, sonrió de oreja a oreja y bajó su primera carta boca abajo.

—De acuerdo. _Let's duel._

—Señor, insisto con el respeto.

—Eso ya me preocupa.

—Si quiere ponerse poético ¿Por qué no mejor se consigue una novia? ¿No hay ninguna chica que le interese? ¿Qué hay de esa amiga suya del ciclo pasado? ¿Tylor, Tea?

— ¿¡Tea!? No, no hay manera. Ella fue una buena amiga pero lo nuestro duró lo suficiente y más de lo necesario. Sé que ella podría haberse enamorado de mí y aprecio que si lo hizo, no lo demostró jamás. La valoro, Mahad, y tengo un recuerdo muy bello de ella como para querer entremezclarlo con deseo carnal. De todos modos ella ya no me habla. Porque, a menos que hubiese estado sedado tanto como para no notar su presencia, nadie de mi escuela ha venido a verme.

—Vino el joven Yugi.

—No me voy a dar por aludido, el pequeño intruso arruinó mis planes. ¿Crees que debería estar agradecido con él por tratar de salvarme la…?

—Se quiere hacer un tatuaje con la cruz de Ankh. —Irrumpió solemne mientras miraba sus cartas.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía manera de refutar aquello, simplemente se limitó a murmurar. —Malditos abogados.

— ¿Qué hay de ésta otra amiga suya? La que trabaja en el antro.

Yami soltó una carcajada antes de volver toda su atención al juego. —Es un bar bohemio, no un antro, Mahad. Y además no es mi tipo. Y yo soy demasiado dulce para ella, a mí no me gustan rubias y a él no le gustan egipcios. Es sencillo.

—Bueno, ¿Y cuál es su tipo, entonces?

Yami lo pensó un momento antes de murmurar. —Duelistas, supongo. No lo sé, nunca he salido con una chica más de tres meses. Pero con Mai nunca saldría en plan romántico, eso tenlo por seguro. Me da escalofrío pensar en ella como algo más, es demasiado dura, incluso para mí.

— ¿Y entonces por qué se llevan tan bien?

—Pongo a Kuriboh en modo de defensa y colocaré dos cartas boca abajo. Mi turno ha terminado, Mahad. Y más te vale que tengas algo bueno.

—Joven amo… —Murmuró curioso, pasando el duelo a segundo lugar.

—Porque somos muy iguales. Por cierto, ya concreté la cita para el tatuaje.

— ¿Hizo qué?

—Cita, para mi tatuaje. Una enfermera fue tan amable de permitirme hablar por teléfono e iré a tatuarme en cuanto salga de aquí.

—Sus padres no lo aceptarán, ni financiarán la idea.

—No te preocupes, Mahad. —Soltó sonriendo de medio lado, socarrón y engreído como siempre, como si supiera algo que su tutor no. —Será un regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces cambio mi carta a modo de ataque. Mi guardián celta ataca a tu Kuriboh, y eso me pone a la delantera.

— ¿Y cómo eso te pone a la delantera? —Soltó divertido Atem mientras revelaba una trampa. —Ay, Mahad, aún tienes tanto que aprender de los duelos.


	4. En la escuela

Yugi caminaba con aires distraídos por la escuela. Iba tarde para verse con Tea y no soportaba la idea de hacer esperar a nadie, menos a una de sus mejores amigas, que constantemente se quedaba esperando al muchacho que terminaba, siempre, llegando tarde. Vio a su amiga recargada en los casilleros con los audífonos puestos y decidió apresurar el paso, comenzando a trotar en su dirección, con una mano levantada y su nombre en medio grito.

No lo vio venir. Aunque al principio el camino había parecido despejado, se había topado con un obstáculo que lo había hecho tropezar y desperdigar sus papeles frente a sí, revolviendo las hojas sueltas que llevaba consigo. Una sombra se ciñó sobre él y sintió unas manos frías tomándolo por los hombros para obligarlo a levantarse. Se encontró con los ojos de Yami, enrojecidos y oscurecidos de una forma violenta y macabra, sonreía de medio lado cuando lo apresó contra el pilar tras el que estaba oculto antes de meterle zancadilla. Puso una mano recargada en el concreto a la altura de su rostro y con la otra mano se cubrió un ojo de manera perturbadora. Yugi se percató de que Yami llevaba colgando el rompecabezas del cuello, pero no dijo nada al respecto, esperó acobardado, como una presa, a que su atacante diera la estocada final. Pero nunca llegó. Yami se irguió en toda su estatura, viendo al pequeño Yugi hacia abajo, y murmuró.

—Esto es sólo una advertencia. Cobraré mi parte del trato.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta.

Yugi se deslizó hasta el piso y respiró entre cortado a la par que Tea llegó a su lado. La chica estaba pálida y había visto demasiado tarde el incidente con Yami, que se alejaba para encontrarse con Duke, quien lo esperaba sosteniéndole su maletín.

El faraón se colgó el maletín sobre el hombro y se alejó sin volver la vista hacia atrás, dejando a Yugi acobardado.

—Yugi… —Llamó temerosa Tea.

—Estoy bien. Descuida. —Murmuró recobrando la compostura. Suspiró un par de veces y luego miró a su amiga, levantándose de su lugar para irse a clases. —Tenemos mate, será mejor que nos movamos rápido o perderemos la clase.

* * *

3.-En la escuela

Catone Historias: Poco a poco iré develando lo que ocurrió entre ellos cuando eran amigos, después de todo, forma parte del por qué Atem se volvió Yami para la escuela, gracias por seguir comentando, de verdad me inspira a seguir. Sólo espero no demorar demasiado con la publicación de los capítulos.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Más o menos, de alguna manera lo odia y lo aprecia por lo que hizo por él, supongo que será cuestión de que se abra a confiar otra vez, pero tienes razón, ya hay algo en común. Sobre Yami y Tea, pronto hablaré más de ellos, aún no decido mucho al respecto pero, supongo que se dará solo. Me da gusto que te identificaras con lo de la muerte, esa filosofía va a acompañar a Yami durante toda la historia, pero de formas distintas, la muerte y lo poético. Gracias por seguir la historia y por tu comentario.

* * *

Afortunadamente para ambos, el profesor no había llegado aún y ambos estaban a salvo de la mirada castigadora de aquel estricto docente. Tuvieron tiempo de sobra para poner al corriente a Joey y a Tristán de lo ocurrido en la mañana.

— ¡Ese malagradecido! —Soltó Joey levantando un puño en el aire. —Si yo hubiese estado ahí, habría puesto a ese cretino en su lugar.

—Sí. —Coincidió Tristán sarcástico. —Justo después de la paliza.

— ¡Oye! Explica exactamente qué quieres decir con eso. —Espetó retándolo. Tristán correspondió al reto, fastidiado como siempre, y como siempre, Tea tuvo que ir a meterse entre ellos para tratar de separarlos.

Yugi soltó una risa por lo bajo, sin embargo su mirada se perdió en la ventana y su mente viajó a lo que Yami le había dicho en el hospital.

— _Se te acabó el tiempo. —Espetó Yami arrebatando el rompecabezas de las manos de Yugi y consiguiendo que las piezas botaran de su sitio, se quedó únicamente con la pieza del ojo y suspiró. —Tu tormento no será tan escandaloso, después de todo. Pero óyeme bien. No te has salvado._

Suspiró bajando la mirada y sonrió cuando vio a Bakura entrar al salón a ocupar su sitio, frente a Yugi.

—Supe que el faraón te sentenció ésta mañana.

—Sí, no es algo alentador de hecho. —Admitió recargándose sobre sus brazos. — ¿Por qué trataría de suicidarse? —Murmuró para sí volviendo la vista a la ventana.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó levantándose de su asiento, asustado de lo que acababa de decirle su compañero, y llamando la atención de los otros tres, que habían seguido gritándose hasta ese momento. — ¡No! Simplemente no puedo hacer eso.

—Pues de hecho, sí puedes. —Murmuró el muchacho con tranquilidad mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla. —Compartimos Educación Física con ellos en la última hora de hoy.

—No puede ser. ¿De verdad tengo tan mala suerte?

—No lo veas como mala suerte… —Sugirió Bakura tratando de permanecer optimista. Sin embargo, no supo cómo continuar con su frase y miró a Tea en busca de apoyo.

—Es lo último que nos toca hacer hoy, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos de momento. De todos modos no hay nada que hacer. Lo más seguro es que te deje en paz.

—No lo sé. —Murmuró dándose cuenta de que no le había dicho a Tea nada de su encuentro con Yami en el hospital. —Yo… digamos que le debo algo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Murmuró Tea confundida.

—No importa. —Dijo Yugi sonriendo ampliamente mientras entraba el profesor de Matemáticas. Suspiró ocupando su sitio y enfocó su atención a la clase.

—Todo el mundo, buenos días. —Dijo el profesor con aires distraídos. —Es momento de entregar las tareas, déjenlas en mi escritorio. —Murmuró dándoles la espalda y comenzando a plantear un nuevo problema en el pintarrón. Yugi buscó entre sus hojas, pero suspiró frustrado al darse cuenta de que faltaba la tarea. Tuvo que suprimir un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente Yami tendría la hoja.

Carraspeó sabiendo que no podía simplemente mentir respecto a la tarea, así que levantó la mano y esperó a que el profesor lo mirara y le cediera la palabra.

—Robaron mi tarea ésta mañana… —Murmuró incómodo, a sabiendas de que todo el mundo había presenciado el momento en que había sido atacado por el faraón.

—Señor Muto. —Murmuró el profesor con aires decepcionados. —Podría esperarlo de Wheeler pero no de usted.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Joey ofendido, levantándose en su asiento y comenzando a mover los brazos de forma violenta a su alrededor. — ¿A qué se refiere con que lo espera de mí? ¿Acaso he demostrado tanta irresponsabilidad? ¡Eso no es justo!

—De hecho… —Murmuró Tea con expresión de fastidio. —Sí. Es justo lo que está diciendo el profesor. Y creo que es justo lo que todo el mundo cree sobre ti, Joey.

—Amerita el castigo, pero dado que usted nunca ha mostrado faltas en mi clase, sólo lo dejaré como una amonestación. Pase al frente. —Dijo ofreciéndole el plumón.

—Sí profesor. —Murmuró avergonzado mientras avanzaba hacia el frente.

.

Se habían sentado a desayunar, Tea, Joey y Tristán ya estaban en su mesa de siempre, esperando a Yugi y charlando alegremente de la clase de inglés que habían recibido ese día. Yugi llegó corriendo hasta el lugar y dejó su desayuno en el borde de la mesa antes de sentarse.

—Perdón por la tardanza, no sé cómo hizo Yami para quedarse también con mi tarea de inglés. Afortunadamente la de ciencias sí la tengo conmigo.

—Dime por favor que la traes contigo. —Murmuró Tea cubriéndose la boca y mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca como para escuchar.

—Descuida, está en mi bolsillo. Nadie la va a sacar a menos que se metan directamente conmigo. Así que dudo mucho que alguien lo logre. —Sonrió para infundirle valor a su amiga y sonrió más cuando ella le regresó la sonrisa.

Tristán y Joey compusieron una expresión de rabia y comenzaron a temblar desde su sitio, cuestión que hizo a Yugi y Tea mirar hacia atrás. Yami estaba de pie tras Yugi y miraba al muchacho con desprecio. Suspiró tomando el desayuno de Yugi y alejándose de él a pasos calmados.

— ¡Oye! —Espetó Joey levantándose y amenazando al faraón. — ¡Eso es de mi amigo!

—No, está bien. —Murmuró Yugi molesto pero sabiendo que aquello era parte del castigo que el faraón había propuesto. —Se lo debo. —Murmuró entre dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, imitando sin querer un gesto muy característico de Atem más que suyo.

—Pero Yugi… —Murmuró Tristán confundido mientras trataba de detener a Joey.

—No se preocupen. —Murmuró componiendo una sonrisa y mirando a Yami con tranquilidad. —Está bien.

—Entonces así va a ser… —Murmuró Yami con una sonrisa de medio lado, no sabiendo si sentirse orgulloso del sentido del honor y lealtad que tenía el joven o sentirse defraudado por tener que enfrentarse a una presa fácil. —Aprecio tu honor, es la mejor manera de jugar.

—Un trato es un trato. —Murmuró mirando la mesa y suspirando. —Tú y yo hicimos un acuerdo. Y no pienso faltar a mi palabra.

—Me agrada. Tienes honor. —Reconoció dándole la espalda y avanzando hacia la entrada de la cafetería, antes de alejarse demasiado, añadió. —Pero esto es sólo el principio, Yugi. Recuerda nuestro trato.

—Lo sé.

.

Yugi suspiró cuando por fin se llegó el final del día, la única clase que compartían con grados más avanzados. Sabía que se encontrarían con el grupo de Duke y Yami, y aunque no les gustaba nada la idea de tener que compartir el espacio con dos chicos de aquella reputación, no tenían muchas opciones.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio se dieron cuenta de que ya había varios chicos vestidos con ropa deportiva. Yami estaba sentado de lado en una banca, con un pie colgando y el otro sosteniendo su peso. Yugi no pudo evitar recordar esa misma escena en la ventana del hospital, por lo visto, Yami tenía esa costumbre.

Tea se sonrojó al verlo; pantalones cortos, tenis deportivos, una camiseta negra ajustada de manga tres cuartos y una camiseta holgada de básquet encima. Normalmente sólo llevaba la camiseta floja que mostraba sus brazos relativamente trabajados y su espalda, atlética, pero los últimos días llevaba una camiseta que ocultara completamente la piel de sus hombros. Sostenía un libro abierto en una mano y miraba sus páginas con aires distraídos, pero sus ojos no se desplazaban en los renglones, se mantenía con la mirada fija en el papel.

Duke se acercó hasta él y le entregó un separador para su libro, Yami le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó dejando el libro en la banca. Suspiró acercándose a la cancha cuando el profesor entró y nombró a Tristán y a Duke por los apellidos.

—Ustedes seleccionarán los equipos, asegúrense de que sean equipos mixtos, con gente de ambos grupos. Y una vez que estén listos, explicaré la dinámica del día de hoy.

Al cabo de unos minutos los equipos estaban formados, Yugi, Tea, Tristán y Joey estaban todos en el mismo equipo, por otro lado, Yami estaba de pie al lado de Duke, mirando por la ventana sin el menor interés en el juego. O al menos eso aparentaba, sin embargo, Yugi notó que prestaba atención en cada detalle a su alrededor.

—El juego de hoy será… —Murmuró el profesor terminando de pasar lista en su tablilla. —Quemados. —Las quejas se alzaron de ambos lados a sabiendas de que aquel juego era el cliché clásico en el que bullys y abusados se veían las caras, un momento de venganza o de redención para cualquiera de ambas partes. —Los límites están marcados con una línea blanca en el suelo, así que ambos equipos deberán permanecer detrás de ellas, si alguno pisa o sobrepasa las líneas del piso, serán sacados automáticamente del juego y deberán ir a las bancas. Tienen derecho a esquivar los balones pero en cuanto sean golpeados por uno, deberán ir a la banca pues habrán perdido.

Yami se agachó sobre el oído de Duke y el pelinegro sonrió asintiendo.

— ¿Preparados? —Soltó el entrenador llevándose el silbato a la boca, lo hizo sonar con estruendo y Tea recibió el primer balonazo por parte de una chica del otro equipo.

Durante casi media hora, los balones atravesaron de un lado a otro el salón sin piedad ni pausa. Para ese tiempo, poco más de la mitad de los participantes de ambos equipos habían sido eliminados.

Desde el momento en que había sido eliminada, Tea se había percatado de algo que había parecido improbable al principio, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de comprobarlo por sí misma hasta ese momento; la cantidad de personas que participaban en el encuentro había sido reducida y cada vez era más sencillo para ella ver que Yami estaba desviando todos y cada uno de los ataques enviados a Yugi durante el juego, casi como si el faraón estuviese protegiendo al súbdito. Duke estaba asegurándose de cubrir al faraón más que de jugar a eliminar a los oponentes, no por eso había dejado de acertar con sus golpes bien acomodados en los rostros o las costillas de los incautos que se distraían durante el juego, pero su principal intensión había sido proteger al faraón hasta que, poco a poco, la mayoría fue eliminada.

Yami murmuró algo cerca del oído de Duke mientras lanzaba un balón y desviaba el que había estado por golpear a Yugi en el rostro, el balón desviado golpeó a Joey de lleno en el estómago y el muchacho tuvo que salir, más por no soportar el sofoco que por el placer de perder.

Pronto sólo quedaron Tristán, Yugi, Duke y Yami en el juego, y las miradas del faraón y del joven Muto se cruzaron en un instante decisivo para el enfrentamiento. Yugi palideció y Yami se llevó una mano al ojo derecho, ocultándolo para develar una sonrisa macabra.

Duke sonrió y soltó el balón, asintiendo ante las órdenes de su Faraón.


	5. Hikari

En el aire se respiraba tensión, ni siquiera el entrenador se había percatado de la estrategia de Yami hasta ese momento, aunque aquello era solamente una suposición, no tenía manera de demostrar que el temido faraón había planeado su estrategia de aquella manera. Sin embargo, con base en su experiencia personal respecto al joven problemático, lo más seguro era que se tratara de una venganza personal.

Cuando tenían educación física con otros grupos, solía implementar pequeñas venganzas personales que eran envueltas en las actividades, cada vez que tenía que reunir a dos grupos, el entrenador ponía esa clase de ejercicios en los que le permitía al faraón probar su fuerza, destreza y habilidad sobre otras personas, sin embargo, esperaba que aquella clase fuera normal.

Era torpe de su parte esperarlo, después de todo. Todo el mundo hablaba del encuentro que Yami y Yugi habían tenido en la entrada, y luego, habían hablado sobre cómo Yugi había sido acosado en el receso, dejado sin desayuno ni nada qué comer. De no ser por sus amigos, habría perdido la comida más importante del día, sin embargo, ¿Por qué el joven Yugi?

Y ahí estaba otro rumor de por medio. Todo el mundo decía que Yugi había salvado la vida de Atem, el faraón del colegio. El mejor duelista del mundo. El único que había sido capaz de derrotar a Seto Kaiba.

El que había tratado de ponerle fin a su reinado.

¿Por qué Atem se había vuelto Yami?

¿Por qué de pronto había bajado sus notas?

¿Por qué había abandonado los equipos de deporte y los clubes?

¿Por qué había tratado de suicidarse?

* * *

4.- Hikari

 **Aclaración:** _Uso la palabra "patética" para describir un gesto de Yugi, no como una ofensa sino como una descripción textual. Después de todo, esa palabra es un adjetivo calificativo:_ Que denota gran angustia o padecimiento moral, capaces de conmover profundamente y agitar el ánimo con violencia.

Catone Historias: Sí, quise meter esos pequeños guiños a las cosas que ocurrían en la serie como algo aparte, pero hasta ahora no sabía bien cómo. Y sí, es un desgraciado, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que muestre la otra cara de la moneda. Espero lo disfrutes.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Definitivamente es un amigo. Quería que Atem fuera un alma solitaria y dolida, pero luego pensé que hasta Yami estaba rodeado de gente, así que… No me resistí a la idea de darle un colega fiel. Y reitero, sí. Atem es un desgraciado, pero sólo lo es porque sufre, espero disfrutes éste giro. La verdad me costó mucho escribir _Hikari_ porque quería que Atem siguiera con su crueldad, pero creo que la tortura psicológica se le puede dar mejor. Disfrútala y gracias por el comentario.

* * *

Sucedió casi en cámara lenta ante los ojos de todos los presentes, pero no lo suficientemente lento como para que cierto muchacho castaño lo notara antes de hacer su jugada, sólo los que habían visto el juego desde fuera podrían haberse percatado del hecho de que Duke había jugado sólo como una parte, un peón perfectamente manejado por un duelista excelente, que había sabido mantener el juego bajo su control sin que nadie se percatara de aquel hecho.

Porque nadie lo habría notado jugando desde dentro.

Así que cuando ocurrió, Tea y Joey, que ya habían estado intercambiando algunos comentarios respecto a todo cuanto había ocurrido durante el juego desde que el rubio había sido eliminado, todo el mundo sabía exactamente qué seguía.

Y lo que ocurrió en cámara lenta fue precisamente el balón deslizarse de las manos de Duke lentamente hacia el suelo, donde rebotó dos veces antes de que el ataque de Tristán le golpeara la espalda baja y lo hiciera dar un traspié hacia el frente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al saber que no sólo había servido bien a su faraón, sino que había ayudado a un buen amigo al mismo tiempo.

Duke se dejó eliminar por Tristán, que fue eliminado inmediatamente por Yami en cuanto se distrajo al ver su victoria sobre el amo del azar. Claro, Tristán era un gran jugador cuando se lo proponía, sin embargo, tanto Duke como Yami sabían que en cuanto viera que había logrado vencer al As del azar, se enfrascaría en una micro celebración que le permitiría al Faraón librarse de él.

Ahora Yugi estaba al otro lado de la cancha, sudado y agitado, recargando las manos y su peso en las rodillas para tratar de recomponerse, incrédulo de no haber sido el primer eliminado, y todavía más incrédulo de saber que había llegado hasta la ronda final de un juego de esfuerzo físico por primera vez. Levantó el rostro y sus pupilas se dilataron por el pánico de saber que se enfrentaría al faraón sin apoyo. Suspiro ofuscado, cuando miró sus ojos se percató de que él lo había planeado todo para enfrentarse directo al pequeño, llegando a esa conclusión, no pudo más que suspirar resignado. Tomó un balón con ambas manos y miró a Yami, desarmado. El faraón sonrió déspota y murmuró.

—Ataca.

Aquella altanería, sumada al maltrato que había recibido a lo largo de todo el día por parte del bully de la escuela y el agotamiento, además del hambre, hicieron que quisiera arrancarle la sonrisa de la boca con un balonazo.

Todos miraban expectantes la escena, esperando el primer movimiento a sabiendas de que había sido planeada para llegar hasta ese punto.

Después de todo, el faraón nunca hacía nada al azar.

Yugi lanzó el balón y en cuanto sus manos estuvieron libres, se lanzó al suelo por otro, y otro, y otro. Y uno a uno, lanzó todos los balones que estaban de su lado de la cancha, pero de igual manera, Yami esquivó todos y cada uno de ellos con gracia y elegancia, como si simplemente bailara con lo que ocurría.

Yugi, agitado, harto, derrotado y saboreando la amargura de la humillación, levantó el rostro en busca de los ojos de Yami y gritó. — ¡Acaba con esto de una vez! —Y luego, bajando la mirada, murmuró. — ¿Qué más da? De todos modos ya perdí.

Yami se acomodó un balón bajo el brazo, Y luego tomó otro, avanzo a pasos calmos hasta pasar su línea.

—Oye. —Espetó el profesor de educación física sin saber qué hacer para hacerle frente al terror de la escuela. —No puedes abandonar tu lado de la cancha. O perderás automáticamente. —Tartamudeó al ver que el joven no se detenía ante sus amenazas, después de todo, hacía mucho que había dejado de importarle la escuela; sin embargo, y como un giro sorpresivo a las decisiones que tomaba, Yami frenó en seco un momento y volteó el rostro al entrenador con los ojos llenos de asesina determinación, como si estuviese a punto de responder a las palabras del entrenador con algo grosero y poco sustancial, cualquier excusa para librarse de aquello cuanto antes; contrario a lo que todo el mundo creyó que ocurriría en ese instante, el muchacho siguió caminando hasta posarse frente a Yugi. El menor de ambos tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas para cuando Yami llego a su lado. Los ojos carmesí del faraón se fijaron en la figura _patética_ del pequeño, luego él posó su índice en medio de la frente de Yugi y, empujándolo, murmuró.

—Hikari, qué torpe eres. —Yugi levantó la vista sorprendió y recibió en las manos el balón que Yami le ofrecía. El Faraón dejó el otro balón en el suelo, a su lado y mientras se levantaba, murmuró. —Da lo mejor de ti.

Se dio la vuelta envuelto en un silencio penetrante y sepulcral, y una vez detrás de su línea, tomó dos balones y encaró a Yugi a la par que los murmullos reanudaron su marcha.

—Your move! —Exclamó lanzando el primer balón, Yugi apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para evadir el balón, lanzo el primero desviando la atención de Yami y no se lo pensó antes de lanzar el segundo y esperar.

El balón golpeo al faraón en el hombro, empujándolo levemente y arrancándole una mueca de dolor, Yami bajó la mirada mientras todos los susurros reanudaban su marcha.

Duke se acercó a su compañero y le entrego una toalla junto con el rompecabezas, acto seguido, Yami se dio la vuelta y salió junto con Duke del gimnasio.

Yugi cayó de rodillas, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, incapaz de reaccionar y de moverse, no del todo seguro de qué acababa de ocurrir. Ni de querer enterarse.

Tea, Joey y Tristán llegaron corriendo con el muchacho y luego, el rubio lo ayudó a levantarse para ir a las duchas. Yugi justo ahora tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la furia del faraón a solas así que agradeció profundamente la ayuda y compañía de sus compañeros. Sonrió agradecido y no dijo nada al pasar frente al profesor.

Un último pensamiento surcó su mente cuando atravesó la puerta del gimnasio viendo sobre su hombro, buscando el punto exacto donde Yami había estado de pie al recibir el impacto. Tenía el otro balón en la mano, pero sus brazos descansaban a los costados, como si ya se hubiese resignado a recibir el balonazo. Sabía que todo el mundo había tenido los ojos puestos en sí mismo, nadie se había enfocado en ver a Yami durante el último ataque, al menos no hasta que había sido derrotado por el joven transferido. El nuevo de la escuela.

Ahora, lejos del ajetreo y de los rumores, una vez que Yami y Duke habían subido al auto del primero para irse a casa, una vez que ya no había quedado nadie cerca para hablar al respecto, Yugi y Tea por fin habían podido comenzar a caminar lejos del estruendo de la escuela para dirigirse a casa del pequeño, donde se dedicarían la tarde entera a hacer tarea y poder olvidarse del día tan terrible que habían llevado hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo, el día estaba lejos de terminar y de alejarse de ellos, ambos habían estado demasiado absortos en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que en realidad, ambos seguían pensando en cierto faraón.

Yugi suspiró por enésima vez y dejó caer su rostro sobre la mesa, agobiado por los deberes de Álgebra y el silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos como una nube de tormenta.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Yugi?

—Nada, Tea. No te preocupes.

—Yugi, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. ¿Verdad? Somos amigos.

—Sí, lo somos. —Murmuró con media sonrisa de melancolía mientras la chica terminaba de organizar sus hojas sobre el escritorio. El pequeño miró por la ventana antes de volver su atención a Tea. — ¿Sabes? Cuando me hablaste por primera vez de Yami pensé que se trataba de un bravucón como Ushio, sin embargo, no soy capaz de ver maldad pura en sus ojos. Siempre mira a todo el mundo sobre el hombro y parece sentirse superior, pero salvo cuando está con Duke, sus ojos están inundados de tristeza y él parece quedar siempre al borde del llanto. Como si sus ojos ocultaran algo terrible. Cuando lo visité en el hospital pude darme cuenta de que en realidad es un joven bastante amable y culto, pero su rencor y su odio crecen. No es malo, sólo es…

—Complicado. —Concluyó la chica.

—Sí, así es, complicado.

—Verás, hace un tiempo yo fui su amiga. Tristán y él se juntaban mucho pero ya sabes cómo puede llegar a ser cuando fanfarronea. Y Yami no todo el tiempo estaba de humor para aguantar sus habladas. Entonces Tristán se hizo amigo de Joey y Yami se quedó solo un tiempo. Él era como tú, el transferido de la escuela, acababa de llegar de Egipto con su familia y las únicas personas con las que interactuaba era con Mahad y Mana, que siempre pasaban a recogerlo a la salida. Era el único momento del día en que podías verlo sonreír.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Bueno… Un día nos hicimos amigos.

— ¿Cómo? —Soltó sorprendido el pequeño mientras Tea se sonrojaba ante la expresión del pequeño. — ¿A qué te refieres con amigos?

—Bueno. Un día…

 _Tea caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, se había quedado de última al ser su turno como parte del equipo de limpieza, y aunque los demás habían salido un poco más temprano, ella se había demorado de más gracias a que había olvidado unas hojas en el salón de clases._

 _En el final del pasillo, justo unos metros antes de llegar a la salida, dos chicas le cerraron el paso para enfrentarla, una tercera salió de un aula a espaldas de ella e hizo sonar unas tijeras._

— _Así que… decidiste hablarle a Atem. —Murmuró la de las tijeras. —Mala idea._

— _Solamente le pasé los apuntes de Algebra, es todo._

— _¿Sólo los apuntes? Seguramente. Sería una lástima que alguien perdiera la poca melena que le queda, me pregunto si Atem-sempai seguiría mirándola como a una chica linda._

— _¿Linda? —Repitió Tea sorprendida ante aquella afirmación. —Yo no…_

— _¡Por favor, Gardner! No te hagas la desentendida. Todo el mundo sabe que andas detrás del faraón._

— _Sí, pero una vez que terminemos con tu cabello, nadie se fijará en otra cosa._

— _No sé de qué hablan, de verdad sólo estaba siendo amable._

— _Déjenla en paz. —Exclamó Yami desde la entrada al ver que dos chicas casi alcanzaban a la castaña. Llevaba la chaqueta de la escuela sobre los hombros en una forma mística y sombría, de manera que parecía estar envuelto en una capa, sus brazos cruzados y el rostro ensombrecido por la contraluz. Las chicas retrocedieron al instante al reconocer la silueta del faraón y la de las tijeras avanzó medio paso con una sonrisa nerviosa._

— _Sólo bromeamos con ella. ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

— _A mí me parece que Tea no lo toma como una broma. —Murmuró furioso, pero conteniendo sus emociones para no cometer una tontería._

— _Por favor, alteza. —Murmuró la chica de las tijeras mientras avanzaba otro paso hacia el muchacho. Sonrió de medio lado de manera coqueta y avanzó hasta el muchacho convencida de poder convencer a Atem._

 _El muchacho se paró de lado y cruzó los brazos, con ojos cerrados suspiró cansadamente. —Vámonos, Tea. —Dijo en voz baja pero autoritaria, consiguiendo que las otras tres chicas retrocedieran sorprendidas. —Se hace tarde._

—A partir de ese día nos volvimos amigos, de hecho nos volvimos bastante cercanos, casi como tú y yo nos hemos vuelto. Pero sólo duró seis meses. De un día para otro el joven amable, caballeroso, dulce y divertido se convirtió en lo que tú conoces. Por alguna razón todo se salió de control y Duke, su único amigo real de ese entonces aparte de mí, fue el único al que dejó entrar. Duke ya era un poco revoltoso para ese entonces y Yami se la pasaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero algo pasó, como si su bondad fuese corrompida y dejara sólo paso para la oscuridad. Siguió siendo cordial, pero de pronto se volvió cruel y despiadado con sus enemigos. Deberías haber visto cómo humilló a Kaiba en pleno patio cuando lo venció en un duelo de monstruos, ni siquiera se tocó el corazón, redujo sus puntos vitales a cero en un santiamén.

— ¿De verdad fue la nada? —Murmuró incrédulo mientras abría la entrada a la tienda.

—Sí. Se convirtió en Yami de un instante a otro. Por algún motivo dejó de ser amable o considerado. Se volvió sombrío y reservado, y comenzó a tratar a sus enemigos con crueldad. Nadie sabe por qué. O al menos creemos que nadie excepto Duke y su tutor, Mahad. Mahad siempre lo está protegiendo y buscando cómo hacerlo entrar en razón, es la única razón por la que él no se sale de control.

—Ya veo. Pero entonces quiere decir que ocurrió algo en ese tiempo.

—Sí, cuando salimos de vacaciones ya no nos vimos entre nosotros y perdimos todo contacto, pero cuando volvimos sólo me bastó con verlo para darme cuenta de que había cambiado algo, sus ojos eran sombríos y su brillo carmesí ya no era amable, daba miedo. Ni siquiera Kaiba lo enfrentó en un principio.

—Bueno, Kaiba es cobarde cuando no tiene la batalla ganada. —Murmuró Yugi pensando en las veces que Kaiba había decidido no enfrentar a un enemigo sin su deck original. Suspiró mirando a Tea de reojo. —Pero entonces tú lo conoces. A Yami.

—Sí, y debo admitir… —Tea se llevó una mano hecha puño al corazón, bajó el rostro con tristeza y suspiró. —Un tiempo incluso estuve enamorada de él. Siempre tan lindo y caballeroso, conmigo y con todo el mundo. ¿Sabes? —Murmuró con tristeza mientras una sonrisa melancólica se apoderaba de su rostro y ella entreabría los ojos con la mirada perdida. —En el fondo, Atem oculta un corazón bondadoso y generoso, siempre lucha con honor y con dignidad, respeta a sus enemigos y los castiga según lo que es justo, después de todo es casi un faraón. —Miró a su amigo un momento y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando vio los ojos brillosos de Yugi, mirándola con curiosidad y compasión. —Sus ojos eran como los tuyos.

El recuerdo de Yami pidiéndole que diera lo mejor de sí lo golpeó. Había reto en su mirada, sí, pero también había bondad y esperanza. Y después…

—Hoy… —Murmuró Yugi pensativo. —Hubo un momento en el juego en que vi sus ojos y… Tea, creo que me dejó ganar.

—Cuando tú estás cerca de él, pasa algo con su mirada. —Admitió Tea pensativa, tocando su barbilla con el índice. —Es como si se suavizara o si… si recuperara su bondad. Incluso te llamó… —Tea hizo una pausa mirando a Yugi, que asintió igual de confundido que ella.

—Hikari. —Murmuró. —Sí, me pareció extraño que lo hiciera. También me llamó torpe. —Añadió molesto mientras le alcanzaba a Tea un vaso con agua.

—Hikari y Yami. —Murmuró Tea pensativa.

—Me pregunto si será un acto poético. — Murmuró Yugi considerándolo. —Si es un alma sensible como tú dices, posiblemente lo habrá hecho a propósito.

—Sí, su parecido físico es impresionante. —Murmuró Tea pensativa, como si fuera la primea vez que lo notaba. —Así que, ahora que lo mencionas, sí, es poético que te haya llamado Hikari cuando él es Yami. Él siempre ha sido poético en todas sus acciones, lee mucho. Y todo el tiempo está hablando de la muerte.

— ¿Qué tiene de poética la muerte? —Murmuró Yugi molesto y confundido mirando sus notas de álgebra. —La vida es la que lleva la poesía, contiene las nuevas esperanzas del futuro y es el comienzo de todo, mantiene la esperanza. No hay nada que sea más poético que la esperanza, y la muerte no es una esperanza en el mejor de sus casos.


	6. Charla de bar

Yami sostenía el libro con una mano y caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Leía en voz alta desde horas atrás mientras trataba de serenar su mente, después de todo, había tenido suficiente de su padre para una sola tarde. Mahad no estaba presente, tenía una reunión en la empresa así que su único amigo en la casa estaba lo suficientemente lejos y ocupado como para que él estuviera aburrido, así que se dedicaría a entretenerse con una de las pocas cosas que aún le parecía merecedora de su atención.

Cuando haya muerto, llórame tan sólo  
mientras escuches la campana triste,  
anunciadora al mundo de mi fuga  
del mundo vil hacia el gusano infame.

Y no evoques, si lees esta rima,  
la mano que la escribe, pues te quiero  
tanto que hasta tu olvido prefiriera  
a saber que te amarga mi memoria.

Pero si acaso miras estos versos  
cuando del barro nada me separe,  
ni siquiera mi pobre nombre digas  
y que tu amor conmigo se marchite,

para que el sabio en tu llorar no indague  
y se burle de ti por el ausente.

—Shakespeare. —Murmuró Duke entrando por la ventana y acomodándose en la cama del muchacho. — ¿Qué haces citando los versos melancólicos de un depresivo?

— ¿Shakespeare? ¿Depresivo? —Soltó sarcástico mientras cerraba el libro de un golpe y encaraba a su invitado. — ¿En qué momento podríamos llamar a Shakespeare depresivo? ¿Lo dices por Hamlet? ¿Romeo y Julieta? —Terminó fingiendo indignación, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras ocultaba el libro tras de sí.

Duke soltó una carcajada retorciéndose en la cama de su amigo, cuando por fin pudo controlarse, miró a Yami tallándose los ojos. —Creo que sabes a lo que vengo.

—Sí, a que te haga la tarea. —Soltó fastidiado.

—A que me apoyes con ella. —Refutó indignado ante las palabras de su amigo. —No quiero que me hagas la tarea de ciencias. —A todo esto. —Dijo al final, mientras Yami se sentaba a su lado y lo golpeaba con su libro. —Auch. ¿Por qué renunciaste a las calificaciones también? Digo, entiendo lo de la guerra, pero no lo del auto sabotaje. No es astuto de tu parte.

—Lo sé. Pero cada quien se suicida a su manera, ¿No? A ti nadie te dice nada.

— ¿Cómo te fue con el señor? —Murmuró haciendo alusión al padre de Yami.

— ¿Trajiste la lanceta para hacer la muestra para biología? —Irrumpió fastidiado mientras se levantaba a hurgar en sus cajones.

* * *

5.- Charla de bar.

Antes que otra cosa suceda, ¿Que tal va todo hasta ahora? ¿Sugerencias para la trama de la historia? Teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente gira en torno al vínculo que hay entre Yami y Yugi, ¿Va bien?

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Creo que no es como si hubiera pasado una cosa, sino que lo que ocurrió en vacaciones sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pero, ya iré develando el misterio. Me gusta éste estilo de Atem, quería combinar al de la serie, con el de la temporada 0 y al de Egipto en un solo personaje, pero ya me dirás si me está saliendo. Gracias por seguir mi historia, de verdad me anima bastante a continuar.

Catone Historias: Un placer. Sí, creí que era un buen momento para comenzar a meter otros personajes de la serie. Es decir, Kaiba por ejemplo tuvo mucho que ver para que Yugi se convirtiera en el muchacho que conocemos y que Yami se acercara a sus recuerdos. Espero te guste ésta actualización y espero poder actualizar así de seguido más seguido jaja.

* * *

— ¿Por qué su alteza pediría el servicio de personas que no merecen servirle? —Dijo Weevil con su chillante voz y una mueca en el rostro que trataba de asemejar una sonrisa. Rex se recargó en la pared con una expresión similar cuando Duke mostró las cartas que tenía en sus manos.

—Porque sólo ustedes son tan ruines como para conseguir lo que mi faraón quiere.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces por ti mismo? —Urgió Rex sonriendo de medio lado.

—Porque no es mi estilo de pelea. A mí me gusta jugar tan "limpio" como me sea posible. Todo el tiempo que sea posible.

— ¿Y qué desea el consejero del faraón de nosotros?

.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Yugi sorprendido, levantándose de golpe y hurgando entre sus papeles y llamando la atención de todo el salón. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, confundido y fastidiado mientras pensaba de nuevo qué había hecho la tarde anterior.

—Yugi, pusiste la tarea en el bolsillo exterior. —Murmuró Tea mirando al muchacho y esperando a que el muchacho buscara. Sacó todos los papeles en su mochila y los revisó uno a uno tres veces.

—Señor Muto… ¿Hizo o no hizo la tarea?

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó encarando al profesor y con una mano apretada en puño. — ¡Sí la hice! Y Tea estuvo ahí cuando la terminé.

—Es cierto. —Dijo la aludida mientras Yugi seguía hurgando entre sus cosas. —De hecho, él me ayudó en algunas cosas que no comprendí. Es muy bueno en ésta clase.

—Señorita, a menos que quiera acompañar al joven Muto, será mejor que guarde silencio de inmediato.

— ¿A-acompañarlo?

—Me temo que si no entrega la tarea, deberá quedarse castigado una hora.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Yugi sorprendido. — ¡De verdad la hice!

—Joven Muto, quisiera creerle, pero con ésta, ya son cuatro veces seguidas. Así que, ¿Tiene la tarea, o no la tiene?

Yugi apretó los puños, bajo la mirada y aceptando su derrota, murmuró. —No la tengo.

—Una hora, señor Muto. Al finalizar las clases.

—Sí señor.

.

Yami y Duke estaban sentados en la gradería de las canchas, ambos con un jugo de caja en la mano, y mientras que Duke contemplaba las nubes que se movían perezosas, Yami permanecía con la mirada fija en la entrada, pensativo y molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Soltó Duke harto del comportamiento distante de su amigo.

—No lo soporto.

— ¿Qué no soportas?

—A Yugi. Juro que no lo soporto.

— ¿Y ahora por qué? —Murmuró confundido. —Si es la presa perfecta.

—Exacto. No se queja, no reniega, no me acusa, no apela a sus derechos y a su parte del trato original. No hace absolutamente nada en defensa propia porque sabe que perdió y ganó de manera justa un _Yami no game,_ y acepta su castigo con honor y dedicación, ya hasta me entrega el desayuno por su propia mano, la última vez me dejó una nota preguntándome si era alérgico a ciertos alimentos. Es horrible.

—Creo que le estás tomando cariño al chico. —Murmuró Duke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Cariño, sí cómo no. Pero ahora que demostró que es fuerte, necesito saber si es incorruptible. Yo soy la oscuridad encarnada, veamos si realmente él es Hikari y tiene ese espíritu honorable y justo.

—Hablas de él como un hermano mayor hablaría de su hermano menor. ¿Por qué no lo liberas de su castigo?

— ¿Bromeas? —Soltó molesto mientras le soltaba un golpe en la nuca. —Nunca, si Yugi sufre por su propio trato, ¿Quién soy yo para negarle ese placer?

—Ah, sí, como sea. ¿Qué van a hacerte por tu cumpleaños? —Soltó a sabiendas de que el tema de conversación conseguiría que el faraón cambiara de tema.

—Otra fiesta aburrida para la alta sociedad. De frac y toda la cosa. Mi familia quiere invitar a los Kaiba a celebrar. —Dijo con cara de fastidio para después añadir con media sonrisa. —Y también tu familia figura en la lista, supongo que nuestras madres estarán felices de verse entre ellas.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

— ¿Qué me vas a regalar por mi cumpleaños? —Murmuró Yami recargando los codos en las rodillas y sonriendo de medio lado.

—Un camaro convertible. —Murmuró Duke convencido de su argumento, asintiendo con la cabeza a ojos cerrados.

—Uy no. —Soltó enderezándose, fingiendo indignación. —Pero que sea un 2011 o un 2014, el de éste año está feo.

— ¿No te gusta el modelo de éste año? —Soltó sorprendido mientras sacaba el celular y redactaba un texto. —Déjame cambiarlo entonces, creo que aún hay tiempo.

Yami soltó una carcajada y se levantó, avanzando hacia los edificios. —No juegues, y vamos, tenemos clases.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? —Soltó Duke sorprendido.

— ¿A mí? No, Duke, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Pero tú tienes que mantener las calificaciones en "aceptable" para poder permanecer en el equipo deportivo, si no me equivoco, te va pésimo en álgebra avanzada.

Duke compuso una mueca de sorpresa y comenzó a caminar hacia Yami a pasos acelerados. —Vamos a clases. —Y tras dar unos pasos, sonrió mirando a Yami con curiosidad. — ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu súbdito más leal?

— ¿Mahad?

—Ja-Ja. —Soltó al final sarcástico. —Hablaba de Muto.

—Voy a hablar con Mai esta noche, necesito aclarar unas cosas. ¿Quieres ir?

—Ésta noche no puedo. —Musitó fastidiado. —Me acaban de poner un tutor para matemáticas y hoy lo conozco.

—Sorpresivo, ni hablar. Tendré que ir solo. Le daré tus saludos entonces.

.

Joey y Tristán tenían acorralados a Rex y Weevil contra la barda de la escuela, las dos pequeñas sanguijuelas se abrazaban sudando frío por el terror de enfrentar a los amigos más fieles de Yugi.

—Lo sentimos, lo sentimos. —Dijeron al unísono mientras se retorcían en su escondite.

—Díganos quién les pagó por robar las tareas de Yugi. —Ordenó Tristán fastidiado, tomando a Weevil por las solapas al mismo tiempo que Joey levantaba a Rex.

— ¡Duke Devlin! Nos dio cartas raras de insectos y dinosaurios, nos prometió otra carta por cada día que le robáramos la tarea a Yugi, pero esto se convirtió en una venganza personal. Yugi siempre con sus calificaciones perfectas…

—Muy bien. —Soltó Tristán fastidiado. —Me cansé de escuchar esto. —Lanzó a Weevil de nuevo al suelo y avanzó hacia la entrada. —Esto es cosa del Faraón, Joey, y más vale que nos demos prisa si queremos alcanzarlo antes de que se vaya.

.

Yami, vestido de mezclilla, remera blanca y su chaqueta negra, entró con paso calmado en el bar y se encaminó hacia la barra, reclamando sin querer las miradas de quienes estaban a su paso. Era difícil no mirarle, con toda esa seguridad y frialdad que lo caracterizaban.

Al llegar a la barra, sonrió cuando vio a Mai puliendo sus vasos de cristal y coquetear con un muchacho de la orilla.

—Quiero un ruso blanco. —Soltó autoritario y frívolo mientras recargaba los brazos en la barra.

La rubia se topó con los ojos oscurecidos de su amigo y bufo por lo bajo, a sabiendas de que acababa de perder un posible nuevo proveedor. No podía simplemente ignorar a su amigo o plantarlo por unos cuantos miles menos. Suspiró.

—Guapo, hay clientes difíciles por aquí. —Dijo al muchacho de la barra.

—Lo sé tesoro. Vuelvo otro día, tenlo por seguro. —Y tras besar su mano, se levantó y se fue colgándose el saco en el hombro.

—Tú no puedes hacerme un descuento considerable en dólares, querido.

—No, pero puedo renovar tu licencia para el bar, gratis.

—Esa es una carta muy bien jugada, querido. —Murmuró mientras terminaba de preparar la bebida del muchacho. La depositó frente a él con un golpe y luego lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, al encontrarse con la sonrisa cálida del faraón, sonrió de igual modo y se inclinó para permitir que Atem le besara ambas mejillas.

—Mai. —Añadió cordial a manera de saludo.

—Hola, Atem.

—Luces fabulosa esta noche. El lila te queda bien pero, ¿No consideras que es un poco… excesivo combinarlo con blanco?

—Creo que es sexy, entre más guste, más consumen mis clientes solo por el placer de quedarse a ver.

—Chica astuta.

—Soy una mujer. —Comentó guiñándole a su amigo. Acto seguido, se sirvió una copa a sí misma y salió de detrás de la barra para sentarse al lado de su amigo. Yami sonrió tomando su vaso y brindo con la rubia, pintando media sonrisa en el rostro. —Eso es extraño, ya me acostumbre a verte rastrear a tu siguiente víctima. ¿Hoy no pretendes sacar a bailar a nadie? ¿Ni un beso?

—No lo sé, Mai. Estoy distraído.

— ¿Es por el muchacho? ¿Yugi?

—No lo sé, Mai...

—Nunca te había visto así por una persona. —Admitió pensativa mientras se llevaba su copa a los labios. —No es propio de ti.

—Quiero que lo conozcas. Duke ya lo conoce y Tristán es su amigo. En la escuela, Tea, Joey y Tristán lo siguen mucho. Y en general es un buen muchacho. —Murmuro con tristeza mientras —Es inteligente, amable, aplicado. Es pésimo en los deportes, pero en general es un excelente estudiante.

— ¿Y eso por qué es algo malo? —Murmuró angustiada tomando la mano libre de Yami para llamar su atención.

—Porque yo no lo soy. —Admitió con media sonrisa cargada de melancolía. —Y él parece decidido a tratar de salvar mi alma. Desde el hospital, cuando casi resolvió el rompecabezas, parecía decidido a ganar cuando lo amenacé. Es como si quisiera salvarme. No lo sé. No me gusta tanta bondad, no confío.

—Atem. —Murmuró Mai sonriendo de medio lado y apretando su mano. —Tú me enseñaste que confiar en las personas era lo mejor que podía hacer y te convertiste en uno de mis primeros amigos, y ahora vienes y me dices que no sabes si debes confiar en el pequeño Yugi. Lo has estado tratando con la punta del zapato durante casi un mes. Creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es disculparte y tratar de enmendar las cosas.

—Ya inicié con ello. —Admitió llevándose la bebida a la boca. Tras un trago largo, sonrió mirando a Mai de reojo. —Supongo que comienzo a reivindicarme públicamente poco a poco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por lo del juego de deportes? No me digas que… Atem… ¿Te dejaste ganar?

El faraón sonrió de medio lado y miró a su amiga.

—Sí, me dejé ganar por un leal sirviente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… siento una conexión muy fuerte con ese niño, como si lo conociera de antes y le debiera algo. No hablo únicamente de la vida, sé que Yugi me salvó la vida y eso es algo que le debo de verdad, no. Siento como si le debiera algo de mucho tiempo antes, quizás de otras vidas. No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto en un principio? ¿Sólo porque te salvó la vida?

—Mai. —Murmuró taciturno, mirando su bebida. —Cuando me enteré de lo que mi padre hizo decidí declararle la guerra, él quiere un heredero fuerte y digno, qué mejor que no dárselo. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que mi pequeña guerra estaba afectando tanto a la gente de mi entorno, no sé… Algo pasó conmigo, algo se rompió dentro de mí y no pude pensarlo más. Sólo tuve tiempo suficiente de planear mi estrategia, y tomar la decisión de hacerlo en la escuela.

—Claro, no pensaste en todo el daño colateral que habría. —Espetó molesta mientras volvía a llenarse la copa. —Nunca pensaste en todo el dolor que ocasionarías en tus amigos, compañeros, ni siquiera en tu madre. Ella te ama.

—Ya, y mucho lo ha demostrado… Esa es la razón por la que estoy tan enojado con Yugi. Hay algo en sus ojos que me impide seguir avanzando. Hubo un momento cuando me encontró tirado al borde de la muerte envuelto en mi propia sangre, un momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y fue como si él fuera capaz de ver el sufrimiento de mi alma, como si me leyera perfectamente.

—Eso es lo que no te deja avanzar. —Dedujo pensativa. — ¿Por qué no haces las paces con el muchacho? Tal vez…

—Otra igual. —Soltó fastidiado dedicándole media sonrisa a su amiga. —Duke dijo lo mismo. Pero no sé. No tendría cara para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Tea es su mejor amiga.

—Creo que ya te superó, querido. Pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas. —Dijo al final guiñando.


	7. Esperanza

Atem miró a Tristán y a Joey mientras ellos se acercaban a pasos decididos hacia él. Tenía la mala costumbre de llegar temprano y Tristán lo sabía, después de todo, se habían hecho compañía muchas veces mientras llegaba el resto de la gente, o lo habían hecho hasta que Atem se había convertido en Yami.

El faraón suspiró negando con la cabeza y ni siquiera se levantó de su lugar, siguió absorto en su lectura mientras los dos muchachos llegaban hasta él.

— ¿Qué pasa, su alteza? —Escupió Joey rabioso. — ¿No se dignará a mirarnos?

— ¿En qué les puedo servir, Joseph? —Murmuró sin inmutarse.

—Ah, ahora quiere servirnos. —Soltó Tristán antes de tomar las solapas de Yami y levantarlo de un tirón. Era bastante más alto que Yugi, pero ni de lejos tan alto como Tristán, así que quedó de pie en sus puntas mientras el castaño lo sostenía cerca de su rostro. —Queremos que dejes en paz a nuestro amigo.

—Me lo imagino. Pero hasta donde yo sé, tenemos un acuerdo entre nosotros, mismo que ambos hemos respetado. De no ser así, su amiguito habría terminado en el hospital el primer día de mi regreso.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Amenazó Joey mirando con rabia al tricolor.

—Ahora, suéltenme y haré como que nada de esto ocurrió. De lo contrario, deberán enfrentar mi ira con valor y estaremos a mano por las amenazas.

—No me hagas reír. —Soltó Tristán liberando una mano para tomar vuelo y golpear la cara de Yami, sin embargo, todo ocurrió en un instante.

El faraón dio un pequeño salto y se aferró a la cintura de Tristán con las piernas, jalando todo su peso y consiguiendo que Tristán perdiera el equilibrio y lo soltara. Joey se apresuró a tratar de detener a su amigo y el faraón aprovechó ese movimiento para soltarse del primero y atestar una patada en el estómago del rubio, para después hacerle una llave a Tristán, que quedó con ambos brazos apresados hacia arriba y arrodillado frente al faraón. Joey, sofocado, miró la escena desde el suelo, incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar. Confundidos ambos sólo pudieron observar el brillo carmesí de los ojos enfurecidos del faraón, pero ese brillo desapareció casi al instante y él soltó al castaño.

—Me gusta su lealtad, pero no es justo atacar dos a uno. Si me disculpan. —Y se dio la vuelta para irse a su salón de clases sin agregar más.

* * *

6.- Esperanza

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Bueno, al público lo que pida. Vienen más piezas del rompecabezas roto que es Atem en ésta historia. Y viene también la primera intervención no violenta de nuestro faraón con su más leal sirviente. Gracias por los comentarios, y sí, son buenos amigos, quería darle a Atem alguien cuerdo con quién hablar cuando estuviera perdido, y como ya no tiene a Tea, quién mejor que Mai. Gracias por los comentarios y de verdad me encanta que te esté gustando la historia, ahora sí, viene el giro entre Yami y Yugi, espero que te guste.

Catone Historias: Muchísimas gracias por tu opinión, respecto a la introducción de personajes, tengo un par de ideas sueltas ya escritas, una breve interacción con Kaiba, cositas así, incluso una pequeña pelea entre Kaiba y Joey, pero todavía no sé cómo encajarlas, jeje. Respecto a todo lo demás, es genial saber que te gusta mi desarrollo, espero que éste giro también sea de tu agrado.

* * *

—En serio, chicos. No es necesario. —Soltó Yugi poniendo las manos de por medio, con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados. —No importa si Atem se comporta así, de verdad. Un trato es un trato, y además se ha mantenido firme a su palabra, a éstas alturas ya debería de haberme dado al menos una paliza y no lo ha hecho.

—Es cierto. —Corroboró Tea pensativa. —Hasta se dejó ganar en los quemados.

—Ay, pero ese patán… —Soltó Tristán mostrando un puño mientras un aura oscura lo envolvía y contagiaba a Joey.

—Nos humilló ésta mañana, no podemos quedarnos así.

—Sí, sí pueden. —Soltó Tea molesta. —No quieren. Es diferente.

— ¿Qué más da, chicos? —Agregó Yugi tratando de mantenerse optimista. —Después de todo no había nadie para ver, así que no ocurrió.

—Pero pasó. —Dijeron los muchachos al unísono mientras el aura cambiaba a algo depresivo, ambos bajaron la mirada y se encogieron de hombros, consiguiendo que Tea soltara una risa por lo bajo.

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver la figura de Duke Devlin, que pronto se vio rodeado de chicas de la clase.

—Ahí está el paladín del faraón. —Soltó con resentimiento Joey.

—Sí, ése cretino fue el que pagó a los perdedores para tomar tus tareas. Y todo por cartas raras. Esos payasos.

—Tranquilos, no hay necesidad de exaltarse. —Urgió Yugi interponiéndose entre sus amigos y Duke, quien al verlo, comenzó a caminar hacia él. —Posiblemente se haya equivocado de aula y se irá en cualquier momento.

—Muto. —Murmuró Duke casi con arrogancia.

—O tal vez no. —Dijo Tea con una mirada de pocos amigos. — ¿Qué quieres, Devlin?

El pelinegro sacó una hoja doblada de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Yugi, acto seguido se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero una vez en el marco, miró de reojo al pequeño y murmuró. —Mi faraón desea hacerte saber que terminó su parte del trato, dijo que ganaste con honor el _Yami no game_ que jugaron y que está en deuda contigo por haber librado la batalla con tanta honestidad. Sin embargo, quiere que sepas que acaba de iniciar otro que no puedes rechazar.

— ¿Otro _Yami no game_? —Murmuró Yugi confundido.

—Yami no… —Murmuraron Joey y Tristán confundidos. El tricolor abrió la hoja que había recibido y se dio cuenta de que era la tarea de su siguiente materia. No lo salvaba del castigo de ése día, pero al menos ya no tenía qué preocuparse por bajar de calificaciones, a final de cuentas, era sólo un porcentaje pequeño y tenía el resto cubierto.

.

Solomon barría con aires distraídos, pensando en todo lo que Yugi y Tea habían estado diciendo toda la semana sobre Atem, algo no terminaba de encajar con las historias que habían sido contadas por los muchachos, dado que él conocía a Atem un poco mejor de lo que los chicos creían.

Durante meses y acompañado por una chica que tendría su edad, más o menos cuando el muchacho tenía doce años, estuvo yendo una y otra vez a la tienda del abuelo para armar un deck que fuera fuerte y tuviera personalidad, escuchó atento cada palabra de Solomon sobre el corazón de las cartas y aprendió a luchar con honor y respeto hacia su baraja, y poco a poco fue volviéndose bueno y muy fuerte. Al paso de los años, no sólo él se convirtió en un muchacho fuerte y gallardo, sino que su propia baraja se volvió casi invencible, y gracias a su dedicación a las cartas, el juego se hizo popular en su escuela.

Recordaba perfectamente a aquel muchacho de quince años que le había salvado la vida un día mientras, en una plaza comercial, alguien al pasar corriendo por su lado, había empujado a Solomon hacia una barrera de cristal que se había roto por el impacto. Atem había contado con tiempo apenas suficiente para sostener las muñecas de Solomon y tirarse boca abajo en el suelo para sostener el peso del abuelo con su cuerpo. Tiró de él hasta conseguir subirlo y luego lo abrazó aterrado.

Era un buen muchacho, no entendía cómo podían hablar así de él.

Solomon vio a Tea acercarse y saludar con la mano en la distancia, pero le pareció extraño no ver a Yugi con ella.

— ¿De nuevo está castigado? —Murmuró con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—Hoy es el último día de su castigo. El faraón le regresó sus tareas.

—Menos mal.

—Yugi me pidió que le dijera que va a tardar un poco más de lo normal, parece ser que tiene deberes atrasados.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias Tea.

—Ya me voy, señor Muto. Se me hace tarde. Nos vemos mañana. —Y tras despedirse con una mano, salió corriendo hacia su casa.

—Así que deberes pendientes… Sólo espero que no lo tome a mal el muchacho.

.

Yugi entró al aula de castigo tarde, disculpándose por la demora y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Atem de pie junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. El profesor miró a Yugi y asintió a sabiendas de que Muto no era de los que evadían los castigos.

—Lamento informarle que deberá copiar esto a su cuaderno y resolverlo. —Dijo mientras terminaba de anotar la ecuación.

—Sí. —Soltó el pequeño con entusiasmo, sin embargo, su entusiasmo se desvaneció cuando se percató de que eran ecuaciones avanzadas. Claro, Yami también debía estar castigado ese día, así que mejor poner a trabajar al más atrasado de los dos. —Este… Profesor, no he llegado a ese nivel de matemáticas.

—Sí, es cierto. Veamos si su compañero puede ayudarnos a resolverlo.

Yami miró el problema y volteó los ojos fastidiado, avanzó hasta el profesor y le arrebató de las manos el plumón, inmediatamente después se puso a resolver la ecuación. Apenas estaba el profesor sentándose al escritorio cuando Yami lanzó el plumón sobre los papeles del docente y volvió a la ventana.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? Lo voy a castigar otro día si sigue con esa actitud.

—Sí, como diga. ¿Por qué no mejor me castiga si el problema está mal resuelto?

—Será un placer. —Murmuró el profesor entre dientes mientras volvía a la pizarra. Se quedó helado. Yami había resuelto el problema de una forma magistral. Yugi, en cuanto vio la expresión del profesor, copió los procedimientos y se levantó para acercarse a Atem.

—Si sabes resolverlos ¿Por qué estás castigado?

—Que te levantara el castigo no quiere decir que puedas hablarme.

—Eres un grosero. —Espetó volviendo a su lugar. Yami le arrebató la hoja en un movimiento fluido y se puso de pie tras el muchacho cuando el profesor comenzó a redactar otros problemas.

—Te saltaste un paso.

—Copié lo que estaba en la pizarra. No lo resolví, no sé cómo se hace.

Yami suspiró acercando una silla y le quitó el lápiz de la mano al pequeño.

—Mira. —Murmuró borrando una parte del problema. —Estás mal desde aquí. —Y tras resolverlo en las hojas de Yugi y terminar de explicarle cómo se hacía la ecuación, dejó al pequeño copiar y resolver las que estaban en la pizarra. Revisó los cálculos del pequeño Yugi y por primera vez en su presencia, compuso una expresión que el pequeño creyó que jamás vería formarse en el rostro del faraón.

Una sonrisa cálida.

.

Atem estaba de pie en la azotea de la escuela, disfrutando del viento que acariciaba su cabello y obligaba a las nubes a moverse perezosas en el firmamento. Yugi llegó hasta la azotea y llamó al faraón por su nombre.

Él lo miró de reojo antes de voltear su cuerpo entero hacia el recién llegado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yugi?

—Dijiste que iniciaría un nuevo _Yami no game_ pero no me diste elección.

—Así es.

—En qué consiste.

—Ya lo irás descubriendo.

— ¿Qué gano yo si resulto ser el ganador de éste juego?

—Ya lo descubrirás. —Añadió con fingida indiferencia mientras avanzaba dos pasos hacia Yugi, pero se detuvo inmediatamente.

—No es justo, Atem… —E hizo una pausa bastante prolongada, misma en la que ambos chicos se percataron de que era la primera vez que el pequeño llamaba al faraón por su verdadero nombre en voz alta. Y para tratar de alivianar la tensión del momento, el pequeño añadió con voz decidida. —Normalmente explicas las reglas retorcidas de tus juegos de las sombras, y ahora me vas a lanzar a uno sin decirme nada. Creo que lo menos que podrías hacer es darme un par de pistas respecto al juego, las reglas al menos.

El faraón le dio la espalda a Yugi y volvió hasta la maya que le impedía lanzarse, tomó el metal con una mano y suspiró mirando en la distancia. —Es el mismo _Yami no game_ que mi padre me hizo iniciar hace tantos años. Puso a prueba mi coraje para decidir si yo era o no un digno descendiente de los dioses. Digamos que el juego inició cuando volví a la escuela y que no se ha detenido.

—Quieres probar mi temple. —Dedujo pensativo y sorprendido. —Tu padre…

—Muchos dicen que fue un monstruo, pero honestamente yo no lo había creído hasta hace unos meses.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Qué te hace creer que te lo diría? —Soltó furioso repentinamente, mirando sobre su hombro en los ojos de Yugi y obligando al pequeño a retroceder medio paso. —La única pista que te daré sobre éste juego es que deberás demostrar que tienes una voluntad de hierro y que eres un joven honorable.

Lo último que le dijo Mai antes de que Yami subiera al auto de Mahad, golpearon al muchacho de lleno y sin previo aviso.

 _La chica estaba recargada sobre la ventana de Yami y sonreía de medio lado. —Él es como tú antes de decidir seguir la oscuridad que vive en tu corazón. De verdad es todo eso que tú eras y que anhelas volver a ser. Por eso lo odias y aprecias en partes iguales. Yami y Hikari…_

— ¿Qué hay si me niego a jugar tu juego? —Espetó Yugi, repentinamente valiente.

— _Pero, ¿De verdad quieres envolverlo en eso? Corromperlo por diversión… No es el Atem que yo conozco. Ese chico te recuerda a lo que tú eras, y te dice que esa bondad vive aún en tu corazón, por eso no te deja en paz, porque te obliga a mirarte a ti mismo como en verdad eres y no como quisieras ser para seguir adelante con tu guerra egoísta._

—Después de todo. —Añadió Yugi abrazándose el vientre y bajando el rostro. —Creo que debería ser libre de elegir si puedo o no jugar el juego.

— _Tú no tuviste elección. —Añadió al final la rubia alejándose unos pasos del auto de Yami. —Pero si la hubieses tenido ¿Qué habrías hecho?_

—Puedes negarte. —Dijo Yami con un tono gélido. —No tienes la obligación de jugar éste juego. Y terminaría lo que comenzó entre nosotros el día que salvaste mi vida. El resto dependería de ti.

—Atem… No quiero jugar el _Yami no game_ que me propones, no sin las reglas.

—Entonces vete. —Soltó la reja y se quedó con las manos en los bolsillos, cansado y pensativo, a sabiendas de que Mai tenía razón. Él habría elegido no jugar sin las reglas, sobre todo porque no había ninguna ganancia en ese juego violento y macabro. No podía obligar a Yugi a jugarlo.

Y más allá de poder o no, no quería obligar a Yugi a meterse en un _Yami no game_ que convirtiera al menor en una nueva versión de sí mismo. Él ya era suficiente oscuridad para ambos y no soportaría la idea de convertir al pequeño y amable Yugi en otro Yami. No cuando Yugi ya era _Hikari_. Él podría seguir siendo Yami después de todo, y su hikari no tendría por qué probar el oscuro mundo de las sombras. No tenía ningún derecho a corromper su alma, y aunque esa misma mañana, en sus diálogos con Duke, había admitido querer comprobar si Yugi era incorruptible, justo ahora se daba cuenta de que no quería que el pequeño Muto sufriera lo que él.

—Mi padre engañó a mi madre durante diez años. —Dijo en voz baja mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras, pasando de largo al lado de Yugi con los ojos ensombrecidos y la voz cargada de melancolía. —Y mi madre se dio cuenta del engaño las vacaciones pasadas. Tomó píldoras suficientes para causarse una sobredosis sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; Mana estaba en la casa y la llevó al hospital. Mi madre sufre una depresión severa que sólo puede controlar con píldoras y alejándose de su realidad, y la manera en que lo consigue es estando lejos de casa todo el tiempo, de compras con sus amigas, en clubes de lectura y otras actividades, a veces ni siquiera llega a dormir a la casa… Su intento de suicidio a causa de los engaños de mi padre fue… La gota que colmó el vaso.

—Por eso te convertiste en Yami… —Dedujo el joven Yugi sorprendido. Por un momento quiso hacer mil preguntas, indagar más en la vida de Atem, saber todo sobre las gotas que habían ido llenando el vaso una a una, pero supo que si hacía una pregunta en ese momento, no sólo desbordaría el vaso de nuevo, sino que podría romper al faraón.

Su instinto fue más fuerte y el pequeño no pudo evitar correr hacia el faraón para abrazarlo por la espalda, y con lágrimas en los ojos, prometer que todo iría bien.

Y por primera vez, Yami experimentó algo nuevo y lejano para sí mismo.

Esperanza.


	8. Mou hitori no Atem

Los labios ásperos de Yami chocaron contra la frente de Yugi, consiguiendo que el muchacho se sonrojara al instante. El faraón sonrió alejándose medio paso y miró al pequeño con curiosidad, preguntándose de dónde sacaba tanta determinación el pequeño para seguir adelante con cada paso. Suspiró dándose media vuelta y avanzando hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó Yugi alcanzándolo en las escaleras.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Murmuró curioso.

—Pues… Saber en qué consiste tu _Yami no game,_ tú quieres que juegue, pero no quiero jugar si no sé las reglas. Y tal vez juegue si tú te dignas a explicarme.

—Ya no quiero nada. —Admitió con media sonrisa cuando Yugi lo alcanzó para caminar a su lado. Sonrió cuando el chico se sorprendió ante las palabras del faraón y sonrió aún más cuando se percató de que el joven de verdad parecía dispuesto a seguirlo. —Ganaste el juego, Yugi, aún sin darte cuenta de que lo hacías, ya ganaste. Así que no me queda nada más para retenerte. Nada excepto los problemas que tienes que entregar para mañana, resultado del castigo que te pusieron por mi culpa. En teoría, a partir de mañana, Weevil y Rex deben dejarte en paz, pero de no ser así, se enfrentarán conmigo. Duke ya les dio indicaciones claras al respecto. En teoría.

—Un momento, entonces ¿Estás admitiendo que fuiste tú quien puso a los dos fanáticos del duelo a fastidiarme la existencia? —Y tras la mueca de incredulidad de Atem, Yugi reaccionó a lo primero que había dicho. — ¡Ay, los problemas! —Soltó Yugi recordando la tarea que tenía a realizar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. —Ya lo había olvidado por completo. No voy a poder con ello.

—Solo no. —Comentó Yami aventajándolo unos pasos y sonriéndole de reojo mientras avanzaba hacia abajo. —Vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

* * *

7.- Mou hitori no Atem.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: La verdad es que sí, ahora que sabe algo más, no creo que ni yo misma pueda detener a Yugi de tratar de salvarlo jaja. No sabía de dónde podían caer esas palabras para Atem, quería usar a Mahad para hacerlo reaccionar pero pensé en que de todos modos ya voy a meter al pobre mago oscuro en otros problemas, así que, qué mejor que alguien cuerda y solitaria para hacerlo recaacitar. Gracias por las observaciones, estás en toda la razón al creer que hay más detrás de Atem y ahora iré develándolo poco a poco, y en efecto, es esa parte luminosa que aún late en su corazón reflejado en el peque. Gracias.

Catone Historias: Qué bien que despertara tu interés. Dejo aquí la siguiente entrega, ya voy a comenzar a dejar más cosas de Atem a la luz para que otras cosas vayan cobrando sentido. Saludos y bendiciones.

* * *

Ni en sus más remotos sueños, el pequeño se habría imaginado que terminaría estudiando en casa del faraón, ayudado precisamente de su mano para seguir avanzando en la escuela. Yami seguía pegado al control de la consola mientras Yugi estaba tirado de panza en el piso frente a él, justo bajo las piernas del faraón, que había hecho por subir los pies a la mesita de centro. El más pequeño garabateaba descuidadamente una hoja tratando de hacer los deberes de matemáticas, pero varias veces se había descubierto a sí mismo echándole una ojeada al juego de Atem y perdiéndose en su destreza para acabar con sus enemigos de un solo tiro.

— ¿Sabes? —Comentó volviendo a sus apuntes y hablando con un tono que casi rayaba el sarcasmo. —A algunos de nosotros nos interesa pasar las materias. Aprender, conseguir el pase al siguiente grado, ya sabes. "Cosas de estudiantes" —Dijo al final exagerando las comillas mientras se acomodaba bocarriba.

Yami apoyó un pie en el pecho de Yugi y le alcanzó el control de la consola, suspiró antes de tomar el lápiz de la mano del pequeño y tomar sus apuntes para tratar de ver dónde se había equivocado, aunque para su sorpresa, había logrado resolver casi a la perfección todos los problemas. Sonrió cuando Yugi tomó el control con ambas manos, a punto de ceder ante la tentación.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. —Dijo Yami con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Otro _Yami no game_ que jugar? —Exclamó sorprendido, soltando el control y enderezándose, mientras se quitaba el pie de Yami de encima.

—No exactamente, podríamos convertirlo en un _Yami no game_ si tú quieres, pero yo no lo haría así.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Puedo sacar mejores calificaciones que tú en éste ciclo de evaluaciones. Mi nombre en la pizarra estará por encima del tuyo. —Yugi soltó una carcajada, retorciéndose en el suelo mientras el faraón se enderezaba y miraba con curiosidad al pequeño. —No me crees. —Soltó sorprendido el faraón mientras pasaba sobre el pequeño y se dirigía hacia la mesa más alta a recoger su vaso. Cuando por fin Yugi pudo dejar de reírse, miró al faraón y sonrió de medio lado.

—Tú, más alto que yo. —Comentó sorprendido.

—Puedo hacerlo. Ese es mi punto. Antes de que llegaras, y pregúntale a Tea si quieres, yo era el número uno de la escuela.

—Atem. —Murmuró como si hablara con un niño pequeño. —Soy el número dos de la escuela, si crees que puedes ponerte en segundo lugar en lo que queda del bimestre…

— ¿Segundo? ¿Quién habló del segundo lugar?

— ¡Atem!

— ¿Qué los tiene tan escandalizados? —Espetó Mahad entrando a la sala, sin embargo, se quedó mudo cuando vio al pequeño Yugi. Normalmente era Duke quien discutía con el joven egipcio, arrancándole quejas y haciéndolo renegar y reír a carcajadas, pero ver al joven que había salvado la vida y que había desatado una guerra interna en el corazón de su protegido, eso era una sorpresa. —Perdón. No era mi intensión molestar.

—Descuida, Mahad. No molestas. —Comentó Atem con media sonrisa, levantó su vaso en dirección al recién llegado como si brindara por él y añadió. —Molestas más cuando no estás y tengo que ponerme a leer poesía en voz alta.

— ¿Poesía? —Repitió Yugi incrédulo.

—Me gusta leer poesía. —Soltó ofendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Yugi, ya es tarde. —Dijo al final Yami mientras miraba su reloj. —Y tú deberías irte a casa antes de que oscurezca. Mañana ya es viernes, así que deberás estar fuerte para el último día de la semana. Mañana inicia mi apuesta contigo.

—Si a Yugi no le molesta esperar un rato más. —Dijo Mahad sonriendo mientras recogía los trastes sucios de la mesa. —Yo puedo llevarlo a su casa, pero primero debo enviar unos informes para la empresa que están en mi computadora personal. ¿Qué dicen, jóvenes?

—No hay problema. —Murmuró Atem mirando a Yugi. —Siempre que éste pequeño quiera probar su destreza con los controles.

—Te vencería con los ojos cerrados. —Soltó divertido con el reto en la mirada.

Mahad sonrió sorprendido al ver a ambos muchachos bromeando entre ellos con toda naturalidad. Suspiró pensando en que por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía a su joven amo riéndose a carcajadas como un niño pequeño y no angustiado por todo lo demás. No era como si Duke no lo hiciera reír, cuando estaba con Yugi, era más él.

.

— ¿Easter… eggs? —Murmuró Joey confundido cuando vio al profesor de educación física sostener un par de diademas con orejas de conejo.

—Así es, joven Wheeler. La clase de hoy será una cacería de huevos de pascua, están ocultos por todo el gimnasio, algunos a simple vista y otros están ocultos en lugares extraños, la cacería termina cuando encuentren los cuatrocientos huevos ocultos.

— ¡¿Cuatrocientos?! —Exclamaron Joey y Tristán al unísono, sorprendidos por la cantidad que tenían que encontrar.

—Y voy a necesitar a dos estudiantes que me ayuden a llevar el conteo oficial de la cantidad de huevos que hayan sido encontrados en el juego, de esa manera sabremos cuando realmente se haya terminado.

—Yo. —Dijo Tea levantando la mano mientras avanzaba hacia el profesor, pensando que así se libraría del esfuerzo físico de la clase además de la humillación pública. Tenía años sin participar en una búsqueda de huevos de pascua y no tenía buenos recuerdos de ello. Al verla, el profesor extendió un par de orejas y le señaló la cabeza.

—Tiene que usarlas durante el juego.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó extendiendo la "e" de más.

— ¡Vamos Tea! —Animó Tristán en tono de burla mientras la chica se aproximaba a pasos calmados pero firmes hasta el profesor. —Después de todo sólo son orejas.

—Sí Tea. —Agregó Joey en el mismo tono. —Te verás simpática con ellas.

— ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una apuesta? —Soltó Tea ofendida, señalándolos a ambos. —Si ustedes obtienen menos de veinte huevos cada uno, tendrán que llevar las orejas una semana completa.

—Suena divertido. —Dijo el Faraón con voz potente. — ¿Qué dices, Muto? —Añadió con una expresión de reto, mezcla de diversión y de desafío. — ¿Quieres jugar ese juego conmigo?

—Será divertido ganarte, Atem. —Respondió Yugi en la misma actitud. —No puedo esperar para verte las orejas puestas.

Todo el mundo se quedó helado ante aquel intercambio y el profesor dio un silbatazo para recuperar la atención de los estudiantes.

—Aún necesito otro contador.

—Yo. —Dijo Duke quitándole a Tea las orejas de las manos y colocándoselas entre la banda y el cabello. Guiñó para las chicas que permanecían atentas a sus actos y luego miro a Tea de reojo. —No sólo el pequeño tiene gente fiel y sin ganas de hacer deportes el día de hoy.

—Que así sea. —Comentó la chica arrebatándole las otras orejas al profesor y colocándolas en su sitio, fastidiada por la situación.

—En las bancas están las canastas que deberán usar para la cacería, así que todos tomen una y den todo de sí. En cuanto escuchen el silbatazo.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia las bancas, Atem fue el primero en llegar y lanzó una canasta en dirección a Yugi, que se había quedado considerablemente atrás en esa primera carrera. La canasta rebotó un par de veces en las manos del pequeño pero logró tomarla y salió disparado hacia la entrada del gimnasio. Había creído ver algo cuando iba llegando y ahora se daba cuenta de que, en efecto, había visto tres huevos de pascua pintados de colores llamativos. Sonrió al tener esa pequeña ventaja y se lanzó a la búsqueda de más.

Tomó un segundo para buscar a Atem entre el grupo de estudiantes que se perseguían por todo el lugar, pero al no verlo al nivel del suelo, levantó la vista hacia la cuerda que trepaban en los calentamientos para percatarse de que atada a la campana del techo había una canasta, se preguntó cuántos huevos de ventaja le daría aquello al faraón, pero prefirió continuar con su propia cacería.

En dos ocasiones había visto a Joey y a Tristán jalonearse alegando que habían llegado primero a esos huevos, pero decidió ignorarlos y aprovechar el hecho de ser chaparrito para meterse en rincones complicados para el resto de sus compañeros, como debajo de las graderías y entre los casilleros, donde encontró bastantes huevos de pascua.

—Oye, Yugi. —Exclamó Atem llamando la atención del chico cuando éste salía de debajo de las gradas. Cuando el pequeño se levantó y miró en su dirección, Atem lanzó un huevo pintado de violeta hacia sus manos. —Tal vez lo necesites.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, faraón. —Respondió desafiándolo, pero cuando vio la canasta rebosante de Atem, salió corriendo en busca de más huevos de pascua.

Tea y Duke habían estado gritando la suma final de la cantidad de huevos que los estudiantes habían logrado conseguir hasta ese momento, pero la hora de la verdad sería el conteo final. El profesor dio el silbatazo que anunciaba el final y todo el mundo dejó de correr para reunirse al centro del gimnasio.

La mayoría de los presentes parecían agitados y necesitaron de un momento para reponerse, Yugi incluido en ese grupo; Atem a duras penas parecía haberse agitado a pesar de haber subido a los lockers, las graderías dos veces, trepado la soga y buscado en la parte superior de las gavetas de equipo deportivo. Se alejó el cabello de la cara con una mano y sonrió cuando Yugi le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. El menor tomó el huevo que Atem le había dado y se lo lanzó de regreso con media sonrisa de altanería.

—Veintiséis. —Dijo triunfante cuando el mayor se acercó a él para volver a depositar el huevo en su canasta. —Veintisiete con el tuyo.

—Consérvalo. Tengo treinta y nueve.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamaron Tristán y Joey mirando sus canastas y contando por tercera vez, percatándose de que tenían diecisiete y dieciocho respectivamente. Tea se acercó para contar ella misma y sonrió colocándole sus orejas a Tristán, mientras que Duke le ponía las suyas a Atem, consiguiendo que el Faraón lo agarrara por el cuello con un brazo y le hiciera cerillito en la coronilla.

— ¡Ya, perdón! No aceptas una broma inocente.

—No te burles de tu rey o afrontarás las consecuencias. —Bromeó Atem soltando a su paladín, bromeando en público por primera vez en meses. Inmediatamente después miró a Yugi con media sonrisa y esperó a que el muchacho lo viera para quitarse las orejas que le habían puesto. — ¿Contento, Muto?

—Sí.

.

Yami siempre se quedaba de último en las duchas. La rutina era la misma todo el tiempo, él y Duke entraban primeros a las duchas y el pelinegro se arreglaba para entrar a las regaderas, Yami por su parte se quedaba sentado en las bancas, con los pies descalzos, y algunas veces, recostado en el suelo o en las bancas con las manos sobre sus ojos. Duke le avisaba cuando quedaban unos cuantos chicos y se iba al estacionamiento a esperarlo, eso y a coquetear con las chicas de último curso, que sí o sí, siempre caían rendidas ante sus encantos de galantería. Cuando Yami se hacía presente y estaba interesado en coquetear con alguna de ellas, no había nadie que le ganara a su gallardía y soberbia, digna de un faraón; pero a solas, Duke era el rey, seguido de cerca por Seto Kaiba.

Claro que a este último poco le importaba ser popular, quería ser el mejor, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, estaba feliz desde que Atem había dejado de serlo, dado que durante un ciclo completo, desde su llegada a la escuela, tuvo que arreglárselas para competir con el faraón. Y de pronto, de un día para otro, el joven egipcio se olvidó de ser el mejor en la escuela, dejó de lado todo cuanto había construido y se convirtió en el compinche de Duke en la juerga estudiantil, y dejó de sobresalir en lo escolar.

Y Kaiba había sido el mejor, hasta que otro transferido se había entrometido. ¡Ese Yugi, sí que lo había metido en apuros!

Ahora, ¿La razón por la que Yami se quedaba siempre de último? Sencillo.

El tahtib. Aquel estilo de pelea ancestral que en el presente era tomado más como un baile que como un arte marcial. Mismo que su antiguo tutor y consejero de su padre, le había obligado a aprender desde los cinco años, cuando aún vivían en Egipto y eran una de las familias más importantes.

Pero no era el tahtib como tal, sino su espalda baja, marcada por los golpes que había recibido innumerable cantidad de veces, más de lo que un niño pequeño merecía o podía soportar. Pero él era el orgullo de los dioses, según su padre, portador del linaje de los faraones del mundo antiguo, y como tal debía comportarse.

Tenía doce cicatrices distribuidas por la parte baja de su espalda, que sería perfecta si no tuviese aquellas marcas que lo hacían parecer más un esclavo que un faraón.

Antes no le habría importado mostrar las cicatrices, pero en el momento en que decidió hacer la guerra contra su padre, se dio cuenta de que no había manera de mostrarse débil ante él, ni ante él ni ante nadie.

Usando la toalla, secó su cabello casi con violencia y luego salió de las duchas envolviéndose la cintura. Escucho unos golpecitos sobre el metal, cuestión que lo puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Espetó cauteloso, avanzando con la espalda pegada a los casilleros. — ¡Muéstrate! —Ordenó nervioso.

La débil voz de Yugi lo tomó por sorpresa, el joven sonaba cansado y al borde del llanto cuando balbuceó un pedido de auxilio. Yami avanzó siguiendo la voz de su hikari y sintió la rabia cuando se percató de que la voz provenía de uno de los casilleros. Abrió el candado con un golpe del extintor y recibió el cuerpo delgado del joven en sus brazos. Yugi lucía cansado y tenía hinchados los ojos, en alguna ocasión se había quejado de ser demasiado sensible, pero era una de las características que más admiraba y quería Yami del menor. Suspiró apresándolo contra su pecho y murmuró.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto, mi hikari?

—Atem... —Murmuró el pequeño reconociendo la voz del faraón y acurrucándose contra su pecho. —No lo sé, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el casillero.

—No me mientas a mí, mi hikari. —Reprendió molesto mientras se acomodaba mejor en el suelo para sostener al pequeño. —Dímelo. O te haré a ti lo que pienso hacerle al que te metió al casillero.

Yugi abrió los ojos muy a su pesar y trató de buscar en los ojos de Yami algún atisbo de broma, sin embargo, el faraón permanecía estoico.

—Puedes llegar a ser muy cruel cuando te lo propones. —Murmuró molesto, sabiendo que Yami no se detendría ante nada hasta sacarle la verdad al muchacho.

—O es contigo o es con él. —Amenazó con el entrecejo fruncido y apretando al pequeño contra su cuerpo. Suspiró cuando vio la duda en la mirada del pequeño y sonrió sabiendo que ya no tenía mucho sentido que tratara de resistirse.

Y tras unos minutos de pensarlo, Yugi murmuró derrotado. —Tetsuo Ushio... Atem… ¿Por qué vas a cobrar venganza contra él?

—Porque… Yo soy el único que puede tratar de corromper tu espíritu, y cualquier otro que se atreva a poner una mano en ti, tendrá que vérselas conmigo y con la fuerza y poder de los dioses de Egipto.

— ¿Por qué? —Soltó confundido. De nuevo al borde del llanto.

—Porque tú eres… _mou hitori no boku… Aibou._


	9. Protegido

Tea miraba pensativa el pasillo de la escuela mientras esperaba a Yugi, recordaba la última vez que había hablado con Atem antes de que él se volviera abiertamente Yami.

 _Era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano. Tea esperaba que llegara Atem para entregarle un regalo que había conseguido durante las vacaciones; en una exposición del antiguo Egipto que había en el museo, en la tienda de suvenires tenían placas para poner un nombre en jeroglíficos antiguos. Ella había conseguido grabar el nombre de Atem, y de hecho, había sorprendido mucho a la chica que atendía cuando pidió el nombre, lo primero que le dijo fue que aquel era el nombre digno de un faraón antiguo._

 _Sin embargo, cuando Atem llegó a la escuela, con la chaqueta sobre los hombros como si fuera una capa, con la mirada sombría y con pasos firmes y poderosos, Tea supo que algo no andaba del todo bien._

 _Encaró al faraón y depositó la cajita en sus manos cuando él la miró, él la guardó en su bolsillo trasero y miró en los ojos de Tea a sabiendas de que ese regalo sólo podía estar acompañado de una confesión. Si así era, todo se iba al carajo, peor de lo que habría sido si ella simplemente lo hubiese visto como un amigo. Simplemente deseó que si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ella guardara para sí su confesión y supiera seguir adelante. Agradeció que ella no dijera nada más, que no agregara nada ni insinuara nada tras entregar la caja, comenzó a caminar lejos de la chica._

— _No seguiré siendo tu amigo, Tea. Las cosas cambiaron._

— _Lo sé. —Dijo ella con melancolía mientras veía a su amigo alejarse hacia la biblioteca de la escuela._

Tea suspiró pensando en ese día, en ese y en los siguientes, que consiguieron que la chica se replanteara un montón de cosas. Durante casi dos meses, aunque se seguía reuniendo con las chicas de su salón, se sintió desamparada; era extraño no contar con la presencia formal y alegre de su mejor amigo recordándole que tenía deberes qué entregar y proyectos por iniciar, pero poco después de ello llegó Yugi a la escuela, y todo volvió a la normalidad para ella.

Cuando había conocido a Yugi, bueno, no podía decir que había recuperado a su viejo amigo, era más como si hubiese complementado la imagen que tenía de Atem, como si ese pequeño fuera la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

* * *

8 Protegido.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Bueno, una cosa a la vez, por lo pronto, sí, ya lo está admitiendo para sí mismo, y respecto a las cicatrices, bueno, aquí viene un poco más de ello. Escribir me gusta, pero me ha costado mantener al personaje de Atem como lo había plasmado al principio, como si estuviera cobrando vida propia y estuviera evolucionando, supongo que ya está listo para mirar su presente y hablar del pasado sin rencor, pero supongo que lo iré descubriendo conforme avance el tiempo. Ahora, respecto a Ushio... bueno, sí, se va a poner un poquitín interesante. Disfrútalo.

Catone Historias: Sí y no, aunque debo admitir que estoy emocionada. Al menos ya admitió que hay algo entre ellos y llegar a eso, bueno, creía que me iba a costar muchísimo trabajo hacer que las piezas encajaran. Gracias por seguir la historia.

* * *

Aunque el día había pasado tranquilo, ni Rex y Weevil se habían aparecido en la cafetería mientras Joey y Tristán habían estado presentes, ni habían visto el rostro del Faraón por ningún lado. Los amigos de Yugi aún estaban impacientes por ponerle las manos encima al fanfarrón de Atem y cobrar su venganza por cómo habían sido tratados el día anterior a la entrada, y aunque Tea y Yugi ya les habían dicho mil veces que lo mejor era dejar aquello morir por la paz, ambos jóvenes insistían en continuar con sus maquinaciones de venganza.

—Es inútil. —Dijo al fin Yugi dejando su desayuno en el borde de la mesa, como solía hacer para que Yami lo tomara. —Me rindo con ustedes, de verdad parecen indispuestos a dar un paso en ninguna dirección que no sea hacia una pared que los va a aplastar si siguen así.

— ¡Gracias por el voto de confianza! —Espetó Joey con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Esos sí que son ánimos! —Soltó Tristán dándole la espalda.

—No lo tomen a mal, chicos.

—Sí, no sean así. —Apoyó Tea con una creciente gota en la cabeza. —Después de todo, Atem siempre parece tener todo controlado, sobre todo cuando las cosas parecen más siniestras para él.

—Y hablando del diablo. —Soltó Joey volteando el rostro. Atem llegó hasta ponerse de pie tras Yugi y levantó el bentou cerrado del pequeño. — ¡Oye! —Exclamó Joey poniéndose de pie y señalándolo con un dedo. —Tú dijiste que ya se había terminado el trato entre ustedes dos, no tienes derecho a llevarte su desayuno.

—Joey, tranquilo. No entienden.

—Sí entendemos, éste matón egipcio quiere llevarse tu desayuno de nuevo. Aun cuando Duke nos había dicho que él había decidido dejar de molestarte. Hablas de honor todo el tiempo. —Espetó Tristán señalando al faraón con el dedo. —Pero no puedes respetar tu propia palabra y dejar en paz al muchacho.

—No, de verdad no entiendes. —Atem ignoró a Joey y a Tristán olímpicamente y dejó en lugar del desayuno de Yugi, el suyo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia Duke, que ya lo esperaba al fondo del comedor. —Atem criticó mi manera de cocinar el otro día, y aseguró que Mahad y él cocinaban mejor. Es un intercambio, no un robo.

Joey y Tristán observaron confundidos al faraón alejarse con pasos calmados, ignorando las acusaciones que ambos habían hecho y percatándose, por primera vez de que el faraón parecía estar de mejor humor de lo que normalmente estaba. Lo vieron soltar una carcajada cuando Duke le metió zancadilla y consiguió regresar el ataque a su amigo con fluidez y elegancia.

—Oye Yugi. —Llamó Tea confundida con el comportamiento de su amigo. — ¿Eso quiere decir que el faraón y tú hicieron las paces?

—Eso parece.

—Y ahora serán amigos. —Espetó Tristán confundido.

—Nos van a cambiar. —Murmuró Joey con aires tristes.

—Amigos… —Murmuró Yugi pensando en esa palabra y pensando en cómo lo había llamado Atem. —No, no amigos. Él no usa esa palabra para referirse a mí.

— ¿Y entonces cómo te llama?

Yugi lo consideró un momento, pensando en las dos maneras en que había sido llamado por el Faraón, ambas iguales de fuertes para él. Sin embargo, al final se decidió a mencionar la segunda, era un poco menos formal y sobre todo, menos personal—Aibou.

—Así que… Aibou… —Repitieron Joey y Tea al unísono.

—Compañero. Es una forma personal de referirse a una persona, ¿No lo crees? —Dijo Tristán confundido por el giro tan radical que había dado la relación que su amigo llevaba con el faraón ahora. — ¿De cuándo acá te trata bien?

—Bueno, originalmente me maltrataba por haberle… salvado la vida. Pero ahora parece una persona distinta, él…

El recuerdo de las palabras de Atem lo golpearon.

— _Mi guerra inició con la gota que colmó el vaso. Pero las cicatrices que ves en mi espalda también son una parte importante para que yo quiera ganar esta guerra contra él. Mi padre jamás estuvo en los entrenamientos que me iniciaron al arte ancestral del tahtib… —Había admitido con voz trémula mientras Yugi terminaba de vestirse y salía de las regaderas para encontrar a Atem sentado en la banca, aún sin la camiseta puesta y recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre los codos en las rodillas. El menor pudo apreciar las cicatrices que se asomaban por el filo del pantalón del faraón y sintió dolor. —Cuando el señor se dignó a entrenar conmigo, decidió que yo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo con todo su poder, yo tenía diez años y la mitad de las cicatrices que ves. Él me hizo las restantes… Se llevó una o dos cicatrices cuando descubrió que me había estado conteniendo. Tenía doce años cuando lo enfrenté cara a cara por primera vez y salí airoso. En ese entonces mi madre ya quería venir a vivir aquí. Me envió con ella y nos alcanzó dos años después._

Sin embargo, fue sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Escucharon un escándalo fuera del comedor, Joey y Tristán se levantaron inmediatamente y Tea y Yugi tuvieron que tomar rápido sus cosas para alcanzar a sus amigos. En el patio de la escuela se había formado un círculo en torno a Ushio y Atem, el primero se frotaba los puños como si pretendiera tronar sus nudillos y su grupito estaba de pie en arco tras él, como si con eso fueran a intimidar al faraón. Yami estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados, su expresión era mortal pero trataba de mantener la calma. Duke permanecía a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, listo para defender a su faraón de ser necesario.

—Ushio. —Dijo Atem con voz potente, abrió los ojos para mirarlo directamente. —Ya había decidido dejarte en paz por petición de mi _Aibou_ , pero esto… —Yugi y Tea se abrieron paso casi a empujones hasta Tristán y Joey, que ya tenían un lugar privilegiado en primera fila para ver la pelea. Yugi se dio cuenta de que su desayuno estaba tirado en el suelo, esparcido entre Ushio y Atem, quien ahora realmente parecía molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Molesto porque no va a desayunar, su alteza?

—Ese desayuno lo preparó alguien importante para mí y tú lo tiraste sin importarte las manos que lo prepararon. No importa si desayuno o no, tiraste comida, y a los dioses no les gustan los hombres que desperdician sus regalos.

—No me digas, niño egipcio. —Sus compinches soltaron risas por el comentario de su cabecilla. — ¿Y ahora me darás una lección en nombre de los dioses?

—Duke. —Murmuró Atem molesto. —Que no intervengan sus colegas. Esto es entre Ushio y yo. ¡Y en cuanto a ti! —Espetó señalando al matón de la escuela. —Había tomado la decisión de dejarte en paz sólo porque mi Aibou lo había pedido, pero ahora que te has metido directamente conmigo, eso no lo voy a dejar pasar.

— ¿Tu Aibou? —Soltó el matón confundido.

— ¡Atem, espera! —Gritó Yugi avanzando hacia el faraón, se detuvo a unos pasos y miró a Atem a los ojos. —No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Se metió directamente conmigo y tiró el desayuno que tanto te esforzaste en preparar. —Dijo con los dientes apretados sin despegar la vista de Ushio. —Si se meten conmigo deben aprender que hay consecuencias.

—Pero Atem…

—Toma. —Dijo quitándose el rompecabezas del cuello y colgándoselo al pequeño antes de revolverle el cabello y dedicarle una sonrisa cálida. —Cuídalo en lo que regreso.

—Atem…

—Y en cuanto a ti, tienes mucha suerte; dado que mi Aibou se niega a que te siga la corriente con tu comportamiento nefasto e infantil te dejaré elegir la cuerda que usarás para colgarte ¿Con qué juego vamos a resolver esto?

—Me llama infantil pero quiere resolver esto jugando. —Dijo mirando a sus amigos con la burla reflejada en la mirada. Ellos soltaron risas por lo bajo y aquello fue suficiente para que el aire entre el público se helara. Nadie se burlaba del faraón y vivía para contarlo. —Dado que me das la oportunidad de elegir, lo resolveremos con el único juego en el que tengo la ventaja. —Y tras decir aquello, se lanzó al frente soltando un golpe que podría haberle dado a Atem en la cara si no se hubiera movido a toda velocidad para detenerlo. Sonrió de medio lado tomando el puño de su oponente y en un movimiento fluido lo tenía sujeto en una llave.

Los amigos de Ushio trataron de intervenir, pero para sorpresa del faraón, no sólo Duke, sino también Tristán, Joey y Yugi se interpusieron frente a ellos para detenerlos.

Tres golpes fueron más que suficientes para que Ushio terminara en el suelo, lleno de raspones y manchas de tierra.

—Ushio. —Amenazó el faraón sombrío. —Soy alguien de pocas palabras y dejo que mis actos hablen por mí, así que, por última vez, con palabras te voy a pedir que dejes de meterte en mi camino o en el de mis amigos, porque si sigues interfiriendo, te las vas a ver con toda mi furia y poder. Esto será sólo el principio, y tu dolor sólo podrá compararse con el dolor que sintió mi pueblo ante las plagas y la oscuridad que azotaron Egipto hace cinco mil años. ¿Entendido?

No esperó respuesta para darse la vuelta y recibir de manos de Duke su chaqueta para acomodársela a manera de capa. Comenzó a caminar hacia su siguiente clase, Yugi lo alcanzó trotando con el rompecabezas en las manos y lo llamó en un grito por su nombre.

—Tu rompecabezas. —Dijo en voz baja ofreciendo el objeto a su amigo.

—Ah, es cierto. —Dijo recibiendo el rompecabezas de las manos del pequeño. El círculo que se había formado alrededor de ellos durante la pelea no terminaba de disolverse, así que varias personas comenzaron a secretearse cuando vieron al faraón con Yugi. Desde hacía semanas habían comenzado las apuestas, la mayoría decía que Atem terminaría con el pequeño antes de que Muto pudiera defenderse, pero dado el giro que parecía haber tomado la manera en que se trataban entre ellos, la mayoría ya no sabía ni qué pensar. —Quédatelo. —Dijo colgándolo alrededor de su cuello para luego revolverle el cabello en un acto protector. —De esa manera, todos en la escuela sabrán que estás bajo mi protección.

—Bajo tu…

—Después de todo, sí eres hikari en éste lugar. El rompecabezas ya era tuyo antes de que yo lo armara, volverá a mí en algún momento, pero por ahora es tuyo.

Y tras alejarse unos pasos del pequeño y asegurarse de que sólo su paladín lo escuchaba, Atem miró a Duke y añadió.

—No voy a venir a la escuela la próxima semana. Así que necesito pedirte un favor.

—Lo que mi faraón desee.

—Pásame los apuntes que tomes en clases, y más te vale que sean buenos apuntes o tendré que tomar medidas al respecto.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo.

—Digamos… —Murmuró con media sonrisa. —Que he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste respecto a tomar en serio la escuela. Tienes razón, me voy a esforzar. Pero no voy a venir a la escuela en toda la semana que viene, y la única manera en que puedo esforzarme es si tú te conviertes en mis ojos para seguir aprendiendo. Así que, necesito de tu ayuda, viejo amigo.

—De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo. —Murmuró extrañado, dudando por completo de las palabras del faraón, sabiendo que debía haber algo más de por medio para que él se interesara en la escuela de nuevo. —Dime la verdad…

—Quiero volver a ser el primero en la escuela, al menos por un ciclo escolar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Kaiba viene a mi cumpleaños. Y quiero demostrarle quién es el verdadero rey de los juegos. —Dijo sacando dos invitaciones del bolsillo. Se las entregó a su amigo y siguió avanzando. —Ahora, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, ésta es tu invitación para poder entrar a mi casa el próximo sábado por la noche.

— ¿Y por qué me das una segunda invitación?

—Eso es lo que tienes que escuchar con atención.


	10. Las flores

Atem estaba en la cocina, mirando las noticias matutinas cuando llegó Mahad.

—Joven amo, pensé que iría a la escuela el día de hoy. Después de todo, tiene una apuesta que ganarle al joven Muto.

—Es mi cumpleaños, Mahad. Y siguiendo la tradición de la casa, hoy puedo hacer lo que me plazca, donde me plazca. Además, hoy alcanzo la edad para ser coronado faraón de Egipto, así que, con mayor razón nadie puede decirme qué debo y no debo hacer.

—Es verdad. —Concedió con media sonrisa cómplice, sin embargo, su expresión se disolvió casi al instante. — ¿Y qué va a pensar su madre de esto?

Atem se encogió de hombros ante aquella pregunta. —Igual nunca la veo.

—Está en casa.

— ¿Dónde?

* * *

9.- Las flores

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Gracias, créeme que es grato saber que la evolución del personaje va fiel al mismo. Siiii, Ushio se metió en un buen aprieto. Respecto a Kaiba, bueno, de el es de quien ya tenía varios fragmentos escritos. Espero sean de tu agrado, decidí reivindicar mi relación con Seto, siempre le guardé rencor, o al menos hasta que conocí a Seth y a Kisara, en fin. Gracias por seguir la historia y por seguir dejándome saber lo que opinas de ella, de verdad apoya.

Catone Historias: Gracias por notarlo, sí, decidí meter esos detallitos como perlas ocultas y me es grato saber que sí se están notando. Y bueno, ya van a cambiar las cosas entre Yami y Yugi.

* * *

Kaiba estaba en la entrada, esperando paciente la aparición del Faraón, casi ansioso para poder rechazar la invitación a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Cuando vio a Duke entrar solo, suspiró frustrado de saber que lo que Mokuba le había dicho de él era cierto.

— ¿Tu monarca no se digna a aparecer en su propio cumpleaños? —Espetó cuando Duke pasó por su lado, el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y miró a Kaiba de reojo.

—Mi faraón dijo que harías exactamente eso cuando me vieras solo. —Giró medio cuerpo para ver a Kaiba a la cara y sonrió mostrándole el pulgar. —No, mi amigo no vendrá a la escuela el día de hoy, y dijo que si querías rechazar su invitación a su cumpleaños, debías hacerlo de la forma más cordial, en su casa, presentando tus respetos al faraón de la familia. A su padre. No estoy plenamente convencido de que le agrade mucho que el nuevo líder de la corporación Kaiba falte a un evento social tan importante, pero no importa, supongo. Las acciones no se mueven por algo así ¿O sí?

Kaiba gruñó por lo bajo cuando Duke comenzó a caminar.

—Tal vez tu _amigo_ sea un cobarde y por eso no quiso venir hoy.

—O tal vez sabía que no tenía por qué venir el día de hoy. O mañana… O el resto de la semana. Hoy es su cumpleaños, Kaiba. Puede hacer lo que él quiera.

—Desobligado. —Espetó entre dientes dándose la vuelta para irse.

Duke sonrió viendo al muchacho alejarse y murmuró para sí mismo. —Va uno, faltan dos.

Y tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no reír a carcajadas cuando vio a Kaiba empujar a Joey a su paso cuando se encontraron en el pasillo.

— ¡Quítate, perro faldero!

— ¡¿A quién llamas perro faldero?! ¡Kaiba! Ven acá, pedazo de ricachón presumido, ven para que podamos arreglar las cosas.

.

Yugi sostenía con fuerzas su bentou y miraba en todas direcciones, esperando a ver a Yami, Tea también le ayudaba a buscar y sonrió animando a su amigo cuando vio entrar a Duke al comedor. El pequeño salió corriendo hacia el pelinegro, pero no fue capaz de ocultar su desilusión cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

—Hola Yugi.

—Hola Duke. Oye, ¿Has visto a Atem?

—Y con éste, van dos. —Dijo para sí mismo, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. —Atem dijo que preguntarías por él. ¡Vaya si conoce a la gente ese príncipe! No va a asistir ésta semana. Y me pidió que te dijera, cuando vinieras a preguntar por él, que su apuesta sigue en pie, que su pequeño juego no se verá afectado por su ausencia de estos días. A saber qué quería decir.

—No te preocupes Duke, lo entiendo.

—Por cierto, también me pidió que te diera esto. —Dijo al final sacando un sobre color arena sellado con cera y el símbolo del ojo del milenio. —Dijo que era exclusiva para ti. Sólo tiene un boleto y espera que puedas asistir. Es para su cumpleaños.

— ¿Va a ser su cumpleaños? —Soltó Yugi sorprendido.

—Hoy es cumpleaños del faraón.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó aún más sorprendido. — ¿Y si planeaba invitarme a su fiesta por qué no me dijo nada al respecto?

—Yugi, el evento es muy formal, debes ir de vestir y presentar la invitación para que te dejen entrar. La seguridad del evento es muy buena y ni el faraón en persona puede ayudarte si pierdes la invitación, así que será mejor que la lleves contigo ese día, por ahorrarnos sustos.

—Vaya… —Murmuró el pequeño observando el desayuno envuelto en sus manos.

—Me dijo una última cosa. —Añadió Duke entregándole un paquete muy similar al que sostenía el muchacho y tomando el que ya tenía. —Pidió que cuidaras mucho esos palillos y que se los devuelvas el sábado en la noche. Se los obsequió su madre cuando él llegó aquí, hace años y de verdad los aprecia. Dijo que seguramente traerías contigo ese desayuno que prometiste y que no estaba dispuesto a defraudarte no recibiéndolo. Así que, aquí está el suyo. Provecho.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Yugi mirando el paquete con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sonrió abiertamente para Duke, quien comenzó a comprender por qué Atem tenía al pequeño en tan alta estima.

—Con permiso. —Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y alejándose a pasos calmos. Yugi lo pensó un momento más y luego alcanzó a Duke con media sonrisa.

— ¡Oye! ¿Vas a desayunar solo? Digo, siempre andas con el faraón y… ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?

— ¿Cómo-yo? —Soltó sorprendido ante la invitación del pequeño.

—Sí, después de todo, no deberías estar solo en la mañana si puedes desayunar con amigos, no creo que les moleste.

— ¿Joey y Tristán estarán felices de que yo desayune con ustedes? —Soltó incrédulo con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco incómodos. —Admitió el pequeño, sin embargo, Duke asintió avanzando un paso en su dirección. —Supongo que pueden aceptarlo si lo pido.

—Seguramente lo harán. Vamos.

Tea saludó con la mano en la distancia y dedicó una sonrisa cálida a Duke cuando él llegó. —Qué bueno que viniste. —Comentó optimista. —Así no estarás solo. Ahora esperemos al dúo dinámico llegar para ver cómo se infartan.

—Tea, tú conocías al faraón. —Comentó el pequeño Yugi sonrojado por lo que estaba por preguntar. —Necesito tu ayuda para comprar un regalo para él.

— ¿Regalo? ¿Qué clase de regalo?

—De cumpleaños.

— ¡Es cierto! Es hoy.

— ¿Sabías de su cumpleaños?

— ¿Tú no? Yugi, lo siento, no lo sabía. ¿Te lo dijo Duke?

—Sí, algo así.

—El día que fuiste a su casa seguramente te enteraste de algunas cosas que le gusten.

—Bueno… —Lo pensó un momento abriendo el desayuno y sonrió cuando se percató de que los palillos venían envueltos con un moño del mismo tono que sus ojos.

—Le gustan las plantas y la música. —Dijo Duke abriendo su respectivo desayuno y comenzando a comer, luego, con un poco de comida en la boca, añadió. —Tiene el balcón lleno de plantas.

—Es cierto, le gustan mucho las que son de mucho sol. —Corroboró Yugi golpeando el puño en su palma boca arriba. —Me mostró una flor que ha cuidado desde que llegó aquí. Creo que es una…

—Primavera del desierto. —Corroboró Duke con una sonrisa. —Fue la primera flor que le regaló su madre. En realidad era _La señora_ quien amaba las plantas, y heredó ese gusto a su hijo. Eso y la poesía.

— ¿Qué hace éste aquí? —Espetó Joey llegando a la mesa.

—Ah, Joey. —Exclamó Yugi con una amplia sonrisa. —Nos ayuda a elegir un regalo para Atem, por su cumpleaños.

— ¿Un regalo para el faraón? —Soltó Tristán sorprendido.

— ¿Tienen algo que hacer ésta tarde? —Comentó Tea al final. —Podríamos ir todos juntos a comprar flores.

— ¿Flores? —Repitió Duke confundido. —Pero no durarán hasta el fin de semana ¿No?

—No, hablo de una flor de maceta, una planta con todo y tierra. Yugi podría seleccionar una planta adecuada para el jardín personal del faraón y comprarla.

—Sí. —Dijo entusiasta el tricolor sonriendo para su amiga. —Pero… ¿Podríamos ir el viernes? Tengo miedo de que se muera antes del día en que la voy a entregar.

— ¿Pero no sería mejor que la tuvieras desde hoy? —Dijo Duke mirando al cielo. —Así podrías cuidarla para el faraón y sería un regalo un poco más personal, tendría tu tiempo y cuidados además de ser de tu parte.

—Pero… ¿Eso sería importante para él?

—Bromeas ¿Cierto? Sería el mejor regalo que podrías hacerle. Por algún motivo, él te quiere mucho. Siente una conexión muy fuerte contigo y esa conexión es lo que le impidió seguir con su _Yami no game_.

 _Es cierto._ Pensó el pequeño llevando una mano al rompecabezas. _Desde que lo vi en el baño yo también sentí esa conexión con él. Era como si estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos el uno al otro. Desde el principio he sentido la necesidad de estar cerca, como si el destino nos tuviera deparados algo a los dos y debiéramos estar juntos._

—Sí. —Murmuró sonriendo. —Tal vez tengas razón. Iré a comprarla hoy.

—Voy contigo. —Añadió el pelinegro guiñando un ojo y señalándose con el pulgar de manera optimista. —Después de todo, no hay mucho que tenga que hacer el día de hoy además de pensar en el regalo para mi mejor amigo.

—Cuenten conmigo. —Dijo Tea sonriente.

—Sí, por qué no. —Murmuró al final Joey encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa a Yugi. —Después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo, y tú siempre me has apoyado hasta en mis mayores momentos de torpeza.

—Todos tus momentos son tu mayor momento de torpeza. —Dijo Tristán con una sonrisa pícara. —Y como alguien debe cuidarte, iré contigo.

Duke sonrió mirando a los amigos de Yugi. _Por eso el faraón apreciaba tanto la compañía de Tea y Tristán. Son agradables después de todo, y Yugi realmente es hikari para Atem._

 _._

Para las cinco de la tarde, todos llegaron al punto acordado y por primera vez, Yugi estuvo a tiempo.

Se dirigieron a un vivero que Tea conocía y entraron todos juntos viendo las diferentes plantas que había expuestas en la entrada, una señora se acercó para preguntar si podía hacer algo por ellos y Tea se enfrascó en una charla con ella, comentándole el tipo de planta que estaba buscando. Joey, Tristán y Duke añadieron detalles y estaban tan ensimismados en sus explicaciones que no se dieron cuenta de que Yugi se había metido al vivero para ver las plantas por sí mismo.

Caminaba solitario pensando en todas las cosas que Atem le había dicho sobre jardinería, recordó cada detalle que el faraón dijo sobre la forma de las hojas, la duración de la germinación, la cantidad de agua y cuidados especiales que debían tener cada una de las plantas y sonrió cuando casi pudo sentir la voz de Atem, como si él estuviera inclinado sobre su hombro diciéndole cosas de las plantas a su alrededor.

Por un momento no supo si fue su imaginación o si realmente la voz de Atem le indicaba qué plantas debía evitar por sus cuidados extremadamente sensibles y cuáles eran más resistentes. Sonrió dándose cuenta de que caminaba hacia una parte que estaba llena de macetas con ramas retorcidas y pálidas.

En medio de un bloque de ramas había una con dos flores de un color rosa brillante y llena de brotes verde vivo por todo el tronco principal. Como pudo se acercó a ella y la levantó en sus manos para admirarla mejor. Tendría unos treinta centímetros de estatura pero las flores eran realmente grandes y llamativas, sonrió más ampliamente cuando se percató de que casi parecía un árbol en miniatura. Atem había confesado que tenía ganas de un bonsái, pero no sabía si aquello entraría en calidad de árbol miniatura.

—Se llama Rosa del desierto. —Dijo una señora de cabello canoso y apariencia amable acercándose a Yugi.

— ¿Perdón? —Soltó sorprendido.

—La planta, se llama Rosa del desierto. Ésa es joven, pero con los cuidados apropiados podría llenarse de flores algún día. Es hermosa ¿verdad?

—Sí, es muy bella.

— ¿Para qué un jovencito como tú querría una flor así?

—Es… para un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Ya veo. Bueno, la persona que recibirá esa flor es muy afortunada. Después de todo, es una flor que viajó desde medio oriente para venir hasta acá.

— ¿Esta flor podría darse en Egipto?

—Podría, es de un país vecino, posiblemente fue un regalo para los faraones en sus épocas de negociaciones y tributos con sus países vecinos.

—Un regalo para un faraón. —Murmuró Yugi con una sonrisa tímida y los ojos brillando. La mujer sonrió con ternura mirando al pequeño.

Tea llegó corriendo hasta Yugi con una maceta en los brazos, un pequeño arbusto de camelias rosa claro. —Aquí estás. Qué bueno.

—Qué hermosas flores. —Soltó Yugi con los ojos abiertos y brillantes.

—Sí, las compraré para mí. Me gustaron mucho. De hecho todos seleccionaron ya una planta para cada uno de ellos, estábamos buscándote. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Dijo percatándose de que el pequeño abrazaba una maceta. — ¿Y esa planta?

—Ah, es una rosa del desierto.

— ¿Del desierto?

—Sí. —Dijo Yugi apretando un poco la maceta, sonriendo distraído y tratando de imaginarse la expresión que pondría Atem cuando la viera. —Como el faraón.

Tea se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta de algo que ni Yugi parecía saber en ese momento, sonrió mezcla de melancolía y ternura. Por un momento se sintió mal por lo que acababa de perder, pero también se alegró mucho por su mejor amigo y por su antiguo amigo. Aunque sabía que sus sentimientos por ambos eran muy intensos, darse cuenta de los sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir en el corazón de Yugi la hicieron sentirse feliz por ver a su amigo tan feliz. Se acercó un par de pasos hasta el menor y acarició su cabeza igual que como Yami había hecho unos días atrás.

—Le va a encantar. Vamos.

— ¡Sí!

Al llegar a la entrada del vivero, la misma mujer que los había recibido hacía los preparativos en las macetas que cada uno había elegido para que pudieran llevárselas sin ensuciarse la ropa. Joey y Tristán comparaban sus respectivas plantas carnívoras mientras que Duke adulaba la belleza de las flores de Tea y hacía comentarios de podar su fresa para que prosperara.

Cuando la mujer que había hablado con Yugi llegó hasta la entrada, todas las macetas estaban listas y los muchachos sacaban el dinero para pagar sus respectivas macetas. La mujer mayor se acercó a la dependienta de la tienda y murmuró algo en su oído, en seguida, ella sonrió y asintió encaminándose a Yugi, que era el más alejado de todos y terminaba de contar las monedas con las que pretendía pagar.

—Mi abuela dice que la Rosa del desierto te eligió.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, dice que puedes llevarte la planta, dijo que es un regalo que harás a una persona muy especial en tu corazón, y que por esa razón no podemos comerciar con la vida de tu planta, la flor eligió irse contigo para que puedas regalarla a esa persona especial.

— ¡No puedo aceptar eso! —Exclamó en voz baja, apenado. —Pagaré por el regalo.

—Descuida. —Dijo la anciana sonriendo de medio lado mientras se acercaba a Yugi y le entregaba la maceta. —No muchas personas regalan plantas por el cumpleaños de un ser querido, y tú pareces un muchacho noble.

—Pero no puedo aceptarlo, esta flor no es barata y es un regalo por el que vale la pena pagar.

— ¿Qué te parece si mejor vuelves un día? Ya que haya pasado un tiempo esa flor dará retoños nuevos que podrás plantar aparte. La persona a la que le regalarás la flor sabrá cómo hacer que retoñe y así podrás traer una nueva planta al vivero. Ese será el pago por la flor.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, es tuya. Disfrútala, sé que harás muy feliz a esa persona.

— ¡Gracias! —Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, sonrojado y feliz.

—Cuídala mucho. No permitas que nada le pase mientras esté contigo.

—No puede estar en mejores manos. —Dijo Duke llegando hasta Yugi y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y voz confiada. —Éste niño es la mejor persona para cuidar su planta.


	11. Conociendo a la familia

Tea sonrió viendo a su migo con el traje frente al espejo. Yugi no dejaba de dar vueltas y renegar de cómo le ajustaba la ropa, dudando profundamente de todos los halagos que su amiga le había hecho hasta ese momento.

Se sentía ridículo.

No había otra palabra para describirlo. Simplemente se sentía ridículo.

Suspiró hastiado cuando Tea se enderezó para arreglarle la corbata y sonrió para infundirle valor a su amigo.

—Vamos, te ves genial.

—Genial… Genial debe lucir Atem con traje, yo me siento ridículo. Mírame, todo chaparrito, he de parecer juguete.

—Bueno, creo que a Atem le va a gustar.

— ¿El hecho de que parezco juguete?

—No, verte de traje.

—No lo entiendo. —Soltó Solomon entrando a la habitación del muchacho con una cajita en las manos. —Se la pasan quejándose un mes de que Atem los trata mal y luego Yugi acepta la invitación del egipcio a su fiesta de cumpleaños exclusiva para ricachones de la alta sociedad. No tienen lógica.

—Bueno, es cumpleaños del faraón. —Dijo el menor como si aquello fuera suficiente explicación. — ¿Y qué no eras tú el que defendía al faraón?

—Lo defiendo. —Dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. —Es sólo que no los comprendo.

—Bueno, Yugi decidió darle una segunda oportunidad. —Admitió Tea con media sonrisa. —Parece que se han vuelto cercanos.

—No diría cercanos. —Murmuró Yugi apenado.

—Bueno, necesitas un buen regalo para la ocasión. —Comentó el abuelo entregándole la caja a Yugi. —Y creo que éste es un buen regalo.

El pequeño destapó la caja y no pudo evitar su sorpresa al percatarse de que dentro venía una carta de duelo de monstruos. — ¡Abuelo! ¿Cómo conseguiste ésto?

—Bueno, alguien tan viejo debe tener un par de trucos bajo la manga.

—Sabrá que también va de tu parte. —Prometió el pequeño tapando de nuevo la caja y tomando las manos de su abuelo.

* * *

10.- Conociendo a la familia

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Tea siempre me pareció un personaje abnegado, salvo cuando las cosas se trataban de Rebecca, pero bueno. Quise respetar eso. Duke me gusta, desde la serie, cuando enfrentó a Yugi en su juego de dados fue como un flechazo, no me gusta tanto como los protagonistas, obvio, pero sí le tengo mucho cariño. Y respecto al regalo, quería que fuera un lado muuuuuy humano el de Atem al que Yugi llegara, en fin. Dejo ésto por aquí. Disfrútalo.

Catone Historias: Sí, bueno. Me cuesta mucho concebir a Kaiba y asociarlo con pensamientos amables. Por un momento estuve tentada a basarme en el Seth incondicional a su primo, pero luego dije "Neh, lo conocí como a un desgraciado, desgraciado se queda" Espero que disfrutes mucho éste cap.

* * *

Duke lanzó un juego de llaves a Atem cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su amigo como para que él las atrapara sin problema. — ¿Sabes? —Dijo Atem divertido cuando regresaba las llaves. —Afuera está el ballet parking.

—Sí, pero ésas no son mías.

—Ah, no las voy a vocear. Para eso hay otras personas. Como tú.

—Ja-ja. —Repuso con sarcasmo mientras volvía a lanzar las llaves a las manos de su amigo, Atem reviso el llavero y abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Te dije que te daría un auto.

— ¡Duke!

—No-no-no. A mí ni me digas nada. Fue cosa de mamá y papá, yo te compré chocolates para ti solito. Eso y esto. —Dijo sacando una carta de duelo del bolsillo. Una Caja mística. —Para tu deck.

—Sabes que no tengo al Mago oscuro.

—Oh, pero está en tu destino poseerlo; pronto llegará, y lo hará de improviso… Como tu mejor amigo. Con permiso. —Soltó alejándose hacia un mesero para tomar una copa.

Atem sonrió de medio lado cuando vio a los hermanos Kaiba entrar a la fiesta.

— ¡Hola, Atem! —Exclamó Mokuba adelantándose unos pasos hacia el aludido, él sonrió revolviéndole el cabello.

—Hola Moki. —En un gesto misterioso, Atem se dobló ligeramente sobre sí mismo y guiñó ocultando la mitad de su boca. — ¿Ves la mesa de regalos?

—Sí.

—El jefe de meseros acaba de dejar una charola llena de trufas en la esquina porque olvidó su cofia en la cocina. Si me traes dos, el resto son tuyas.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó el pequeño con una expresión de ilusión que llenó su rostro, acto seguido, salió corriendo hacia donde Atem había indicado como si acabaran de decirle que ahí encontraría su más grande sueño hecho realidad.

—Atem. No te vas a ganar a mi familia consintiendo al más pequeño de la casa.

—Aprecio a Mokuba bastante más de lo que tú crees. Es bueno.

—Sí, bondad. Es algo que ni tú ni yo tenemos en nuestros corazones.

—Oh, vamos Kaiba. —Soltó abriendo los brazos y guiñándole al castaño. —No me vas a decir que viniste a mi cumpleaños a ofenderme y a ningunearme. Hasta Pegasus ya vino a darme un abrazo, hasta me compró un obsequio. ¿Tú me regalaste algo?

Seto lo miró con una expresión de pocos amigos antes de voltear los ojos y lanzarle una caja pequeña. —Es de parte de Mokuba, no te confundas.

Atem sonrió mirando la caja y murmurando. —Sería la séptima carta que me regalan ésta noche. ¿Qué será? —Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que se trataba de los sombreros mágicos. Miró a Kaiba casi con ternura y comentó. —Y se le ocurrió a Moki solo.

—Escúchame bien, faraón. La única razón por la que estoy en ésta fiesta es porque…

—Primo… —Murmuró una chica a espaldas de Seto. Sonaba apenada y no pudo evitar el sonrojo cuando Kaiba giró para mirarla. —Lo siento, yo… No quería interrumpir.

—Kisara, no interrumpes nada. Al contrario, querida. —Soltó Atem acercándose a ella, tomándola por los hombros y plantando un beso en cada mejilla de la chica, ella sonrió tomando los brazos de su primo y devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que Kaiba se sonrojara ligeramente. —Llegaste en el momento justo. Seto, ella es Kisara, mi perla más preciada, la doncella de ojos azules. Una verdadera rareza para tener sangre egipcia corriendo por sus venas. Kisara, él es mi buen amigo: Seto Kaiba. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, princesa?

—Claro, ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

— ¿Podrías mostrarle a Kaiba el camino al baño? Me decía que se pierde cada vez que viene a mi casa, no es como si viniera a diario. —Bromeó pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, quien sonrió sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que Kaiba la miraba fijamente. —No creo que le moleste. Digo, vienen llegando los consejeros de mi padre y quisiera recibirlos como los dioses mandan.

—No, si al joven no le importa, puedo guiarlo yo.

—Será un placer. —Soltó Kaiba cuando por fin recuperó la capacidad de hablar. Atem se alejó unos pasos en dirección a Kaiba, y cuando lo alcanzó, puso una mano sobre su hombro y murmuró.

—Cuida de ella, es mi prima más querida.

.

Yugi se sintió torpe cuando llegó con la maceta adornada a las escaleras que conducían a la entrada. Gran parte del patio estaba lleno de limusinas y autos de todos colores y presentaciones, así que se sintió todavía más fuera de lugar.

Vio a Mahad salir a tomar aire y sonrió subiendo las escaleras.

—Buenas noches. —Murmuró tímido.

— ¡Joven Yugi! Gracias a los dioses. —Exclamó el tutor de Atem con una amplia sonrisa. —Creí que mi destino estaba sellado pero acaba de salvarme la vida.

— ¿Salvarte?

—Atem se aburre. Y eso sólo quiere decir que está por ponerme a hacer trucos de magia. Pero ahora que estás tú…

—Yo no sé hacer trucos de magia. —Interrumpió el pequeño con media sonrisa mientras se reacomodaba la maceta en los brazos.

— ¿Eso es para el joven?

—Ah, sí… —Murmuró Yugi sonrojándose y deseando poder desaparecer. —No sabía qué más darle, así que…

—Creo que la amará. —Dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras le recibía la maceta. —Es mejor que entremos antes de que pesquemos un resfriado.

— ¿Qué es esto, Mahad? ¿Y éste niño de dónde salió? No estará queriendo colarse a la fiesta de mi hijo ¿O sí?

—Señor, lamento informarle que no busca colarse a ningún lado. —Yugi sacó la invitación del bolsillo, junto con el boleto que venía adjunto a ella y entregándosela a Mahad, que se había convertido repentinamente en un témpano de hielo en su actitud hacia el recién llegado. —El joven es un invitado personal del joven amo, y me permití salir a escoltarlo hacia la fiesta.

—Atem me va a escuchar por esto.

—Usted lo deja invitar a algunas personas. No entiendo qué hay que hablar.

—Un comentario acertado y sabio, Mahad. Por eso eres mi consejero, pero no abuses de tu buena suerte, esa se agota con el tiempo.

—Sí, señor. —Dijo cruzando una mano sobre su pecho y haciendo una reverencia ligera. —Vamos adentro, joven Yugi.

—S-sí. —Ambos pasaron de largo al lado del hombre y entraron a la casa, en cuanto entraron, Mahad le entregó la maceta a un muchacho delgado vestido como mesero.

—A los aposentos del joven.

—Sí, señor.

—Ah… Mahad, no quiero ser entrometido pero…

—Acabas de conocer a su padre. —Yugi se puso pálido de golpe. El aura oscura de aquel hombre frívolo y cruel con su único hijo. La impresión que había tenido Yugi era que había cruzado caminos con un matón o algún sicario, no con un empresario renombrado y poderoso. Y de pronto, la guerra que había iniciado Yami contra su padre, cobró sentido. Atem tenía todo el derecho del mundo de hacerle la guerra a aquel hombre tan horrible.

— ¡Ahí estás, pequeño tramposo! —Exclamó una voz femenina a espaldas de ellos, Yugi sintió unos brazos delgados enroscarse en torno a su cuerpo y no pudo con el peso, terminó en el suelo con el cuerpo de una chica sobre él. — ¿Crees que puedes ocultarte así de tu mejor amiga? Irte sin decir nada al respecto.

—Mana… —Murmuró Mahad pálido por la impresión. —Ese no…

— ¡Mana! —Exclamó Atem de pie frente a ella, con una expresión furiosa en el rostro cuando encaró a la pequeña egipcia. — ¿Qué crees que le haces a mi _Aibou_? Lo vas a matar. —La levantó en un movimiento fluido y le ofreció una mano a Yugi mostrando una sonrisa radiante. Yugi levantó la vista sorprendido y se sonrojó al instante al ver ahí al faraón, en una rodilla, vestido de frac, luciendo tan elegante que dolía sólo verlo, cualquier dios egipcio, griego o de donde fuera, le tendría envidia. Y poco faltó para que Yugi viera una hojarasca de pétalos de sakura envolviéndolos.

Yugi alejó esos pensamientos agitando la cabeza y tomando la mano del faraón.

—No eres el faraón. —Soltó Mana sorprendida. Y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, espetó. —Lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intensión… Puedo llegar a ser algo lenta y muy torpe. Lo lamento en verdad.

—Para ya con eso, Mana. —Espetó molesto Atem mientras jalaba a Yugi por el brazo para atraerlo hacia sí. —No se rompió.

—Pero podría. —Y entonces recordó la razón de su enfado. — ¿Por qué me dejaste hablando sola? Siempre haces lo mismo, eso es muy grosero de tu parte.

—Mana, deja de hacer berrinche. Mejor escóltenme ustedes dos. —Soltó mirando a Mahad, quien trataba de contener la risa. —No quiero hacer esto solo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Quiero presentar a Yugi con Ishizu y Marik.

— ¿Ishizu está aquí? —Soltó Mahad sorprendido.

—Sí, y tal vez si hubieses accedido a hacer ese truco tuyo con cartas te habrías percatado de que trataba de entretenerla a ella, no a mí. Yugi, los hermanos Ishtar son una parte importante en mi familia, han sido los consejeros más leales de mi padre desde hace años. —Mahad tosió exagerando y se cruzó de manos. —Bueno, Marik se rebeló un tiempo, pero ya está de nuevo en el negocio familiar. Y Mahad está enamorado de Ishizu.

— ¡Eso no es verdad, joven amo! Está exagerando.

— ¿Quién exagera? —Preguntó la aludida llegando a espaldas de Mahad. — ¡Mahad! No te había visto. —Murmuró sonrojada, bajando la vista. —Has estado ocupado me imagino. Hola joven Atem.

—He aquí la flor más bella del desierto. —Comentó el faraón abriendo los brazos para recibir a Ishizu. —Qué gusto verte. Mira, éste es el joven del que te he estado hablando tanto. Yugi Muto, ella es Ishizu Ishtar, la más hábil adivina de la bolsa de valores y las inversiones. Pero dicen las malas lenguas que también puede adivinar el futuro de los hombres si se concentra lo suficiente. No exagero, puede llegar a ser aterradora si se lo propone. Predijo nuestro encuentro.

— ¿Cómo? —Soltó el pequeño sorprendido.

—Sí. —Soltó abrazando a Yugi por los hombros y sonriéndole cómplice. —Dijo que en las profundidades de las tinieblas encontraría la luz. Y henos aquí. En fin. Quería presentarte con una de las primeras personas que me cargó el día que nací. Su hermano es apenas unos años mayor que nosotros. ¿Dónde está él?

—Está con Odion. Dijeron que querían…

—Verte en persona para entregar esto al faraón. —Soltó Marik llegando al lugar, seguido de Odion. El último llevaba consigo una caja pequeña con un moño dorado.

Atem abrió el obsequio topándose con pendientes egipcios, sonrió de medio lado mirando a su amigo y asintió con orgullo. —Dignos de un faraón. —Dijo a manera de halago, consiguiendo que Marik y Odion sonrieran ampliamente.

—Y hechos pensando en uno. —Añadió Ishizu poniendo una mano en el hombro de Atem. —Los mandaron hacer para ti con oro egipcio.

—Los portaré con orgullo. ¡Ah! Qué torpe soy. —Murmuró Atem al final, como si acabara de recordar algo. —Ishizu, necesito un favor. Conseguí un regalo para mi padre por su pasado cumpleaños, prometí que lo conseguiría ya que fue mi culpa que se quebrara la placa que mandaste hacer, ya está listo para serte entregado, es sólo que lo dejé en mi habitación.

—Joven amo, no puede abandonar su propia fiesta. —Reprendió Mahad molesto por el nuevo intento de escape que mostraba el faraón. —Si se vuelve a salir sin avisarle a nadie, temo que tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Mahad! Será sólo un momento. —Reprochó molesto, sin embargo, Yugi se percató de que el joven tenía los dedos cruzados tras su espalda, casi como si tratara de hacerle saber algo. Yugi sonrió de medio lado captando la indirecta y luego miró al tutor de su amigo.

—Podría ir yo. —Murmuró Ishizu apenada por el pleito entre los egipcios. —Sólo díganme en dónde está y me aseguraré de tomarlo.

— ¿Por qué no la acompañas, Mahad? —Sugirió Yugi inocentemente.

—Sí, claro. Como si el amargado quisiera salir de esta súper fiesta. —Comentó nefasto Atem, dándole la espalda a ambos y luego guiñándole al pequeño con una sonrisa pícara.

—Si a Ishizu no le molesta. —Espetó fastidiado el consejero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, harto del comportamiento del menor.

—Vamos, Mahad. —Pidió la mujer tomándolo del brazo y consiguiendo que el mago se enterara de la trampa en la que había caído. —No es necesario que sigan con esto.

—P-pero. —Ella lo jaló medio paso y consiguió que él se olvidara por completo del muchacho por un momento. —Sí, vayamos rápido.

Y cuando por fin se alejaron, Marik y Atem intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

— ¡No puedo creer que no se enteren! —Espetó Marik divertido. —Se aman en secreto desde hace años.

— ¡Lo sé! —Soltó Atem conteniendo la risa. —Y no han hecho nada para estar juntos.

— ¡Bah! O son ciegos o hicieron votos de celibato.

—Espero que sea lo primero. —Soltó Atem entre dientes, conteniendo una risita.

— ¿Por qué juegas a cupido ésta noche? —Murmuró Yugi con curiosidad. —Duke me dijo lo que le hiciste al pobre de Kaiba.

—Oh, y no emparejo a Mai sólo porque Wheeler no está aquí. —Amenazó divertido.

— ¿Joey? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Mai?

— ¿Qué tanto hablan de mí? —Espetó la rubia llegando con los chicos.

—Luces increíble. Eso hablamos. —Aduló Atem tomando una mano de su amiga y haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, con un short negro a juego con su chaleco y una blusa blanca. —Jefa de meseros. No puedo creer que mi padre te contratara para el evento en lugar de simplemente permitirme invitarte.

—Querido ¿Sabes cuánto paga tu padre la hora? Y las propinas aquí siempre son muy buenas. Estoy encantada, dos por uno. Me cuelo en la fiesta de mi mejor amigo y gano dinero con ello. Por cierto ¿Les ofrezco algo?

—Sí, dos minutos. Mai, éste es Yugi Muto.

—El famoso Yugi. —El pequeño tomó la mano de Mai y se llevó sus nudillos a la boca, plantando un beso tímido y respetuoso en medio de una reverencia. —Es más gallardo que tú. —Comentó la rubia sonrojada. Sonrió mirando al faraón, que también se había ruborizado ligeramente por aquel acto del pequeño. Mai tomó las manos de ambos muchachos y las entrelazó frente a sí. —Esto sí que es curioso. Díganme por favor que al menos se han percatado del contraste una vez.

— ¿Contraste? —Repitió Atem perdido en el argumento de la rubia.

—Sí, tu piel morena contra su pálido color. Es hermoso de ver. —Atem entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yugi percatándose de que Mai tenía razón, la piel de ambos muchachos contrastaba de una forma peculiar y llamativa, pero se veía bien si la ponías así. El faraón sonrió mirando a Yugi, que se había sonrojado ante el tacto en su piel, suspiró corto y sonrió para Mai.

—Tú siempre te fijas en los detalles importantes. —Acusó a Mai.

—Sólo en los importantes.

—Ah, Faraón. —Soltó Yugi alejando su mano del tacto de Atem y rebuscado entre sus bolsillos, dio con la caja que su abuelo le había entregado y sonrió depositándola en las manos de Atem con una sonrisa. —Mi abuelo envió un regalo por su cumpleaños, el regalo que yo te traje se lo llevaron, iré a buscarlo en cuanto vuelva Mahad, no sé a quién se lo entregó.

—Aibou… —Murmuró Atem sorprendido mientras contemplaba la cajita.

—Y también… —Añadió sonrojado rebuscando en el bolsillo oculto de su saco, mostró los palillos que Atem había prestado con el desayuno y sonrió depositándolos en la mano libre del mayor, quien sonrió cálidamente, sonrojándose de una forma tan sutil que sólo Mai se percató de ello. —Gracias, estaba delicioso el bentou.

—Me alegra. —Marik recibió los palillos de manos del faraón y miró con curiosidad cuando Atem rasgaba cuidadosamente el papel para descubrir el contenido del mismo. Sonrió con los ojos brillando cuando se percató de que sostenía en sus manos al Mago oscuro en persona.

—Aibou… —Exclamo casi sin aire, sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos entrecerrados antes de abrazar al pequeño, tomándolo por sorpresa. Odion tomó la carta de manos del faraón aprovechando que él estaba ocupado; él, Marik y Mai miraron incrédulos la carta mientras trataban de buscar en ella todos los elementos que probaran que era una carta real. —Gracias.

Yugi correspondió al abrazo y sonrió ocultando su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del muchacho que lo sostenía como si la vida le fuera en ello.


	12. En el bar de la rubia

Los invitados se habían ido retirando poco a poco, para cuando acordaron, Atem podía escaparse casi sin que nadie notara su ausencia. El alcohol en la sangre de los invitados los distraería del hecho de que el festejado no estaba. Su padre estaba ocupado con algún millonario interesado en convertirse en accionista de su empresa y su madre había decidido irse a dormir una hora atrás.

— ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi cuarto? —Pidió Atem fastidiado cuando Yugi suspiró por enésima vez. —Juro que si alguien más me vuelve a preguntar si eres mi hermano pequeño voy a invocar la furia de los dioses egipcios.

Yugi soltó una risa por lo bajo y asintió siguiendo a Atem por la casa, dándose cuenta de que, aunque había estado ahí, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba.

— ¿Por qué a tu cuarto?

—Porque ahí nadie va a molestar. Ni mis padres entran a ese lugar sin mi permiso.

— ¿Estará bien que dejemos a tus invitados? Incluso Mana parece agradable.

—Ya, pero yo no quiero compartirte con Mana. Y ella ya te adora, así que mejor no nos arriesgamos a ello. Quiero descansar, Yugi. Es todo. De verdad odio éste ambiente.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —Accedió cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo de verdad lucía agotado por haber estado tanto tiempo sumido en ese ambiente viciado y frívolo. De camino a la habitación del mayor se dieron cuenta de que uno de los balcones era ocupado por Mahad e Ishizu, el primero acababa de arrancar una flor de las macetas y se la entregaba a la consejera mirándola con devoción.

Yugi sonrió preguntándose si alguna vez alguien lo miraría así, miró de reojo a Atem y se reprendió a sí mismo por sus pensamientos, pero sonrió cuando el faraón tomó su mano para jalarlo hacia el pasillo de al lado cuando él había decidido seguir de frente.

Estaba perdido, pero no se sentía perdido al lado de Atem.

—Mou hitori no… boku… —Murmuró Yugi sonriendo mientras se dejaba guiar por el mayor, comprendiendo aquellas palabras por primera vez y preguntándose si para Atem tendrían el significado que acababan de adquirir para él.

* * *

11.- En el bar de la rubia.

Catone Historias: Definitivamente no es Aknamkanon, no podría tomar la figura de ese rey antiguo y convertirlo en un cretino, tenía que ser un OC para poder moldearlo como a un monstruo. En todo caso, sería Aknadin, ese sí sería un cretino completo. Una disculpa, por ahí omití dos nombres cuando estaba redactando, pero ya estaba cansada jajaja. Qué bueno que te guste, y síiii tenía muchas ganas de meter a Mana y Kisara pero no sabía cómo.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Sí, honestamente no creo que le haga gracia saber que su hijo anda haciendo migas con un muchacho como Yugi, pero todavía no tengo bien claro qué voy a hacer al respecto. Definitivamente se va a oponer, pero no he visto qué va a pasar ahí. Ahora, no podía simplemente dejar fuera a Kisara y a Mana, amé ambos personajes desde que los conocí, y la historia trágica con Seth, por más que me resista a querer a Kaiba por sangrón, Seth se ganó mi corazón, y puedo construir un espacio en el que Seto y Atem convivan juntos. No, tu compu! Gracias por seguirme aún desde el cel!

* * *

Atem ni siquiera encendió la luz, entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo, agotado física y emocionalmente. Yugi sonrió percatándose de que su regalo estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana de Atem.

Con cuidado, levantó la maceta y se acercó a Atem.

—Ne, mou hitori no boku… —Dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras la luz de la luna bañaba su figura de una forma dulce. —Encontré mi regalo.

Atem se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos antes de encarar al pequeño y sonreír.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Se estiró para encender la lámpara de su mesa de noche y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se encontraron con la figura tímida de Yugi, oculto tras los retoños de la rosa del desierto. —Aibou… ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—La encontré para ti. —Admitió dando un paso hacia Atem y extendiendo sus brazos en toda su extensión para que el faraón viera la flor de cerca. —La he estado cuidando ésta semana, mientras no estabas, me hacía compañía en mi habitación y me recordaba a ti. No le puse agua, sólo una vez. Me dijeron que son de poca agua y mucho…

—Mucho sol. —Terminó la frase cuando se percató de que Yugi no lo haría. Atem se puso de pie y tomó la maceta entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yugi, percatándose del vuelco que dio su corazón en aquel momento en que su piel se encontró con la del pequeño. —Después de todo es del desierto… Aibou, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho, de verdad lo es. Mejor incluso que el mago oscuro.

— ¿Por qué? —Soltó Yugi sorprendido de aquella afirmación.

—Porque tiene una parte de tu alma y de tus cuidados.

Y aunque Atem se había agachado sobre la frente de Yugi, el pequeño levantó el rostro por inercia al movimiento del faraón y consiguió por accidente que el beso de Atem terminara en la comisura de su boca, arrancándole un sonrojo y un suspiro.

.

Atem estaba regando las plantas de su jardín personal cuando su madre entró en la habitación llamando su atención. —Mahad dijo que querías que viniera.

—Sí, cierra los ojos. —Atem la alcanzó con una sonrisa protectora y dulce, tomó sus manos y la condujo hasta el balcón, dando pasos de espaldas para guiarla. —No hagas caso del desorden.

—Hace muchos años comprendí que tu habitación era un desastre natural. —Dijo con fingida antipatía, consiguiendo que el faraón soltara una risa por lo bajo. —Así que no entiendo por qué tanta necesidad de que no mire.

—Quiero una opinión profesional.

—Deberías arreglarlo.

— ¡No hablo de mi habitación! —Exclamó soltándola y poniéndose a un costado. —Y bueno… Abre los ojos.

Sus ojos carmesís se iluminaron al ver el balcón de su hijo, un oasis en medio del desierto. Se encaminó hasta el centro del mismo y comenzó a indagar en cada una de las macetas que estaban a su alrededor, halagando y criticando los cuidados que su hijo le había dado al lugar. Sonrió orgullosa y se giró para ver al muchacho, que estaba de pie en la esquina más alejada del balcón, rociando con un atomizador la rosa del desierto que Yugi le había obsequiado.

— ¿Y esto? —Dijo maravillada cuando la vio.

—Me la obsequió… alguien.

— ¿Y ese _Alguien_ tiene nombre? ¿Es un _alguien_ especial?

—Es un _Alguien_ especial. —Admitió con profunda tristeza mientras contemplaba las cicatrices de sus muñecas. —Definitivamente lo es. Pero padre y tú jamás lo consentirían si lo supieran.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Murmuró sorprendida mientras abrazaba a su hijo por los hombros. —No creo que sea tan malo.

—No, en realidad es una persona llena de bondad. Todo lo que yo no soy.

—Atem. —Reprendió su madre encarándolo y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos para obligarlo a devolverle la mirada. —Tú eres un muchacho lleno de bondad y serás un gran hombre, lleno de sabiduría y determinación. Tu corazón es como éstas plantas a tu alrededor. —Dijo soltando al muchacho y sonriendo cuando él suspiró. —Sólo necesitan los cuidados adecuados para que no se llenen de maleza y crezcan fuertes, que den flores y fruto. Y si ése _Alguien_ está cuidando tu corazón para quitarle las malas hierbas que habían enraizado, ¿Por qué no lo he de consentir?

—Porque ese _Alguien_ es un muchacho. —Admitió bajando la mirada, esperando.

—Que te hace feliz. —Murmuró ella al final, con una sonrisa maternal llena de ternura, levantándole el rostro a su hijo para que él la mirara a los ojos. —Y eso es todo lo que a una madre debería importarle. ¿Vino ayer?

—Sí. Y lo voy a ver hoy. —Añadió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Querido, mientras pueda seguir viendo esa sonrisa tuya que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, qué más da. Te hace feliz, y eso a mí me hace feliz.

—No muchas cosas lo hacen, últimamente. —Dijo con amargura mientras volvía a entrar a su habitación, sabía que aquellas palabras calarían hondo en el corazón de su madre, pero si no tenía el valor para decirlas ahora, nunca las diría. —Ya había considerado rendirme, e incluso lo intenté dos veces. La primera en la escuela, la segunda en el hospital. Si ustedes no tenían interés en seguir adelante, yo tampoco debía intentarlo. Pero Yugi…

— ¿Así se llama?

—Sí. Él salvo mi vida formalmente dos veces. La primera cuando me encontró, y la segunda cuando fue a verme… Pero… —Hizo una pausa mirando sus muñecas y sonrió ajeno al exterior cuando dijo lo siguiente. —De alguna manera me está marcando… Me hace querer ser mejor.

.

Tea creyó que llegaría primero que todos al lugar de encuentro, pero para su sorpresa, Atem ya esperaba sentado en una banca, con los codos recargados en el respaldo y el rostro vuelto al cielo; ahí con los ojos cerrados, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que su boca trazaba una curva ligerísima, una sonrisa discreta y tímida, parecía un sueño. Tea tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con el faraón si quería ayudar a su mejor amigo a ser feliz al lado de aquel enigmático muchacho. Y por un momento se preguntó si alguna vez había tenido oportunidad con el egipcio.

Atem sintió la presencia de Tea y ladeó el rostro hacia ella, se levantó en un movimiento elegante y se quitó los audífonos para guardarlos y acercarse a la recién llegada. Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y sonrió cuando él no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Me da gusto verte, Atem.

—Tea. —Respondió a manera de saludo. La aludida sonrió ladeando el rostro, cuestión que hizo al faraón seguir hablando. —Te debo una disculpa. Cuando volvimos a clases me porté como un cretino contigo, tú siempre fuiste amable conmigo y yo te pagué con mi frialdad e indiferencia. No merecías ser tratada así.

—Descuida, Atem. Yugi dijo que tuviste que atravesar un momento difícil en las vacaciones, aunque fue muy discreto y no habló mucho del tema, sólo dijo que debíamos entender que tu vida se había complicado de un momento a otro.

—Aun así. Fuiste una amiga leal hasta el último minuto y eso lo agradezco. ¿Crees que un corazón frío y despiadado como el mío merezca tu perdón?

— ¿Qué dices? Si Yugi te quiere, no puedes tener un corazón frío como dices.

—Que me quiere… —Repitió incrédulo. Tea asintió una vez. —No entiendo de qué hablas, Tea, lo he tratado horrible desde que nos conocimos, también con él fui un malagradecido y un desgraciado.

—Sí, pero por algún motivo te volviste una persona de suma importancia en su vida. Él te quiere más de lo que cree, y sobre todo, más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

—Tea ¿Por qué haces esto? —Inquirió con curiosidad despejando el rostro de la chica. Ella se sonrojó al instante y Atem pudo observar mejor el rostro de la chica. — ¿No se supone que deberías estar de su lado, odiándome por lo que le he hecho?

—Si él no se ha dignado a odiarte, no veo por qué yo deba hacerlo.

—Gracias, Tea.

— ¡Tea! —Exclamó Yugi en la distancia, trotando hacia sus amigos.

La chica lo saludó con una mano en la distancia, sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta sus amigos, Atem lo tomó por sorpresa. Puso una mano en su hombro y se agachó a besar su frente antes de murmurar. —Hola, Aibou. Es de mala educación tener a la gente esperando tanto tiempo.

— ¿Esperando? —Repitió con las mejillas coloreadas en un suave tono rosa claro.

—Ignóralo, Yugi. Tampoco ha sido tanto. —Comentó Tea optimista. — ¿Sólo esperamos al dúo dinámico?

—Y a Duke. —Agregó Atem. —Tenía tiempo queriendo saludar a una vieja amiga.

— ¿Vieja amiga?

— ¿Vamos a ir al bar de Mai? —Soltó Yugi emocionado. —Es la amiga de Atem que conocí ayer, Tea, ella tiene un bar bohemio donde tocan música en vivo por las tardes.

—Así es. —Corroboró Atem con una sonrisa. —Además de preparar el mejor capuchino que yo haya tomado en éste país. No sé qué haya hoy de evento pero espero que sea bueno. —Duke, Joey y Tristán dieron vuelta en la esquina, venían discutiendo entre ellos, pero lucían tan relajados que el resto de sus amigos pronto se dio cuenta de que había cierto grado de camaradería entre ellos. —Andando, no queda lejos de aquí.

.

Mai dejó una charola con las bebidas de todos en medio de la mesa y luego se sentó entre Duke y Atem, sonrió mirando al faraón y luego repartió su mirada por la mesa.

—Bueno ¿Qué opinan de mi humilde local? ¿Yugi? Me interesa mucho tu opinión.

—Es muy bonito. Y la música es buena. —Dijo mirando al cuarteto que interpretaba _Lamento boliviano_ en el escenario.

—Aunque el faraón tiene mucho rato quejándose de ello. —Añadió Duke tomando la mano de Mai para besar sus nudillos. Joey se puso rojo al instante y volteó el rostro.

—Él siempre se queja de la gente que hace covers de su música favorita.

— ¿Su música? ¿Te gusta esa música? —Soltaron Joey y Tristán sorprendidos.

—Pues sí. —Soltó Atem confundido. — ¿De qué tengo cara?

—De que escuchas _black death metal…_ —Bromeó Duke alcanzando su vaso para brindar por su amigo. —Él es el ser humano más hípster que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, escucha música bohemia, lee poesía, tiene un IPhone, toma café de marca…

—No tengo un IPhone.

— ¿Ya no?

—Mana. —Dijo como si aquella palabra fuera suficiente explicación. Duke y Yugi soltaron una carcajada al escuchar el nombre de la egipcia. — ¿Y qué tiene todo eso de hípster? Escucho de todo tipo de música.

—Pero le gusta Zoe más que toda la música que escucha. —Confesó Duke malicioso.

— ¡Por los dioses! —Soltó mirando de reojo al grupo. —Tienen que admitir que cualquiera cantaría mejor el lamento boliviano. Además, con una guitarra electro-acústica podrían sacarle muchísimo jugo al solo que hay a media pieza. No están explotando todo el potencial de la canción.

—Si tanto te molesta —Espetó Joey malicioso. — ¿Por qué no subes a cantar tú?

—Oh, esto se va a poner bueno. —Soltó Mai divertida llevándose su bebida a la boca. Miró a Atem antes de guiñarle a Yugi. — ¿Lo has escuchado cantar?

—Ha cantado conmigo. —Dijo el faraón quitándole importancia mientras se ponía de pie y llamaba al guitarrista.

— ¿Saben cuál es la única razón por la que Mai siempre nos guarda la mesa junto al escenario? —Inquirió Duke divertido mientras Atem subía a la tarima que servía de escenario. —Ella ha tratado de contratar a Atem para que cante al menos una hora en ese lugar, pero su alteza se niega rotundamente.

—Ni que fuera tan bueno. —Soltó Tristán incrédulo.

—Yugi. No me dejes abajo con esto. —Pidió el faraón con media sonrisa alejando el micrófono de su boca. El vocalista le entregó la guitarra a Atem y se retiró molesto.

—A alguien no le gusta que critiquen como canta. —Comentó Tea viendo al muchacho recargarse en la pared para luego darle un sorbo largo a su botella de agua. — ¿A qué se refería Atem con que no lo dejaras abajo, Yugi?

—Es que… En la mañana, antes de que Mahad me llevara a casa, Atem me dijo que le gustaba cantar… —Murmuró sonrojado. —No tenemos gustos iguales en música, pero hay dos o tres canciones que me sé.

Atem inició el rasgueo en la guitarra, aunque la gente ya había decidido enfrascarse en sus charlas en lugar de prestar atención al grupo que se presentaba esa tarde, cuando escucharon la voz de Atem no pudieron evitar redirigir su atención.

En la mesa, los amigos de Yugi miraban incrédulos al faraón mientras que el pequeño, Mai y Duke disfrutaban de escucharlo. No salieron de su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de que, con voz trémula, Yugi cantaba los coros de la canción, realzando la voz de Atem.

Para cuando Atem ya iba a la mitad de la canción, Yugi había tomado confianza y cantaba los acompañamientos con fuerza, arrancándole al faraón sonrisas de orgullo.

— ¿Has escuchado ese cover que está circulando en YouTUBE de Reggaetón lento? Creo que lo canta un Agustín, algo. Con otro muchacho. —Dijo Mai sonriendo a Yugi cuando Atem entregaba la guitarra de regreso, arrancándole el aplauso a los presentes.

—Sí, Atem toca la canción bastante bien.

—Deberían cantarla a dueto alguna vez. Les pagaría, claro, si se aprendieran un par de canciones y vinieran a mi bar. Resulta que el trío de Jazz que tenía contratado los sábados en la noche no tiene libre las fechas de todo el año.

—No, gracias. —Soltó Atem molesto.

—No sé si funcionaría como figura pública. —Admitió Yugi con timidez. —Además, tampoco soy tan bueno.

— ¿Que no lo eres? —Espetó Atem fingiendo indignación. —Pero si ésta mañana Mahad y Mana no hacían otra cosa que adularte, yo pasé a segundo plano en cuanto abriste la boca.

— ¿Qué cantaron?

—El cover que menciona Mai. No sabía que a Yugi le gustara esa música.

—Es la voz de Maxi Espíndola con Bernasconi, no el reggaetón. —Admitió sonrojado, mirando a Atem con reproche.

— ¿Podemos escucharlos? —Pidió Tea con media sonrisa, consiguió que Yugi se sonrojara y suspiró mirando a Atem, como si de él dependiera la respuesta.

—Tonny. —Llamó Mai al vocalista cuando él terminaba de ajustar el micrófono. —No es por molestar, pero ¿Me permitirías otra canción? Por un cumpleaños.

—No sabía que tenía que cantar por mi propio cumpleaños. —Repuso Atem levantándose. — ¿Vamos? —Extendió una mano hacia Yugi, quien miró nervioso al mayor y negó con la cabeza. — ¿No quieres subir al escenario conmigo? No me digas que me vas a dejar solo.

—No es eso, Atem. Es que no tengo presencia en el escenario, y me pongo nervioso.

—Bueno, en realidad tu voz es más que suficiente. —Dijo sorprendido. —Pero si crees que no tienes presencia, deja que yo me encargue de eso. Tú pon tu voz de ángel y el resto irá genial.

Yugi aceptó la mano que le tendía el faraón y luchó con todo su ser para suprimir la sonrisa que asomaba a su boca. Mai intercambió una mirada significativa con Duke y luego ambos miraron al escenario mientras Atem se acomodaba la guitarra y se recargaba en un banquito alto de madera. Yugi tuvo que ajustar la altura de su micrófono y miró a Atem, quien le sonrió para infundirle valor.

Y todos en la mesa tuvieron que admitir que la combinación de ambas voces era más que sólo bella. Duke y Mai volvieron a intercambiar una mirada y cambiaron toda su atención a los amigos de Yugi. Mai miró directo a Joey, consiguiendo que él se sorprendiera y ruborizara hasta las orejas. La rubia sonrió de medio lado y espetó.

— ¿Qué hay entre su amigo y el nuestro que nosotros no sepamos?

—Lo mismo que nosotros desconocemos. —Comentó Tea con media sonrisa mientras veía a ambos tricolores cantando. Yugi con los ojos apretados mientras se concentraba en su parte de la canción. —Pero hacía mucho que no los veía tan felices.

—Sí… —Admitió Duke. —Me pregunto si se darán cuenta por ellos mismos o si tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué dices, Mai?

—No lo sé. —Admitió viendo cómo tres chicas se acercaban al escenario, y aunque creyó que irían directo a Atem, una de ellas extendió un papelito a Yugi, haciendo que él se sonrojara hasta las orejas. El mayor sonrió revolviendo el cabello de su hikari y lo alentó a contestar a las chicas. —Será divertido. —Dijo al final guiñando para Duke que sonrió cruzándose de brazos. —Si en unos días no se han dado cuenta, será momento de intervenir.

—Cuenten conmigo. —Dijo Tea decidida. Tristán y Joey los miraron confundidos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Soltó Joey al final. — ¿Hay algo que no sepa de mi mejor amigo? Porque de ser así…

—Hay que ponerte al corriente, pero un día que no estén cerca para escucharnos.

Atem y Yugi llegaron a sentarse de nuevo a la mesa, el primero burlándose de la aparente carencia de Yugi para comunicarse y el segundo apretando el papelito que le habían dado en una mano, rojo hasta las orejas, nervioso y feliz de haber vencido su miedo al público.


	13. La venganza del abusivo

Atem entró a la escuela con Kisara tomando su brazo y Mana pisándole los talones. Por algún motivo, sus padres habían decidido que era buena idea que, durante su estadía en Dominó, ambas jóvenes estudiaran en la escuela del joven faraón para convivir un poco más con el muchacho y aprender de la cultura.

Atem y Duke a duras penas pudieron mantener la calma en público cuando vieron la expresión de sorpresa de Kaiba al ver a la doncella de ojos azules entrar del brazo del faraón, y Mana no ocultó su alegría al toparse con Yugi en los pasillos.

Atem le dijo a su prima que ella estaría en el mismo salón que Kaiba, así que ella sonrió dirigiéndose al castaño, despidiéndose de su primo con una sonrisa cálida, Mana la siguió para decirle algo antes de volver a alcanzar a Atem. Sin embargo, ese momento de soledad fue más que suficiente para que se desatara una guerra nueva.

El faraón no se había detenido para esperar a Mana, siguió caminando a pasos calmos hasta que Ushio pasó por su lado.

—Alteza. —Saludó él con voz cordial y una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. —Lindos pendientes, dignos de una reina.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que se me verían mejor a mí que a ti.

—Eres bueno para las respuestas rápidas. —Exclamó deteniéndose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, como Atem no se detuvo, Ushio se paró de lado mirando al faraón alejarse. —Me pregunto si el perdedor de Muto será tan bueno para defenderse como tú.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Atem se detuvo en seco, apretó los puños y una expresión feroz cruzó su rostro, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó y el faraón siguió caminando.

Mana se detuvo frente a Ushio y le plantó una patada en las espinillas antes de alcanzar a su amigo, sin detenerse a mirar al bravucón retorcerse de dolor.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazar al joven Yugi de esa manera? —Espeto furiosa. — ¿No sabe que los dioses egipcios y nosotros lo cuidamos?

—Lo sabe. —Soltó gélido Atem. —Pero siempre hay gente dispuesta a desafiarnos.

* * *

12.- La venganza del abusivo.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: De hecho, mil gracias por esa fidelidad, desde hace un par de capítulos quiero agradecerte porque tu primer comentario fue sobre ver a Yugi y Yami como hermanos y aun así te has mantenido fiel, eso me encanta y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Sí, estoy pensando en meter algo de Mai&Joey pero todavía no sé cómo plasmarlo. Respecto a la madre de Atem, al principio pensé en que ella sería la razón primordial porque él siguiera adelante, pero luego pensé en que darle un personaje débil al qué proteger (además de su Aibou) le haría ser más fuerte, aunque eso es parte de un fragmento de las memorias de Atem (spoiler de ésta historia), de niño, eran muy cercanos, él era el único refugio que ella encontraba. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, cuando escribí éste capítulo me preguntaba lo mismo, es decir, no quiero dejar cabos sueltos en la historia, ya verás a qué me refiero, y tuve que tomar una decisión entre escribirlo como lo vas a leer a continuación o darle un giro más violento y heroico por parte de Atem, no queda descartada la otra versión que escribí de esto, y pronto encontraré la manera de incluirlo. Es una promesa.

Gracias por leerme.

Catone Historias: Sí, me alivia saber que el puzzleshipping también lleva buen ritmo. No es como si no me gustara escribir, es sólo que teniendo en cuenta que es el primero que escribo de ellos, no sabía cómo llevarlo. También a ti quiero agradecerte la constancia de tus comentarios y seguir leyendo la historia. Espero que lo que viene te guste como hasta ahora, y una disculpa anticipada porque pienso complicar un poco más las cosas. Disfruta el capítulo.

* * *

Ninguno de los amigos de Yugi sabía qué pensar al respecto. El faraón los había saludado con poco más que una sonrisa en la mañana, aunque en la hora del receso, sólo Duke se había sentado a comer con ellos porque el egipcio tenía que tratar unos asuntos pendientes con sus parientes. Incluso Ishizu había llegado a la hora del receso, causando revuelo entre los estudiantes de último curso. Si bien, el faraón seguía siendo extremadamente frío con todo el mundo, a ellos parecía dedicarles miradas cómplices y sonrisas por media fracción de segundo. A todos menos a Yugi, a quien había saludado abiertamente con un beso en la frente.

Ahora, Yugi esperaba a Joey para decirle que se quedaría como parte de la cuadrilla del aseo de ese día. El rubio lo alcanzó en la entrada disculpándose por haberlo hecho esperar, pero Yugi lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

—Descuida, perdóname tú a mí, me tocó quedarme a limpiar, pero saliste corriendo tan rápido que no pude avisarte.

—Cuando hay que ir, hay que ir. —Dijo rascándose la nuca con una amplia sonrisa. —Te veré mañana entonces, Yugi.

—Sí.

—Oye, por cierto. ¿Algo que deba saber? —Inquirió con una sonrisa pícara, codeando al pequeño y haciendo que se sonrojara. — ¿Algo que debas decirme del faraón?

— ¡Joey! —Exclamó sorprendido. —No molestes, no hay nada qué decir.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. —Dijo con tristeza. —Para el faraón sólo soy el pequeño Yugi. Alguien a quién proteger, ni su amigo ni su igual, así que no hay nada qué hacer.

—Yugi, ¿Qué no él mismo te llama _Aibou_? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ayer, cuando Atem me dejó en casa me di cuenta de algo; verlo irse fue doloroso, no porque se fuera, sino porque me di cuenta de que jamás voy a alcanzarlo… Lo que siento por él es un lazo fuerte, muy fuerte. Cuando me mira y sonríe, cuando acaricia mi cabello e incluso cuando besa mi frente siento que mi corazón da un vuelco muy fuerte y que comienza a latir rápido. No quiero estar sin él, pero si él sabe lo que siento posiblemente me eche fuera de su vida.

—Yugi…

—Además, es el faraón, él puede tener a las personas que él quiera consigo, si sonriera a todo el mundo de esa forma cálida como cuando está con nosotros, ni Kaiba podría evitar quererle, ser un amigo fiel como lo es Duke o como tú eres conmigo.

—Pero Yugi…

—No quisiera tener que conformarme, pero tener su compañía me hace feliz.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa diáfana y las mejillas sonrosadas, Joey sintió muchísima ternura por el pequeño y sonrió bajando la mirada. —Yugi, si algo he aprendido del duelo de monstruos es que mientras hay cartas puestas boca abajo todo puede suceder. —Yugi compuso una expresión de sorpresa ante aquellas palabras. —Y tú tienes una carta boca abajo justo ahora. —Joey lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa determinada y añadió. —Tus sentimientos son esa carta boca abajo, y más vale que sea una trampa para encantar a Atem, creo que tienes todo para ir a la par de él, aunque no lo creas.

—P-pero… yo…

—Vamos Yugi, tú eres increíble. Mira todo lo que has logrado a tu alrededor, Tea, Tristán, Duke, hasta los amigos del faraón te quieren. Y él se ha abierto a compartir contigo muchísimas cosas más de lo que jamás contó a nadie. Ni siquiera a Tea, que fue su mejor amiga durante tanto tiempo. ¿No crees que deberías arriesgarte a decirle lo que sientes cuando están cerca?

— ¿Debería intentarlo?

— ¡Claro amigo! No podrá rechazarte. Lo estás cambiando. Aún si él no quiere verlo, así es. Y no pierdes nada intentándolo.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Además, si lo que dijo Ishizu es cierto, los unió el destino.

Yugi se sonrojó ante aquella afirmación, sorprendido y feliz.

—Gracias. —Dijo con una sonrisa amplia. —Tenía miedo de decirte esto y que te molestaras conmigo o con Atem, después de todo, ha sido un chico duro con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Eres mi mejor amigo, y siempre te apoyaré.

Yugi asintió y no pudo evitar abrazar a su amigo para después salir corriendo hacia el aula, con una nueva misión en mente. Tenía que hablar con Atem, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Por su parte, Atem había estado observando la escena desde la ventana, castigado de nuevo, y ésta vez por no acceder a quitarse los pendientes que Marik y Odion le habían obsequiado. Suspiró tratando de serenarse puesto que al ver a Yugi lanzar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Joey, había sentido una punzada en el fondo de su estómago, no estaba seguro de qué era, sólo sabía que no quería volver a sentirla.

Miró al profesor, que le tendía el plumón, y suspiró hastiado. Álgebra era algo demasiado sencillo y aburrido, pero tenía qué hacerse.

.

Yugi suspiró frustrado mientras se estiraba. Ya era tarde y el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color anaranjado tenue, se despidió del resto del equipo de limpieza y comenzó a caminar, tomando con ambas manos las correas de su mochila. Se sentía nervioso, todos los días caminaba a casa acompañado por sus amigos, así que hacerlo a solas era una experiencia distinta.

También se sentía inseguro, y sus sentidos se alertaron de golpe cuando se percató de que una sombra caminaba muy cerca de la suya. Decidió apretar el paso para dejar atrás a quien fuera que caminaba tras de él.

Tras unos pasos descubrió con horror que la persona que caminaba tras él, también apretó el paso. Yugi miró sobre su hombro sólo para toparse con una sonrisa macabra y una mirada conocida. Salió corriendo unos pasos pero otro le cerró el paso y lo detuvo al instante, arrastrándolo consigo hacia un callejón.

.

Atem salió de la escuela con aires distraídos, cargando con el portafolio al hombro, mirando sobre su hombro de vez en cuando, con la sensación de que algo no iba nada bien. Sintió presión en el cuello, como si llevara cargando el rompecabezas consigo y pensó inmediatamente en Yugi, tenía rondas con el equipo de aseo ese día y cuando vio a otro de los chicos con los que compartía roles, no pudo evitar preguntar por él.

— ¿Muto? Sí, se fue hace veinte minutos. ¿Por qué?

—Tiene mi libreta de álgebra. —Mintió con maestría alejándose a pasos calmos. En cuanto salió de la escuela vio a Ushio de pie, recargado en la barda y fumando un cigarrillo.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —Murmuró malicioso al ver al faraón salir solo. —No se te habrá caído de la bolsa ¿O sí?

Atem a duras penas fue consciente de sí mismo por un instante. Soltó el portafolio y tomó a Ushio por las solapas jalándolo y estampándolo en la barda en un movimiento brutal, mismo que hizo que su cabeza latigueara y se golpeara contra el muro. Sin embargo, lo soltó al instante para recuperar sus cosas y seguir su rumbo al auto.

Cuando por fin estuvo sentado tras el volante, suspiró angustiado. Si Yugi iba caminando por la calle no tenía sentido llamarle al móvil. Redactó un mensaje y arrancó a sabiendas que Mana y Kisara lo esperaban en casa para ponerlo al corriente. La presencia de Mana en la casa había logrado que su madre sonriera más a menudo y esa mañana incluso había reído a carcajadas de una forma real, no esa risa frívola que solía utilizar con sus amigas, sino una risa tintineante y estridente, incontrolable.

Sonrió con ese pensamiento y trató de permanecer sereno. Yugi le escribiría de regreso en cuanto viera el teléfono, pero la sensación de que algo no iba bien permaneció a su lado.

.

Yugi recibió otro golpe en el estómago y soltó un quejido, que fue lo único que logró salir de su boca, estaba sofocado y adolorido, tenía reventado el labio y el cuerpo cubierto de golpes y raspones. Su captor le atestó otro golpe en el estómago y él rompió de nuevo en llanto.

—Será suficiente con eso. —Dijo en voz alta el otro hombre mientras le quitaba a Yugi el rompecabezas del cuello, revisó sus bolsillos y luego abrió la mochila del pequeño, sacando lo que había de monedas sueltas en el fondo de la misma.

—Eso… no es… suyo. —Acusó cayendo a gatas y levantando el rostro. —No deberían…

—Míralo nada más, cree que puede apelar en su situación. —El pie de quien habló se le estampó en la espalda, obligándolo a tumbarse en el suelo y respirar con dificultad.

—Olvídalo, pequeño.

Yugi escuchó las risas de sus asaltantes retirarse en el callejón y odió ser tan débil y pequeño, tan frágil. Pensó en Atem, en llamarlo y pedir ayuda, pero ¿El faraón estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo? ¿Quién quiere a un cobarde?

Llamó a Tea.

.

Solomon y Tea estaban sentados en la recepción de la tienda, angustiados y desesperados por no recibir otra noticia de Yugi, él a duras penas había alcanzado a decirle a su amiga que no tenía casi batería y que acababan de asaltarlo.

—Estoy bien. —Y silencio al otro lado de la línea.

El pequeño entró a la tienda sosteniendo su costado y cayó de rodillas sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban en cuanto supo que estaba a salvo, feliz de ver a su familia, aliviado, abrumado por lo que acababa de pasarle. Ver a su mejor amiga y a su abuelo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle en ese momento y entró en catarsis, dos gruesas corrientes de aguas, miedo y sal, se abrieron paso en sus mejillas cuando él murmuró. —Estoy en casa.

Tea se lanzó a abrazar al pequeño y lloró también al verlo en ese estado. No lo veía tan lastimado desde que Joey y Tristán lo golpeaban entre clases, no lo veía tan derrotado desde el día que volvió de ver a Atem en el hospital, no lo veía tan pequeño y frágil desde que se habían conocido, así que no pudo evitar llorar amargamente cuando él le devolvió el abrazo y sollozó con ganas. Solomon salió corriendo a cerrar la puerta con llave y luego se dirigió a su nieto. Que le tomó una mano para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Tea preparó agua caliente y jabón, alcohol, cinta médica y gasas para limpiar las heridas del muchacho cuando él se negó a ir al hospital, alegando que era preocuparse de más por unos golpes. Resistió con calma cada parte del procedimiento y tanto él como Tea se sintieron transportados de regreso al momento en que se habían conocido, poco después de la primer paliza que había recibido de los abusivos que lo maltrataban.

— ¿Podrías enviarle un mensaje a Atem? —Pidió tallándose la nariz. —Me pidió que le avisara cuando estuviera en casa.

— ¿Quieres que le diga que…?

— ¡No! —Exclamó asustado mientras tomaba las manos de Tea. —Sólo dile de mi parte que ya estoy en casa, y que no he podido conectar mi celular. Por favor. No le digas nada más, no quiero que se preocupe por nada. Estoy bien.

—Tranquilo. —Murmuró ella forzando una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el apretón en las manos. —Le diré sólo eso.

—Gracias Tea.

.

Atem estaba de pie contemplando la luna con el teléfono apretado en una mano, preguntándose por qué sus llamadas no entraban al teléfono del pequeño. Cuando sintió la vibración de la alarma sonrió aliviado, pero el alivio apenas duró un segundo cuando vio a Tea de remitente.

 _T_ Yugi ya está en casa, no quiso preocuparte. Se quedó sin batería_

 _A_ Todo ok?_

 _T_ Sólo cansado._

 _A_ Dile que me marque en cuanto pueda_

Atem sintió a Tea como una barrera, un muro imposible de atravesar, sentía sus mensajes gélidos y distantes, casi como si quisiera deshacerse de él en ese momento.

No recibió respuesta inmediata y pasó casi veinte minutos contemplando el balcón, la luna, el jardín, cualquier cosa que lo distrajera.

Y después de ese rato agónico, recibió un audio de Yugi.

— _Hola, faraón. Perdona, estoy muy cansado y quería irme a dormir rápido. Tea me dijo que querías que te marcara pero de verdad necesito dormir. Mañana temprano tengo un examen._

Atem escuchó dos veces el mensaje, sabiendo que no todo andaba bien pero obligándose a confiar. Cuando se armó de valor, presionó el micrófono para responder.

— ¿No me ocultas nada, hikari? Exijo una explicación, tardaste demasiado en ir a casa, incluso yo llegué primero con todo y que estaba castigado.

Y tras minutos agónicos de espera, la respuesta. — _Cansado, de verdad. No sabes lo bien que me hace escucharte justo ahora. ¿Me envías un audio de "buenas noches" para poder dormir tranquilo?_

Juró que escuchó su voz quebrarse en la última sílaba, y escuchó el audio cuatro veces sólo por estar seguro. Algo no iba bien. ¿Qué era?

Envió un texto de OK y en seguida presionó el micrófono. Canceló dos audios antes de decidirse a cantar parte de una canción.

 _I cannot stop this, sickness taking over,_

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever,_

 _I know you're watching, I can feel you out there_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _You make everything okay, okay, okay…_

 _We are one and the same_

 _You take all of the pain away, away, away…_

 _Save me if a become_

 _My demons…_

 _(N/A: My demons –Starset acoustic version)_

—Descansa, Aibou.

Yugi sintió aquellas palabras como una puñalada en su corazón, un arma de doble filo, casi como si Atem acabase de hacer una confesión y al mismo tiempo le recriminara algo. Conocía la canción y se sorprendía mucho de saber que Atem la conocía, sonrió dándose cuenta de que su faraón sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien con él y que trataba de protegerlo, aún en la distancia.

Le envió el emoji del beso con el corazón y Atem respondió casi inmediatamente con una sonrisa sonrojada, Yugi no pudo evitar el vuelco a su corazón cuando vio la respuesta, porque, bien que mal, era lo más cercano que estaba de recibir una respuesta emocional real de Atem.

Se preocupaba por él. Y lo quería, como Joey aseguraba.


	14. Charlando con papá

Atem ajustó el objetivo de la cámara y disparó con media sonrisa. Pocos regalos de cumpleaños le habían gustado tanto como su cámara fotográfica, misma que había decidido a cargar a diario, se había inscrito en la optativa de fotografía desde que había entrado a la escuela, pero se había pasado meses quejándose de que los equipos de la escuela no eran lo suficientemente buenos como para que los estudiantes le sacaran todo su potencial y aprendiera lo que debían, además de no poder practicar lo aprendido en clases para reafirmar el conocimiento.

Pasó casi el mismo tiempo suplicando a su padre por una cámara fotográfica, o al menos lo hizo hasta que decidió declararle la guerra. Ahora que la tenía en sus manos, no hacía otra cosa que aprovechar cada instante que pudiera para dispararla.

Ese día le tocaban optativas, tendría dos horas para tomar fotos tanto como quisiera, y sabía perfectamente de quién quería hacer un retrato en cuanto se distrajera. Sonrió levantando la cámara en dirección a la puerta de la escuela, pero en cuanto vio a Yugi atravesarla al lado de Tea, sintió el corazón hundirse profundo, se quedó helado.

A simple vista no se notaría, pero él podía verlo claro como el día.

Yugi se percató de que el faraón lo observaba al otro lado del patio, ambos se frenaron y se quedaron ahí, mirándose fijamente, Yugi no sabiendo cómo ocultarse del mayor y Atem haciendo un recuento de daños. El labio reventado, un tenue color lila alrededor de su ojo, raspones en los nudillos, un par de gasas en el punto en que el cuello se unía a los hombros, venditas en el dorso de ambas manos y recargaba todo su peso del lado izquierdo, como si le doliera sostenerse en el otro pie.

Y encima de todo, no llevaba puesto el rompecabezas.

Ambos avanzaron a pasos tranquilos hasta quedar a un metro de distancia y Atem sintió las fuerzas abandonar sus piernas cuando se percató de que Yugi tenía unos cuantos raspones más de lo que había creído, pero se mantuvo en pie, esperando las palabras del pequeño, quien sonrió con melancolía.

—Pudo ser peor. —Dijo Yugi a manera de broma. La expresión de Atem se tornó amarga y el faraón avanzó hasta Yugi para apartarle un mechón de cabello lejos del rostro y poder ver mejor el moretón que se le había hecho alrededor del ojo al pequeño. —Descuida. —Añadió Yugi con una sonrisa diáfana. —De verdad estoy bien, Joey y Tristán me daban peores palizas antes de ser mis amigos.

—Pero ésta vez fue mi culpa.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara, Yugi? —Espetó Ushio acercándose a ellos. Atem cerró los ojos, tensó todo el cuerpo y apretó los puños, pero inmediatamente relajó la expresión, su rostro era una imagen estoica e impertérrita, sus ojos se vaciaron y Yugi apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a un brazo del faraón, que de no haber sentido el contacto de la piel de Yugi en su mano, habría golpeado el rostro del abusivo; Ushio cayó de sentón, aterrorizado de ver a Atem tan controlado y calculador, y al mismo tiempo tan fuera de sí mismo, dispuesto a matar a quien se le interpusiera. El abusivo retrocedió a gatas, mirando con pánico puro al faraón.

Yugi tomó la mano de Atem y lo obligó a seguirlo un paso.

—No sé cómo… —Espetó Atem temblando de la rabia que sentía. —Pero voy a probar que tú hiciste esto. Y cuando lo haga… —Amenazó mirándolo directo a los ojos, con las pupilas encendidas en fuego carmesí. —Será tu fin.

* * *

13.- Charlando con papá.

En otras historias he puesto las canciones en que me inspiro para escribir cada capítulo. Creo que ésta vez voy a compartir que he estado escuchando Skillet y Starset para escribir esto. Del anterior y de éste, la inspiración salió de Starset, con las canciones _My demons_ y _Monster._ Siendo _Monster_ el tema principal de éste capítulo, sólo como comentario, por si les interesa escucharla para leer.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Me alegro de que tu compu lograra vivir, es horrible estar sin una jaja. Sí, bueno, a Ushio le espera una, pero todavía no, hay un par de cosas qué hacer primero. Es bueno saber que la trama te mantiene en atención, he disfrutado mucho escribir ésta historia, con todo y un par de cosas no tan lindas que han surgido, como lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior, tampoco a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo y de hecho me costó bastante, a pesar de que actualizé rápido, no es como si rápido hubiese tenido la idea clara. Respecto a quién lo soltará primero, también yo me lo pregunto, no sabría decirlo, hay cosas que se escriben solas. Si Atem se mantiene fiel al personaje que he ido sosteniendo, no lo va a dejar así como así, pero veremos cómo evoluciona. Saludos

Catone Historias: Gracias y perdón si te he hecho esperara demasiado por ésto. La verdad es que me está gustando el resultado, fue un riesgo que ha valido la pena. El Blueshipping definitivamente no estaba en mis planes pero, qué más da, me encanta. En definitiva habrá más de ello. Y mientras escribía éste cap, fue difícil, pero me acordé de la temporada 0, Yugi corría peligro y varias veces salió muy lastimado, así que decidí mantenerme fiel a ello, sin llegar a ser tan cruel. Disfruta el cap. Saludos y bendiciones.

* * *

La enfermera de la escuela saludó a Atem con una sonrisa cálida pero se quedó helada al ver a Yugi tras él. Estaba acostumbrada a limpiar los raspones en los nudillos del mayor, a curarle los labios reventados, a limpiar la sangre de su rostro, pero tenía demasiado tiempo sin recibir al joven Muto en aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Espetó asustada.

—Me asaltaron ayer. No es nada. —Dijo tímido mientras se sentaba en la camilla y Atem rebuscaba entre las gavetas de medicinas. —De verdad no lo es. —Murmuró al final, tratando de convencer a Atem de que aquello era verdad.

— ¿Pero estás bien? ¿Qué te quitaron? ¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

—Es superficial. Unos moretones y es todo, de verdad. En realidad me fue bastante bien, me quitaron mi dinero, sí, y… —Bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su tristeza pero cuando Atem se detuvo recargando su peso en las manos, la enfermera supo que habían robado algo más importante que cosas materiales. —Y mi rompecabezas… Pero podrían haberme hecho daño en serio. —Dijo al final optimista, sonriendo en dirección a Atem. —Podrían haberme mata…

— ¡No lo digas, Yugi! —Soltó Atem apretando los puños y los ojos. Asustado ante esa posibilidad. —La única razón por la que no te riño en lugar de cuidarte es porque creo que lo que dices es verdad. Tienes razón. —Murmuró abriendo los ojos cuando se percató de que estaba temblando de nuevo. —Estás bien y es lo único que importa en éste momento. No consiento que me mintieras ayer. —Soltó con rabia y los dientes apretados. —No puedo creer que me lo ocultaras. Pero estás bien y es lo que importa. —Al final repitió tres veces más esa frase mientras buscaba en toda la parte alta de la gaveta, casi con desesperación.

—Los hisopos están en la gaveta de al lado. Los tuve que mover. —Murmuró la enfermera con una sonrisa de ternura al ver a Atem tan angustiado por su amigo. El faraón agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza, cordial y cortante habitual entre ellos, antes de dirigirse al lugar señalado. La enfermera ayudó a Yugi a quitarse el saco escolar y se cubrió la boca al ver los moretones esparcidos por sus brazos. El pequeño bajó el rostro y escuchó el golpe de la charola de metal en el suelo cuando Atem perdió agarre sobre la misma. Algunas cosas botaron hacia el suelo y otras permanecieron en donde mismo, la enfermera se agachó a recolectar lo que había saltado mientras Atem avanzó hasta pararse frente a Yugi y tomar sus manos.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto, mi hikari? —Besó su frente y suspiró tratando de memorizar el aroma del pequeño. — ¿Por qué me dices que no te pasó nada y me permites creerte? No tienes idea de cómo me duele verte así.

—Sí la tengo… —Admitió soltando las manos de Atem y bajando de la camilla de un saltito para abrazar su cintura y tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas. —Es lo mismo que yo sentí cuando vi las cicatrices de la espalda.

Atem tomó a Yugi de la cintura y lo subió de un salto a la camilla de nuevo. La enfermera le alcanzó la charola y salió del cubículo, cerrando la cortina para darles espacio a solas.

—Ushio lo va a pagar caro. —Prometió sereno mientras retiraba las venditas con sumo cuidado. Limpió las heridas de nuevo, asegurándose de que no quedaba nada que pudiese infectar la piel de Yugi y luego colocó curitas nuevas en su lugar, poniéndolas de una forma más pulcra.

— ¿Tienes experiencia con las heridas?

—Sí. De niña Mana se caía a menudo. —Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, misma que hizo que el dolor y la rabia se retiraran un poco. —Y Mahad trataba de curarnos, pero en algunas ocasiones él también se hizo daño tratando de protegernos a nosotros. —Como si acabara de recordarlo, abrió los ojos de más un instante y sonrió con melancolía mientras extendía una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Yugi antes de seguir con su tarea. —Una vez lo mordió una serpiente. Cuando mi padre se enteró que extraje el veneno yo mismo casi muele a golpes al pobre. Era apenas un muchacho poco mayor que yo.

—Mana y tú son cercanos. —Dijo inseguro.

—Sí, y mi madre bromeaba con la suya respecto a casarnos cuando fuésemos mayores, para seguir con las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo.

— ¿Qué pasó con esas bromas?

—Mi madre comprendió que era algo anticuado.

Y tras un rato de silencio en que Atem cambió casi todos los vendajes del pequeño, Yugi murmuró curioso. — ¿Cuando menos son buenas?

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Atem confundido, mirando al pequeño.

—Las fotos que tomas, ¿son buenas?

Atem sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana. —Juzga tú.

Le entregó la cámara con la galería abierta y Yugi sonrió maravillado con la primera fotografía. Kisara, con el cabello revuelto por el aire tratando de alejarlo de su rostro. Su boca estaba oculta, pero sus ojos azules resplandecían brillantes. La siguiente foto era de ella sonriendo para Kaiba, quien sostenía su mano. Después había varias de Mana haciendo caras realmente graciosas, y luego se topó con la fotografía de una mujer que lucía increíblemente triste, sentada en un balcón mientras admiraba las plantas.

La siguiente fotografía era de esa misma mujer, con los ojos rebosantes de esperanza mientras acariciaba las hojas de una flor enorme y preciosa. Y una última foto de ella, sorprendida mirando justo arriba de la cámara.

—Es mi madre. —Dijo sonriendo ante la belleza de la última fotografía.

—Es hermosa.

—Cuando dije que Ishizu era la flor más bella del desierto, estaba mintiendo. Ella… Ella quiere conocerte, Yugi.

— ¿Tu madre?

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece mañana? —Dijo ilusionado, tomando una mano de Yugi para tratar de tranquilizar la velocidad a la que su corazón había comenzado a latir de sólo pensar en salir con ambos. —Podríamos ir a un café que hay justo en el centro de Dominó, sirven un pastel de zanahoria alucinante. Y preparan un capuchino muy rico. No se compara con el del _Egoísta Elegante_ , claro, Mai tiene el record. Pero tienen granos tostados de una forma profesional y excepcional. Yo…

—Atem… —Interrumpió Yugi sonrojado. —No tienes que tratar de convencerme. Sí quiero ir.

.

Tea no pudo evitar adular el trabajo de Atem con los vendajes del pequeño, el faraón acompañó a Yugi hasta su casa y luego volvió por su auto, considerando seriamente llevar al pequeño y a Tea a diario. Suspiró encarando la entrada a su casa y tras atravesar el umbral y darse cuenta de que su padre esperaba, suspiró por enésima vez en el día.

—Ven a mi despacho. —Espetó el hombre con voz fría, caminando hacia una de las salas aledañas. Atem entró seguido de él y permaneció de pie cuando su padre ocupó la silla tras el amplio escritorio. No se sentó cuando le hizo la seña de ocupar un lugar frente a él, el faraón cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y miró sobre la punta de su nariz, fastidiado de tener que controlar su rabia frente a su padre.

—Comienza para que termine pronto.

Aquel hombre, críptico, abrió un cajón del escritorio y luego lanzó el rompecabezas del milenio sobre los papeles que tenía ordenados, el corazón de Atem se rompió en tantas piezas como tenía el rompecabezas cuando vio el objeto que Yugi había estado usando en el cuello, aterrizar frente a sus narices, sintió rabia y miedo del hombre sentado frente a él y no pudo sostener más sus brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Un muchacho de tu escuela me dijo que andas muy cerca de ese muchachito. Sólo tomé medidas con la ayuda de tu compañero de clases. ¿Algo que deba saber respecto a ese Yugi Muto?

—Sí, muchas cosas; la primera es que me está ayudando a subir calificaciones y la segunda es que él fue la persona que me salvó la vida en el baño de la escuela hace tanto tiempo. Le debo varias salvadas, de hecho, y hasta que mi honor esté saldado, tengo cuentas pendientes con él.

—No es lo que me han dicho. Mi contacto en la escuela dice que se la han pasado peleando y que contrataste a dos abusivos de la escuela para perjudicarlo.

—Pedí apoyo a dos imbéciles sin mucha iniciativa, a los perdedores de la escuela que sólo saben hacerle la vida imposible a los nobles de corazón. No es un delito en nuestro hogar, ¿O sí? Tú contrataste a gente que golpeara y asaltara a un inocente. Eso es un pecado ante los ojos de los dioses, yo cuando menos no pongo mi alma en prenda cuando me arriesgo en juegos de las sombras.

— ¿Alma? —Escupió sarcástico mientras jalaba la cadena del rompecabezas y lo lanzaba a manos de su hijo. —Tras el intento de suicido no tienes alma por la qué rogar, los dioses no conciben el suicidio como algo que deban perdonar.

Atem sonrió desabotonándose la camisa de la escuela, le dio la espalda a su padre y le mostró el punto entre sus omóplatos, donde tenía tatuada la cruz Ankh.

—Padre, pasé a través del Udyat y volví victorioso. —Se volvió a subir la camisa y se colgó el rompecabezas al cuello, sintiendo el escalofrío del metal helado chocar contra su piel. En aquel objeto, casi pudo sentir la mano tibia de Yugi apretar el centro de su pecho con cariño, infundiéndole valor para seguir hablando. —Y Yugi, Duke, Tea, Joey, Tristán, Mai, incluso Seto, me han ayudado a levantarme del dolor y a seguir adelante, a valorar la vida, a darme una segunda oportunidad para reivindicarme. Ellos me mostraron algo que tú no puedes conocer, la piedad. Así que seguiré esforzándome cada día por ser mejor por cada uno de ellos, porque han puesto en mí su fe. Ya les fallé una vez, no voy a hacerlo otra vez.

—Lo he pensado mucho, y te voy a enviar de regreso a Egipto en un mes.

—Hazlo. —Retó confiado mientras se abotonaba la camisa. —Soy la única razón por la que mamá sigue contigo, y viva. Si yo no estuviese aquí, ella te habría abandonado y tú habrías sido la humillación de toda la corte egipcia.

—Si ella se va, otra ocupará su lugar.

—Ya. —Soltó Yami sonriendo de medio lado. Su padre lo miró confundido, esperaba encontrarse con su rabia y en lugar de eso consiguió una sonrisa frívola. — ¿Pero quién va a ocupar el lugar de la compañía Kaiba?

— ¿Disculpa? —Soltó el hombre, indignado y apretando los puños sobre el escritorio.

—Ahora que Seto está al frente de la compañía, no sé si te conviene tenerme de enemigo, después de todo, Seto es parte de mi gente, no de la tuya.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —Espetó levantándose y golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos, mirando a su hijo en busca de una respuesta.

—Y la pobre de Kisara, tan decepcionada de su tío más querido. —Murmuró fingiendo indignación. — ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se entere del resto y vaya con el corazón roto hacia Kaiba, para pedirle que se aleje del hombre que hizo tanto daño a su tía y a su primo? Después de todo, fuimos mi madre y yo quienes la recibimos cuando estuvo indefensa. Tú ni siquiera querías verla en casa, y ella lo supo perfectamente.

—Atem, escúchame con cuidado…

—Sin mencionar el hecho de la compañía de los Devlin, digo, Duke me adora. Tiene sus ventajas tener lazos fuertes con el corazón de las personas. Si yo fuera tú… —Dijo componiendo una expresión feroz y bajando el rostro ligeramente, acentuando las arrugas que se habían formado en torno a su nariz, resultado de la rabia. —Pensaría mejor en las personas a las que vas a amenazar, sobre todo cuando hay gente que aprendió a jugar ajedrez a los seis años y duelo de monstruos a los siete. Que nunca se te olvide que yo siempre tengo una carta boca abajo, lista para ser revelada en el momento correcto.

—Atem, ¿me estás amenazando?

—No, padre, me estoy defendiendo, fuiste tú el que amenazó.

—Más te vale que te retractes de tus palabras, o si no…

— ¿Qué? Si no ¿qué? ¿Ya no podrás controlarme? Se acabó el juego, no más chivos expiatorios. Si esto fuese un duelo de monstruos, posiblemente Yugi sería mi Kuriboh, custodiado mis puntos de vida con ferocidad, y el resto de mis amigos estaría repartido entre mis cartas boca abajo y cartas de la mano, listos para saltar a defenderme en cuanto fuesen requeridos.

—Ves a tus amigos como piezas del tablero, utilizándolos igual que como yo he utilizado a tantos peones para lograr mi cometido.

—Te equivocas… yo sería mi propio mago oscuro, preparado para atacar a mi adversario hasta que no le quedara un solo punto de vida por el qué pelear. Admítelo, padre. Estás rodeado.

— ¿Rodeado? ¿Por un solo hombre? No me hagas reír.

—No, por un solo hombre no. Por todo un _equipo_. Mismo que está dispuesto a dar la vida por cada uno de sus integrantes. Envíame a Egipto. —Retó altanero, componiendo una sonrisa chueca y llena de odio mal disimulado. —Y en quince días sabrás de mí. Créeme, no será una postal bella. —Al final se dio media vuelta y soltó el aire que había retenido, rezando porque su padre no lo hubiese notado. —Ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo tarea que hacer y mañana entro temprano a la escuela. Ya que terminaron las amenazas, es momento de seguir con mi vida. Piensa lo que dije, sabes que tengo los vínculos para estar a salvo. Aún hay cartas boca abajo sin jugar, y dudo mucho que tengas algo decente con lo qué contraatacar. Mucha suerte.

Salió a pasos decididos, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que ganaba parte de esa guerra.


	15. Tregua a la guerra

Atem sostenía un pincel entre los dientes mientras seguía acariciando el lienzo con el meñique, tratando de remover una parte del óleo que se había ido de más. Duke entró por la ventana y en cuanto vio a su amigo tan concentrado, se fue a sentar a la cama sin decir palabra. Suspiró cuando el faraón por fin se dignó a mirarlo y sonrió de medio lado, apenado, mientras le mostraba una carpeta de argollas llena de hojas con notas.

—Lo que su alteza pidió. —Dijo con autosuficiencia. Luego miró el cuadro que Atem pintaba y espetó. — ¿Hay algo que no hagas? Cantas, tocas varios instrumentos, pintas…

—No sé bailar. —Admitió tomando más pintura y devolviendo su atención al cuadro mientras su amigo se estiraba.

— ¿De dónde aprendiste a hacer tantas cosas?

—Mi padre me ha obligado a tomar clases privadas de todas las artes, menos la danza, desde los cinco años, no he tenido mucho tiempo para ser una persona común y corriente desde entonces. Además, me relaja pintar.

— ¿Impresionismo?

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que alguien por fin se dignó a prestar atención en clase de arte.

—Fue tu culpa, esta semana fue horrible sin ti en clases. ¿Sabes que nadie hace comentarios tan acertados como los tuyos cuando te pones sarcástico? La gente es aburrida cuando tú no estás, hasta los profesores te echaron de menos en medio de tanta tranquilidad.

—Sí claro… —Murmuró con sarcasmo, concentrado en sus pinceladas, acercándose al lienzo casi hasta rozarlo con la punta de la nariz. —Nadie salvo tú pudo echarme de menos.

—Y Yugi. —Añadió Duke sonriendo con malicia. —Todos los días miraba en dirección a la puerta del comedor con la esperanza de verte entrar.

Atem se quedó muy quieto, con el pincel a milímetros del lienzo, debatiéndose entre dar una pincelada que podría convertir su obra en un desastre o en un éxito. Sintió el temblor en la mano y suspiró. — ¿Preguntó por mí la semana pasada?

—Llegó a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿no? —Y tras una pausa larga, misma en la que Atem sonrió y se dedicó de nuevo a su pintura, Duke añadió. — ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada por sus heridas? Pensé que enloquecerías.

—Por eso pinto, para no enloquecer. —Admitió dándole otra pincelada al lienzo y suspirando. —Tengo que moverme. Y rápido, o éste podría ser mi último movimiento interesante en el juego.

— ¿Qué has pensado?

—Duke… Mi padre ha hecho cosas ilegales, no sé qué, pero estoy seguro de que su camino no está limpio. Y voy a probarlo. Ninguna empresa que yo conozca sube como la espuma de la noche a la mañana, y te necesito de mi lado.

—Por favor. —Soltó autosuficiente. —Con la mayoría de acciones a mi nombre, soy el dueño de mi propia empresa. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

* * *

14.- Tregua a la guerra.

Primero, lamento mucho no haber subido ésto ayer, no tuve tiempo de terminarlo. Segundo, ahora que volví a la escuela, espero poder publicar a diario como había estado haciendo, si no lo consigo, ofrezco una nueva disculpa.

Catone Historias: Sí, también yo pensaba en Gozaburo cuando escribí al padre de Atem, no puedo pensar en nadie más, jaja. Intensa, sí, y se va a poner peor, peor no sé a qué velocidad, a ver qué pasa conforme avance esto. Saludos.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Para ser honesta, estoy preocupada por Atem, porque si por algún motivo me fallan los dedos y hace un movimiento en falso, ya valió. Sí, no pude evitarlo, siento que ver a Yugi como alguien vulnerable puede darle a Atem el empujoncito que necesita para seguir adelante y confesar sus sentimientos, pero a ver cómo le va. La verdad es algo que admiro mucho de Yugi, la manera en que siempre parece dispuesto a minimizar el daño a sus seres queridos, a su manera es fuerte y los protege. Respecto al amor de Atem por las fotos, sentí que debía darle la pasión por las artes, que se irá reflejando poco a poco, después de todo fue educado como un príncipe, no podemos esperar menos de él. Gracias por leerme, disfruta el cap.

* * *

Atem suspiró tratando de ocultar la sonrisa cuando vio a Yugi doblar la esquina y llegar hasta su lado. Había llegado al lugar de la cita casi media hora temprano, cuestión que extrañó al mayor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Soltó Yugi sorprendido cuando la mano de Atem encontró su lugar en medio de su cabello. Se quitó a Atem de encima con un movimiento fluido y sonrió cuando el muchacho le mostró su cámara.

—Ya sabes, aprovechaba el tiempo.

— ¿Puedo verlas? —Atem le entregó la cámara, colgándole la correa alrededor del cuello y observando sobre el hombro del menor su propio trabajo. — ¿Cómo haces para tomar tan buenas fotos? Yo nunca he tenido gracia para esto.

—Es… ley de tercios en ésta. Con aguzamiento. Y en ésta…

—Tienen términos para todo, ¿Verdad? —Recordó apenado las clases que había recibido de fotografía en la escuela.

Atem miró al frente y sonrió para Yugi. —Si tuvieras que tomar una foto del parque, ¿qué debería aparecer en ella?

—Desde los cerezos en ésta esquina y hasta el borde donde terminan los juegos.

— ¿Y si tuvieras que ser más específico? ¿Qué capturarías si tuvieras que congelar un momento de éste parque para la eternidad?

—Los cerezos, las hojas que caen entre sus troncos.

—Bien, préstamela, te voy a enseñar a hacer un congelado.

Y aunque Yugi comprendió gran parte de la teoría, le costó un poco más de trabajo llevarlo a la práctica, al grado en que Atem tuvo que ponerse de pie tras él y darle las indicaciones paso a paso. Yugi tuvo que ocultar un escalofrío cuando sintió la respiración de Atem sobre su cuello y sus manos rozaron las del pequeño para indicarle dónde debía ajustar el ISO o la velocidad. Tragó saliva y tomó la fotografía tratando de terminar con su sufrimiento.

Atem abrió la galería y sonrió ampliamente cuando se percató de que, en realidad, la fotografía era buena.

—Nada mal, hikari… Para un principiante. —Añadió revolviéndole el cabello.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

—Me gusta. Tu cabello es suave y sedoso. No como el mío. La ciudad trata a la gente mejor que el desierto.

— ¿Te gusta mi… cabello? —Repitió con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras se quitaba la cámara del cuello.

—Ah, por cierto. —Dijo sacando un frasco pequeño de la mochila de la cámara y mostrándoselo. —Me pidió Ishizu que te entregara esto. Es un ungüento para el ojo. Dijo que el moretón se quitaría en una noche si aplicabas un poco. ¿Puedo?

— ¿Justo ahora?

—Será solo un poquito. Se te va a quitar antes de que llegue el resto. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí después de haberme mentido, Yugi.

—Te molestó mucho que no te dijera la verdad, ¿no es así? —Inquirió apenado, bajando el rostro y tallándose las manos.

Sintió la mano de Atem sostenerle la barbilla y obligarlo a levantar la mirada, y, seguido de sus labios rozándole la frente, sintió el fresco del ungüento de Ishizu alrededor de su ojo. —Me molesta más que no me dejes cuidarte.

— ¿Qué haces? —Murmuró sonrojado.

—Cuidándote a la fuerza. Ahora. —Dijo sacando dinero de su bolsillo. —Ve y pide una paleta helada del sabor que quieras y algo para ti al carrito de allá. —Yugi recibió el dinero y miró a Atem con cara de pocos amigos. —Y ve rápido, o no nos terminaremos el postre.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

—Porque soy el faraón. Y a menos que seas un dios, no tienes derecho a decir nada al respecto. Suerte con las paletas. O lo que sea que te compres.

Yugi se encaminó unos pasos, molesto por la actitud del mayor, pero sonrió en cuanto llegó al carrito. Atem levantó su cámara y disparó un par de veces, tratando de capturar la sonrisa del menor, agradecido porque el moretón estaba del otro lado. Suspiró tomando más fotografías hasta que una mano cálida aterrizó sobre su hombro.

—Kisara. —Sonrió al ver a su prima y le besó ambas mejillas antes de enfocarla con su objetivo y hacerle otra foto. — ¿Tuvieron problemas para llegar?

—No, Mahad fue muy amable. Nos trajo hasta el parque y me dejó bajar cuando te vi.

— ¿Mana?

—Fue a acompañarlo, nos alcanza en un rato.

—Bien. Kisara, me gustaría no involucrarte en todo esto. —Admitió apenado tomándole una mano a la peliblanca y bajando la mirada mientras su expresión se tornaba de angustia. —Si por mí fuera, echaría fuera a todo el mundo y lo resolvería en directo con mi padre.

—Las cosas han sido difíciles, lo entiendo. Pero no por eso debes hacerlo solo. Si puedo ayudar, lo haré con mucho gusto.

—Eres muy buena. —Halagó sonriendo y acariciándole una mejilla. La chica giró medio cuerpo en dirección a Yugi, quien se había sonrojado al verla y había considerado retirarse inmediatamente. —Yugi. En la fiesta no tuve la oportunidad de presentarte con Kisara. Ella es mi prima más querida y protegida, una hermana pequeña.

—Pero no del tipo "Mana" por si te preocupa que lo sea. —Añadió rápidamente la joven mientras el pequeño entregaba a Atem su paleta.

— ¿Quieres que te compre algo? —Ofreció Atem mostrando su paleta. —No sabía que llegarías tan pronto.

—Descuida, yo no. Pero me comería rápido ese sándwich de vainilla, antes de que llegue Mana. —Dijo en voz baja mirando a Yugi. Él asintió sonriendo.

—Kaiba viene ésta noche. —Dijo Atem ceremonioso. —Pero necesito hablar con él primero. A solas, si no te importa.

—Atem. —Reprendió Kisara en un tono maternal. —Si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para facilitarte esto, lo haré gustosa.

Entraron al bar de Mai y ella les asignó la mesa de siempre, sin embargo, se acercó sobre el hombro de Atem y murmuró algo antes de entregar la carta a todos los presentes. Tras un rato, después de que llegaron todos sus amigos, Atem distinguió la figura de Kaiba entrando al bar. Kisara se levantó murmurando.

—Lo recibiré y lo traeré a tu mesa.

—Gracias, preciosa.

— ¿Para qué lo citaste? —Inquirió Yugi con curiosidad.

—Necesito aclarar unas cosas con él. —Dijo levantándose de su lugar para recibir a Kaiba, el castaño lo fulminó con la mirada y carraspeó cuando Kisara tomó su mano.

— ¿Qué quieres, faraón? —Soltó molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Aquí no. Sígueme por favor.

— ¿Sin tus guardias personales? —Al ver que Atem no decía nada más y comenzaba a caminar lejos de él, Kaiba miró a Mai y espetó. —Llévame una margarita.

—A la orden. —Soltó Mai molesta mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Cuando llegaron al ala oculta, Atem ocupó su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa y esperó a que Kaiba se sentara, el castaño se situó justo frente a él y esperó paciente. Atem tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrado cuando entró Mai, llevaba una charola con la margarita del castaño y un vaso más para Atem.

—Algo que pueda ofrecerte, _honey._ —Dijo para su amigo.

—Estamos bien, descuida.

—Cualquier cosa, ya sabes cómo llamar.

— ¿Cliente frecuente del lugar? —Inquirió Kaiba curioso.

—Soy accionista, y Mai es mi única amiga de los suburbios.

— ¿Por qué serías accionista de un lugar como éste?

—La verdad es un proyecto interesante. Impulsan a talentos nuevos a darse a conocer y prestan el espacio para el arte. Un par de veces hemos convertido las salas privadas, como ésta, en exposiciones de pintura y fotografía.

—Y el nombre es muy original. —Dijo con sarcasmo cuando vio el encabezado del menú. — ¿Para qué querías verme aquí?

—Tengo información de algunas cosas que pasaron con Gozaburo. —Soltó mirándolo directo a los ojos, Kaiba retrocedió en su asiento por la sorpresa y esperó al siguiente movimiento de Atem, quien se había tomado su tiempo para llevarse el vaso a la boca. Kaiba tuvo que hacer lo mismo para tratar de serenarse por la impresión.

— ¿Y qué sugieres?

—Necesito tu ayuda. Mi padre no dista tanto del tuyo, la diferencia es que nuestra compañía ha tomado acciones ilegales para posicionarse en el mercado. Necesito el apoyo de la compañía Kaiba en caso de que mi padre intente cualquier movimiento en cualquier dirección. Quiere enviarme a Egipto para que deje de interferir en sus planes, pero quisiera lograr demostrar el fraude que cometió, antes de que lograra ponerme lejos de aquí.

— ¿Y cómo yo puedo ayudarte? Ahora Kaiba Corp produce juegos, no armas, hace tiempo que teníamos en mente implementar esos cambios.

—Lo sé, y quisiera hacer que la compañía de mi padre diera un giro radical. Descuida. No me voy a dedicar a los juegos.

— ¿Ah, no? No eras tú el _Yu Gi Oh_? ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—Primero, porque mi padre tiene el doce por ciento de las acciones de Kaiba Corp. Y segundo, porque creo que te interesará invertir en mi idea, una vez que pueda llevarla a cabo.

— ¿Y cuál es esa maravillosa idea?

—Primero lo primero, Kaiba. Necesito tu apoyo para limitar a mi padre, y te necesito de mi lado para poder luchar contra lo que se avecine. También necesito tu consejo, tengo fe y confianza en ti, sin que tú lo sepas. Si tú lograste deshacerte de Gozaburo, creo que puedes ayudarme y guiarme en ésta lucha.

—No lo sé. —Dijo bajando la guardia, y sorprendido por el giro que había dado la conversación. —Gozaburo nos adoptó, a mi hermano y a mí. No había lazos de sangre de por medio. Él es tu padre biológico y quieres volverte contra él. ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Atem tomó el vaso con ambas manos y observó la superficie de su bebida, buscando en el líquido, el valor para responder a esa pregunta. —Porque no estoy de acuerdo con su manera de llevar las cosas, sus acciones ilegales, su falta de corazón al momento de tratar a la gente, su indiferencia ante el sufrimiento humano… No tiene una vida que los dioses disfruten. ¿Te ha contado Kisara cómo fue que nos conocimos? Ella en realidad no es mi prima biológica.

—No me ha dicho nada. —Dijo repentinamente curioso. Interesado en saber más cosas sobre la peliblanca, que parecía porcelana pero se comportaba como acero.

—Ella tenía seis años cuando llegó a mi casa. Un oficial de policía llegó con ella de la mano, la pequeña había estado llorando, se notaba en sus ojos.

— _Dijo que no conocía a nadie, que tal vez ustedes sabrían algo de ella._

— _Kisara. —Murmuró Ishizu arrodillándose frente a la niña. — ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _Atem se aferró al borde del vestido de la mayor, viendo con curiosidad y tristeza a la pequeña mientras la mujer le apartaba el cabello del rostro y acariciaba sus mejillas pálidas con ternura._

— _Su pueblo… —Murmuró el oficial bajando la mirada mientras se quitaba la boina, una muestra de respeto a los caídos. —Fue atacado por guerrilleros. Han estado saqueando los pueblos más alejados de la ciudad, y… Ella es la única sobreviviente, la llevaban en una camioneta polarizada._

— _Llama a tu madre, Atem. —Ordenó Ishizu levantándose._

— _Padre está…_

— _Atem. —Repuso la mujer con una sonrisa cálida mientras le acariciaba el rostro al pequeño. —Queremos ser amables, no justos._

— _Sí, Ishizu._

—Mi madre recibió a la pequeña en casa y la cuidamos hasta que estuvo sana. Después de eso, cuando mi padre no toleró más su presencia, la envió a un internado. Los veranos volvía a casa con nosotros por petición de mi madre, y la recibíamos como si fuera de la familia, pero en cuanto terminaba, ella debía volver a estudiar. Yo fui a visitarla casi todos los fines de semana hasta que mi padre decidió ponerme a estudiar otras cosas y luego me mandó aquí.

—Kisara… —Interrumpió, pero frenó de golpe al darse cuenta que no sabía qué decir.

—Ella era hija de un viejo colega de mi padre, posiblemente de alguien a quien estafó para poder subir al poder. Crecimos juntos, con ella, con Mana, con Mahad cuidando nuestros pasos. Pero no el tiempo suficiente. La enviaba lejos a la primera oportunidad. Un recordatorio de que todo se regresa. La odió. Pero madre y yo la adorábamos y en ese entonces no oponía mucha resistencia a lo que madre pidiera. Ahora entiendo que quería complacerla para que ella no sospechara sobre sus amantes. Él es la razón por la que mi madre trató de suicidarse.

— ¿Qué?

—Y tengo que detenerlo, aunque sea lo último que haga en éste lugar.

Kaiba guardó silencio unos instantes eternos para ambos, mismos en los que Atem se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y cruzó de nuevo los brazos, como un faraón antiguo. Suspiró cuando Kaiba retiró la copa de su boca y esperó paciente.

—Cuenta con mi apoyo. Kaiba Corp no sustentará a alguien que no toma en cuenta la ley para hacer sus movimientos.

—Kisara y yo te estaremos eternamente agradecidos. —Admitió el faraón con una sonrisa cálida.

Ambos regresaron a la mesa, donde Kisara los recibió con una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie y tomando el brazo de Kaiba. Él se sonrojó tan ligeramente, que sólo la ojiazul lo noto. Atem por su parte, revolvió el cabello de Yugi, arrancándole un sonrojo un poco más notorio para todos los presentes.

— ¿Ya vas a cantar? —Inquirió Mai dejando un ruso blanco frente al faraón, él la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica y se sentó ignorando su petición. —O sea que nadie va a intentarlo siquiera. —Suspiró resignada, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Joey, consiguiendo que él se irguiera por la sorpresa. — ¿Qué tiene que hacer una chica en éste lugar para que le cumplan sus caprichos?

—Joey puede cantar, si quieres. —Sugirió Tea con media sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Podrías? —Inquirió la rubia sonriendo, asomándose sobre el rostro de Joey para verle los ojos.

— ¡Joey Wheeler será muchas cosas, pero no canta! —Espetó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—Ni hablar, entonces abre un espacio para mí en esa silla. —Dijo empujándolo con la cadera y tomando el vaso del muchacho para darle un trago. — ¿Qué les ofrezco? La casa invita la siguiente ronda.

—Mai, no seas hipócrita, ambos sabemos que yo voy a pagar. —Soltó Atem con media sonrisa. —Y no ha llegado la pizza que pedí, ¿O sí?

—No, querido, nos falta gente en la cocina, estamos contratando. Resulta que el bar-man huyó con la chica que preparaba los postres y no sabremos de ellos en un rato.

— ¿Qué exactamente estás contratando, Mai?

—Necesito dos meseros de medio tiempo y un bar-man, alguien que sepa preparar bebidas. Sólo durante las tardes, de seis a once. A las diez y media cierra la cocina y es media hora para limpiar.

—Mai. —Inquirió Tea con timidez. — ¿Qué días necesitas a tus meseros?

—Jueves a domingo. Entre semana no hay tanta gente y nos valemos por nosotros mismos, incluso Atem ha venido a ayudar, pero insiste en no quedarse de tiempo completo.

—No he tenido motivos para quedarme como trabajador, hasta ahora.

— ¿Cuál sería un buen motivo?

— ¿Nosotros seríamos un buen motivo? —Quiso saber Yugi. Sonrió mirando a Tea y suspiró asintiendo al mismo tiempo que ella. —Tea ya no pudo seguir trabajando en las hamburguesas. Y yo estoy buscando algo de medio tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó Mai enderezándose en su silla, feliz de escuchar aquello. — ¿Y cuándo puede empezar?

—Mañana mismo. —Soltó Tea sonriente.

—Perfecto, vengan a las cuatro para entregarles los uniformes y hablarles de su salario y prestaciones, no sé si será la gran cosa, pero el trato será amable y tendrán algunas ventajas. —Prometió con una sonrisa cálida, pensando en que Atem tenía razón respecto a hacer vínculos cercanos con ellos en específico. Si algo tenían en sus corazones, era lealtad.

—Apúntame en la barra.

—Atem… —Murmuró Kisara sorprendida.

—Tú lo has dicho, preciosa. Nadie prepara nada como yo. Además. —Dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Yugi y apretándolo hacia sí. —Así me aseguraré de que éste par llegue sano y salvo a casa.

—Oye, acabas de asegurar varios clientes frecuentes. —Soltó Tristán abrazando a Joey y Tea por los brazos.

—Sí, con nuestros amigos aquí, lo más seguro es que nos tengas aquí un poco más seguido.

—Chicos…

—No te vas a librar tan sencillo de mí, Mai. —Soltó Joey abrazándole la cintura cuando Tristán lo soltó. —Después de todo, ¿qué mejor lugar para estar que con los buenos amigos? Y tú ya eres una amiga querida, Mai.

—Gracias. —Soltó con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados, plantó un beso en la mejilla de Joey y se levantó mirando a Atem. —Debiste iniciar por ahí cuando te ofrecí el trabajo por primera vez. Voy a traer la comida, no me tardo… Y chicos… —Añadió con las mejillas sonrosadas. —De verdad, muchas gracias.


	16. Un momento de calma

Atem estornudó por enésima vez en el día, Duke, que normalmente lo reñiría por estar distrayendo a todo el mundo con tanto alboroto, lo miraba de reojo preocupado por el muchacho, que, siendo viernes, miraba cabizbajo y distraído por la ventana, buscando algo interesante en algún punto del universo hasta que otro estornudo lo interrumpiera.

—A-tch.

—Y por enésima vez… —Dijo Duke girando medio cuerpo sobre su asiento para mirar a su compañero. —Salud. Deberías irte a casa.

—Tengo que entregar un trabajo y diez justificantes a la clase de la última hora. —Dijo Atem, mormado y somnoliento.

—Yo puedo entregarlos por ti si tienes que…

—A-tch.

—Salud. Retirarte.

—No tengo que retirarme, tengo que… A-a-a…

— ¿Se te espantó?

—A-tch.

—Salud. Atem, de verdad me preocupas, ¿Qué va a pensar Yugi de mí si no te mando a casa justo ahora? Va a decir que no te cuido.

—No seas exagerado. Estoy bien.

—Una vez me dijiste que las emociones acumuladas en el cuerpo se convertían…

—A-tch.

—Salud. —Soltó fastidiado alcanzándole un pañuelo de papel. —En enfermedades.

—Y tengo que trabajar. —Añadió como si con aquello fuera a darle carpetazo al tema.

La campana sonó y la mayoría de los estudiantes se levantaron para salir al receso. Duke se puso de pie al lado de la banca de Atem y lo miró, blandengue y mareado por tanto estornudo, pero no dijo nada cuando el faraón se levantó sin apoyo, lo siguió de cerca unos pasos, mismos en los que Atem ya no pudo ni con su alma y cayó de bruces.

Duke apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para sostener la caída de su amigo y lo ayudó como pudo a sentarse de nuevo, negó con la cabeza en lo que el profesor llegaba hasta ellos.

—Tengo que llevarlo a casa. —Urgió Duke mirando al docente.

—Vaya, yo pasaré el justificante a su siguiente materia.

—Atem, tienes fiebre. —Murmuró Duke sorprendido, tocando la frente del muchacho y luego agitando la mano para refrescársela. —Llamaré a Mahad y tú te irás a casa.

* * *

15.- Un momento de paz.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Pues sí, de hecho sí me estoy complicando la existencia. Al menos en mi cabeza ya tengo las ideas de cómo se va a ir desarrollando todo éste pleito padre hijo, pero no sé cómo hilarlo. Y respecto a los tricolores. No sé quién va a dar el primer paso, honestamente cada vez que estoy a punto de escribir una confesión, se me escapa de los dedos. En tu opinión ¿Quién debería de darlo? Supongo que eso lo decidirá el giro que tome la historia, pero nunca está de más tener opiniones a la mano. Lo de las parejas, ay, no quería que se me escapara una oportunidad para shippear a estos loquitos, y lo estoy disfrutando a lo grande jaja. Gracias por leerme, espero seguir actualizando pronto, pero a ver qué pasa.

Saludos.

Catone Historias: Bueno, es que me quedé pensando en algo cuando redactaba al padre de Atem, cuando diseñé la personalidad no pensé en nada más allá. Pero ¿Y si fuera pariente de Gozaburo? Jajaja Y entonces pensé en que eso haría a Kisara pariente de Kaiba, pero luego me acordé que Kaiba era adoptado, y ya había publicado el cap. Me hice bolas yo sola. Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad me aligeran la carga, espero poder continuar con el proyecto con actualizaciones diarias, pero si no, agradezco tu paciencia. Misma pregunta para ti. ¿Quién crees que debería dar el primer paso, Yami o Yugi? Bendiciones!

* * *

Yugi suspiró por enésima vez en el día y terminó de colocar las copas en la vitrina, Tea pulía algunos vasos en la barra mientras Mai terminaba de recoger las charolas de las mesas y volteaba los servilleteros.

Ambas sonrieron con ternura cuando se percataron de que Yugi suspiraba por enésima vez en la noche, ya pasaban por minutos de las once y había cerrado el Egoísta Elegante, cuestión que le había dado a Yugi la oportunidad de perderse en sus pensamientos, pero no lo dejaba en paz el hecho de no saber nada de Atem.

Mai sonrió depositando una botella a la mitad a su lado, Yugi la tomó sin darse cuenta y comenzó a limpiar su superficie, con la mirada perdida al frente.

—Deberías llamarlo. —Sugirió quitándole la botella en un movimiento amable.

— ¿A quién? —Exclamó sorprendido mientras retrocedía asustado en su lugar.

—A Atem, fue Mahad quien me llamó para decirme que estaba enfermo, así que no quise molestarlo, pero creo que tú deberías llamarle.

—No, a ésta hora estará dormido. —Dijo apenado, considerando seriamente su siguiente movimiento.

—No, Yugi. Mai tiene razón, deberías llamarlo. Así al menos te asegurarías de que está bien y que no le hace falta nada.

—No lo sé. —Admitió tomando la botella de manos de Mai y llevándola a su repisa. Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada y un suspiro antes de volver a sus actividades. Al final, cuando Yugi volvió para subir las sillas patas arriba a las mesas del centro, miró a ambas chicas, que le daban la espalda, y anunció. —Voy a ir a su casa a verlo.

—No sé si sea buena idea. —Soltó Mai limpiándose las manos en el delantal. —A su padre no le hace mucha gracia que estés cerca de él. Ni tú, ni nadie que no sea de su nivel. Yo incluida en esa lista.

—Pero no puedo estar con la incertidumbre de saber de él. Ni quiero estarlo. Es mi amigo y se sentía mal, si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo lo haré sin pensar, no me importa si a su padre no le agrada tenerme cerca, Atem es mi amigo, y yo le soy fiel.

Tea y Mai intercambiaron una mirada de ternura y luego la rubia asintió para el muchacho. —De acuerdo, me convenciste. Te llevo.

— ¿Qué?

—La casa de Atem me queda de paso. Así me ahorro lo de tu taxi. Tea, querida, el transporte ya está aquí.

—Me falta trapear.

—Descuida, ya lo haré yo mañana en cuanto llegue. Vete o se te hará tarde.

—Gracias Mai. —Se quitó el delantal y abrazó a ambos antes de salir corriendo, junto con el chico que lavaba los platos y el suplente de Atem.

La mayor parte del trayecto fue silenciosa, Yugi miraba por el retrovisor de vez en cuando, sintiéndose asustado por las sombras que proyectaba la ciudad, Mai moría de curiosidad, pero tampoco quería hacer que el pequeño reviviera una experiencia desagradable sin motivo aparente. Supo de boca de Atem que había recibido una buena paliza tras un asalto, y el faraón le había hecho una sesión de fotos a todas sus heridas para que el pequeño las presentara como evidencia cuando fuera a reportar el ataque, pero él era demasiado amable como para denunciar, así que Atem tuvo que guardar las fotografías, por si las dudas.

—Él te quiere mucho, ¿Sabes? —Se decidió por fin a romper el silencio.

— ¿Perdón?

—Atem. Te quiere. ¿Sabes que él era como tú? Amable y optimista ante la vida. Por eso te llama su hikari, y por eso es que te protege con tanto ahínco. Se juró a sí mismo que jamás te pasaría lo que le pasó a él. Creo… Que aún se niega a admitir, aún para sí mismo, lo que siente por ti, pero está bien. Es su manera de ser. Sólo es cosa de que tú lo admitas, y entonces podrás hacerle las cosas más fáciles a él.

— ¿Admitir yo?

—O darte cuenta, no sé cuál sea el caso. Sólo espero que lo hagas pronto. —Dijo estacionándose afuera de la casa de Atem y sonriendo. Plantó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho y le guiñó el ojo. —Disfruta la pijamada con Atem.

Yugi bajó confundido y cuando por fin estuvo de pie frente a la puerta de la casa, suspiró dándose cuenta de qué había hecho. El trayecto había sido una especie de letargo, mismo en el que había pensado mucho en las palabras de Duke.

Los señores de la casa, junto con Mahad e Ishizu, tenían que salir el fin de semana por cuestiones de la empresa (¿Qué tenía que hacer la madre de Atem en los negocios de su padre? Eso no tenía sentido), y luego Mana y Kisara, que se quedarían a dormir con unas amigas de su salón. Y por último, el resto de la servidumbre de la casa, que el viernes en la tarde recogían sus tiliches y se retiraban hasta el domingo por la noche, cuando volvían para echar a andar la casa y recibir a los señores con una sonrisa cálida y fingida.

Tocó el timbre con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

—Si no sale, me voy.

Esperó unos minutos y luego recogió su mochila y su maleta de deportes, agradecido internamente por no haber obtenido respuesta, sin embargo, en cuanto se dio la vuelta la puerta se abrió revelando a Atem tras de sí. Lucía como recién levantado, se tallaba el ojo con una mano y con la otra sostenía la puerta, y Yugi no pudo evitar barrerlo de pies a cabeza. Descalzo, pantalón rayado azul, camiseta negra sin mangas y el cabello revuelto hasta lo imposible.

—Aibou… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde y tú deberías… A-tch.

— ¿Yo debería? No, tú deberías estar descansando. —Soltó empujando a Atem hacia el interior de la casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó la mano de Atem para jalarlo hacia su habitación, rezando internamente recordar la ruta. Sólo había recorrido ese camino dos veces en su vida, así que estaba seguro de que se perdería.

—Derecha. —Dijo Atem entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yugi cuando llegaron a la intersección del pasillo.

—No recuerdo que fuera a la derecha.

—No quiero ir a mi cuarto. Quiero un vaso de leche. Y la cocina está a la derecha.

— ¿Pero después te irás a dormir?

—Sí, me iré a dormir.

Yugi suspiró, puso las manos de Atem sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar siguiendo las indicaciones del mayor.

— ¿Cómo puedes no perderte?

—Vivo aquí desde hace cinco años.

— ¿No es mucha casa para tan pocas personas?

—Mi padre es un excéntrico.

Llegaron a la cocina y rápidamente Atem se dirigió al refrigerador, sin embargo, las manos de Yugi alrededor de su cintura lo hicieron detenerse. —Vete a sentar a la barra y deja que yo me encargue. —Pidió molesto. Atem lo encaró confundido y las manos de Yugi lo tomaron por sorpresa. Sosteniendo su rostro y jalándolo un poco hacia abajo, dedicándole una mirada tierna y una sonrisa amable que consiguieron hacer que el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas por la fiebre, aumentara varios tonos. —Aún tienes más temperatura de la que deberías, no quiero que te enfríes por nada. Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti.

— ¿Para cuidarme?

—Sí, decidí pasar aquí la noche, ya sabes, para asegurarme de que estés bien. Duke me dijo que estarías solo y nadie que esté enfermo debe pasarlo mal.

—Ya tengo diecisiete. Me ato las sandalias solo.

—Sí, pero no deberías. Yo te voy a cuidar. —Prometió tomándole una mano y obligándolo a sentarse en uno de los bancos de la barra. Yugi tomó la leche del refrigerador y sacó una olla de metal de las repisas, buscó dos tazas y luego puso a hervir la leche. Mientras, Atem recargó la cabeza en una mano y observó al pequeño moviéndose a su antojo por la cocina, sin esperar indicaciones ni invitaciones. Determinado.

Sonrió para ocultar el suspiro y simplemente recibió la taza en las manos cuando Yugi se la entregó. El pequeño puso sus manos sobre las de Atem y sonrió mirándolo. —No le tomes tan de prisa. Sigue algo caliente.

—Gracias, Aibou.

— ¿Dónde tienes toallas pequeñas?

Atem se llevó la taza a la boca antes de responder. —Hay secadores en el cajón de la derecha. La otra derecha. —Corrigió cuando Yugi se dirigía al cajón equivocado. —Pero ¿para qué los quieres?

— ¿Tienes un cuenco de metal?

—En la gaveta de arriba.

Volcó algunos hielos en el cuenco y luego, tomando su taza y echándose la mochila y el secador al hombro, encaró a Atem. —Vamos a tu habitación.

Caminaron en silencio y Atem aprovechó para terminar su bebida, entregó la taza diligente cuando Yugi se la pidió y sonrió ampliamente cuando Yugi le reprochó que la cama siguiera hecha cuando él llegó. Arregló las cobijas y sábanas y cubrió al faraón cuando éste se hubo recostado. Miró los medicamentos en el buró y le dedicó una mirada inquisitoria.

—No recuerdo a qué hora me las tomé. —Admitió. —Pero todavía no se ponía el sol.

Yugi miró su reloj y le dio una dosis a Atem, leyendo la receta, luego entro al baño de la habitación del muchacho y llenó el cuenco de agua, cuando volvió, Atem estaba sentado en su cama con la cabeza vuelta al techo y lucía incómodo.

— ¿Cargas con un pijama en esa maleta de la escuela? —Quiso saber con sincera curiosidad mientras el pequeño acomodaba sus cosas.

—No.

—En el cajón de la izquierda abajo hay uno que quizás te quede. El resorte se ata para ajustarse, así que puedes hacerla a la medida. Y hay una camiseta de manga larga a juego. La casa se enfría mucho en la madrugada.

—Pues entonces tú también deberías usar una camiseta de manga larga. —Murmuró dirigiéndose al cajón. Sonrió sacando la camiseta y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse lejos de la mirada inquisitoria del mayor.

Atem no pudo evadir el sonrojo al ver a Yugi usando su ropa, jamás imaginó que, antes de salir, el pequeño había jalado el borde de la camiseta hacia su nariz para inhalar profundo el perfume penetrante que la ropa de Atem expedía, justo como él, una tarde soleada y calurosa de verano.

Yugi agradeció internamente que la cama de Atem fuera matrimonial, lo hizo recorrerse más al centro para poder sentarse y humedeció el secador en el agua fría, escurrió el exceso de agua y dobló la toallita para ponerla en la frente del mayor, acariciando sus mejillas aprovechando que sus manos se habían enfriado con el agua del cuenco. —Mi abuelo solía hacer eso para bajarme la fiebre. Espero que funcione.

— ¿Qué más hacía tu abuelo?

—Se quedaba despierto conmigo hasta que me durmiera.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque… Porque yo…

—A-tch.

Yugi soltó una risa por lo bajo y reacomodó la toallita en la frente de Atem. —Es la manera en que puedo agradecerte que me cuides. No soy fuerte, no podría defenderte jamás si me lo propusiera pero puedo tratar de cuidarte ahora que estás débil y puedo dar todo de mí para que te pongas mejor. Quiero hacerlo. Que estés bien, ayudarte, cuidarte. Regresar un poco de todo lo que me has dado. Y… ¡recórrete más! —Exclamó dándole la espalda, sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir. —Si estás tan cerca del borde no me voy a poder acostar a dormir, de éste lado puedo cuidar la hora a la que tomes tu nueva dosis de medicina. Y tengo sueño.

—Perdón. Es que está fría la cama. No quisiera moverme.

Yugi suspiró recostándose de frente a Atem, tan cerca de él que sus cabellos y los del muchacho se revolvieron al instante, fundiéndose entre sí y formando una sola mata. El pequeño suspiró admirando los ojos carmesí del mayor y asintió.

—De acuerdo, no te muevas de ahí. Sólo no me tires, por favor.

—Ni siquiera me moveré. —Yugi retiró el trapito de su frente y le dio la vuelta para volver a poner algo fresco en la frente del mayor. Quien sonrió agradecido y cerró los ojos.

Yugi repitió aquel procedimiento varias veces más. Enfriando el trapito y remojándolo de vez en cuando hasta que los hielos se derritieron y el agua se tibió. Sonrió mirando a Atem, vencido por el cansancio y el sueño.

—Mai dice que debería decirte, pero yo no estoy muy seguro. —Admitió para sí mismo mientras apartaba un par de mechones de la frente del mayor. —Mou hitori no boku, también yo me preocupo por ti y puedo cuidarte, porque yo también te quiero a ti, pero no debería decirlo.

En un gesto inocente, se inclinó sobre la frente descubierta de Atem y plantó un beso ahí, y cuando volvió a su lugar, recostado de frente al faraón, reconsideró el beso y llevó una mano al cabello del mayor. Aunque sus cabellos eran ásperos al tacto, acariciarlos era algo que había querido hacer desde la primera vez que Atem puso su mano sobre los suyos, sonrió comprobando que las palabras del mayor no habían sido una exageración. El desierto lo había maltratado.

Y al borde del sueño, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba pensando incoherencias por el cansancio, se inclinó una vez más sobre el rostro moreno del faraón y depositó un beso corto y casto sobre los labios de su Yami, aspirando profundo el aroma de su piel y sintiendo el cosquilleo subir desde los dedos de los pies hasta su coronilla. Se acurrucó contra el pecho del faraón y se quedó profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	17. Secuestro de camisetas

Atem se quedó acostado y muy quieto al despertar, ni siquiera abrió los ojos dado que se sentía tranquilo y liberado, la fiebre había bajado completamente y ya no sentía la nariz congestionada ni el dolor de cabeza, o el cuerpo cortado. Suspiró desorientado, recordando los cuidados que Yugi había tenido para él y creyó recordar un sueño a mitad de la noche, mismo que lo hizo sentirse tranquilo, un beso del pequeño.

Sonrió abiertamente cuando se percató de que el único malestar físico que sentía era la presión que Yugi ejercía sobre su hombro, lo abrazaba como si la vida le fuera en ello. Por un momento se preguntó si el pequeño lo habría abrazado abiertamente o si el abrazo se debería a la costumbre, sabía que había personas que necesitaban abrazar mientras dormían como un reflejo de seguridad, pero, al menos por unos minutos, se permitió a sí mismo creer que Yugi lo había abrazado con alevosía y ventaja. Plantó un beso en la frente del pequeño y luego miró sus labios, preguntándose cómo sería besarlos, si sería igual que en su sueño o si aquello sería distinto.

Se inclinó sobre él y besó la comisura de su boca, pasó hasta el otro lado y depositó otro beso, besó la punta de su nariz y por fin se decidió a depositar un último beso tímido y contenido en los labios del pequeño, que se entreabrieron al recibirlo.

Atem retrocedió sorprendido por el escalofrío que lo había recorrido pero decidió ignorar aquello. Se movió despacio para no despertar a Yugi y tomó la pastilla que quedaba de medicinas. El pequeño lo había levantado en la madrugada para darle la otra, así que lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle, era seguir con el tratamiento por sí mismo.

Sonrió considerando cambiarse y cuando entró a su baño privado, no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver la ropa de Yugi doblada meticulosamente en una esquina. Levantó la camiseta y se la llevó a la nariz con una sonrisa amplia.

Desayuno. Podía prepararle el desayuno para agradecerle el gesto amable de cuidarlo en la noche. Pero no lo despertaría hasta que todo estuviese listo. Sonrió pasando por un lado de él, tomando toda la ropa de Yugi y llevándola al cuarto de lavado, pero ocultando la camiseta en un cajón para poder conservarla.

* * *

16.- Secuestro de camisetas.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Yo tampoco me la esperaba. La idea original era al revés, Atem culpando a la fiebre, pero bueno, un personaje construido hace lo que quiere. Y sí, es todo un reto darle continuidad a la historia. Es decir, hay tantas decisiones que tomar a continuación… La guerra ya está planteada, pero no sé cómo hacer que algunas partes encajen y así, supongo que tendré que renunciar a algunas de las ideas originales y rediseñarme hasta dar con el clavo. En fin. A ver quién se confiesa primero.

Catone Historias: Bueno, trampas locas, a final de cuentas jaja. Y tenía que encontrar una manera en la que Yugi pudiera hacerse cargo de Atem, qué mejor que con una gripa de por medio. Porque debo admitir que ya había decidido ponerme drástica, pero dije, no, se necesita un momento de paz de vez en cuando, sobre todo para la que les espera. Así que, mientras más en paz estén… ¡Ay no! Ya sé. Quiero que los dos sean el que confiese su amor al otro, y he imaginado mil y un confesiones, pero supongo que terminaré dejando que la historia guie mis pasos, confiaré en el corazón de las cartas, diría Yugi. Bendiciones.

* * *

Yugi despertó guiado por el aroma del desayuno, preguntándose dónde estaría Atem en aquellos momentos. Sonrió ampliamente cuando se percató de que el faraón estaba dándole la espalda en la cocina. Y no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

Atem, con la espalda desnuda, permitiéndole al pequeño ver el tatuaje entre sus omóplatos, el pantalón sostenido en su cadera con soltura, descalzo y con el cabello alborotado, como si no llevara mucho tiempo despierto. Llevaba el reproductor de música encajado en el resorte del pijama y uno de los audífonos puestos, y se balanceaba de un lado a otro tan ligera y rítmicamente que Yugi dedujo que no podía tratarse de otra cosa más que de un baile al ritmo de la música. Sus manos estaban ocupadas, despegando el contenido de la sartén. Sonrió más ampliamente cuando vio a Mahad sentado en la barra, viendo con diversión al muchacho mientras cocinaba. El tutor del mayor tomó aire y con una voz a medio camino entre el susurro y su tono normal, musitó a toda velocidad.

—Y el faraón se prepara. Se puede notar la concentración en su rostro, todo su ser se enfoca en éste único movimiento que le dará la gloria o lo llevará a la deshonra.

—Cállate, Mahad. —Espetó Atem divertido frunciendo el entrecejo.

—El público guarda silencio, el momento es épico, señoras y señores, se nota que se prepara.

—Harás que falle si sigues con eso.

—Y pronto sabremos si el faraón continúa en el juego o si será descalificado de forma atroz por sus errores. Ahí está. —Dijo repentinamente alerta en su silla. —Para los que sintonizan éste momento épico, sus ojos han adquirido la determinación necesaria, hará el movimiento, y señoras y señores… —Atem hizo un movimiento veloz y tosco con el brazo, lanzando hacia el cielo el hotcake de la sartén, girándolo una vez y haciendo que aterrizara de nuevo, volteada. — ¡Dos giros perfectos en el aire! —Soltó Mahad elevando un poco más la voz mientras se levantaba en su asiento, como si realmente aquello fuera la hazaña deportiva más grande jamás vista. —Señoras y señores, consiguió hacer el giro doble sin llegar al desastre natural. El faraón de Egipto ha perfeccionado sus técnicas culinarias y está preparado para pasar al siguiente nivel de la competición. —Atem soltó una carcajada dejando la sartén en la estufa para evitar cualquier accidente, no podía parar de reír a carcajadas ante los comentarios de su tutor y sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas por el esfuerzo. —Ha sido más que sólo épico, señoras y señores, se acaban de perder de una hazaña olímpica. ¡El faraón ha logrado el giro doble en el…!

Y las carcajadas de Yugi consiguieron que ambos frenaran de golpe, Mahad soltó la risa por nerviosismo de lo que acababa de ocurrir y la palita de madera que Atem había estado usando terminó rebotando dos veces en sus manos antes de que el muchacho la lanzara lejos por el nerviosismo y por tratar de atraparla.

—Despertó al fin. —Dijo Mahad sonriendo cuando por fin pudo contener la risa.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Me gusta molestar al amo Atem.

—Mahad. —Llamó Atem molesto recuperando su utensilio. —Ya te he dicho que frente a los amigos no debes llamarme _Amo_ , eres mi hermano.

—Ya, pero eso dices tú. En fin. Ha sido genial verte conseguir ese giro doble en el aire, sólo vine a recoger el bolso de Ishizu. Debo volver cuanto antes o tu padre me matará.

—Una pena. —Admitió Yugi. —Me habría agradado desayunar contigo.

—Será pronto. No se preocupe. —Y tras levantarse y recuperar su saco de la barra, hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró.

— ¿Desayuno? —Ofreció Atem mostrando el hotcake perfectamente dorado y una sonrisa encantadora, deleitándose en su beso secreto, preguntándose qué haría el pequeño si se diera cuenta de que había sido robado, sin imaginarse que en realidad había recuperado algo perdido sin darse cuenta.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Yugi con casi los mismos pensamientos mientras se sentaba a la barra y esperaba paciente. Los platos, los vasos, los cubiertos, estaba todo puesto para sólo llegar a sentarse. — ¿Te sientes mejor? Te ves más animado.

—Definitivamente me siento mejor. —Admitió estirándose mientras le daba la espalda a Yugi, consiguiendo que el pequeño tragara saliva. —Amanecí con dolor en un hombro. —Añadió malicioso. —Pero por el resto estoy como nuevo.

— ¿El hombro? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Eres un enfermero maravilloso. La verdad es que hacía años que nadie velaba por mí estando yo enfermo. Mahad ha estado tan ocupado, y mi madre con su depresión y eso. La verdad es que me pregunto si merezco ser cuidado de esa forma teniendo en cuenta que nunca he hecho muchas otras cosas además de molestar a las personas que me rodean. No te merezco. Así que gracias.

—Mereces eso y más. —Murmuró Yugi sonrojado mientras se dirigía a pasos cortos hasta Atem. El faraón le acarició el cabello al pequeño y sonrió despegando el hotcake de la sartén. —Eres bueno, Atem. Contrario a todo lo que crees normalmente, de verdad eres bueno, eres leal y fuerte, fiel a tus sueños y a tus amigos. Y sobre todo, peleas con honor. No es algo que se use en estos tiempos.

—Eso del honor es cierto. —Admitió pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Yugi y atrayéndolo así, Yugi sintió el calor subir a su rostro cuando su mejilla quedó pegada al pecho desnudo del faraón, justo sobre su corazón mientras él volcaba una nueva porción de mezcla para otro hotcake en la sartén. —Pero eso no quiere decir que merezca el perdón de los dioses o de ustedes. Hice mucho daño.

—Oh, Atem. —Soltó abrazándole la cintura, deleitándose al tacto de la piel morena y caliente del mayor. —No digas eso. De verdad no lo digas. No hay nada que perdonar, está todo bien para mí. Me duele que creas que aún tienes que saldar cuentas conmigo, no has terminado de comprender que todo eso quedó atrás. Te perdoné.

Él se quedó helado ante aquella simple confesión, incapaz de aceptar el perdón para su alma y sobre todo, sintiéndose incapaz de merecer el cariño del pequeño. Sin embargo, cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo delgado el más pequeño y suspiró pegando su nariz a la coronilla de Yugi, aspirando el perfume de su cabello y jurando que aquel que se atreviera a tocar un solo cabello del pequeño lo pagaría caro. Los dioses parecerían misericordiosos en comparación a su furia desatada.

Suspiró besando su coronilla y luego lo empujó un poco por los hombros para poder apreciar sus ojos, que brillaban a la par del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Ve a sentarte. No quiero que te quemes por mi culpa…

—Pero…

—Ya casi termino con esto. Lo prometo. —Volteó el hotcake de la sartén y luego volvió su atención a los orbes violetas que lo miraban fijamente, esperando su siguiente movimiento. —Vale, de acuerdo. Quédate ahí de pie. Pareces un ratoncito asustado.

— ¡No soy un ratón! —Exclamó caminando hasta la barra y sentándose tras ella, a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento del mayor.

— ¿Tienes algo qué hacer por la tarde? Además de ir a trabajar.

—Define "la tarde".

—Después de que desayunemos y hasta tu horario de entrada al trabajo.

—Así que Mai te va a obligar a descansar otro día.

—Igual voy a estar ahí, si no detrás de la barra, como cliente. Es sábado de Jazz, no olvides que soy un gran fan de la buena música, así que iré de todos modos.

—Ya, y me imagino que ésta vez no me obligarás a cantar contigo. —Musitó enfurruñado, recargado en sus brazos y haciendo una mueca de pucheros. —No creas que fue una experiencia amena que me hicieras eso. Fue cruel y despiadado de tu parte.

—A todo el mundo le gustó.

—Sí, ¿Quién no disfrutaría verte en el escenario, con tu guitarra y capturando el corazón de todas las presentes mientras nos deleitas con tu voz?

— ¿Son celos? —Soltó recargando las manos a los costados del pequeño y bajando el rostro casi hasta rozar su nariz con la propia. Sonreía de medio lado y tenía entrecerrados los ojos, en esa mueca que el pequeño adoraba y odiaba en igual intensidad. Había momentos en los que Atem sonreía así y le hacía creer a Yugi que nadie ni nada podía cambiar la sensación de paz que sus ojos carmesíes le brindaban cuando sonreía así. Suspiró hastiado de tener que soportar el escrutinio de aquellos ojos y suspiró para quitarse los cabellos de Atem de la punta de la nariz. En un movimiento arrebatado levantó el rostro hasta tocar la punta de la nariz del faraón con sus labios y sonreír con timidez.

Atem retrocedió sorprendido y sacó el hotcake justo a tiempo para que no se quemara. Sirvió los platos de ambos, con algo de huevos revueltos y tocino por un lado y sonrió cuando Yugi compuso una expresión de sorpresa tras el primer bocado.

—Eres bueno cocinando.

—Soy bueno en todo lo que hago.

—Y apuesto que hasta en lo que no haces también eres bueno. —Atem soltó una risa por lo bajo sentándose frente a Yugi y revolviéndole el cabello. — ¿Por qué la pregunta? No entiendo para qué quieres saber.

—Para llevarte a dar una vuelta. Aprovechando que ya me siento bien. No me gusta estar en mi casa más tiempo del necesario, y menos si no hay nadie. ¿Por favor?

—No lo sé. Tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa y tengo que recoger el uniforme del bar.

—Descuida. Podemos pasar a tu casa en un rato, o podría prestarte algo, no debe quedarte tan grande mi ropa. Sólo es casi un metro de diferencia. —Bromeó antes de comenzar a comer.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

—No sé, quiero salir contigo.

— ¿Salir conmigo?

— ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que te diga?

—No todo. —Murmuró apenado bajando el rostro.

—Me gusta esa expresión. —Admitió Atem detrás de su vaso. —Está decidido.

.

Para el medio día, Yugi y Atem ya habían ido al cine, compartido un helado, comido crepas y visitado el museo, que tenía una exhibición especial de Egipto iniciando ese día, exposición en la que el faraón le había contado a Yugi más historias de las lápidas y antigüedades expuestas que los dos guías con los que habían hecho el recorrido. Para la primera mitad del recorrido, Atem tenía a su alrededor a un grupo de personas, entre las que estaba un grupo de colegialas que habían pasado media mañana quejándose de tener que ir al museo un sábado, pero que ahora agradecían haber ido. Yugi hizo pucheros esa parte el recorrido, dándose cuenta de las miradas furtivas que dos chicas altas y bastante bien torneadas le habían estado dedicando a su amigo todo el rato, o al menos así fue hasta que el faraón lo abrazó por los hombros y lo obligó a permanecer a su lado el resto de la explicación.

Cuando salieron del museo, Yugi decidió que era hora de hacerle saber al faraón quién de los dos cocinaba mejor, así que terminaron yendo a casa del menor.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y el abuelo no estaba, Yugi encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador con un imán, el amigo de su abuelo, el señor Hopkins estaba en la ciudad por una exposición del museo, pasaría toda la tarde con él para ponerse al día con todo lo ocurrido.

Atem no pudo hacer otra cosa más que adular el gran trabajo de Yugi en la cocina y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que habían salido de la casa del menor para el bar de Mai con las manos entrelazadas.

Aunque originalmente, Yugi había tomado su mano para jalarlo hacia la puerta, Atem estaba haciéndole berrinche de que era temprano para que se fueran al bar y el pequeño no tuvo otra opción que tomar su mano para levantarlo del sillón y llevarlo a rastras por los pasillos de la casa, hastiado de tener que lidiar con llegar tarde siempre a todos lados por su propio pie; para llegar tarde no necesitaba ayuda normalmente, había dicho. Pero en algún punto del jaloneo, Atem había entrelazado sus dedos con los del pequeño y había decidido seguirle la corriente y acompañarlo hasta el auto del mayor.

Yugi se sonrojó cuando Atem abrió la puerta del copiloto y lo invitó a subir.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yugi?

—Es… es sólo que asumí que me llevarías, nunca te pregunté si tenías problemas con llevarme o si querías hacerlo.

—No seas ridículo, Yugi. —Murmuró poniendo una mano en su hombro e inclinándose a besar su frente. —Claro que quiero llevarte… Hasta donde tú me lo pidas. Sube.

Prácticamente tuvo que darle un empujoncito para que reaccionara y entrara al auto, con una sonrisa boba surcando su rostro. Retrocedió sorprendido en su asiento cuando Atem se inclinó sobre él, sintió el cuerpo del faraón muy cerca y cuando los labios de Atem le rozaron la mejilla, él contuvo la respiración y las ganas de salir corriendo.

— ¿Por qué…? —Murmuró muy bajito mientras se retiraba un poco del menor. —Tú nunca te pones el cinturón cuando subes al auto. ¿Por qué?

—Perdón. —Murmuró sonrojado, mirando sus rodillas.

—No te preocupes. Mientras estés conmigo, yo te cuido.


	18. De huesos y otras cosas rotas

Atem entró a la escuela hecho una verdadera furia, tratando de ponerse los pendientes pero errando por la velocidad a la que caminaba. No saludó absolutamente a nadie y caminó hasta llegar a su salón, incluso pasó de largo al lado de Yugi, que había levantado la mano para llamar su atención, pero no había conseguido nada. Mana entró corriendo tras él, gritándole que la esperara y luego reclamándole por apretar el paso. Atem no sólo era más alto, tenía las piernas bastante más largas que la pequeña egipcia, así que rápidamente logró dejarla atrás. Por último entró Kisara a pasos calmos, caminó cabizbaja y taciturna hasta llegar donde el pequeño, deteniéndose al lado de Yugi y saludando con una sonrisa forzada a todos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kisara? —Quiso saber Yugi al verla. — ¿Por qué viene tan molesto?

—Su padre va a sacarme de la escuela, hoy es mi último día como estudiante aquí si él no paga mi colegiatura.

—Parece que ésta guerra se les está yendo de las manos. —Murmuró Tea preocupada al ver a la peliblanca tan triste.

—Sí, y no es justo que mi tío use a las personas alrededor de Atem para tratar de ganar tiempo en ésta guerra, todos en la casa sabemos de su existencia, pero hasta ahora no era real, y ahora no sé lo que mi faraón hará. Jamás lo vi así.

Vieron al faraón regresar sin su mochila, con los pendientes reluciendo al sol, el saco puesto a modo de capa dejando al descubierto sus brazos y las muñequeras que Tea le había obsequiado para que pudiera ocultar sus cicatrices. Duke caminaba unos pasos atrás de él, con la misma determinación en la mirada, pero menos de la mitad de la rabia, acompañando leal a su amigo en lo que estuviera surgiendo.

—Van a la dirección. —Murmuró Tea pensativa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Tristán llegando al lugar cuando se percató de que sus amigos miraban hacia los edificios de administrativos.

—Que la guerra entre Akhenaten y su hijo ha dado inicio. —Sentenció Kisara mientras una ráfaga de viento la envolvía, arrancándole un escalofrío a todos los ahí presentes.

* * *

17.- De huesos y otras cosas rotas.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, no podia quedarme con ese beso enredado entre los dedos, tenía que incluirlo, pero me gustó más con un Atem plenamente consciente de sus actos jaja. He estado pensando mucho en estos momentos de calma para el par, y he decidido acabar con ello, suficiente presentación de personajes y conflicto, vamos por el nudo principal. En otros fics he hecho sufrir a mis personajes y supongo que no será la excepción, no sé cómo gire esto pero espero que no sea demasiado duro para ellos. No me gusta ser tan cruel y como escritora me lo cuestiono mucho, hasta qué punto debería estirar a mis personajes sin llegar a reventarlos. Supongo que lo descubriremos.

Lo único que no he decidido es, que ahora que iniciaron con las confiancitas de estar tocando al otro constantemente en roces inocentes como un beso en la frente o entrelazar sus manos, qué tan lejos debería llevarlos una vez que vayan avanzando en su historia personal.

* * *

Atem miraba al frente del salón, prestando atención hasta los más mínimos detalles, tomando notas casi sin mirar su cuaderno y haciendo preguntas certeras y cortantes, mismas que intimidaron a los profesores. Y el resto del día fue similar.

El receso fue una tregua para tanta desesperación y tanto él como Duke se tomaron el tiempo de pasar un rato agradable con Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristán y Bakura, pero Atem volvió a su actitud implacable y despiadada el resto del día.

Para alivio de Duke, que había tenido que soportar las malas vibras del mayor durante todo el día, les tocaba educación física, lo que querría decir un espacio para librarse de tanto estrés físico y emocional.

El silbatazo del entrenador llamó la atención de todos. Atem y Duke entraron tarde y por primera vez en todo el ciclo, Atem no llevaba una camiseta debajo de la de baloncesto. Sus hombros, el tatuaje, sus brazos trabajados estaban expuestos para que todo el mundo los viera, y Yugi se percató de que arriba de la cruz de Ankh estaba el boceto de un nuevo tatuaje, un escarabajo con las alas bien abiertas y el sol sosteniendo la base del cuello del faraón.

Suspiró pensando en el escarabajo que el mismo Atem le había regalado el fin de semana tras haber pasado también toda la mañana del domingo juntos, mismo que colgaba de su cuello bajo la ropa justo en ese momento. Sonrió cuando Atem le dedicó media sonrisa y luego volvió su atención al profesor.

—Baloncesto. —Dijo lanzando una pelota a manos de Joey, el rubio inmediatamente hizo girar la pelota sobre su dedo y sonrió tratando de impresionar a las chicas.

—A Mai le gustaría ver eso. —Dijo Tristán malicioso, consiguiendo que el balón botara de las manos de Joey e iniciara una nueva riña entre ellos.

—Duke, Tristán, Ushio y Bakura. Organicen los equipos masculinos. Tea, Mana, Rizo y Miho, organicen los equipos femeninos. El resto, a esperar.

Y aunque Yugi creyó que para variar sería el último seleccionado del día. Duke lo eligió primero, sonriéndole de medio lado y chocando palmas para recibirlo. El profesor terminó de pasar lista y miró al salón anunciando que organizaría retas femeninas y masculinas después del calentamiento, mismas que se desarrollarían a la par por mitad de las canchas, amenazó con reprobar el ciclo escolar de aquel que se atreviera a pasar a la otra mitad para intervenir en el juego de sus compañeros.

Atem pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Yugi y lo obligó a dar traspiés cuando lo jaló hacia el resto del equipo para planear una estrategia decente y aprovechar la estatura del pequeño en comparación de los demás.

— ¿Pero cómo se pueden valer de eso? —Soltó quitándose a Atem de encima y sacándole la lengua al faraón.

—Pases cortos por debajo de los brazos. —Dijo Duke quitándose el pendiente y extendiendo la mano hacia Atem para que le entregara los suyos. —Creo que todos sabemos que Ushio y su bolita no tienen mucha coordinación cuando se trata de interceptar los pases por abajo. Ya los hemos vencido con esa estrategia antes.

— ¿O sea que no me escogiste por orden del faraón para protegerme?

Atem sintió aquello como una puñalada en el estómago. —No, Yugi. Eres nuestra carta más fuerte en éste momento.

—Casi tan fuerte como el Kuriboh de Atem. ¡Maldita bola de pelos! —Espetó Duke tomando a Atem en una llave y haciéndole cerillito. —Con eso nadie te gana.

—El tatuaje. —Espetó Atem tratando de soltarse de su amigo. —La piel está sensible.

—Perdón.

Atem le dedicó una mirada letal a Ushio pero se concentró en su equipo, y aunque la mayoría de las rondas fue tranquilas y por algún motivo no le tocó coincidir con el bully oficial de la escuela, la última ronda fue contra su equipo.

Atem pasó gran parte de la partida bloqueando las jugadas de los oponentes y tratando de hacerle un pase decente a Duke para que la estrella anotara un punto, pero tras casi doce minutos de partido no habían llegado a ningún lado con aquello.

La furia se desató cuando Ushio aprovechó la oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con Atem a través de Yugi. En un giro violento y casi consiguiendo que aquello fuese un accidente, le dio un codazo al pequeño en la parte posterior de la cabeza, consiguiendo desorientarlo y tirándolo al suelo. Otro de los jugadores de su equipo había corrido tan rápido para tratar de arrebatarle el balón a Yugi que no sólo estuvo a punto de patear su rostro, sino que casi le cae encima, pero Atem fue más rápido. Saltó sobre el cuerpo de Yugi y lo protegió del golpe con un brazo, lanzó al otro jugador en un movimiento rápido y se aseguró de que Yugi estuviera bien. Sintió una llamarada de dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo cuando el otro muchacho raspó su tatuaje con las presillas del tenis en la inercia de su caída pero el faraón aguantó sin hacer un solo gesto, para tratar de tranquilizar al pequeño. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos y lo sacó de la cancha en un movimiento rápido, consiguiendo que Ushio soltara una risa burlona.

— ¿Está tu novio bien?

—Mi _Aibou_ está a salvo de ti por ahora… —Murmuró colérico mientras Tea revisaba el golpe de Yugi. Atem se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y miró a Ushio directo, pero a diferencia de la última vez, el abusivo ni se inmutó. — ¿Pero quién te va a cuidar a ti?

—Basta ya. —Ordenó el profesor interponiéndose en la mirada de ambos.

—Llevaré a Muto a la enfermería, si no le molesta. —Anunció el faraón sin soltar la mirada de Ushio.

—Atem… —Espetó el pequeño corriendo a su lado y tocando su espalda. —Se levantó la costra, estás sangrando.

—Estaré bien.

—Vamos, tu Aibou tiene razón. —Dijo Duke acercándose a Atem y ofreciéndole los pendientes. —Tenemos que revisarte esto.

—Una persona que lo acompañe será suficiente. —Espetó el profesor molesto.

—Sí, tiene razón. —Soltó Duke. —Yo puedo acompañarlos a ambos, no tiene que ir tanta gente. Yugi ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió mucho el golpe?

—S-se me pasará. No te preocupes.

—Vamos, al menos por una aspirina. —Pidió Duke con una sonrisa amable.

—Deberías ir, Yugi. —Comentó Tea con media sonrisa, acercándose a los muchachos y mirando de reojo a Joey y Tristán, quienes miraban con rabia mal disimulada a Ushio y su grupo de matones.

—Aunque sea por hacerme compañía, Aibou.

Y aquello lo convenció al fin. Era la primera vez que Atem lo llamaba abiertamente "Aibou" frente a todos, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir al faraón y a Duke.

.

Yugi estaba recargado por fuera de la escuela en la barda, esperaba a Tea y Joey, que se habían quedado como parte del equipo de aseo ese día. Mana y Kisara habían insistido en esperarlo hasta que llegaran los demás, pero el pequeño insistió en que no hicieran esperar a Mahad. Él estaría bien.

Mana le dedicó una última mirada de preocupación antes de subir al auto y alejarse. Ahora Yugi se preguntaba si realmente había sido tan buena idea quedarse solo. Se sentía inseguro de estar ahí y su inseguridad sólo creció cuando escuchó las voces de los abusivos de la escuela, Ushio y sus matones acercándose a la puerta después de haberse quedado un rato castigados.

Tragó saliva en seco y rezo internamente por que no notaran su presencia.

.

Atem iba saliendo de la dirección, hastiado por la conversación que había tenido con la directora, pero feliz del resultado obtenido. Suspiró frustrado preguntándose si Yugi se habría ido y se arrepintió al instante de demorarse tanto.

Escuchó un quejido ahogado venir de fuera de la escuela y salió corriendo hasta toparse con una imagen que le heló la sangre. Uno de los matones de Ushio sostenía a Yugi por los brazos mientras el abusivo principal le atestaba otro golpe en el estómago, sofocándolo y arrancándole otro quejido. Sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla y suspiró tratando de controlarse, no les daría el gusto de verlo derrotado.

— ¡Ushio! —Gritó Atem soltando su maletín. Llevaba de nuevo el saco sobre los hombros y cuando el abusivo se giró para encararlo, se quedó helado de la impresión. Atem llevaba colgando al cuello el rompecabezas del milenio y lucía como un auténtico faraón enfurecido.

La sangre le abandonó el rostro cuando el faraón mostró una vara de madera casi de su estatura. Sabía de antemano que el egipcio sabía varias artes marciales y trató de mantener la calma cuando habló.

— ¿Qué quieres? Esto es entre Muto y yo.

—Lo que quieras con Muto, lo quieres conmigo. —Y aunque trató de mantener la calma todo el tiempo posible, cuando se percató de que el escarabajo de Yugi colgaba de las manos de Ushio, perdió el control. — ¡Y más vale que lo resolvamos en éste momento! Sé que mi padre te contrató para hacerme la vida imposible y llevarte a Yugi de corbata.

—No puedes hacerme nada.

—Puedo, y lo haré.

—Cualquier cosa que me hagas, tu padre lo sabrá y…

—Y qué… —Retó quitándose los pendientes y el saco, guardó los pendientes en los bolsillos del saco y se lo ató a la cintura. —Si vamos a pelear, ya te vencí una vez, recuperó su báculo y encaró a Ushio. —Lo haré de nuevo.

El abusivo tronó los dedos y sus tres compinches se lanzaron sobre Atem sin pensarlo, atacando con toda su fuerza. Atem tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no luchar con todo y molerlos a palos en ese mismo instante. Los golpeó hasta magullarlos y hacerlos arrepentirse de haber atacado.

Y a pesar de estar arrepentidos, seguían atacando una y otra vez como si la vida les fuera en ello. Aquello no era lealtad, era conveniencia.

Atem decidió que si se iban a quedar, él entones daría todo su poder. Sabía cómo golpear de manera que no quedaran marcas y aun así hubiera daño, apagó esa parte de su ser que lo limitaba y comenzó a pelear en serio hasta que escuchó la voz de Ushio sobre el zumbido de sus oídos.

— ¡Faraón!

Atem lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a su oponente hasta estamparlo en la pared de la escuela y se giró sobre sí mismo aprovechando que sus tres oponentes directos estaban en el suelo. Ushio tenía al Yugi por el cuello y lo miraba desquiciado.

—Suéltalo. —Dijo lentamente, a media voz y con los dientes apretados.

— ¿De dónde sacaste el rompecabezas?

—Lo sé todo, Ushio. Y tengo en mi poder la posibilidad de destrozarte si no lo sueltas.

Ushio levantó el brazo, apretando más al pequeño y consiguiendo que él comenzara a respirar con dificultad, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miraba aterrorizado a Atem. Trató de negar con la cabeza, como si aquello fuera a calmar la furia del faraón, pero lo único que consiguió fue enfurecerlo más. Sabía que tenía las heridas del asalto recientes y ahora tenía la venganza servida en bandeja de plata. No le importaba dejar moretones y marcas en el cuerpo de Ushio. Al contrario, lo haría con gusto.

—Tengo un trato para ti, Faraón. Pero tu padre me dijo que primero debía quitarte la vara. Suéltala o algo le pasará al pequeño.

— ¡No le hagas caso, Atem! —Exclamó Yugi aflojando el agarre de Ushio, pero el abusivo le apretó más el cuello con el brazo y le empujó la mejilla con la mano libre, para obligarlo a guardar silencio. Atem avanzó un paso pero Ushio hizo más presión y consiguió que el Faraón retrocediera.

El egipcio lanzó la vara tan lejos como pudo y encaró a Ushio, furioso. El abusivo soltó a Yugi y retrocedió un par de pasos. Atem se arrodilló a toda prisa a su lado y se desató el saco de la cintura para echárselo sobre sus hombros.

—Todo estará bien. —Prometió con media sonrisa. La mirada de Yugi se llenó de pánico y Atem recibió la patada que Ushio le había tirado a las costillas reteniéndolo con ambos brazos. —Eres tan predecible. —Ladró entre dientes levantándose y consiguiendo que Ushio cayera sobre su costado y se golpeara la cabeza. —Yugi, entra a la escuela.

—No quiero dejarte solo si…

— ¡Entra! —Gritó girando la pierna de Ushio para que el abusivo quedara boca abajo. Yugi se levantó tomando las cosas del faraón y recibiendo el rompecabezas alrededor de su cuello de nuevo. —Por favor, entra. Al menos hasta la reja. Y quédate ahí.

—Sí.

A la pasada, Atem le besó la coronilla y luego encaró a sus cuatro oponentes, que ya se habían levantado y lo encaraban con rabia. Atem respiró profundo y murmuró. —No contengas, no sientas.

Recibió a los cuatro, repartiendo el peso de su cuerpo para tirar los golpes y patadas suficientes para mantenerlos a raya y cansarlos un rato. Yugi se aferró al barandal que lo mantenía lejos y no pudo evitar sentir esperanza al ver al faraón peleando de aquella forma tan pulcra. En tres golpes rápidos, los compinches de Ushio cayeron brutalmente, quedando fuera de combate y dejando la pelea en manos del abusivo.

Atem, cansado, no pudo detener la patada de Ushio, entró de lleno en su pecho y consiguió que el faraón se estampara de espaldas en el suelo, abriéndose de nuevo la cicatriz del tatuaje y golpeándose la cabeza. Ushio estampó su pie en el medio del pecho de Atem y lo sofocó en ese simple acto. Yugi no pensó antes de soltar las cosas de Atem y lanzarse a taclear a Ushio, consiguió desequilibrarlo, pero terminó en el suelo con un golpe en el rostro. Yugi gateó hasta interponerse en el camino de Ushio a Atem y encaró determinado al abusivo, tratando de levantarse. Él miró a Yugi con desprecio y le puso el pie en el medio del pecho cuando el pequeño consiguió arrodillarse y erguirse ahí.

Lo empujó hasta llevarlo al suelo y aquello fue suficinte para provocarle a Atem una última descarga de adrenalina, misma en la que se levantó hecho un torbellino de golpes y patadas que obligaron a Ushio a retroceder hasta la pared. No pudo detener los golpes, ya no pudo con la velocidad del Faraón, que tenía los ojos encendidos en un fuego carmesí cargado de rabia y desesperación.

Despiadado. No había otra manera de describirlo.

Era brutal y despiadado.

Sólo la voz de Yugi lo sacó de aquel trance. Una vez que lo tuvo acorralado contra la pared, con las solapas sostenidas en un puño y a punto de golpearle la garganta con toda la intensión de destrozarle la tráquea con los nudillos de la otra mano, la voz de Yugi se alzó sobre el zumbido que cegaba a Atem con rabia y desesperación, alimentando su sed de venganza.

— ¡Mou hitori no boku!

Casi en automático, Atem soltó a Ushio y bajó ambos brazos. Giró sobre sí mismo y avanzó un paso hacia Yugi, el pequeño estaba de rodillas y se recargaba en las manos para poder mirar a Atem. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de tierra y lágrimas, algunas manchas de sangre en las rodillas y un raspón en la mano izquierda, pero lo que más partió el alma de Atem fue ver esa súplica de misericordia en sus ojos.

—Ya todo terminó. —Prometió recuperando el control de sí mismo. Avanzó unos pasos hacia el pequeño y suspiró aliviado cuando lo vio sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas que salían a chorros por sus ojos violetas.

Sin embargo, su mirada se llenó de pánico cuando se percató de que Ushio trató de arremeter a espaldas de Atem.

El faraón giró con tiempo suficiente apenas para ver a Duke llegar a atestarle un golpe con el puño cerrado en la quijada a Ushio y casi caerse por la inercia del movimiento. Ushio terminó en el piso, desorientado y torpe por el golpe. Tea, Tristán, Joey y un prefecto de la escuela llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaban todos y ayudaron a Ushio y a sus compinches a levantarse para llevarlos a la enfermería.

—Lo hemos visto todo. —Dijo el prefecto mirando a ambos tricolores con asombro, apenado por lo que había admitido. —Desde que Ushio llegó a molestarlo, joven Muto.

—Si se dieron cuenta de que Yugi estaba en problemas… —Soltó Atem entre dientes, tratando de no arremeter contra el recién llegado. — ¿Por qué no hicieron nada por detenerlo?

—No son horarios escolares. Es una excusa pobre y estúpida… Cuando Tea se dio cuenta de qué ocurría nos llamó a gritos y nos hizo correr.

— ¡Más vale que tomen medidas al respecto! —Amenazó Tristán con uno de los muchachos sobre su espalda. —O nosotros haremos algo.

—No es justo que tuviéramos qué intervenir. —Añadió Tea horrorizada, viendo a Atem aporreado y los raspones de Yugi. Atem se acercó a Yugi y lo tomó en brazos, levantándose con muchos esfuerzos y tratando de suprimir una mueca de dolor.

—Tenemos que atenderte las heridas. —Dijo sonriendo para el pequeño, que se soltó llorando amargamente. —Perdóname… —Suplicó en voz baja, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. —Nunca debí involucrarte en esto.

—Deberíamos ir al hospital. —Pidió el pequeño. —También a ti te hicieron daño.

—Yo conduciré. —Ofreció Tea mientras el resto entraba a la escuela. — ¡Joey!

— ¡Escuché! —Respondió levantando un pulgar sin darse la vuelta para conducir al casi inconsciente estudiante que llevaba abrazado por la cintura. —Los alcanzaremos en un rato, sólo avísanos qué van a hacer.

— ¡Sí! Vamos.

—De verdad… —Murmuró Atem con los dientes apretados. —Perdónenme por todo.


	19. Las cosas claras

—Cabestrillo durante un mes… Y encima, una costilla rota. —Espetó Mahad viendo los vendajes que cubrían el torso de Atem, el faraón estaba sentado en el alfeizar acolchado de su ventana y miraba la luna. Su tutor negaba con la cabeza mientras se planteaba seriamente romperle otra, por buscapleitos, pero cuando la mirada del joven se volvió tan depresiva, no pudo evitar avanzar y acariciarle el cabello, como un hermano mayor protegiendo al más pequeño de cualquier cosa que lo apesadumbrara. — ¿Al menos se llevaron una buena tajada cuando te atacaron?

—Valió la pena cada cicatriz en mi espalda. —Murmuró rabioso entre dientes.

—Bien hecho. —Soltó orgulloso consiguiendo que Atem ablandara su actitud.

—Gracias.

— ¿Y cómo está el joven Yugi?

—Sólo tiene un par de raspones. En el hospital dijeron que una buena noche de descanso y mantener las heridas limpias sería más que suficiente para que se reponga pronto de la conmoción. Les preocupaba más lo emocional, pero juro que ese pequeño es de acero. Ni yo logré quebrantar su espíritu. —Murmuró aliviado, sin embargo, su voz se cargó de frustración y miró a Mahad con desesperación. —Pero todo esto es mi culpa, si Yugi y yo no nos hubiésemos vuelto tan cercanos, esto no habría pasado, él estaría a salvo de todo peligro y podría seguir con su vida normal, no tendría que estar soportando tantas humillaciones y dolor. No es justo para él. Debería dejarlo en paz y…

— ¿Y ya sabes si él está de acuerdo en eso? En que lo dejes. —Atem guardó silencio, sorprendido ante aquella afirmación y percatándose de que en realidad no lo sabía, nunca le había preguntado a Yugi si estaba feliz con su intromisión en su vida. Mahad sonrió dándose cuenta de la vorágine que había ocasionado en la mente de su protegido y sonrió ampliamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello de nuevo. —Un día le pregunté a Ishizu si era feliz conmigo en su vida, antes de venir a Dominó.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Soltó lleno de curiosidad.

—Que era el mejor regalo que los dioses le habían hecho en su vida. Y Yugi… —Inquirió al final mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. — ¿Qué es el joven Yugi en tu vida?

—Es… la esperanza y la bondad a la que puedo aferrarme para vivir. Mi Hikari.

La voz de Yugi gritándole _Mou hitori no boku_ golpeó su mente de nuevo, aquellas palabras habían adquirido un significado completamente distinto ahora y él no sabía qué hacer con ello.

Sonrió.

— ¿Y él lo sabe? —Inquirió Mahad con media sonrisa desde la puerta.

— ¿Debería saberlo? —Soltó Atem confundido.

—No lo sé. ¿Debería?

* * *

18.- Las cosas claras.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Concedido. Pero ésto solo quiere decir que puede que les complique un poquito más la existencia a éstos dos. No sé, conociendo al Atem original, si el hecho de escuchar de su Aibou el perdón sea suficiente para creérsela, pero podemos intentarlo, lo peor que puede pasar es que tengan que repetírselo varias veces, en fin, ha sido difícil. Aunque puedo llegar a ser cruel con ellos, no puedo evitar que me duelan, ahora a enfrentar otras cositas de por medio. No sé si esto vaya a complicarse más, pero espero que si lo hace, puedan estar el uno para el otro. Ésta es la parte de la historia que no está definida, el micro-clímax principal antes del nudo y desenlace, no sé cuánto más me tome llegar a ello, sólo espero que no les vaya demasiado mal. Gracias por leerme, y saludos. Si me falta algo, házmelo saber, estaré feliz de complacer.

Catone Historias: Yo entiendo, no te preocupes. Si te gustó la interacción anterior, espero que igualmente disfrutes mucho este capítulo, no es una conclusión en sí, pero es algo. Poco a poco Atem irá tomando cartas en el asunto, no sabía hasta qué punto debía maltratar el entorno de Atem para que el pobre faraón supiera cuánto su padre estaba dispuesto a desafiarlo, pero creo que tratar de quebrantar el espíritu de su pilar principal (Aunque debo admitir que me dolió escribir el cap anterior) fue una decisión muy su tipo. Gracias por seguir al pendiente. Bendiciones.

* * *

Kisara entró a la escuela con una sonrisa radiante y se dirigió inmediatamente hasta donde Seto estaba. Mana entró despreocupada tras ella y pasaron bastantes minutos demasiado largos antes de que Atem entrara. Yugi se levantó inmediatamente parar ir hasta él, y aunque sabía que lo más probable era que el mayor tratara de rechazarlo para "ponerlo a salvo", no estaba dispuesto a perder una última oportunidad de percibir el aroma seco que expedía su piel, como a desierto, a sol, a agua de río y a él.

Atem lo encaró y el hecho de conectar con la mirada del faraón fue suficiente para obligar al pequeño a detenerse. El mayor llevaba una gasa cuadrada en la mejilla y lo miraba con curiosidad, Yugi entrelazó sus manos y bajó la mirada al piso, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación, pero sonrió ampliamente cuando la mano libre de Atem le levantó la barbilla y le plantó un beso en la frente.

— ¿Descansaste? —Inquirió con tranquilidad, pero proyectando vehemencia contenida en cada palabra. — ¿Te tomaste las medicinas? ¿Te cambiaste los vendajes antes de salir de casa?

—Sí. A todo.

—Me alegra. —Admitió con una sonrisa tranquila. —Me gustaría pedirte algo.

—Lo que sea. —Respondió demasiado rápido, arrepintiéndose al instante y dándose cuenta de que había sonado demasiado ansioso. —Perdón, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—En la tarde necesito guardar unas cosas en cajas, pero no puedo moverme muy rápido. —Dijo al final moviendo el brazo del cabestrillo y cerrando un ojo por el dolor, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Le dedicó una última mirada al pequeño y luego comenzó a caminar hacia su salón. —Te veo a la hora de la salida.

— ¡Sí!

.

Yugi salió a medio trote de la escuela cuando divisó la silueta de Atem en el estacionamiento, apretó el paso sintiendo en cada golpe de sus pies contra el suelo, retumbar el dolor por su cuerpo, pero no le interesó con tal de estar al lado de su faraón de nuevo. Cuando Atem escuchó los pasos y se giró para encararlo, lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida y un guiño que consiguieron que se sonrojara y esperara paciente.

— ¿Cuánto estás pagando la hora?... Sí, Mai, a mí, cantando tus covers favoritos con mi guitarra electro-acústica… ¿Qué quieres decir con "a los dos" exactamente?... No, Mai. No lo voy a involucrar en esto. De todos modos no le gusta cantar en público… Sí, es cierto… Bueno, falta mucho para el sábado, si a esas vamos… Un beso, querida.

— ¿Era "la jefa"? —Inquirió Yugi con media sonrisa cuando Atem le revolvió el cabello.

—Sí, voy a acceder a cantar una hora los sábados por la noche. Pero quiere que cantemos ambos, o va a considerar seriamente eso de contratarme.

— ¿Qué? P-pero perdería dos elementos. Uno en la barra y…

—Y otro entre las mesas, lo sabe. Dice que ella se haría cargo de la barra. No sé. No quiero meterte en esto.

— ¿Por qué vas a acceder? —Inquirió cuando Atem le abrió la puerta trasera de su auto al pequeño. Yugi sonrió al percatarse de que Mana ocupaba el asiento de copiloto y que Kisara estaba al volante.

—Quiero un ingreso extra.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué siempre haces tantas preguntas? —Inquirió divertido.

—Porque Mai quiere contratarte cantando conmigo, y si te voy a hacer segunda en esto, quiero saber a qué se debe. —Admitió antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Atem de pie fuera del carro, sorprendido por la respuesta del pequeño y sonrojado.

—No es que no adore ser copiloto de Kisara. —Inició Mana, por enésima vez abriendo esa conversación. —Pero si no tienes nada roto ¿Por qué estás con cabestrillo?

—Para que se vea dramático. —Soltó pasando el brazo libre sobre los hombros de Yugi y atrayéndolo hacia sí, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara visiblemente. —Es un esguince de codo, Mana. Debo tener el brazo en reposo la mayor cantidad posible de tiempo, y el doctor dijo que en mi caso no sería suficiente una venda elástica, pero tampoco quiso ponerme una férula.

—No imagino por qué. —Soltó Kisara divertida mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Dijo soltando a Yugi y buscando en su maletín, el pequeño se lo arrebató de la mano y lo miró expectante. —Busca un frasco blanco, tengo que tomarme mis medicamentos.

—Gracias a Ra. —Exclamó Kisara divertida. — ¿Vas a dejar que Yugi cuide de ti?

—Lo voy a considerar.

Y aunque el trayecto fue silencioso y la comida estuvo llena de chistes y carcajadas por parte de todos, la tarde para los tricolores pasó lenta en lo que ambos catalogaban y empaquetaban en distintas cajas de cartón, las cosas que Atem tenía en las repisas y armarios de su habitación.

En tres horas, Yugi había llegado a aprender más del faraón de lo que había aprendido desde el momento en que se habían conocido. Estaba feliz de que Atem le hubiese pedido apoyo a él, teniendo a Duke y a sus primas, pero había una parte de su ser que insistía en que algo no estaba del todo bien. Algo en medio de tanta melancolía cuando Atem le alcanzaba alguna caja o le pedía que simplemente echara todo a un lado. Aunque el Faraón se la había pasado muy abierto, compartiéndole los significados de casi cada cosa que se topaban, algo en sus andares cansados o en su pulular por la habitación no dejaba que Yugi se quedara conforme con las respuestas.

A media tarde, cuando el faraón decidió que era momento de hacer una pausa para comer algo, Yugi ya tenía demasiado arraigada la idea de que Atem le ocultaba algo, y aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no fue capaz de contener su reclamo.

— ¡¿Qué me estás ocultando?! —Gritó plantándose frente a Atem, que estaba sentado en su cama viendo un cuaderno abierto.

—Yugi… —Murmuró sorprendido, tratando de adivinarle el siguiente movimiento.

—Me pediste ayuda para esto, pero no me quieres decir de qué se trata, dices que sólo estás despejando el lugar pero cuando abriste tu closet no había casi ropa, me evades la mirada cuando te pregunto por lo del bar y luego me prometes que todo está en orden y yo no sé qué creer. No sé si estás pensando todavía en que sería mejor idea echarme fuera de tu vida que involucrarme más y luego pienso en todo lo que se viene, ésta pelea que tienes con tu padre de la que no hablas con casi nadie. Me dices un día que tu padre amenazó con enviarte a Egipto y al día siguiente me prometes que te vas a quedar a mi lado. No me dejas cuidarte… —Bajó la voz con los ojos apretados, tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban por salir. —No me dejas entrar pero me haces creer que sí.

—No es así, Yugi. —Soltó extendiendo una mano hacia el rostro del pequeño pero deteniéndose al instante. —Yo sólo…

—Dijiste que serías sincero conmigo y hoy no lo has sido, no entiendes que me preocupo por ti y no dejas que nadie más te cuide. No es justo, Atem. —Lo miró directo a los ojos, con lágrimas amenazando con derramarse.

—No quiero que sufras por mi culpa. —Confesó. Aquello tomó al pequeño por sorpresa, Atem bajó los hombros y miró al pequeño de reojo, preguntándose cuánto más podría aguantar guardarle cosas ahora que sabía que Yugi se preocupaba por él tanto como él quería cuidarlo. —Mírate, te hicieron daño físico por mi culpa, por involucrarme contigo ahora tú estás pagando los platos rotos. Duke no corre peligro al ser dueño de más de la mitad de su compañía, mi padre no puede tomar represalias contra él. Y tú eras el único punto vulnerable que podía atacar. Es mi culpa que estés herido y yo sólo quiero que dejes de sufrir. No sé si será lo último que intenten en tu contra. Actué a tiempo, antes de que algo más pasara, pero ¿Y si la siguiente vez no puedo cuidarte? ¿Qué va a pasar si no estoy para protegerte o si…?

—Atem. —Murmuró Yugi avanzando hasta el mayor. Con cuidado le tomó el rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo. —No hay rencores por eso. Si necesitas mi perdón lo tienes, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar el pasado, pero entiende que no hay resentimientos por lo que ocurrió. Y aún si tuviera que recibir una paliza diez veces peor por ti, lo haría con gusto. Porque quiero cuidarte y voy a demostrar que soy fuerte y digno de estar a tu lado, no eres el único que puede proteger a los suyos, yo también quiero tratar de protegerte.

—Yugi… —Murmuró acariciando con su mano libre, los nudillos del pequeño sobre su mejilla. —Pero yo no estoy listo para que sufras por mi culpa.

—Pero no puedes evitar que lo haga.

—Ya van dos veces que consigo hacer que te golpearan, si te llevaran de mi lado me volvería loco.

—Nadie se va a marchar.

—Esto es una daga en mi corazón. Ver tus marcas, tus golpes, los raspones y los vendajes sólo hacen que me odie a mí mismo por involucrarte en esto sin pedir tu permiso, antes de mí tenías una vida tranquila y llena de cosas buenas, como tus amigos y tu familia, y lo único que he hecho desde que llegué ha sido tratar de quebrantar tu espíritu, y después poner tu cuerpo en peligro, no merezco tu perdón. Ni el de nadie. Y estoy en deuda contigo por salvarme la vida, pero las deudas sólo han ido en aumento. —En cuanto terminó aquella frase, sus ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas que bajaban sin pausa, surcando las manos del pequeño y la suya. —Apenas creo que he saldado algo cuando vienen diez pecados más a sumarse a mi lista de espera y siento que nunca vamos a estar a mano, que estaré en deuda contigo el resto de ésta vida y los dioses no me dejarán vivir en paz conmigo sí…

—Pero es que ya no hay deuda. —Admitió Yugi cerrando la distancia entre Atem y él, quedando de pie justo entre sus rodillas, tan cerca que sus cabellos y los del mayor se entremezclaron. —No entiendes ¿Verdad?

—No. —Admitió sin aliento.

—Hace tiempo que todo el daño quedó pagado, Atem, porque me has dado más cosas de lo que has quitado. No hay ya nada más que perdonar porque todo está perdonado. Y yo sólo me pregunto cuándo me concederás el ser digno de caminar a tu lado, y no estar a tus espaldas, como un cachorrito que cuidar.

—Yugi… Ya eres mi igual. Es sólo que quiero protegerte.

—También yo a ti… —Murmuró antes de cortar la distancia con los labios de Atem, el mayor se aferró a la espalda del pequeño y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran libremente sus mejillas, dejando ir en una catarsis toda la presión que había estado soportando sobre su alma desde días anteriores. Sintió en aquel beso una promesa de que todo iría bien, la posibilidad de creer que de verdad Yugi podía valerse por sí mismo y la certeza de que había, por primera vez en su vida, encontrado su lugar.


	20. Todas las cartas sobre la mesa

Atem, sentado en la cama con la espalda recargada en la pared, acariciaba el cabello de Yugi, que ahora recargaba la cabeza sobre las rodillas del mayor, aferrándose a una almohada mientras escuchaba las palabras del faraón.

—Te dije que mi madre trató de suicidarse, pero no te dije muchas cosas que pasaron antes. Mi padre ha tenido doce amantes que nos hayamos dado cuenta, y abusaba física y sexualmente de mi madre. Cuando yo tenía cinco años comenzó a contratar tutores para mi educación. Yo prácticamente vengo a la escuela por gusto. Aprendí a pelear, a escribir, aprendí ciencias y artes, y para cuando tenía once años, ya sabía lo suficiente para ser admitido en la universidad, cosa que hice. En Egipto estudié restauración. O al menos así fue hasta que mi madre, harta de tener que soportar los maltratos de mi padre, decidió huir. Mi padre había dicho que quería expandir la empresa hasta otros países, y Mahad ya estaba aquí, pero mi madre pensó que sería buena idea que alguien de la familia se hiciera cargo.

— ¿Qué no es Mahad de la familia? —Inquirió Yugi confundido mientras miraba los ojos de Atem. El mayor sonrió acariciándole la frente y negó con la cabeza.

—Según mi padre, Mahad es un error. Nunca debió formar parte de la familia. Conmigo en la universidad, Kisara en el internado y mi madre en el extranjero, mi padre tenía el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera, y fue cuando inició su corrupción. En un año logró una posición económica brutal en el mercado egipcio, la gente lo respetaba y no tenía competencia, pero todo el mundo susurraba por lo bajo que las maneras en las que había conseguido su lugar no eran bien vistas por los dioses. Hubo abogados y empresarios que iniciaron investigaciones contra mi padre, pero las interrumpían abruptamente, nadie sabe por qué. Sólo saben que dejaban de hacerlo. Y luego iniciaron los diarios.

—La prensa escrita puede ser muy amarillista… —Admitió Yugi mientras Atem se recorría en la cama hasta acostarse y obligaba al pequeño a recostar la cabeza contra su hombro bueno. Apresó al muchacho contra sí y tras plantarle un beso en la frente, añadió con la voz cargada de amargura.

—No, Yugi. Quisiera que fuera sólo eso. Desapariciones, muertes, accidentes en circunstancias fuera de lo común. Pasaron muchas cosas con aquellos que trataron de hacerse contra mi padre. Y él encontró la manera de librarse de todas las acusaciones sin temor ni represalias. Hace unos meses, Kisara estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un asaltante, cuando su rostro apareció en las noticias internacionales me di cuenta de que el hombre que había atentado contra la vida de Kisara era el hermano mayor de una de las amantes de mi padre. Fue cuando me desbordé. Todo lo que te he contado antes se sumó a éste simple acto de crueldad y no pude más con la carga de ser Hijo de quien soy, simplemente… —Y ante la pausa larga que hizo el faraón, con los dientes y ojos apretados, tratando de contener las lágrimas, Yugi comprendió.

—Trataste de suicidarte.

—Primero quise negar mi destino alejándome del mundo de mi padre y estudiando por mi cuenta, después quise huir de lo que me esperaba si me quedar a su lado, luego traté de acabar con mi propio destino, pero ahora sé que no puedo evitar la confrontación.

—Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte. —Prometió el pequeño levantándose sobre un codo y sonriéndole al mayor con determinación.

—Sólo espero poder protegerte.

* * *

19.- Todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Bueno, creo que tienes razón en tanto a que esto es la calma que precede a la tormenta, ahora sólo queda planear el siguiente movimiento de todas las piezas y hacer que comience el duelo. Ay, no, no me gusta el giro que va a tomar la historia, sobre todo porque sé que voy a poner a los personajes en un momento de dolor y desesperación, porque con todo lo que tengo planeado para éste cap, sólo puedo generar una venganza cruel. Pero bueno, a ver que sale. Tienes razón, no puedo dejarlos con las cosas a medias, sobre todo con tanto dolor de por medio. Espero disfrutes éste cap y que siga estando a la altura de tus expectativas. Sólo espero que no quede demasiado atropellado éste capítulo. Saludos.

Catone Historias: Sí, tenía tiempo queriendo plasmar ya ese beso, creo que ya pasaron suficiente tiempo lejos el uno del otro, así que es momento de iniciar el royo kawaii entre ellos, pero no va a durar, así que disfrútalo mucho jajaja. No, definitivamente su padre no lo va a consentir Y aunque creo que ya sé cuál es el giro que va a tomar, creo que ya no puedo retrasar más la tragedia, siguiendo la línea de la serie, claro. Sólo espero que sea lo que pase, lo disfrutes. Saludos!

KuroXerxes: Gracias por dejar un comentario ¿De verdad te gustó? Sé lo que es dejar de estudiar con tal de seguir leyendo así que me halaga profundamente saber que te está gustando tanto mi historia. ¿Qué opinas al momento de todo lo que ha ocurrido? Gracias por comentar. Saludos! Y espero que éste cap también te guste.

* * *

— ¿Departamentos en renta? —Repitió Joey confundido mientras el resto lo miraba fijo, como si esperaran que cambiara su frase.

—Así es. —Corroboró Yugi con una sonrisa diáfana. —Departamentos en renta. Le había prometido a Atem no meterme donde no me llaman, pero no puedo evitar querer ayudarlo con esto, después de todo… —Dijo recordando el beso que había compartido con el faraón el día anterior. —Es una persona importante en mi vida. Y si está buscando un lugar a dónde mudarse, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar. ¿No?

—Pues sí. —Tristán se quedó mirando al cielo.

— ¿Dijo por qué quiere mudarse? —Indagó Tea curiosa.

—No. —Mintió el pequeño con una sonrisa. —Supongo que será cosa de buscar independencia. Después de todo ha tenido muchos problemas con su padre. ¿No lo crees?

—Buenos días. —Murmuró Atem a espaldas de Yugi, poniendo una mano entre el hombro y el cuello del pequeño y consiguiendo que se sobresaltara y se agachara de golpe. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —Soltó confundido el mayor.

—M-me tomaste por sorpresa, Atem.

—Lo siento. ¿Estará bien si se los robo otra tarde? —Dijo mirando a los amigos de Yugi a la par que revolvía el cabello del menor, consiguiendo que se sonrojara.

—Por mí no hay problema. —Dijo Tea tomando a Joey y Tristán por los hombros y jalándolos un paso de espaldas antes de que abrieran la boca.

—Claro, ve. —Corroboró Joey guiñándole a Yugi, para sorpresa de Tea.

—Sólo si el pequeño quiere ir. —Soltó Tristán cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose en su lugar. —De otro modo, tendrás que llevártelo por la fuerza.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente? —Espetó Tea antes de golpearle la nuca y negar con la cabeza. —Definitivamente necesito más amigas.

—Está bien, quiero ir. Descuida. —Murmuró encarando a Atem y comenzando a caminar tras el faraón. —Los veo mañana. —Dijo al final despidiéndose con una mano y media sonrisa tímida.

— ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —Soltó Tristán confundido. Tea y Joey intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y comenzaron a caminar jalando al castaño por los codos.

—Ven, hay que ponerte al corriente.

—Oye Atem. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A que veas el departamento que conseguí.

— ¿Ya conseguiste un lugar dónde quedarte?

—Sí. Pero quería que fuera sorpresa. Quiero tu opinión. Ishizu y Mahad me ayudaron a conseguir gente para la mudanza. Pero quiero que tú me ayudes.

.

El teléfono en el escritorio de Kaiba sonó tres veces antes de que el castaño se dignara a contestar.

— _Es la señorita Kisara, ella y su abogado están en recepción esperando._

—Hazlos pasar.

Salió de detrás del escritorio y avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta, Kisara entró con una sonrisa radiante y se sonrojó cuando Kaiba le besó ambas mejillas antes de hacerla girar sobre sí misma.

—Lamento venir así.

—Descuida, preciosa. Entiendo. No sé si habría recibido a Mahad en otras condiciones.

—Perdóname Kaiba. —Dijo Ishizu extendiendo una mano hacia el castaño y tomándolo por sorpresa. —Pero Mahad no pudo venir. Yo también soy abogada del diablo, si me lo preguntas.

—Una sorpresa tener a la nana del faraón en persona justo en mi oficina.

—No es necesario ser groseros. —Pidió en tono amable.

Kisara le tomó una mano a Ishizu, agradecida porque su tutora no se ofendiera ante los comentarios ácidos del castaño. — ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

—De verdad lamento haber venido sólo para esto, pero sabía que no recibirías a Ishizu o a Mahad si venían solos. —Admitió Kisara apenada, avanzando un paso hacia Kaiba y sujetando con ambas manos, la mano que el castaño le ofrecía. Sonrió amable y se sonrojó cuando Kaiba no supo cómo reaccionar a la sonrisa, conocía perfectamente ese gesto suyo y agradecía al castaño permitirle conocerlo. —Pero tenías que saber.

— ¿Qué tenía que saber?

Ishizu avanzó hasta el escritorio de Kaiba y colocó su portafolio sobre el mismo, abrió y sacó dos carpetas, una verde y una amarilla, entregó la segunda a Kaiba y esperó pacientemente hasta que Kaiba terminó de revisar los nombres.

— ¿De dónde sacaste ésta información?

Ishizu no respondió, entregó la segunda carpeta a Kaiba y esperó paciente. El castaño revisó toda la información que venía en las hojas y luego, a pasos lentos y taciturnos, llegó hasta su sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente, comparando la información de ambas carpetas y suspirando.

—Akhenaten y Gozaburo tienen ideas muy similares, y un mercado en común. Creo que hay información que tú podrías intercambiar por mis fuentes, en caso de estar interesado en ayudar al Faraón a seguir con su tarea.

—El niño ya es un hombre. —Dijo burlesco Kaiba mientras lanzaba ambas carpetas al escritorio y miraba a Ishizu. La egipcia se sentó frente a Kaiba y tomó la jarra de agua para ofrecer un vaso a Kisara. — ¿Qué toman normalmente?

—Agua fresca. —Dijo Ishizu con una sonrisa tranquila. —No me gusta importunar a mis anfitriones con cuestiones triviales.

— ¿Les apetece café, o té?

—Dependerá de qué tengas para ofrecer.

Kaiba presionó el intercom de su teléfono y murmuró. —Trae la bandeja de las cinco, y prepara varias tazas más, tengo dos invitadas muy especiales.

— _Sí, señor._

—Las escucho.

—Akhenaten contrató a una lista peculiar de matones y contrabandistas de información, los mismos que trabajaban para tu padrastro mientras tú te hacías con el control de la compañía. Pero Gozaburo dejó un par de rastros más, que lo hicieron…

—Rastreable. —Interrumpió hastiado. —No me digas cosas que ya sé.

—Akhenaten tiene… a los mejores trabajando para él y queremos hacerlo caer. Pero para ello necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Cómo rastreaste a los hombres de tu padrastro cuando decidiste iniciar los movimientos legales contra él? Hasta ahora no hemos tenido manera de demostrar que mi jefe es culpable de los crímenes de los que lo acusamos y, honestamente, me encantaría darle la cabeza de Akhenaten en bandeja de plata a Kisara por su cumpleaños. Es pronto.

La aludida sonrió para sí misma y bajó un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué a Kisara?

—Porque es la consentida de Atem.

—Y no hay nada que me haga más feliz de saber que estoy ayudando a mi primo a poner la basura en su lugar. —Dijo con resentimiento mientras sostenía la mirada del castaño. Por un momento, sus ojos parecieron mostrar un destello azul claro, lleno de vida y de energía, como un rayo atravesando el cielo nocturno en plena tormenta. Kaiba sonrió al ver aquello y asintió una vez antes de mirar a Ishizu.

—Mis contactos por los tuyos.

—Exacto.

— ¿Qué gano yo de todo esto?

—El cuarenta por ciento de las acciones que Akhenaten compró de tu compañía puestas a tu nombre, dándote más poder y control sobre la compañía de tu padre, entre más poder y control tengas sobre la misma, menos posibilidades hay de que tus inversionistas y socios mayoritarios traten de hacer algo en tu contra. Sabes que no tardan en intentarlo.

—Es verdad. —Dijo recargándose en su silla y mirando a Ishizu con curiosidad. —Atem está… ¿Está consciente de que si intenta algo contra su padre y fracasa…?

—Irá hasta las últimas consecuencias. —Aseguró Kisara con fuego en la mirada.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué necesitan de mí?

—Cuando Akhenaten subió al poder lo hizo eliminando a la competencia, necesitamos saber dónde se contratan a los individuos que protagonizan tu lista y dónde podemos encontrar registros de los trabajos que han hecho con antelación. Y Kaiba… Necesitamos entrar al mercado negro.

Kaiba sintió aquello como un golpe en el estómago. Tuvo que suprimir un quejido y abrió de más los ojos al escuchar aquello. —Si quieren jugar ese juego, más vale que estés dispuesta a pagar el precio, porque normalmente las personas que se atreven a jugar con fuego terminan quemándose.

—Lo sé. Pero Mahad y yo también estamos dispuestos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Hace tiempo que esto se volvió una cuestión personal, así que, lo intentaremos o fallaremos en el intento. Con todo y precios a pagar.

— ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? —Soltó Kaiba mirando a la albina. Ella le mostró una sonrisa cálida y asintió una vez antes de sonreír para Ishizu. —De acuerdo… Estoy dentro.

.

Atem sonrió cuando Yugi dejó la guitarra en una esquina, en su base, y lo miró sonriendo. —Bueno, éste será un buen estudio para que te relajes después de un día de escuela.

— ¡Uy, sí! —Soltó con fingido entusiasmo mientras se recargaba en la puerta. —Va a ser súper relajante tener que ensayar para ir a cantarle a Mai para poder pagar el departamento y la escuela de Kisara al mismo tiempo.

—Tú tienes la culpa, ¿quién te manda ser tan buena persona?

— ¿Buena persona? No te confundas. Me gusta llevar la contra. ¿Eso cómo me hace una buena persona?

— ¡Oh, vamos! Me vas a decir que le vas a pagar la escuela a tu prima sólo por dar la contra en lugar de porque la quieres y sólo quieres lo mejor para ella.

—Exacto, ya entendiste el punto.

—Qué raro eres.

— ¿Y qué si soy raro?

—Me gusta. —Admitió para sus adentros. Sin embargo, el faraón igual lo escuchó. Miró a Yugi sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y sonrió cuando el pequeño bajó la mirada, apenado ante el escrutinio del mayor. —Atem… No me gusta quedarme con la duda, pero tampoco quisiera preguntar, porque sé que la respuesta puede no gustarme y si me tienes que hacer daño con ella, lo aceptaré. No sé si la respuesta me gustará, pero sé que me va a doler más no saberlo, así que… Ayer… —Murmuró levantando la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos expectantes de Atem. —Cuando te besé… —Atem contuvo la respiración un momento y asintió tragando saliva. — ¿Qué significa ese beso para ti? No me gusta dar las cosas por sentado y yo…

—Yugi, para con tu pregunta. Sé hacia dónde vas con todo esto. —Dijo cortante mientras avanzaba un paso hacia el pequeño. Yugi sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y esperó paciente a las palabras de Atem, aceptando las consecuencias de haber preguntado. —Quisiera poder responder que no significó nada, y así podría ponerte a salvo de todo lo que se me viene encima. Si pudiera responder que fue sólo el roce de nuestros labios, todo sería más sencillo, doloroso, sí, pero más sencillo. —Yugi bajó la mirada y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, ocultándose del escrutinio del faraón, sin embargo, cuando sintió la mano de Atem en torno a su mejilla en un roce cálido e inocente, no pudo evitar el vuelco que dio su corazón. —Pero no puedo decir eso. Aunque quiera hacerlo, con tal de lastimarte para que te alejes por tu propio pie, hay una parte de mí, una parte muy egoísta de mí que me obliga a decirte que ese beso es más que un simple roce. Ni un accidente, ni algo de una vez. —Atem se puso en una rodilla para poder ver los ojos de Yugi, le tomó una mano y besó sus nudillos con ternura contenida, sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y añadió. —Porque ese beso sólo quiere decir que me correspondes, que sientes por mí lo que yo siento por ti.

— ¡Atem! —Murmuró sorprendido ante la confesión del egipcio.

— ¿Creíste que no lo notaba? Lo que sientes por mí. Es sólo que yo soy mejor mentiroso, pero esa parte egoísta de mi alma me obligaba a dejar de ocultarlo. Me preguntaba quién de los dos daría el primer paso y quisiera que las circunstancias fueran otras, porque así podría pedirte…

— ¿Pedirme? —Incitó a continuar, llevándose una mano a la boca y conteniendo las lágrimas a raya. —Que tú y yo… —Añadió esperanzado, con el corazón hinchado por la emoción pero reacio a creerlo hasta escucharlo de labios del moreno.

—Novios. —Dijo Atem con una sonrisa amplia antes de besar los nudillos de Yugi de nuevo. —Porque hace tiempo que me enamoré de ti. Y sé que me correspondes, no hay manera de ocultar algunas cosas. —De nuevo las mejillas de Yugi se vieron surcadas por lágrimas, pero ésta vez las sentía distintas. —Pero no puedo pedirte eso pues tu vida estaría ahora sí en peligro, ya que la mía está por complicarse. —Se levantó lento y miró con tristeza al pequeño. —Porque sería pedir demasiado y no estoy dispuesto a poner tu vida en más peligro si puedo evitarlo…

—Oh, Atem. —Soltó Yugi abrazándose de la cintura del faraón, cuidando no lastimarlo pero al mismo tiempo aferrándose a él con vehemencia. —No importa, eso no importa. Si mi vida de todos modos ya está en peligro ¿Qué más da que sea a tu lado? No sabes cómo he esperado esto. —Admitió, arrepintiéndose al instante. Si Atem no lo quería involucrar, pedirle que lo hiciera también era egoísta. Retrocedió dos pasos dándole la espalda y entrelazó sus manos a la altura del corazón, apretándolas con fuerza. —Lo siento. Lo entiendo. No debería presionarte más, ya debes tener suficiente con lo que estás lidiando como para venir a tener que cargar conmigo también. —Se giró sobre sí mismo y, empleando en ello todas sus fuerzas, le dedicó una sonrisa diáfana a Atem antes de agregar. —Y de todos modos estaré a tu lado hasta el final.

—Quiero que lo estés. —Admitió arrodillándose frente a él. Con cuidado tomó el cuello del pequeño y lo atrajo hacia sí. —Pero quiero que seas egoísta. Que por un momento no pienses en nadie más, que me pidas que sea egoísta también, que quieras estar conmigo más de lo que quieras que esté bien, porque si tus fuerzas te dan para pensar en mí primero que en ti, no soy digno de merecerte, pero quiero estar a tu lado y pedírtelo como si tu vida no fuese a correr peligro por ello.

—Pídemelo. —Suplicó Yugi con la voz ahogada.

—Tú… quisieras…

Yugi se agachó sobre los labios de Atem y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del egipcio, lo besó con ternura y murmuró. —Sí quiero. —Plantó un beso. —Si quiero. —Y otro beso. Y repitió ese proceso varias veces hasta que Atem se levantó y lo apresó contra sí con el brazo disponible. Yugi tuvo que levantar el rostro para poder ver los ojos del egipcio antes de que él mismo robara un beso a los labios de Yugi. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente, olvidándose por un momento de la guerra que tenían entre manos y de los peligros que estar juntos implicaba. Sonrieron el uno para el otro bañados por los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, olvidándose del mundo, perdidos en la boca del otro, fingiendo que simplemente podían ser felices juntos.


	21. Eliminando a la competencia

Yugi dejó su guitarra sobre la tarima del escenario y sonrió mirando a Tea, que salía de los vestidores ya uniformada.

—Llegaste temprano.

—Sí, quería traer la guitarra para que Atem no tuviera que batallar tanto.

—Me alegro mucho que te deje ayudar. Al menos te permite cuidarlo.

—Más o menos.

El aludido entró al bar con una sonrisa de medio lado, cuando Yugi se percató de que no llevaba el cabestrillo fue a reñirlo al respecto, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Atem lo tomara de la barbilla con la mano del brazo "bueno" y lo atrajera hacia sí, plantándole un beso que acabó con sus argumentos.

Mai, que iba saliendo de la cocina, y Tea, se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el arriesgue de Atem al besarlo en público, no sabían exactamente cuándo había cambiado todo entre ellos, porque aunque el contacto había ido aumentando poco a poco y cada vez se tenían más confianza el uno al otro, era la primera vez que los veían compartir un beso.

— ¿Vas a tocar la guitarra para mí? —Inquirió Atem abrazándole la cintura al pequeño con un brazo y consiguiendo que Yugi se sonrojara al momento en que ponía las manos sobre el pecho de su faraón.

—Voy a cantar contigo. —Admitió sonrojado, sonriendo mientras esquivaba la mirada del mayor. —Pero sólo si te pones el cabestrillo.

—Puedo preparar bebidas con una sola mano. —Dijo confiado mientras se retiraba un poco de Yugi y miraba en dirección de Mai. — ¿Escuchaste eso? —La rubia no salía de su sorpresa, parpadeó tres veces antes de que Atem añadiera. —Nos vas a tener a los dos cantando en el escenario, más te vale que subas el sueldo.

—Sí, lo justo. —Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Atem le pasaba por un lado, camino a los vestidores para ganarle tiempo al tiempo, aunque pudiera quitarse el cabestrillo, moverse rápido le dolía. Sonrió guiñándole a la rubia y se perdió en los vestidores. Inmediatamente, ambas chicas se acercaron a Yugi, tomando una mano cada una y cubriéndolo de preguntas. Atem se quedó en la puerta un segundo más, apreciando el sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas del pequeño, sumado a la sonrisa radiante que adornaba su rostro.

* * *

20.- Eliminando a la competencia.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Sí, no te creas, Kaiba tampoco me cae tan bien que digamos, pero me gustó tanto el personaje de Kisara que simplemente no podía dejarla fuera, aunque eso implicara meter al castaño. Ha sido difícil escribirla, digo, tengo muy pocos elementos de ella, pero cuando la recuerdo peleando por defender a Seth, no puedo evitar quererla en mi historia. Respecto al vínculo, sí, creo que debía dejarlos bien parados para poder destrozarlos a gusto. Ahora me arrepiento jaja, pero lo hecho está hecho, que comiencen los juegos. Todavía no decido cuánto daño será permitido, y estoy considerando cambiarle la categoría a la historia, pero bueno. A ver qué sale después de esto. Voy a seguir fiel a mis guiños originales, y a ver que surge. Qué bueno que te gustó la declaración, no quería caer en algo soso y lleno de flores y corazones. Yugi podría haber sido tierno, pero al ser él el dueño del primer beso, el confesor debía ser Atem, lo justo. Jaja. Qué bueno que te gustó. Saludos.

Catone Historias: Creo que a éstas alturas yo también esperaba la confesión, y no digas Yaoi, porque eso me da muchas ideas que no son parte del script original jajaja, misma falla, me estresa porque ya van dos días seguidos que me aparece que no se ha publicado pero sí está en la plataforma, está este bug raro de que no me aparecen los correos con los reviews pero sí me aparecen en la cuenta, ahora me da cosa pensar en que haya comentarios que no respondiera. Amé tu fic, lo volví a leer en la mañana, me dio muchas ideas, pero serán historias distintas jaja. Y a ver que sale, no me mates por lo que viene, no me gusta darles breaks tan largos a los personajes, sólo promete cosas malas.

Saludos

kuroXerxes: Entiendo a qué te refieres, yo también le perdí la fe mucho tiempo a ésta plataforma, pero un día dije "Qué más da, si quiero un Fic de ellos ¿Por qué no lo escribo yo?" La que quería un _one-shot_ terminó escribiendo una historia completa. Me encanta que te atrape la historia TTwTT No sabes lo halagada que me siento de saber que crees que vale la pena comentarme. Hubo momentos de la historia en que no sabía cómo llevar a los personajes, y fue mucho de volverme a ver cap s enteros para poder seguir escribiendo (Algunas cosas de ésta historia, como éste capítulo, son guiños a la serie original), pero me alegra que los sientas fieles a pesar de todas mis dudas al escribirlos. Lo del suicidio, bueno, era un cliché muy clásico que podía darme buenos resultados o hacer que se fuera a la goma la historia completa. Cuando terminé de escribirlo (Lo intenté cuatro veces) me gustó el resultado final, y como no era una historia como las que encuentro de Yu-Gi-Oh! en ésta plataforma, no sabía si gustaría del todo, así que son los comentarios de ánimo los que me hicieron seguir, ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho. Descuida, capté bien cada palabra, gracias por escribirme jaja, y de verdad me interesa seguir conociendo tu opinión del desarrollo de la historia, si te falta saber algo, dilo y lo aclararé en siguientes caps. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Mahad dejó las carpetas con la información en la mesa mientras Atem terminaba de ponerse el suéter negro y se enfundaba el brazo en el cabestrillo.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Quiso saber mientras terminaba de acomodarse el brazo en una postura cómoda. —Por favor que sea bueno.

—De hecho es excelente. Es el resultado de una semana completa de ser su sombra, hemos descubierto al menos cuatro contactos de los que está comprando información de la competencia directa. Ishizu recibe hoy los movimientos de las cuentas bancarias a nombre de tu padre y las personas a las que ha pagado.

—Bien.

—Otra cosa, Kaiba tiene una reunión hoy con el contacto que tenía Gozaburo en común con Akhenaten. Una vez que investigue cómo pide el pago podremos rastrearlo. Y por último, el fideicomiso que te legó tu padre está limpio. Puedes disponer de él cuando te plazca; Pero, si me lo preguntas, yo invertiría en Kaiba Corp.

—Hazlo. —Dijo tomando una taza de café y llevándosela a la boca. —Haz todos los movimientos que creas convenientes. Confío más en ti que en mí para las inversiones.

—Por eso soy tu abogado. —Dijo con media sonrisa mientras endulzaba su propia taza, sin embargo, le dedicó una mirada pesada al adolescente. — ¿Qué tal te va con la vida de soltero? Vivir solo, sin nadie que cuide de ti…

—Yugi cuida de mí. —Admitió sonriendo. —He ido a comer a su casa casi a diario, por eso mi refrigerador está vacío, compro víveres y los llevo a su casa para cocinar. Su abuelo no termina de entender por qué cuidamos tanto el uno del otro.

— ¿No lo sabe?

—No, y le quiero pedir formalmente permiso para salir con Yugi, es sólo que cada que se lo quiero decir… no sé. Me da algo.

—Pena.

—Tal vez.

—De que le corrompas a su pequeño. —Bromeó malicioso.

— ¿Los padres de Ishizu todavía te reciben en su casa? —Dijo como si acabara de recordarlo. Mahad enrojeció hasta las orejas ante el comentario de Atem y se llevó la taza a la boca. —Digo, después de que su pobrecita hija cayera en manos de un buen hombre y abogado, de los pocos decentes que quedaban en Egipto hace unos años. Ya están esperando dote y boda, ¿Eh?

—Lo sé. —Admitió mirando en otra dirección.

—Bueno, al menos te hace feliz. —Añadió al final el faraón ofreciendo su taza para brindar, Mahad sonrió chocando su taza y luego miró al muchacho.

—También me van a entregar la prueba del arma de tu padre. Uno de los mitos de Egipto es que mató en persona a su competencia directa y que guardó el arma como un trofeo del crimen. Si esa pistola es el arma del crimen, lo sabremos en unos días.

—Eso será un peso menos. ¿Algo más de lo que deba enterarme?

—De momento creo que es todo. En cualquier caso, Ishizu vendrá hoy por la tarde a verte y a traerte de comer, si no te importuna.

—No, será magnífico verla. De todos modos creo que Yugi quería saludar.

—Atem. —Llamó Mahad serio mientras el muchacho se sentaba frente a él con la taza aferrada. —Cuando hagamos contacto con el matón de Gozaburo, si procedemos con cuidado, podremos encarcelar a tu padre, aquí o en Egipto. Todo lo que involucre a la empresa con éstos fraudes y asesinatos será confiscado y no podrás acceder al dinero de tu familia. Tienes que estar consciente de que de verdad tendrás que iniciar desde cero si esto da resultados.

—Para eso tengo los fideicomisos que vas a invertir en las empresas correctas y tú y tu chica tienen suficientes ahorros para sobrevivir hasta que arme mi propia empresa.

—Me preocupa también el hecho de que tendrás que ir a _casa_ a poner las cosas en orden, y no es un viaje de placer de un fin de semana. Es por tiempo indefinido.

—Lo sé. —Admitió Atem bajando la mirada, pensando en las palabras de Mahad y pensando en que no había mencionado nada de eso a Yugi. —Pero si las cosas salen bien, eso querrá decir que seremos libres de toma nuestra vida en nuestras manos. Ser libres del yugo de Akhenaten. No eres el único que ha tenido que limitar casi cada uno de sus movimientos por miedo a que nos hagan daño, no eres el único que duerme intranquilo porque en cualquier momento nos pasarán factura. Si no limpiamos nuestras vidas justo ahora, después no habrá un _cuándo_.

—Es cierto. —Admitió brindando con su taza y dando un sorbo largo. —Estoy asustado y tengo que admitirlo. —Murmuró al final mientras se recargaba. —Por Ishizu, por mí, por ti. Pienso en todo lo que está en juego y me pregunto por qué no me moví antes.

—Porque necesitabas un empujón.

—Empujón. —Repitió incómodo. —No, fue por cobarde. No quise ver mi error a tiempo. Pero ahora estamos a tiempo aún de hacer algo.

—De darle la vuelta a esto, no sólo hacer algo. —Admitió Atem sintiendo sus manos temblar. Últimamente había estado ansioso y por algunos días había estado fumando para tranquilizarse, o lo había hecho hasta el día en que Yugi lo había besado. Sabía lo que era besar a un fumador activo siendo fumador pasivo.

—Bueno, soltó Mahad poniéndose de pie y mirando al faraón. —En unos días podremos acceder a los resultados del examen de la pistola. En dos semanas tendremos el rastreo de los matones de tu padre, y si las cosas salen bien, en un mes lo tendremos en tus manos para lo que tú dispongas. ¿Qué hacemos de momento?

—Relajarnos un poco, o vamos a reventar.

—Buen punto. —Admitió dejando la taza en el fregadero y asomándose a la taza de Atem, sonrió cuando el faraón la ocultó bajo su rostro y se dispuso a lavar sus trastes sucios, incluido lo que había usado para preparar el desayuno. — ¿Viene el joven Yugi?

—No tarda en llegar.

—Entonces me iré para dejarles el espacio libre.

—No seas exagerado. Libre, como si fuera qué.

—Atem. —Llamó Mahad sombrío. —Si hacemos un movimiento en falso, si Akhenaten se entera de lo que planeamos, si descubre que tenemos la información de sus movimientos sucios, estaremos en peligro, no en problemas, en peligro. No creo que a estas alturas, él mismo se detenga aunque se trate de su propio hijo. Así que debes estar preparado y debes estar dispuesto a salir corriendo a la menor provocación, o a quedarte hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Mahad… después del intento de suicido, creo que ya te diste cuenta de que estoy dispuesto a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Lo sé. Pero hay una diferencia. Hace unos meses eras un hombre sin nada que perder. Ahora puedes perderlo todo.

—A diferencia de mi padre, yo peleo por una razón que involucra el corazón entero, él sólo pelea por conseguir poder y bienes materiales, eso es lo único que nos diferencia.

—Tienes más cosas en riesgo de lo que jamás has tenido.

—Lo entiendo. —Admitió con voz sombría y un aura taciturna y macabra rodeándolo, sin embargo, cuando miró a Mahad lo hizo con determinación y fuego, no rabia. —Y es por eso que no voy a perder ésta batalla. La voy a ganar a toda costa.

—Deberías decirle a Yugi. Sobre el desafío final, Egipto, que tendrás que irte un tiempo.

—No sé si estoy listo para decírselo aún. Hay una parte de mí que es sumamente egoísta y quiere llevarse a Yugi.

— ¿Y el resto?

—El resto quiere que haga una vida y que sea feliz.

— ¿Ya le preguntaste?

—No, ni quiero hacerlo. —Admitió con la taza pegada a la boca. —Si a éstas alturas lo conozco tanto como presume, ya sé su respuesta. Querrá quedarse a mi lado.

—Entonces la decisión es tuya. —Unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos, Mahad miró a Atem con picardía y antes de dirigirse a abrir, murmuró para el faraón. — ¿De verdad? ¿No le has dado llaves de éste lugar? Pensé que ya vivirían juntos.

—Mahad. —Soltó molesto mientras se levantaba de su asiento. —Agradece a los dioses por haberme roto una costilla y un esguince que me impidan ponerte en donde mereces estar justo ahora.

—Hola, joven Yugi.

— ¡Mahad! —Soltó sorprendido con una amplia sonrisa. El abogado abrió paso y tomó su saco del perchero mientras Yugi dejaba las cosas que llevaba en las manos a la mesa. —Perdona, no sabía que Atem estaría ocupado en la mañana, puedo volver más tarde.

—Descuida, ya voy de salida, no quisiera privar al amo de un momento de paz.

Atem cerró el brazo libre en torno al pecho de Yugi y lo apresó contra sí, el pequeño se tomó del brazo con ambas manos y trató de suprimir un suspiro al sentir el calor del faraón contra su espalda. Sonrió cuando Mahad hizo una breve reverencia y cerró tras de sí. — ¿Qué es eso de volver más tarde? —Soltó Atem ofendido mientras le daba la vuelta a Yugi. El pequeño sonrió apenado y trató de decir cualquier cosa en defensa propia, pero los labios de Atem se adueñaron de los suyos en un gesto confiado y demandante, mismo que hizo que el menor olvidara el resto. —No quiero estar más tiempo sin ti.

.

Akhenaten suspiró frustrado, pensando en todas las amenazas que había soltado su hijo la última vez que había estado en la misma habitación que él, respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y sonrió cuando las puertas de su despacho se abrieron y por ellas entró un muchacho alto, fornido, de cabellos claros y mirada amable.

—Aquí estás al fin. Tardaste demasiado.

—Perdón, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes.

—Pero pasa, Rafael. Siéntate.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Mi jefe me dijo que usted mandó llamarme.

—Así es. Necesito un favor. Y creo que tú eres el único que puede ayudarme con esto. Mi hijo se fue de casa y hay unas cosas pendientes a resolver con él, pero no tengo los medios necesarios para hacer las cosas como hacemos en casa, ni los contactos, es por eso que es una bendición de los dioses contar contigo como un guardián. Éste es mi hijo. —Dijo extendiendo una fotografía a manos de Rafael, quien asintió memorizando el rostro de Atem. —Necesito que lo traigas a casa, por las buenas o por las malas. Hay que hacerlo entrar en razón, de verdad está fuera de control y temo que se haga daño a sí mismo o a otros, así que he decidido que necesitamos ponerle un alto inmediatamente.

—Si es para evitar que se haga daño a sí mismo o a otros, estoy a sus servicios. ¿Qué requiere de mí?

—Prácticamente requiero que lo secuestres, no entiende razones y lo quiero en casa para poder hablar con él de una buena vez, de otro modo no será posible llegar a nada. Mi secretaria te entregará una carpeta donde vienen todos los datos que necesitas para encontrarlo, y una fotografía suya. Vas a necesitar algo de ayuda si quieres atraparlo, normalmente está con otro muchacho muy parecido a él, no andan solos mucho tiempo. Tiene que ser un trabajo pulcro.

—Tengo los contactos.

—En el folder viene también la dirección a donde tienes que llevarlo, y sobre todo, te voy a pedir discreción. En Dominó las cosas se hacen muy distinto que en Egipto, así que necesito contar con gente de verdadera confianza.

—Así será.

.

Caminaban lado a lado. El departamento de Atem estaba apenas a unas cuadras del bar, así que llegaban más rápido si tomaban unos minutos extra que en carro, eso sumado al hecho de que Atem no podía conducir.

Caminaban lado a lado riendo alegremente, ajenos a lo que se venía encima. No se percataron del ruido de motocicletas acercándose y cuando escucharon el nombre del Faraón en un grito, ambos voltearon confundidos.

Un motociclista pasó entre ellos, obligándolos a separarse entre sí, Yugi aterrizó sobre su hombro mientras Atem cayó de sentón, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

—Sólo venimos por el hijo de Akhenaten, llevará un segundo. —Dijo uno de los tres motociclistas mientras derrapaba llanta. — ¿Cuál de los dos es Atem?

— ¡Yo soy Atem! —Exclamó Yugi levantándose y encarándolo.

—Bien. —Soltó Rafael acercándose hasta él y sacando un pañuelo blanco. —Entonces no tomará demasiado tiempo.

— ¡No ¿Qué haces?! —Exclamó Atem tratando de levantarse, el motociclista que los había separado regresó a toda velocidad y golpeó al faraón en la sien, dejándolo aturdido y torpe. Escupió sangre, resultado de morderse la lengua, y levantó la vista a tiempo de ver a Yugi siendo drogado con el pañuelo. —E-espera… No t-te lo…

—Dulces sueños, Yugi Moto. —Dijo el motociclista golpeando de nuevo a Atem y haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.


	22. Hasta las últimas consecuencias

Joey y Tristán llegaron corriendo hasta donde Atem yacía, el muchacho estaba sentado en la banqueta recargado en la pared y su cabeza caía de lado en una postura incómoda. Mai los había mandado a buscar a sus dos estrellas al darse cuenta de que no llegaban y ya había pasado más de una hora de su entrada.

Atem entreabrió los ojos, cansado y adolorido, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar con dolor casi en cada respiración. Le tomó un instante más darse cuenta de dónde estaba y unos segundos más, recordar que había pasado.

— ¡Atem! —Gritó Duke, quien venía desde la acera de enfrente. — ¿Está bien?

— ¡Inconsciente! —Exclamó Joey mientras Tristán se arrodillaba junto al faraón.

—Despertó.

— ¿Acaso pasó algo malo? —Soltó Joey confundido, ayudando a Atem a ponerse de pie mientras veía sus ojos carmesí nublarse por las lágrimas.

—Sí, Joey. Se llevó a Yugi. —Soltó con la voz cargada de frustración y los ojos apretados, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse, dio unos pasos alejándose de sus amigos y les dio la espalda con los puños apretados. —Venía a por mí, y tomó a Yugi… ¡Y yo tuve la culpa! —Soltó dejándose caer de rodillas, sintiendo cómo las fuerzas lo abandonaban de nuevo, dejándolo derrumbarse por un instante. Sin embargo, toda la desesperación se agolpó en su garganta y con un grito exclamó. — ¡Yugi, regresa! —Golpeó el suelo con los puños y los ojos muy apretados, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, incapaz de contenerlas, así como su rabia y odio a sí mismo. — ¡Debió llevarme a mí, no a él! ¡Esto no es justo!

* * *

21.- Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Sí bueno, siempre dejan de lado las últimas temporadas de Yu-Gi-Oh! y la verdad son de mis favoritas, así que… Además, como el anterior y éste cap son un mini tributo a la temporada del Orichalcos, debía meter algo que denotara de qué estoy escribiendo. Ya, perdón, los tuve en calma demasiado tiempo, ahora sí ya estoy llegando a donde quería desde el principio, sólo espero que esto no termine mal para nadie. Alguien va a salir gravemente herido, eso sí, pero no he decidido quién. Saludos.

Catone Historias: Abandonan a los personajes de las últimas, por eso debía ser Rafael, por eso y por el micro tributo a esa temporada, seguimos con los guiños, pero bueno. Yugi tenía que probarse a sí mismo y a Atem que podía protegerlo, y que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ya, comprendo lo de la palabra _Yaoi_ , espero que disfrutes mucho de ésta entrega y ya sabes, estaré encantada de leerte, ojalá que arreglen pronto el problema del FF. Ten por seguro de que no lo hará solo, a éstas alturas de la historia ya no tiene cómo tratar de hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Ya hay demasiados que lo quieren. Saludos y bendiciones.

kuroXerxes: Ok… no entendí tu comentario jajaja pero gracias por dejarlo, creo. Sigue disfrutando la historia.

* * *

— ¿Todo está bien? —Inquirió Tea cuando le abrieron la entrada al departamento y vio a Atem de pie en medio de la sala, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

—No Tea. —Murmuró Joey con tristeza mientras recibía de manos de Mana una taza humeante. —Tenemos un problema.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Murmuró la castaña, negándose a creer que de verdad hubiese ocurrido una tragedia.

—Es Yugi. Desapareció. —Musitó Tristán con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras suspiraba.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó ella horrorizada, retrocediendo medio paso y rogando internamente haber entendido mal las palabras de su amigo, quien apretó los ojos y cerró un puño volteando la mirada.

—Ya me escuchaste. Se llevaron a Yugi, Tea.

—No puede ser. Ay no…

—Ellos lo tienen… A Yugi… —Soltó Atem cabizbajo. —Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo fui quien desató la rabia de Akhenaten, y él se llevó a Yugi; pero debieron llevarme a mí, no a él.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. —Dijo Joey con tristeza mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Atem. No sabía si odiarlo por aquello pues se daba cuenta fácilmente cuánto sufría al saberse responsable del aquello.

—Decepcioné a todos. —Soltó con los puños y ojos apretados. —Especialmente a Yugi, me advirtió lo peligroso que sería iniciar esto, pero mi soberbia tomó el control… Él pagó por mis errores.

— ¡Vamos, tienes qué reaccionar! —Gritó Joey levantándose y avanzando unos pasos, sabiendo que no tenía caso hacer que Atem pagara, indispuesto a compadecerlo por su dolor y sobre todo, decidido a conseguir que el faraón tomara cartas en el asunto en lugar de seguir auto compadeciéndose y mutilándose a sí mismo.

—Se lo llevaron, y yo soy el culpable. —Repitió como en un trance, incapaz de pensar otra cosa más que en el rostro de pánico de Yugi al ser llevado.

— ¡Pon los pies en la tierra! —Gritó Joey con más fuerzas todavía, perdió el control de sí mismo y golpeó la mejilla de Atem con todas sus fuerzas hasta tirarlo al suelo, no le importó el moretón que se le había formado en la sien y parte de la mejilla, ni mucho menos le importó verle el labio reventado y el cabestrillo.

—Por favor Joey. —Exclamó Tea asustada ante el comportamiento del rubio, sin saber si detenerlo o no meterse.

—Si vamos a rescatar a Yugi tenemos que salir adelante. —Exclamó Joey furioso, preguntándose si Atem sería de ayuda para rescatar a Yugi. Después de todo, era el único que conocía el modus operandi de Akhenaten. — ¿Queda claro? Así que supera lo que te sucedió. Lo que debemos hacer es descubrir para quién trabaja ese Rafael y el lugar en donde esconde a Yugi.

—Ese es el plan que se me había ocurrido a mí, pero como siempre, nadie me hace caso —Musitó Duke mirando a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en ti?! —Gritó Tristán tomándolo por el cuello y aplicándole una llave para mantenerlo quieto, desquitando en él, toda la rabia, la desesperación y la frustración que sentía de no saber absolutamente nada de su amigo. — ¡Eres un egoísta!

—Ya, ya. Ya estuvo. —Suplicó el pelinegro tratando de soltarse.

— ¡Tristán, suéltalo! —Ordenó Atem con voz potente, recuperando por un momento el autocontrol y atrayendo las miradas de todos en la sala. —Todo esto pasó porque no pude controlar mi soberbia y si continuamos peleando, Akhenaten nos va a destruir.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. —Soltó Kaiba entrando al departamento seguido de Mokuba, que sostenía el maletín plateado del mayor. —Y tengo algo que te va a interesar mucho, faraón.

— ¡Kaiba! —Exclamaron todos con sorpresa. Pero al final fue Joey quien habló, con resentimiento y sorpresa en la misma medida. — ¿Cómo diste con éste lugar?

—Yo lo traje. —Murmuró Mai apenada, entrando en seguida. —Tea me avisó en cuanto le llamaron y vine en cuanto pude.

—Resulta que sé para quién trabaja ese tal Rafael. —Soltó Kaiba recuperando su maletín y abriéndolo, dejando al descubierto su laptop y tecleando rápidamente para mostrar la información a los presentes. —La empresa se llama _Paradius_ Y es casi una empresa fantasma. Desde hace años tratan de rastrearla para dar con los organizadores y desmantelarla ya que se dedica al tráfico de información entre otras cosas. Fraudes de los más grandes de éste siglo se han gestado en esa empresa. Rafael trabaja para ellos hace tiempo.

El golpeteo en la puerta sobresaltó a todos los presentes (menos a Kaiba, que mantuvo su cara de odio sin inmutarse), Duke dejó entrar a Mahad e Ishizu, quienes se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que todos estaban en la sala de Atem.

—Tenemos información de Paradius. —Dijo Ishizu mirando la laptop de Kaiba y sacando un folder azul. —Parece ser que las investigaciones de todos han desembocado ahí, será más sencillo proceder así.

— ¿Qué tienen? —Soltó el faraón aliviado de saber que su equipo también estaba avanzando en el caso contra Akhenaten.

—El nombre que me diste. —Dijo Mahad apurado. —Rafael, él trabaja para ganarse la vida hace un par de años. Su familia quedó en quiebra hace tiempo y él se encarga de ser el proveedor para ellos, en cuanto su familia entró en crisis, el CEO de Paradius lo contactó inmediatamente para contratarlo. Fue un salvador en medio del naufragio, por así decirlo.

—Muy conveniente. —Murmuró Kaiba con sarcasmo. —Se cree que Paradius estuvo detrás del cierre de varias empresas grandes que dejaron en banca rota a muchas familias. Pero no hemos encontrado pruebas de ello hasta ahora. Lo cual es una pena. No saben lo que muchos daríamos con tal de detenerlos.

—Puede que lo hagamos. —Afirmó Ishizu mirando a Kaiba con suficiencia. —Tenemos un infiltrado en las empresas que nos ha estado consiguiendo información. No sabíamos que terminaríamos trabajando para tratar de derrocar a otro monstruo en el camino, sin afán de ofender a tu padre. —Corrigió mirando a Atem.

—Es un monstruo. —Concedió el faraón sentándose en el sillón individual, sintiéndose agotado y derrotado. —Los motociclistas que tomaron a Yugi preguntaron por mí. No sabían cuál de los dos era yo y él se ofreció, ni siquiera me dejó tratar de defenderlo, me noquearon casi al instante.

—Saben lo que hacen. —Admitió Mokuba en voz baja.

—Pero si sabían que uno de los dos era Atem… —Murmuró Mai sacando conclusiones con el cejo entre-fruncido. —Quiere decir que sabían cómo lucías.

—Seguramente mi padre mandó buscarme. ¿Quién es nuestro contacto? —Soltó al final confundido por las palabras de Ishizu. — ¿Y por qué no estaba enterado?

—Honestamente, creo que a Marik no le habría hecho gracia que supieras.

—Así que todo éste tiempo errático y rebelde, sólo se debía a eso. —Dedujo aliviado mientras recibía de manos de Mana una taza de té. —Por un momento pensé que había perdido a un amigo de la infancia.

—Faraón, él te es fiel, al igual que mi familia.

—Sí, y eso ya les ha ocasionado suficientes problemas, si me lo preguntas.

—Nadie te preguntó. —Dijo la egipcia en un tono respetuoso, dejando en claro que aquello era un comentario amistoso más que otra cosa. Sonrió cuando Atem la miró suplicante y le acarició el rostro antes de irse al lado de Mahad. —Ahora, a lo que vinimos. Si Akhenaten quiso secuestrarte a ti, eso quiere decir que Paradius tiene al muchacho equivocado, y no tardarán en contactarnos.

—Si eso es verdad. —Dijo Kaiba sacando un cable del maletín y entregándole una punta a Kisara, quien sonrió amable. —Podemos rastrear la llamada desde aquí. Conecta eso al celular de tu primo.

—En seguida, Seth.

—Qué confiancitas. —Musitó Joey mirando a Tristán con aires cómplices.

Apenas Kisara hubo conectado el teléfono, éste timbró, helándole a todos la sangre.

Atem vio en la pantalla un número protegido, y tragó saliva esperando lo peor.

—Diga… —Murmuró poniendo el altavoz.

— _Faraón, creo que cometimos un grave error al no llevarlos a ambos._

— ¡Rafael! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Yugi? —En un santiamén, Mahad pasó una mano bajo el brazo de Atem y luego le tomó la nuca, apresándolo en una llave, con la mano libre extendió el otro brazo de Atem lejos de su cuerpo e hizo presión para que el muchacho no soltara el teléfono.

—Tienes que calmarte. —Murmuró entre dientes. Atem hizo una mueca de dolor, sintiendo cómo todo el cuerpo le gritaba que aquello parase, Mahad le dedicó una mirada a Ishizu, quien tomó el teléfono de manos del faraón y lo acercó a la boca de su tutor. —Rafael. Habla.

— _¿A quién tengo en la línea?_ —Inquirió Rafael confuso.

—A un amigo preocupado por la seguridad de Yugi. ¿Cuáles son tus términos?

— _Sé que están tratando de inculpar a Akhenaten de crímenes que no ha cometido, y que Atem sólo ha hecho que su padre pase tragos amargos, así que ésta es la cuestión. Él sólo quería hablar con el muchacho para aclarar las cosas, pero ahora que han decidido dar la guerra, será mejor que se detengan. Si no me creen a mí, pregúntenle a Yugi._

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un forcejeo tras el cual, la voz de Yugi sonó clara como el cristal en un grito desesperado y vehemente. _— ¡No se detengan por mí! Atem, ve hasta las últimas consecuencias, no te detengas por mí. No importa si me tienen ¡No te detengas! Tienes mi apoyo, yo puedo aguantar. Tristán golpeaba más fuerte. —_ Se escuchó un ruido sordo, como un golpe seguido de la tos del pequeño y luego de un forcejeo y escuchar la voz del pequeño alejarse, Rafael volvió al teléfono, tranquilo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

— _Creo que tienes que considerarlo seriamente. A la media noche de hoy recibirás una llamada, y tendrás que decidir si vas a entrar en razón y detener tu locura, o pagarás las consecuencias. Media noche, faraón._

—Lo tengo. —Murmuró Seto, tratando de teclear más rápido para terminar su operación de búsqueda.

— ¡Espera! —Soltó Atem recuperando el teléfono. Su voz sonó gélida cuando volvió a hablar. —No sé qué te metió mi padre en la cabeza, ni conozco tus motivos para tratar de hacer esto, pero escucha una cosa.

— _No hay nada qué escuchar._

—Rafael, te voy a encontrar y probaré que te equivocas, voy a rescatar a mi Hikari. Si él me da carta abierta a continuar, no le negaré el placer de ver a Akhenaten derrocado.

— _Qué tonto y qué necio… Tu padre tiene razón sobre ti._

—Escúchame muy bien. Si la bondad o la voluntad de Yugi se quebrantan, el que me busca, me encuentra. —Y colgó.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación y sólo fue roto por el suspiro entrecortado de Tea, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.

—Atem. Sabemos por qué tu padre mandó secuestrarte. —Admitió Mahad bajando el rostro, Ishizu tomó su mano en un gesto conciliador y asintió para infundirle valor al egipcio. —Ésta tarde tu padre descubrió que tenemos el análisis de su arma, y tenemos los documentos que lo conectan con Paradius y otras empresas fantasma que se dedican al lavado de dinero. Por la mañana podríamos presentar la información y él estaría tras las rejas. Akhenaten descubrió que extrajimos la información para ti y nos está buscando para…

—Para matarnos. —Completó Ishizu. —Odion fue contratado para esa tarea desde Paradius. Marik nos contactó a tiempo para hacernos saber, y Odion está obstruyendo su búsqueda. En cuanto tengamos la información, él y Marik testificarán contra la empresa y contra su CEO, pero necesitamos tiempo hasta mañana, que nos entreguen los resultados del laboratorio.

Kisara entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kaiba y le sonrió para infundirle valor, el castaño suspiró frustrado y miró a Atem a los ojos. —Puedo intervenir. Podríamos sacar a Yugi de donde lo tienen secuestrado ahora que tengo la ubicación exacta.

— ¿Harías eso? —Soltó sorprendido, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse detrás de sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo haría por ti, lo haré porque Kisara me lo pide y porque tú salvaste una vez a Mokuba. No creas que he olvidado cuando Pegasus trató de usar a mi hermano en mi contra y tú lo rescataste, te lo debo, y así estaríamos a mano.

—Gracias Kaiba. —Soltó Atem con una sonrisa diáfana mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas. —De verdad, gracias.

Mokuba se lanzó a los brazos de Atem y se aferró a él, suprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

—También yo estoy preocupado por Yugi, va a volver sano y salvo, mi hermano siempre logra lo que se propone.

—Lo sé, Moki.

—Pide hasta la mañana cuando Rafael te contacte de nuevo. —Pidió Mahad colgando su gabardina sobre los hombros de Ishizu. —Iré a las instalaciones a recoger los documentos que tenemos que presentar como evidencia. Pero necesitamos más ayuda para hacer caer Paradius. Marik y Odion no serán suficientes respaldos. Si hay algo que tú y Yugi pueden hacer estando juntos, es cambiar el corazón de las personas. Rafael puede ser de ayuda.

—No está dispuesto a escucharme. —Espetó Atem entre dientes. —Está convencido de que soy un monstruo y no mi padre.

—Pueden hacerlo. —Animó Mai. —Si me hiciste cambiar de opinión a mí, puedes lograr que cualquiera lo haga.

—Así es. —Soltó Joey abrazando a Mai por los hombros y mostrándole un pulgar arriba al faraón. —Creemos que puedes rescatar a nuestro amigo.

—Eres nuestra única esperanza para derrocar el imperio de Paradius. —Admitió Ishizu dando un paso al muchacho.

—L-lo… Lo intentaré.

—Ya escuchaste al perdedor de Muto. —Soltó Kaiba al final mientras guardaba sus cosas. —Iremos con esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. —Entregó una USB al faraón y se dio la vuelta. —Voy a preparar unas cosas, si Rafael te contacta, ahí está toda la información que necesitas para mostrarle que Paradius no es lo que parece. Pero depende de cómo manejes la situación.

—Déjalo todo en mis manos. —Pidió esperanzado.

—Falta una hora para la medianoche. —Murmuró Tea aterrorizada. —Será mejor que contacte al señor Muto y…

—No. Por favor espera. —Suplicó Atem mirándola con tristeza. —Espera a la mañana y yo me encargaré de contactarlo. Él sabía que Yugi pasaría la noche aquí y quisiera traerlo sano y salvo, no quiero que más gente sufra por mi culpa.

Kaiba se levantó, seguido de Mokuba y Kisara, los tres salieron en silencio pero en la puerta, el castaño le dedicó una última mirada al faraón.

—Estate al pendiente de tu teléfono, te contactaré en cuanto sepamos algo. Y que tu abogado tenga todo listo para proceder al alba.

—Sí.

—Ishizu. —Pidió Mahad tomando las mejillas de la egipcia. —Quédate aquí ésta noche.

—Pero quiero ir contigo. —Soltó ella poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Mahad y sintiendo un vacío terrible en el estómago. —Estamos juntos en esto.

—Así es, y precisamente por eso te necesito a salvo. Si algo llega a pasarme, tú eres la única que sabe cómo proceder para lograr nuestro cometido, además, Odion podrá trabajar solo y estar de nuestro lado, pero sabe que tenemos que guardar las apariencias hasta el último minuto, y yo sé cómo defenderme de él. Pero por si acaso algo pasara… —Se inclinó sobre los labios de Ishizu y plantó un beso casto ahí para luego murmurar. —Siento como si hubiera esperado cinco mil años para hacer esto.

Ishizu lo abrazó un instante y luego le permitió al egipcio acercarse a su protegido. Aunque Atem le extendió una mano, Mahad abrazó corto y fuerte al muchacho antes de prometerle que todo iría bien en voz baja.

—Tenme al tanto de todo. —Exigió apuntándolo con su celular. —No tardaré demasiado en volver.

—Eso espero. —Amenazó Atem con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y cuando tanto Mahad como Kaiba, Kisara y Mokuba salieron del departamento, Ishizu paseó su mirada por los rostros de los presentes y murmuró. —Prepararé una infusión, si tienes todo lo que se necesita en tu cocina.

—Tengo los ingredientes y ahora tengo las manos que saben preparar la bebida de los dioses. —Agradeció Atem ceremonioso. —Ellos van a volver, todos, y al alba caerá Akhenaten y su legado del horror. Así está escrito.

—Así debe hacerse. —Completó la egipcia con una sonrisa enorme en la boca, pero los ojos llenos de temor.

—Debemos confiar en ellos. —Pidió al final el faraón mientras sujetaba las manos de la egipcia. Mana se acercó a ellos y entre ambos la abrazaron a sabiendas de que temía por su tutor, tanto como por todos los presentes.

Al unísono y como si aquello fuese una plegaria, los tres murmuraron. —Así está escrito, así debe hacerse.

Y aunque el ambiente había estado tenso y no cabía otra cosa más que el estrés y la desesperanza, algo en el aire los llenó de fe un momento. Joey sostuvo con fuerza a Mai contra su pecho; Mana, Ishizu y Atem fundidos en un abrazo; Tea sentada entre Duke y Tristán, quienes sostenían su mano, y la certeza de que en la mañana terminaría todo.


	23. Cambio de corazón

Mana tomó la mano de Atem con fuerzas, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar ambos respiraron profundo y asintieron mirándose a los ojos, la pequeña comenzó a mover levemente a los demás para que despertaran, Tea recostada en el sillón, Duke en el suelo, Tristán y Joey recargados en la mesa de la cocina y Atem, que había estado hecho bolita en el sillón individual con mana sentada a sus pies, recargada en sus rodillas, ambos incapaces de conciliar el sueño.

—Iré por Mai. —Murmuró la pequeña mientras Atem contestaba y todos se reunían a su alrededor.

—Habla. —Ordenó nervioso, pero tratando de sonar firme.

— _Veo que no has cambiado de opinión. Atem, si quieres recuperar a Yugi, tienes que ir a casa de tu padre y hablar con él en media hora._

—Rafael, necesito que me consigas tiempo hasta el alba.

— _¿Qué te hace creer que lo haré?_

—Sé que tienes buen corazón, a diferencia de mi padre.

— _¿Cuánto más pretendes seguir con éste juego de "mi padre es el villano"? Ya está gastado y no estás llegando a ningún lugar con ello, lo único que consigues es que crea con más fuerza que eres el monstruo que tu padre dice._

—Rafael. —Musitó Atem al borde, mientras Mana conectaba un cable del teléfono a la computadora y asentía. —Te estoy enviando información a tu teléfono, necesito que la revises y me devuelvas la llamada en cuanto lo hagas. Es importante que lo hagas.

— _¿Por qué me he de fiar de un maleante?_

—Porque por primera vez en mi vida no estoy haciendo una petición egoísta o indiferente. —Exclamó con los ojos apretados, doblándose sobre sí mismo, sintiendo que su alma se fragmentaba cada vez más. Si las cosas seguían en esa dirección, no quedaría nada que salvar. —No estoy suplicando por mi vida, estoy suplicando por la de alguien más. Si soy el monstruo que dices que soy entonces ¿Qué eres tú? Estás torturando y reteniendo a un alma buena en contra de su voluntad; Rafael, si miras sus ojos puedes darte cuenta de que están llenos de bondad, no hay malicia ahí. Tú y yo somos distintos, pero no se trata de nosotros. Se trata de Yugi, no estoy rogando por mi vida, estoy rogando por la de él…Porque sé que si voy a la casa de mi padre, jamás volveré a ver esos ojos que no han hecho otra cosa que darme paz… —Silencio al otro lado de la línea. —Rafael… —Murmuró Atem sintiendo esperanza en aquel silencio, sabía que ahora el que dudaba era el rubio. — ¿Qué le hicieron a Yugi en la llamada de hace una hora? ¿No lo golpearon para callarlo? ¿No se lo llevaron contra su voluntad cuando probó su lealtad a mí? ¿No lo tienen aislado y retenido para tener algo con qué chantajearme? Si vas a decir que yo soy el monstruo, haz un examen de conciencia primero y dime si lo que tú le haces a Yugi es justo.

— _Te regresaré la llamada. —_ Soltó en tono amenazante tras una pausa larga y significativa, Atem dejó las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y recibió el abrazo de Mana temiendo por la vida de su hikari.

—Algo ya se rompió en él. —Prometió Mai entregando una taza de té al faraón.

—Ahora sólo queda esperar. —Dijo él sombrío y destrozado.

* * *

22.- Cambio de corazón.

Lamento mucho la demora en subir esto, han sido días complicados.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Síiii, quería hacer un mini tributo a esa saga, la verdad yo amé esa temporada, esa y la última, así que no podía dejar de incluirla, ahora tienen la razón de por qué, entre todos los personajes que tenía para elegir, puse a Rafael, necesitaba alguien en contra que pudiera ponerse a favor. Me costó escribir éstos dos capítulos, sobre todo porque el Atem que nos venden es frágil pero a la vez se mantiene en pie, así que estoy feliz de que el resultado fuera así. Si sale con vida… Esa parte de tu comentario me dejó pensando, espero que lo haga, digo, después de lo que le ha pasado, cualquiera se daría por vencido. En fin, espero que no sufra mucho, me dolió el estómago de escribir este cap y el anterior. Espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos.

Catone Historias: Como ya dije antes, amé esa saga, y no podía dejar ésta historia sin un breve tributo a esa parte de la serie. Me encanta que la hayas sentido fiel, aunque confieso que la mayoría de los diálogos son una transcripción, tuve que adaptar unos comentarios, pero en fin, me gustó el resultado. Llegados a éste punto de la historia, no había metido más de los otros shippeos que había dejado pendiente, se me juntaron todos de un jalón ajajaja. No hablemos de suspenso todavía, espero que te guste mucho éste cap. Saludos.

* * *

Kaiba se movió como una sombra al momento de entrar a las instalaciones. Era una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad que estaba custodiada por hombres armados, de traje negro con expresiones amenazantes y concentradas. Igual el castaño pasó entre ellos como una sombra y sonrió confiado al llegar a la puerta de la instalación.

—Novatos. —Murmuró con autosuficiencia. —Háblame, dragón blanco, eres mis ojos.

— _Tus ojos azules. —_ Dijo Kisara con dulzura a través del radio. — _El techo está lleno de gente, hay al menos diez agentes armados en el segundo piso y el techo tiene una persona por esquina, alertas a los movimientos del entorno. Afuera hay ocho guardias más, que prácticamente te tienen rodeado._

— ¿Sugerencias? Sé realista.

— _Sal de ahí. —_ Sugirió haciendo un último intento de convencerlo de esperar a Marik y Odion, claro, si éste último lograba zafarse de la tarea que tenía entre manos. — _A tu derecha hay una caja de fusibles y un cableado de seguridad. El mío es anaranjado._

—Preciosa, a mí no tienes que darme la versión en español. Estamos al nivel.

— _Pero Mokuba no. Y te estamos viendo ambos._

—Dile a Mokuba que se acabó el horario familiar, momento de ir a dormir.

— _¡No! —Exclamó el pequeño consiguiendo que Kaiba se agachara en su lugar. —Atem me salvó de Pegasus hace tiempo, quiero ayudar a salvar a Yugi._

— _Ya lo oíste. —Murmuró Kisara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —En cuanto cortes el cable, conecta el transmisor y podré entrar a la seguridad, con el acceso a las cámaras podré darte detalles del camino._

—De acuerdo… —Soltó abriendo la caja y sacando las pinzas. —Sé mis ojos.

.

Rafael estaba impactado, no había otra manera de describirlo.

Primero, la información era demasiado detallada como para ser un invento del muchacho o un intento desesperado de su equipo para tratar de cambiar las cosas, los videos adjuntos sólo terminaban de confirmar lo que ya habían leído.

Miró sobre su hombro a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de Yugi y suspiró frustrado, dándose cuenta de que había sido utilizado. Se acercó y asintió para los guardias, quienes le permitieron el paso.

Yugi estaba sentado en un rincón, recargado la cabeza en una rodilla y con la otra pierna extendida. Tenía sangre seca en los nudillos y un pómulo hinchado, como si hubiese recibido un golpe en la cara. El pequeño suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto a entrar al lugar en el que lo tenían preso y se preparó mentalmente para la siguiente paliza, pero no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando escuchó las llaves aterrizar a su lado.

—Abren los candados de tus pies y manos. —Murmuró Rafael dándole a entender que aquello era su ayuda para liberarlo. Yugi le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad mientras tiraba de la cadena que lo sujetaba a la pared. Asintió en señal de agradecimiento pero no se movió. —Procura hacer que parezca un accidente.

Rafael salió de la habitación y se alejó hasta las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal, por un momento, la luz parpadeó y tras un chasquido, toda la iluminación del edificio se extinguió. En los radios del equipo de seguridad se escuchó estática un momento y luego nada, y Rafael, sabiendo que aún tenía un deber qué cumplir, salió corriendo hacia el piso superior para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Yugi por su lado sonrió preguntándose si había sido cosa de su captor la falla en la energía, no pensó nada más y se levantó corriendo, con muñecas y tobillos libres.

Sintió las palabras de Atem así como su entrenamiento en algunos días que habían pasado juntos. Casi pudo sentir el calor de las manos del faraón cuando corregían sus posturas.

 _Si tu adversario es más alto (como si hubiera adversarios decentes de tu estatura haciéndote bullying), debes moverte rápido y no dejarles atacar, golpea su plexo y luego ataca a las rodillas, dos golpes rápidos para que caigan a tus pies._

Salió dando un portazo y se abalanzó a uno de los guardias, neutralizándolo en movimientos precisos y controlados. Recibió un golpe en la garganta por parte del otro guardia y se preguntó mil veces cómo habían hecho Atem, Joey y Tristán para soportar aquellos golpes sin perder el conocimiento. El dolor lo estaba haciendo ver estrellitas. Pero se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al recuerdo de Atem, levantándose a pelear una y otra vez, no importando cuántas veces Ushio lo golpeó. Devolvió el golpe.

 _Si te sueltan un golpe a la cara, gira medio cuerpo y golpea sus antebrazos o los codos._

Yugi actuó en automático siguiendo las indicaciones del faraón que se habían quedado en su mente, escuchando la voz profunda y aterciopelada de Atem en un murmullo controlado y frío al mismo tiempo.

 _Después, golpea a la garganta y al estómago, para que el adversario se doble sobre sí mismo. —_ Listo. —Murmuró como si hiciera un check de las indicaciones del mayor. _Y en seguida golpea su nuca con la mano extendida. Si golpeas con el puño, el dolor se distribuye, si lo haces con el filo de tu mano, todo el dolor se concentra en una sola zona, eso será suficiente para nublar la vista de tu adversario._

Corrió hasta el final del pasillo y suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba desierto.

.

Atem suspiro hastiado de tener que estar esperando, cuando la llamada de Mokuba entró al teléfono de Mana, ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlos y llenarlos de pánico, si Mokuba llamaba, sólo significaba una cosa, las cosas no habían salido del todo bien.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Soltó la egipcia, con voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— _Tengo la forma de hacer que los archivos de Akhenaten se publiquen en las redes y en telecomunicaciones. Toda la información corrupta del padre de Atem saliendo a la luz pública al mismo tiempo, sólo tengo que escucharlo de voz de Atem._

—Necesito saber que Yugi está a salvo. —Urgió el faraón angustiado. —De otro modo sólo sería ponerlo en peligro.

— _Entonces esperaré la llamada de Mana. —_ Prometió el pequeño.

El teléfono de Atem sonó y el faraón casi sintió el alma en el suelo al reconocer el número de su padre.

— _¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con éste jueguito? —_ Soltó aquel hombre sombrío y despiadado al escuchar la voz de su hijo. — _Es cansado y deberías volver al lado de tu familia, donde perteneces, no en los barrios con éstos falsos amigos._

—Ellos son más familia de lo que tú has sido. Y si no detienes esto, te voy a destruir.

— _Sí, algo así dijo Mahad._

—Escúchame bien, padre. Si no liberas cuanto antes a Yugi, todos tus fraudes verán la luz, no habrá una sola cosa que hayas hecho que no quedé al descubierto y te meteré a la cárcel a lo más profundo para que no tengas ni la más mínima oportunidad o esperanza de volver a ver la luz del sol.

— _Qué miedo. No me digas que pretendes seguir amenazando ahora que tengo lo único que puedes perder que te importe._

—No me detendré si tú no lo haces. Se lo prometí a Yugi. Aún a costa de él mismo.

— _Ya entrarás en razón._ —Y colgó.

Y aunque se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral, la llamada de Rafael rompió el hechizo, consiguiendo que todos se sintieran con los nervios de puntas.

— _No sé qué está tratando de hacer tu equipo, pero créeme que a nadie le hará gracia que hayan desconectado la energía del mando central._

— ¿Qué pensaste de lo que te envié?

— _Akhenaten no debe tardar en llamarte, conseguí tiempo hasta el alba. Y le di a Yugi la llave para escapar de su encadenamiento._

— ¿Lo tienen encadenado? —Exclamó Atem poniéndose de pie y asustando a los presentes en la sala. —Escúchame bien, hijo de…

— _No tenía idea. —_ Irrumpió Rafael asustado. — _Tienes razón, los monstruos éramos nosotros. Quisiera hacer algo para remediar el daño._

—Tal vez haya algo… —Admitió el faraón pensando en las palabras de Mahad. —Así que escúchame con muchísima atención.

.

Yugi derribó otros dos guardias, demostrándose a sí mismo que había aprendido de Atem a defenderse a sí mismo. Sonrió cuando vio a una persona al final del pasillo y se preparó para atestar otro golpe, pero en cuanto vio el brillo metálico en las manos del guardia, supo que se había acabado el juego si no jugaba sus cartas de forma adecuada.

.

Rafael llegó corriendo hasta el cuarto de vigilancia, donde dos personas se revolvían como locas moviéndose de una computadora a otra, tratando de entender qué era lo que había ocurrido, las pantallas se encendían y apagaban a voluntad, impidiéndoles ver lo que ocurría en los pasillos. La única información que tenían ahora era saber que en una de las esquinas de las cámaras exteriores habían alcanzado a captar el movimiento de una gabardina blanca, pero de ahí en más, nada.

Suspiró quitando del medio a uno de los guardias de seguridad y comenzó a teclear los códigos de emergencia que los empleados de su rango tenían, pero sus códigos fueron igual de inútiles que los intentos que estaban haciendo el resto.

Logró enfocar una cámara, en la que vio a Yugi extender las manos hacia el frente, como si lidiara con un animal herido. Trató de buscar la cámara contrapuesta y sintió algo helado en el estómago al ver a uno de los guardias de seguridad con un arma de fuego, apuntándole al pequeño con una mirada fría en los ojos. Se levantó y salió corriendo para llegar al pasillo antes de que ocurriera algo más.

.

Atem había mandado a dormir a todo el mundo, les había pedido a Mai, Mana y Tea que tomaran su habitación, la cama era doble, así que cabrían un poco apretadas pero podrían descansar mientras ocurría todo. Ishizu se había ido al estudio de Atem, donde el faraón tenía algunas reliquias sagradas frente a las que la egipcia quería rezar para mantener la calma y seguir pidiendo por Mahad y por Yugi. Duke y Tristán habían accedido a ocupar una habitación de huéspedes para reponer energías, debían estar frescos si se necesitaba salir al rescate. Joey era el único que se había mantenido reacio a irse, pero ahora descansaba en el sillón y dormía profundamente, sin percatarse de que el faraón se movía inquieto por toda la habitación, casi como un león enjaulado.

No lo pensó dos veces, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, tomó sus llaves y salió corriendo en dirección de su auto. Mana y Mai despertaron al escuchar el rugido del motor revolucionado antes de salir disparado hacia las calles, quemando llanta y disparando la alarma de otro auto. Mai se asomó por la ventana al tiempo en que Mana corría escaleras abajo, ambas incapaces de hacer nada.

Mai, con lágrimas en los ojos, murmuró. —Cuídate, faraón. Vuelve a nosotros. Y tráelo contigo.

Atem condujo a toda velocidad atravesando la ciudad, siguiendo las indicaciones de su GPS, mismo en el que había quedado registrada la ubicación del lugar donde tenían a su hikari. Suspiró un par de veces para serenarse y rechazó por enésima vez la llamada de Mana, sin embargo, se quedó helado cuando Ishizu fue quien le hizo la llamada.

— _No voy a detenerte. —_ Inició la egipcia mientras Atem se debatía entre colgar la llamada o seguir hablando con ella. — _Sólo quiero pedirte que vuelvas con cuidado y quiero que sepas que rezo a los dioses por ti._

—Lo sé. Ishizu, no dejes de rezar. —Suplicó con miedo.

— _Y tú vuelve con vida._

Atem sintió aquello como una despedida y aumentó la velocidad, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al lugar de los hechos.

.

Kaiba ya había derribado a la mitad de los guardias que tenían el lugar, había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían y recordó el tiempo en el que había tenido que entrar de contrabando a su propia empresa, haciendo espionaje y autohacking, sonrió cuando derribó a otro guardia y llegó al final del pasillo, donde vio a un hombre levantando un arma, no hacia él, sino hacia el corredor que desembocaba ahí.

—Esto no tiene por qué ser así. —Escuchó decir a Yugi. —Aún no has cometido ningún crimen y podemos hacer como que esto no pasó.

— ¿Hacer que esto no pasó? —Soltó con una risa burlona. —No seas tonto. La única razón por la que aún no disparo es porque mi jefe te quiere con vida.

—Por favor. Podemos hacer las cosas distintas todavía. Tenemos oportunidad de elegir cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento.

—Lo siento, pequeño ingenuo. Ya decidí.

Quitó el seguro del arma y sonrió de forma macabra.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Kaiba desesperado mientras corría dos pasos, sin embargo, el ruido de dos disparos lo hizo frenarse en seco, sintió la sangre golpear con fuerza en sus oídos a cada latido y perdió fuerza en las rodillas. Escuchó el grito sofocado de Yugi y luego, nada. Entró en estado de shock.


	24. Acorralados

Atem, desesperado, metió el freno de mano _drifteando*_ para estacionar su auto fuera de aquel lugar. Al bajar vio a dos hombres noqueados y amarrados, sentados espalda con espalda y emitiendo quejidos por lo bajo, pero incapaces de articular palabra, y estuvo a punto de entrar corriendo, de no ser por los disparos que rebotaron contra el techo de su auto.

Subió de nuevo y abrió la guantera escuchando un disparo más en el cofre, suspiró sacando el arma que llevaba oculta y respiró profundo antes de salir y recargarse en el techo de su auto para usar aquello como punto de apoyo. Vio el reflejo de un arma y disparó en automático, escuchó un grito de dolor a lo lejos y sonrió con autosuficiencia al percatarse de que tanto entrenamiento había valido la pena.

Maldijo y bendijo a Akhenaten en la misma medida al meterlo al millar de cursos, capacitaciones y especializaciones en las que había participado desde los doce años y sonrió cuando vio al otro hombre que le había disparado antes.

Puso una bala en sus manos, imposibilitándole disparar. Si eran guardias capacitados medianamente para atacar y defender, debían soportar el dolor, sino, seguro alguno se desmayaría al no soportar tanto.

Suspiró levantándose y percatándose de que ahora "estaba a salvo" de sus agresores, pero se puso repentinamente alerta al escuchar movimiento a sus espaldas.

— ¡Atem!

El grito desesperado de Kisara, que llegaba corriendo hasta él lo sacó de sus casillas, lo distrajo y lo confundió un instante.

El faraón levantó la vista y se encontró con la peliblanca, cuyos orbes celestes estaban llenos de lágrimas, sintió el corazón hundirse profundo en el estómago y abrió los brazos para recibir a la joven, que justo ahora lucía indefensa y desesperada.

— ¡Atem! —Gritó justo antes de estamparse en el pecho de su primo y llorar amargamente. —Atem… —Gimió entre uno y otro sollozo, y como cada vez que la recibía así, el faraón entró en automático, modulando una voz aterciopelada y suave que consoló a la pequeña. —Atem, qué bueno que llegas.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. _'Ana huna,_ Kisara. _'Ana huna.*_ ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

—Ésta noche ha sido horrible. ¿Es que no va a terminar nunca?

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

—Kaiba está adentro.

— ¿Lo logró? ¿Entró sin problemas?

—Y ya encontró a Yugi. —Dijo antes de llorar con más fuerzas todavía. La tranquilidad de Atem se quebrantó en ese momento y él, sintiendo el horror y la angustia de escuchar las palabras de su prima, dichas con tal amargura, lo hicieron volver a la realidad. La tomó por los hombros y la alejó un poco de sí para mirarla a los ojos.

—Kisara, ¿Dónde está Yugi?

—Hikari ga… —Soltó ella con la voz quebradiza.

Ambos escucharon pasos a sus espaldas y vieron aparecer la figura de Rafael saliendo de la construcción, lucía abatido y cansado, y en cuanto los vio, bajó la cabeza avergonzado; en cuanto salió, se hizo a un lado para dejar ver aparecer a Kaiba, que llevaba el cuerpo de Yugi en brazos, Atem sintió horror al ver la gabardina de Kaiba manchada de sangre y rogó a todos y cada uno de los dioses que Kaiba se cubriera de la sangre de sus enemigos. Salvó los metros que lo separaban de Kaiba y Yugi corriendo, temiendo lo peor.

* * *

23.- Acorralados.

* _ **Driftear**_ : es cuando derrapas un vehículo, poniéndolo en horizontal en la dirección en la que va el movimiento del mismo.

* _ **'Ana huna**_ :Significa literalmente "aquí estoy" en árabe egipcio, o al menos así dice mi traductor jaja. Quería meter algo de la cultura que le diera seguridad a ambos, y qué mejor que su lengua natal.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Lo de la defensa personal fue una de las cosas que no supe cómo acomodar en la historia jajaja, me quedé con varias ideas entre manos y estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una serie de mini one-shots que sean como un inter de lo que pasó en ésta historia, pero bueno, me enfocaré primero en terminarla y luego en todo lo demás, aunque, acepto sugerencias y peticiones respecto a cosas que quisieras leer o saber de lo que no aparece en la historia como parte del desarrollo. Me imagino, si a mí me pusieran a leer algo como lo que estoy escribiendo y me tuvieran así en suspenso, hasta me daría gastritis yo creo jajaja. Bueno, no quiero hacer esperar mucho tiempo más, afortunadamente he tenido tiempo e inspiración, así que te dejo la siguiente entrega de _Tras el intento de suicido._ Saludos y bendiciones.

Catone Historias: Bueno, prácticamente ni nosotras hemos "visto lo que sucedió" tal cual, pero bueno, viene la explicación jaja. Ya sé, lo del Orichalcos fue épico, yo lo disfruté muchísimo. No les haré esperar mucho, ya estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos, pero estoy pensando en escribir los one-shots de cosas que pasaron en los inters que no aparecen en la historia. No sé, no lo he decidido. Me gustaría saber si hay algo que te gustaría leer de lo que ocurrió en la historia con algunos personajes o situaciones específicas. Puedo escribir bajo pedido ; ) Gracias por dejarme saber que estoy sabiendo manejar la fusión entre el Orichalcos y mi AU, disfruta el cap. Saludos!

* * *

Mahad era prácticamente una sombra en la oscuridad. Se deslizó en un santiamén hasta llegar a su oficina en el último piso y sonrió cuando se percató de que no había nadie que le cerrara el paso. Los guardias de seguridad habían sido neutralizados y ahora tenía el camino despejado para recuperar los documentos que habían sido entregados en un paquete sellado para él.

Cuando vio en su escritorio una caja de cartón sellada con cinta amarilla y una serie de sobres manila apilados a un lado, supo que alguien los había acomodado de manera que llevárselos fuera sencillo. Sonrió entrando en la habitación pero su vista periférica apenas le advirtió con tiempo que se agachara. Recibió un golpe con una vara que lo hizo perder el equilibrio pero arrebató el arma a su atacante y sonrió reconociendo el perfil de Odion.

—Perdóname, hermano mío. —Murmuró el egipcio mientras le mostraba otra vara idéntica a la que ahora Mahad sostenía en sus manos. —Pero debe lucir real.

—Agradezco que las cámaras no capten el sonido, pero no sé qué tan real deba lucir.

—Tanto como podamos dar un espectáculo a nuestros anfitriones.

—Odion, yo perfeccioné la técnica de Atem en el arte del Tahtib.

—Lo sé. Y no sabes cómo ansío esto. —Dijo antes de lanzarse a atacar a su compañero con golpes furtivos y certeros, mismos que Mahad logró repeler a diestra y siniestra. Hacía años que no tenía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo real. Los entrenamientos al pequeño sol de Egipto no eran lo mismo y había perdido condición física al abandonar su entrenamiento por poder servir de lleno a Akhenaten. Recibió los golpes con movimientos fluidos y decididos y sonrió ampliamente cuando un golpe entró de lleno en su costado. Sería un moretón unas horas después, pero valdría la pena.

—Cuando te derrote… —Murmuró retrocediendo algunos pasos para mirar a Odion a los ojos. — ¿Podré llevarme los papeles?

—Si me derrotas… —Retó sarcástico. —Los organicé hasta por orden alfabético.

Se lanzaron de nuevo al combate, divertidos y desafiantes, tratando de alargarlo tanto como fuera posible, pero recordando que tenían que vencerse el uno al otro, Odion no podía permitirse fallar, y daría todo de sí, una parte de él sabía que en algún punto perdería contra Mahad, después de todo, él era el legendario Mago Oscuro.

Pero ¿Qué no se valía soñar?

.

Tea recibió la llamada de Atem y puso el altavoz inmediatamente. Todos se habían reunido de nuevo en la sala y esperaban angustiados a saber cualquier cosa que los ayudara a mantener la calma o a romper en llanto.

— _Llama a Ishizu. —_ Dijo el faraón con voz quebrada. — _Que le envíe toda la información a Moki, todo menos los resultados del arma. Y que Akhenaten page por todos sus pecados cometidos al momento._

— ¿Dónde estás, Atem? ¿Qué pasó?

— _Voy rumbo al hospital. Kaiba encontró a Yugi. Todo va a estar bien._

— ¿Qué es eso de todo va a estar bien? —Espetó sabiendo que, en general, aquellas palabras eran una falsa promesa de seguridad o en el peor de los casos, el prefacio que antecede la tragedia. — ¿Qué pasa?

— _No te alarmes, por favor. —Pidió con voz aterciopelada, sabía cómo llamar a la calma en la gente que lo rodeaba. —Ya estamos bastante alterados por aquí. Escucha con atención, y no interrumpas hasta que termine… Yugi recibió un disparo y…_

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron todos al unísono. Ishizu entró a la habitación, sorprendida por el escándalo y al ver el rostro pálido de Tea, temió lo peor.

 **(Flash-back. En el momento del disparo…)**

 _Yugi miró directo a los ojos a su agresor y avanzó medio paso, pero él quitó el seguro del arma, ahora el pequeño tenía dos opciones: correr de regreso por el pasillo en el que estaba o enfrentar a la muerte con tranquilidad, como Atem había hecho tanto tiempo atrás. Por un momento se había preguntado si Atem había sentido aquella calma, saber que ya no dependía de él, sino del destino; pensar en las personas importantes, en las palabras dichas a su gente, en todas las palabras que se quedaban sin decir, en todos los momentos de dolor y odio, y sobre todo en todo el tiempo malgastado en esperar algo que no iba a ocurrir jamás. Sonrió ampliamente dando medio paso y escuchó un primer disparo, pero no sintió el dolor hasta que escuchó el segundo._

 _El dolor que sintió vino acompañado de la incertidumbre al ver al hombre que le había disparado caer de lado. Vio un chorro de sangre salir de su cabeza y lo vio azotar el piso al mismo tiempo que él. Yugi había sido lanzado hacia atrás por el impacto de la bala en su hombro y el dolor, como una llamarada ardiente que consumía todo, se extendió por su hombro y hasta cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas._

 _Vio en sí mismo la sangre salir a borbotones de su hombro y al levantar el rostro se percató de que Rafael y Kaiba llegaban por los lados opuestos del pasillo, el primero con un arma en las manos, el segundo con la piel pálida por la impresión pero la mirada cargada de determinación para sacarlo de ahí._

 **(De vuelta a la llamada con Tea)**

— _Está bien. —_ Prometió Atem. — _No corre peligro. Kaiba dice que el disparo fue frenado por su hueso, le dio en la clavícula, pero de todos modos, ha perdido sangre. Por favor, contacta a su abuelo pero permite que sea yo quien hable con él, te enviaré la ubicación a la que vamos. Yo le explicaré todo._

—Cuenta con ello, Atem. Mucho cuidado.

.

Odion azotó el suelo y sonrió sintiéndose incapaz de seguir adelante con aquello, Mahad sostenía su brazo y su vara estaba a metros de él, ambos estaban agitados y dolidos pero no se habían detenido ante los ataques inminentes de su oponente. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era capaz de seguir con aquello y Mahad soló una risa débil y corta, misma que se vio interrumpida cuando Akhenaten entró a la habitación.

—Muy listo, abogado. Hice mal en confiar pero también lo habría hecho de haber desconfiado tanto.

—Akhenaten… —Soltó Mahad furioso. —Te tenemos justo donde te queremos.

—Sí, seguramente así es. Es una lástima que recién le hayan demostrado un crimen cometido… —Murmuró sacando su arma. —Cuando ya va a cometer otro. ¿Quién cuidará de la pobre Ishizu ahora que no estés?

— ¿No estar? —Soltó confundido. —Pero si no tengo planes de irme. Lo siento, señor, pero ya es tarde, tus crímenes han sido dados a conocer, se te acaba el tiempo en el poder y pronto caerás desde lo alto.

—No me digas. —Repuso con sarcasmo. —Con Odion en el suelo no hay nada que puedas hacer para defender tu vida, se acabó el juego, y yo gano.

—Se te olvida algo. —Repuso Mahad sonriendo y sacando su celular del bolsillo interior de su saco. —Todavía tengo un par de trucos qué jugar en éste juego.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

—Bueno, una confesión de haber usado esa arma para matar a alguien.

—Y si asesiné ¿Qué? Tarik suplicó por su vida como jamás lo hizo y de todos modos puse una bala entre sus ojos, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de implorar piedad para su familia. Los dioses abandonaron a ese guerrero de Egipto antes de que él se diera cuenta. Pero nunca me escucharán repetir esa información, y se irá a la tumba con las personas con las que comparto la habitación.

—Hay otro problema con tu plan, Akhenaten. —Amenazó Mahad confiado.

— ¿Cuál? —Mahad mostró la pantalla del teléfono y Akhenaten vio con horror que tenía casi cuarenta minutos enlazado con una llamada a Ishizu. —Maldito bastardo, ¡Pagarás con tu vida! —Exclamó levantando el arma. Sin embargo, una voz potente a sus espaldas lo obligó a bajar el arma.

— ¡Policía de Dominó! Suelta el arma, manos en la nuca y de rodillas. Te tenemos rodeado. —Akhenaten giró su rostro para percatarse de que tres oficiales de policía armados acababan de irrumpir en la habitación, uno esposó a Odion y se lo llevó a rastras por el pasillo y los otros dos procedieron a quitarle el arma a Akhenaten y esposarlo para llevárselo. Mahad soltó el aire que tenía retenido y tomó sus cosas para caminar tras los oficiales, que lo condujeron a la entrada trasera al edificio.

— ¿Por qué no vamos por el frente? —Inquirió confundido.

—Para evitar a la prensa, señor.

— ¿Prensa?

Un montón de camarógrafos, periodistas, conductores y fotógrafos recibieron a Akhenaten con su millar de preguntas, pronto estuvo cubierto por los flashes de las cámaras y quedó aturdido por escuchar tantas preguntas dichas en tan poco tiempo. Fue subido a la patrulla y llevado a la estación de policía, donde ya lo esperaba Ishizu con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Y tras iniciar el papeleo, la egipcia pudo ponerse en contacto con Atem.

— _Ya lo tienen bajo custodia, escucharon todo. Por la mañana podrás venir a hacer tu declaración en su contra e iniciará todo._

—Gracias, Ishizu, eso le da paz a mi alma.

— _El pequeño… ¿Cómo está?_

—Bien, ya lo pasaron a una habitación y en seguida entraré a verlo.

— _Muy bien. Descansa, por favor. Te veremos en un rato más._

—Los alcanzo pronto.

Apenas hubo colgado la llamada, Solomon salió de la habitación de Yugi. Atem se puso de pie en un movimiento veloz y elegante, y luego encaró al señor Muto sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yugi quiere verte. —Repuso Solomon con voz dulce mientras encaraba al faraón.

—Señor… Primero quisiera hablar con usted. —Admitió el egipcio haciendo una reverencia pronunciada. —Quisiera pedirle perdón por todo el daño que he hecho a su familia.

— ¿De qué daño hablas?

Atem se enderezó, aún sin mirar al hombre frente a sí y con voz ahogada, murmuró entre dientes. —Primero traté de quebrantar el espíritu de Yugi, le hice la vida imposible, lo maltraté y humillé de muchas formas en la escuela, después de conocerlo nos volvimos muy cercanos y eso sólo ha traído problemas y enemigos nuevos. Y ahora recibió una bala en mi nombre, después de haberse hecho pasar por mí para mantenerme a salvo. Hace tiempo habría querido hablar con usted para pedirle permiso de salir con su nieto, de hacer las cosas bien, porque me enamoré de él; pero ahora lo único que me atrevo a pedir es que tenga compasión de mi alma y que me perdone, que me permita seguir viendo esos ojos violetas que no han hecho otra cosa que darme paz desde que los vi por primera vez. Tras el intento de suicidio.

—Atem… —Murmuró Solomon con tristeza.

—No he sido algo más que una carga para ustedes, y sólo quiero que me perdonen.

—Primero, quiero que sepas una cosa, jovencito. —Dijo Solomon con voz firme. —Sé todo sobre ti y sobre lo que has hecho las últimas semanas a mi nieto y sus amigos, absolutamente todo. —Atem apretó los ojos y tensó los hombros, sintiendo el dolor y el cansancio. —Sé… —Dijo suavizando la voz. —Que Yugi te salvó la vida hace unos meses y que pasó dos noches enteras cuidando de ti, sin saber nada, que luego de eso mejoraste tus calificaciones de golpe, que conseguiste una beca completa por excelencia académica y que estás pagando la escuela de tus dos primas. Sé que estás tratando de desmantelar una organización corrupta y que has conseguido tu propio departamento. Sé que tienes un jardín en tu balcón nuevo y que cuidas especialmente una rosa del desierto que te regaló mi muchacho. Y sobre todo, sé que no te detuviste ante nada para traerlo sano y salvo, e incluso, todos esos moretones y heridas que tienes te las hiciste por protegerlo.

—Señor… —Murmuró Atem mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo esperanza.

—Y también sé que no había visto a mi nieto sonreír tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Entra ahí. —Murmuró señalando la puerta con un movimiento de la cabeza. —Mi nieto muere de ganas de verte.

—No… —Soltó Atem apretando los ojos en un gesto de dolor. —No diga "muere" en un hospital… —Sin embargo, compuso una sonrisa diáfana y añadió. —Gracias señor…

—Y Atem… —Dijo cuando el egipcio casi alcanzó la puerta de Yugi. —No necesitas mi perdón, pero tienes mi permiso. Cuida el corazón de mi nieto, o te las verás conmigo.

—Así será, señor. —Respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

Yugi sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Atem entrar a su habitación, trató de girarse para bajar de la cama, pero las manos diestras del faraón lo obligaron a permanecer en su lugar.

Con el entrecejo fruncido se dedicó a acomodar las sábanas de su hikari, esponjó sus almohadas, reacomodó las mangueras del suero de manera que no estorbaran para nada y luego cerró la ventana, alegando para sí mismo que hacía demasiado frío en los hospitales y que las batas eran demasiado delgadas.

Miró a Yugi, con un moretón similar al suyo en el rostro, con una gasa en el brazo, con medidores conectados y con una sonrisa enorme, esperando a que el faraón terminara con su arranque obsesivo compulsivo.

— ¿Ya me vas a mirar?

— ¿Mirarte? —Repitió indignado Atem antes de situarse a un lado de su cama y agacharse con sumo cuidado, plantando un beso desesperado y profundo en los labios de Yugi. El pequeño pasó su brazo sano alrededor del cuello de Atem y sonrió cuando el mayor le acarició el rostro con una mano y le apartó el cabello con la otra. Se separaron un momento y luego Yugi levantó el rostro para volver a encontrar los labios de Atem. Mahad e Ishizu abrieron la puerta en silencio pero cerraron inmediatamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, avergonzados de interrumpir aquello.

—Yo les dije que no entraran. —Soltó Solomon negando con la cabeza a ojos cerrados y los brazos bien cruzados sobre el pecho. —Pero ¿Quién le hace caso a un viejo como yo? Nadie. Nunca.

—Es de suma importancia que Atem-sama nos acompañe. —Urgió Ishizu consternada.

—Tenemos que iniciar los movimientos contra Akhenaten cuanto antes y él es un testigo clave. —Complementó Mahad pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ishizu.

—Eso lo entiendo. —Admitió Solomon. —Pero creo que puede esperar al alba, después de todo, éste muchacho llegó corriendo al hospital con mi nieto en brazos, rogando desesperado por ayuda pero manteniéndose dueño de sí mismo. Esa voluntad de hierro es la misma que recuerdo de hace unos años, cuando recién llegaron a Domino, y no podía dejarlo estar un segundo más afligido.

—Podemos conceder eso… —Murmuró Ishizu insegura, mirando a Mahad. —Y de momento también podríamos ir a ocuparnos de ti y de Odion. Se dieron pelea el uno al otro y aquí están las consecuencias.

—Supongo… Que Akhenaten no irá a ningún lugar.

—Así es. —Aseguró Solomon sonriente. —Además, es muy temprano o muy tarde, según se mire, para iniciar un juicio. El alba traerá mejores cosas para nosotros.

—Vamos a atenderte. —Pidió Ishizu en una sonrisa amable.

Tea, Joey, Tristán y Duke llegaron corriendo al pasillo y sonrieron al ver al abuelo.

—Toquen antes de entrar, Atem ya está dentro. —Sugirió dirigiéndose hacia la máquina expendedora con ambas manos atrás de sí.

Cuando escucharon la voz queda de Yugi autorizando su entrada, sonrieron conmovidos al ver a Atem hecho bolita en una silla, sosteniendo la mano del pequeño exactamente igual que como él la había sostenido la suya el primer día que había conocido al faraón.

Recordaba perfectamente haber repetido la misma rutina que Atem había protagonizado instantes atrás, arreglando las almohadas, acomodando las sábanas, cerrando las ventanas y asegurándose de que Atem estuviera cómodo, también recordaba haberse quedado dormido en la silla al lado de su cama y sostener su mano un rato, pero tras despertar dos veces, había decidido dejarlo por la paz y acomodarse mejor, sabiendo que pasaría buena parte de la noche en una posición incómoda y era mejor estar alerta y preparado para moverse.

Yugi acarició el cabello de Atem en un gesto amable y devoto, y sonrió para sus amigos, que se acomodaron a su alrededor. Uno a uno dedicó un abrazo para el pequeño y salieron de la habitación para dejarlos descansar. El alba traería nuevas aventuras ahora que era momento de poner a Akhenaten en su lugar, merecían un respiro.

Tea volvió sobre sus pasos y plantó un beso en la frente de Yugi.

—Fuiste muy valiente. Qué bueno que ahora estás a salvo.

—Gracias.

—No vuelvas a asustarnos así. —Pidió a modo de reproche mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de Atem. —Y dile al faraón que sea considerado, salir así en medio de la noche.

—Se lo diré. —Prometió el pequeño con una sonrisa amable. —Gracias, por todo.

—Descansa, te vemos en unas horas. Duerme un poco. Posiblemente te hagan testificar contra Akhenaten, y estaremos ahí para respaldarte.


	25. Protección de testigos

En pantalla se apreciaba el rostro de Atem, filmado de lejos por los camarógrafos indiscretos de los noticieros matutinos, Yugi sonrió con orgullo cuando lo vio firmar su declaración y no pudo evitar pensar en él como alguien mayor, soberbio y gallardo. Por primera vez se preguntó si se habría ganado el apodo de _faraón_ por aquel comportamiento distante y estoico, pero sonrió pensando en que ahora que había terminado la pesadilla del secuestro, podría preguntárselo en cualquier momento.

Aunque la escena que veía no era en vivo, todos los noticieros estaban cubriendo la noticia del joven que había puesto a la luz no sólo una, sino dos empresas que habían estado estafando gente desde hacía años, y una de esas empresas era precisamente Paradius, acusada durante décadas de sabotaje, lavado de dinero y, por rumores, comprar acciones de todas y cada una de las empresas existentes en la tierra.

En la imagen se apreciaba al faraón escuchando atento a las indicaciones de los oficiales, asintiendo en señal de entender lo que le explicaban. Podía apreciarse también Mahad, que tenía la gabardina puesta sólo por un lado ya que ahora también debía usar cabestrillo gracias a la tunda que le había propinado Odion, sin embargo, cuando el aludido salió libre, saludó a Mahad con calidez, tomándole la muñeca en un saludo cruzado, muy típico entre ellos.

—Ay, mi hermano. —Había dicho Ishizu al lado de Yugi, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa diáfana. —Ahora sí te cobraste todos los momentos en que me celaste de Mahad.

El pequeño tricolor había reído ante el comentario y luego compuesto una mueca de dolor al sentir el estirón de la piel de su hombro. La bala había chocado contra su hueso, generando una pequeña grieta en el mismo, sin embargo, para sorpresa de los médicos que lo habían atendido, la herida se había mantenido superficial y una sutura sería más que suficiente. Cuatro puntos para mantener la piel del pequeño en su lugar.

Ishizu se disculpó un momento antes de salir y prometió no tardarse, ganándose una sonrisa de Yugi. —Descuida, estando en un hospital ¿Qué me ha de pasar? —Soltó el muchacho.

Atem había sido _**categórico**_ al pedir que Yugi no se quedara solo en ningún momento. Sobre todo si él no estaba para defenderlo.

Todavía en la mañana, un empleado de Paradius que al parecer no había visto ningún noticiero ni se había enterado de nada, había entrado al hospital en silencio y se había colado en la habitación de Yugi cuando Atem salió para marcar a Mahad. Lo había amenazado con un bisturí pero el pequeño se había zafado de aquello siguiendo lo aprendido con Atem sobre defensa personal, el faraón había llegado a tiempo para someter a Alister y entregarlo a las autoridades del hospital para mantener a salvo al maleante de toda su rabia contenida.

Ishizu se detuvo en la puerta y regresó sobre sus pasos unos instantes, prefirió quedarse al recordar los hechos de la mañana y sonrió para Yugi, apenada y divertida en partes iguales.

—Sólo ustedes dos se meten en esa clase de problemas. —Dijo para el pequeño.

* * *

24.- Protección de testigos.

Actualizando directo desde la escuela ; )

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: En general fue un dolor de cabeza escribir esos capítulos, pero sí era necesario que quedara todo "resuelto" o tan resuelto como se pudiera. Atem y Solomon tenían sí o sí qué tener un espacio para dejar las cosas claras, y aunque siempre percibí al abuelo como un hombre firme, también tiene un corazón de oro, sino de dónde salía Yugi tan buena persona. Me alegro que te gustara la resolución. Ahora sólo queda dejar las cosas lo más claras posibles, sí, es cierto. Va a tener que enfocarse en unas cosas para poder resolver su vida, y precisamente por eso es éste capítulo de receso para ellos. Gracias por seguir la historia hasta éste momento. Saludos.

Catone Historias: Hubo un momento en que de verdad consideré matarlo, digo, en el Orichalcos ya me daba que se deshacían de él jaja, pero no era fiel a la historia, ahora sólo queda la resolución un mini tributo al espacio de Egipto, no he querido meter más besos o espacios románticos para no gastar el hecho de su romance, pero estoy pensando en dedicarles un capítulo a ellos, ya sea el epílogo o algo antes de que todo termine. No sé, aún no lo tengo claro. Oki, cuenta con los otros shippings, sólo no sé con qué frecuencia pueda publicarlos a diferencia de ésta historia que pude actualizar casi a diario. Disfruta la entrega. Saludos.

* * *

Dieron de alta a Yugi al medio día, no lo habían retenido más dado que en realidad no necesitaba estar en observación. Atem cubrió los gastos del hospital y luego obligó a Yugi a subir a su auto. El abuelo, Tea, Joey, Tristan y Mokuba los esperaban en el departamento del faraón con la comida servida y un pastel de celebración; no sólo festejaban haber recuperado a Yugi, ahora todos estaban felices de que gran parte de la pesadilla de Atem hubiese terminado.

Disfrutaron de la tarde hasta caída la noche, hora en la que Mai, Kisara y Mana se sumaron al convivio. Kaiba casi se niega a participar, pero no pudo rechazar la petición de la joven de ojos azules de quedarse con ellos y partir el pastel, así que subió las escaleras al lado de Duke, quien había llevado un segundo postre.

Y aunque tendieron sábanas y colchonetas con la excusa de seguir conviviendo hasta avanzada la noche, Yugi pudo percibir perfectamente que todos sus amigos estaban nerviosos por lo que había acontecido los últimos días. Él mismo no quería salir caída la noche.

Atem casi obligó por la fuerza a Yugi a irse a su cama, él se quedaría en la sala con el resto de sus invitados mientras que el abuelo ocuparía el cuarto de huéspedes, el resto no tuvo ningún inconveniente en quedarse en la sala, aunque tras un rato de silencio incómodo porque todos trataban de conciliar el sueño, resolvieron que sería mejor acampar todos en la habitación de Atem, donde pudieran cuidar a Yugi y velar por su sueño.

Y si la idea original era quedarse a dormir ahí, tardaron casi cuatro horas más en conciliar el sueño, demasiado alertas, riendo entre ellos por las bromas dichas y las historias contadas, tratando de espantar la oscuridad con sus carcajadas y sintiéndose a salvo por primera vez, como si aquel lugar fuera un refugio que pudiera mantenerlos a salvo todo el tiempo, sabiendo que esa pequeña burbuja de paz se reventaría en algún momento, pero conscientes de que cuando reventara, siempre se tendrían entre ellos.

.

Atem entró de traje al juzgado. Ese día determinarían cuándo iniciaría formalmente el caso contra Akhenaten, así como sería presentada la lista de testigos que serían llamados a participar en el caso.

Cuando determinaron las fechas y se percataron de que el primer encuentro sería una semana después, el jefe del departamento de policía se acercó a Atem para informarle que debían poner en marcha el programa de protección a los testigos, mismo que lo obligaba a llevar a las personas que testificarían a una dirección segura y secreta, misma en la que estarían a salvo unos días hasta que todo terminara. El faraón miró incrédulo al jefe de policía, pero cuando él mencionó el hecho de que Paradius seguiría operando hasta demostrar que estaban involucrados, Atem comprendió que no podían andar por la ciudad sin correr peligro y asintió.

—Pero tengo una condición.

—Lo escuchamos.

Mahad se acercó a Atem por la espalda y extendió una mano al oficial de policía, mismo que regresó el saludo sintiéndose intimidado por el apretón del abogado.

—Si me lo permite. —Comenzó Mahad con aires sombríos mientras se acomodaba la gabardina. —En mi familia acostumbramos a tener casas de seguridad por éstas cuestiones, se imaginará que Egipto no es un lugar sencillo de habitar. Ahora, y con el perdón de mi protegido, si es que lo merezco… —Dijo poniendo la mano libre en el hombro de Atem. —Mi colega, la señorita Ishtar y yo, tenemos una casa que no estaba en conocimiento de Akhenaten, ni del presente faraón.

Atem le dedicó una mirada de indignación a su tutor y luego negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. —Así que sí me guardas secretos.

—Esa lección me la enseñaste tú. Tú y tu mentado Kuriboh.

Atem soltó una risa por lo bajo, misma que se convirtió en carcajada al ver la expresión de contrariedad del oficial.

— ¿Y dónde queda?

—Lo sabrás cuando llegues. Pero te aseguro que te va a gustar.

.

El camino los había sacado de Dominó para llevarlos por una vereda llena de vegetación. Llegaron a una barda de casi dos metros de alto, parecía no tener fin, hasta que dieron con la puerta, Mahad abrió el portón metálico con el control de su auto y sonrió cuando Ishizu le acarició una rodilla en un gesto inocente y distraído. En la camioneta iban Atem, Yugi, Tea, Joey y Tristán. El abuelo de Yugi había decidido pasar unos días con su viejo amigo, el profesor Hopkins y alejarse de problemas y peligros; al menos hasta que el juicio terminara, sabía que Atem obligaría al pequeño a permanecer en la casa de seguridad o en su departamento, y de antemano estaba claro que el resto del equipo también protegería a los suyos con todo.

Duke y Mai llegaron en el auto de ella una hora después de ellos, y Kisara, Mana, Mokuba y Kaiba se les unieron caída la noche. Aunque no todos serían testigos, Mahad e Ishizu habían insistido en invitar a los muchachos y mostrarles hospitalidad egipcia.

Dedicaron el primer día y la primera noche estando ahí para desempacar y acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, mismas que estaban distribuidas en la casa a lo largo de un pasillo, el segundo día lo dedicarían a conocer el lugar, pues lo que habían creído una casa para vacacionar, era una hacienda completa.

—Los trabajadores rara vez llegan hasta la casa familiar. —Explicó Mahad a Atem cuando ambos salieron al alba a dar un paseo, con las manos calientes gracias a las tazas de café que Ishizu había preparado para ellos. —De éste lado la casa es sólo para vacacionar, y está sola casi todo el año.

—Aquí vas cuando desapareces del mapa. —Dedujo el faraón antes de dar un trago largo y placentero a su bebida.

—Sí, aquí es.

— ¿A qué se dedican? Los trabajadores de tu hacienda.

—Lo comercial. Arroz. Pero también tenemos wasabi, ajonjolí, duraznos. Y otras cosas más. Nos ha dado con qué vivir holgadamente y no tenemos que estar aquí todo el tiempo para supervisar el trabajo.

—Idóneo.

—Esto te va a encantar. —Prometió sonriendo de medio lado. —Tenemos caballos. De hecho hay uno que encontramos vagando por ahí, se había escapado de una finca hace tiempo y lo trajimos hasta aquí.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Atem con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa amplia, llena de asombro y esperanza. — ¿Tienes a mi _Dragón santo_?

—Cuando escapó de la finca de tus padres, Ishizu y Marik insistieron en encontrarlo, no soportaban verte tan triste por la pérdida, pero Ishizu me hizo prometer que no diría nada al respecto hasta que conocieras éste lugar. Planeábamos… —Murmuró con tristeza caminando de regreso a la casa. —Planeábamos traerte tras encerrar a tu padre, lo consideramos tantas veces, pero no tuvimos el valor.

—No importa, lo importante es que ahora ya está encerrado, y en cuanto el juicio termine podremos mandarlo a una cárcel egipcia, donde no podrá hacer más daño.

—Es cierto. Ven, te llevo a los establos. Hay un corral donde puedes correr con tu Slifer.

El caballo reconoció a su antiguo amo y lo recibió con entusiasmo, Atem siempre había sostenido que incluso los animales desarrollaban cariño y memorias de su entorno, así que cuando su corcel se agachó para permitirle montar, él solo dio un salto a su lomo y se aferró al cuello de aquel animal en un abrazo cálido y melancólico.

—No sabes cómo te extrañé, mi amigo.

—Dale una vuelta. —Sugirió Mahad abriendo el corral donde normalmente ejercitaban a los demás caballos. Slifer salió disparado hacia el frente con Atem sobre su lomo, soltando una carcajada sonora al recordar la sensación de estar entre el viento y el camino, volando sobre el lomo de un fiel compañero.

Todos desayunaban, se habían puesto de acuerdo para levantarse a una hora y aprovechar el día y las vacaciones al máximo. Y ahora que se habían percatado de que faltaban dos egipcios, no paraban de preguntarse dónde estarían.

Ishizu echó una cobija a los hombros de Yugi y depositó una taza a su lado antes de murmurar. —Sal de la casa y toma el corredor a la derecha, terminando la construcción encontrarás un corral. Puede que Atem y Mahad estén ahí.

—Gracias, Ishizu. —El pequeño se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió discretamente, no sin antes echar un vistazo a sus amigos, que reían y charlaban animadamente, incluso Kaiba, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, sonreía de medio lado escuchando a Kisara hablar con Mana de cosas que ocurrían en algún lugar en el otro lado del mundo. Por un momento deseó tener una cámara para capturar el momento pero salió a buscar a Atem pensando en que esos momentos tan bellos no tenían por qué acabarse.

Cuando llegó al corral que había mencionado Ishizu, no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar. El faraón corría un caballo blanco con manchas cafés rojizas, iba a pelo sobre el animal pero su concentración y la manera en la que bestia y hombre se movían, estaba tan sincronizada, que el pequeño pensó por un momento que Atem había nacido para hacer aquello. Dos caballos más corrían libres por el corral, siguiendo el camino que el faraón mostraba, como si guiara o fuera escoltado por aquellas bestias preciosas. Mahad estaba recargado en el corral y sonreía de medio lado.

—Uno es mío. —Informó cuando Yugi llegó a su lado, acomodándose la cobija a la par que se aferraba a la taza. —Y el otro es la adquisición más joven. Más reciente. No tiene nombre. El de ojos azules. Los tres son orgullosos caballos _Árabes._

—Son hermosos. ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?

—Osahar. Es un nombre egipcio que significa _Dios me escucha._ No hay mejor manera de nombrarlo, fue un regalo que llegó en un momento de dolor. Para el pequeño y para mí.

— ¿Pequeño? ¿Te refieres a Atem? Nunca lo habías llamado así.

—Será fuerte, y es un gran hombre; paciente, entregado, determinado. Es bruto cuando se lo propone, pero cuando yo lo conocí era sólo un niño, pequeño y asustado. Cuando conocí al muchacho, su padre estaba interesado en hacerlo aprender a montar como los príncipes, y compró un caballo para él y otro para mí. Dijo que mi deber sería guiarlo e instruirlo. Imagínate. —Dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras Atem hacía que su caballo reparara en las patas traseras y relinchara. —Tuve que aprender a montar desde cero y ése caballo fue un gran aliado, fue dócil desde el principio.

—Suena a una amistad profunda.

—Deberías tratar de montar al nuevo. También es dócil y se deja guiar por el faraón.

—Tal vez luego.

El día entero se fue entre caminar para conocer toda la finca, saludar a los trabajadores, quienes recibieron a Ishizu y Mahad con alegría y mostrándoles los resultados de las cosechas. Hicieron un día de campo en una de las explanadas que dividían las casas de los empleados de la finca familiar y adentrada la tarde, armaron una fogata en un espacio adecuado para ello.

Atem y Duke llevaron sus respectivas guitaras y pasaron gran parte de la noche complaciendo a sus amigos con canciones, pero al final fueron Yugi y Atem quienes se llevaron la noche, cantando para sus amigos las canciones que habían estado ensayando y preparando para sus presentaciones en el _Egoísta Elegante_.

Mahad estaba enfrascado en una conversación telefónica mientras Joey y Tristán discutían sobre cuál canción debían cantar ahora, sin embargo, al ver que no podían ponerse de acuerdo en algo, Mai intervino, hastiada de escucharlos gritarse entre ellos.

—Lamento boliviano. —Todos miraron confundidos a la chica. —Con esa canción inició todo. ¿No es así?

—Fue la primera canción que cantamos juntos. —Admitió Atem sonriendo a su hikari. El pequeño se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero sonrió de lado a lado cuando el faraón le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo atrajo con cuidado de no lastimarlo hacia sí.

—Venga, será el lamento entonces. —Dijo Duke ajustando su guitarra y sonriendo a sus amigos. —Te hago segunda con esto. Yo no canto esa canción.

Atem se acomodó la guitarra también y miró a Yugi.

—Se convirtió en mi canción favorita. —Admitió el egipcio mientras le mostraba la nota en que tocaría a Duke. —Si no hubiera sido por esa canción, jamás me habría enterado de que sentías algo por mí.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó el pequeño sonrojándose. —Yo… ettoo…

—Tranquilo. De verdad me alegro de ello. —Murmuró besando su sien antes de proceder a la canción. —Sígueme con los coros, pero ésta vez hazlo en serio. Ese día estuviste magistral después del solo de guitarra.

— ¡Atem! —Exclamó sonrojado.

—Es la verdad.

Mahad volvió a la fogata con expresión sombría, aunque sólo Atem e Ishizu notaron aquel cambio del egipcio y él negó con la cabeza, dándoles a entender que todo estaba bien, murmuró algo en el oído de Ishizu, ella compuso la misma expresión un momento, pero tras tomar su mano, sonrió con tranquilidad y asintió, consiguiendo que Mahad sonriera ampliamente.

Y aunque habían prometido irse a dormir temprano para aprender a montar a caballo al día siguiente, de nuevo pasaron riendo hasta la madrugada cantando, charlando y poniéndose al corriente de todo lo sucedido.


	26. Los resultados del juicio

Fueron cegados por in sinnúmero de flashes, Atem salió con los lentes oscuros puestos a pesar de haber caído la noche, pero ahora que los fotografiaba una jauría, Mahad comprendió por qué el muchacho había optado por ponerse los lentes.

No era la primera vez que Atem se veía envuelto en un escándalo mediático, era sólo que hacía tiempo que no pasaba. Salían del juzgado a toda prisa y Mahad trató de abrirse paso entre la gente para abrir la puerta de Atem, pero al final, fue el muchacho quien escoltó a su abogado y le abrió camino para que no se lastimara más el brazo del cabestrillo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del auto y Odion arrancó, se relajaron y pudieron respirar.

—Terminé de revisar los papeles que me enviaste. —Anunció el abogado mientras le entregaba su portafolio al faraón. —Ya están listos todos los trámites y mañana tendrás en tu correo la lista de las acciones que adquiriste con el dinero de los fideicomisos.

—Espero que la hacienda sea parte de esa lista. —Interrumpió Atem mirando a su abogado.

—Descuida, Ishizu no me dejó olvidarlo, estás invirtiendo en ello también y en la cosecha verás los frutos de tu inversión.

—Confío en ti, sólo quería asegurarme.

—Descuida, está hecho. Ahora sólo queda esperar un poco. Mañana dictarán el veredicto y en todo caso la sentencia. Sólo debemos aguantar una noche y sabremos qué procede… Atem, al ser quien demanda, puedes elegir que Akhenaten sea encerrado aquí o en Egipto, pero…

—La llamada que recibiste la segunda noche en la hacienda. —Interrumpió sacando conclusiones, no era normal que el abogado le guardara muchos secretos. —No me gustó nada la cara que puso Ishizu. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Precisamente se trata de eso. Egipto se niega a condenar a tu padre por asesinato, aún con las pruebas. Me llamó Marik para hacerme saber que si queremos encerrarlo por asesinato, deberá ser juzgado allá como las leyes exigen. Así que, podemos encerrarlo aquí, o podemos enviarlo a ser juzgado y no sabemos cuánto tarde el proceso.

—Y la decisión depende de mí…

—Así es… ¿Qué has pensado?

—Egipto. —Murmuró cubriendo su boca con las puntas de los dedos, en un gesto pensativo y distante mientras miraba por la ventana. Gotas de agua se azotaban contra el cristal, distanciadas unas de otras, pretendiendo ser lluvia. —Si va a ser juzgado, es mejor que pague por sus crímenes en la tierra que lo vio nacer, la arena del desierto no tendrá piedad de su alma y estará más cerca de la tierra de nuestros dioses. Es lo justo.

—Entiendo.

—Mahad, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando éste infierno termine? —Inquirió curioso.

—Casarme, amigo mío, eso pretendo hacer.

Atem compuso una sonrisa incrédula y luego pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Mahad, mirando a Odion por el retrovisor. —No vayas a matarnos sólo para impedir la boda. —Pidió divertido.

—Si hace feliz a mi hermana. —Soltó el conductor, no muy conforme con su propia respuesta y concentrándose mejor en el camino.

* * *

25.- Los resultados del juicio.

 **Oficialmente,** éste es el último capítulo, pero puede que haga un epílogo, aún no lo decido. Quise dejarlo así como un tributo al final original de la serie, siguiendo con mi idea de los guiños, pero estoy abierta a todas las posibilidades.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: No sé si a la tormenta como tal, pero sí antes del final, no podía simplemente hacer como que nunca vi a Atem a caballo, ni en la actualidad ni hace cinco mil años, de verdad fueron partes que amé de la serie. ¿Aclarado lo de la llamada telefónica? Era eso, que Mahad estaba tratando de evitar que Atem tuviera que irse a Egipto pero no lo logró. Supongo que lo anexaré a los one-shots del detrás de la historia. Sí voy a escribir esos one-shots, sólo no sé cuándo voy a subir el primero porque quiero acomodarlo con la historia, así que voy a releer lo escrito primero. Sólo espero no demorarme demasiado. Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final. ¿Qué dices? ¿Le hacemos epílogo? De verdad mil gracias por seguir éste proyecto. Saludos.

Catone Historias: Pues eso, el tener que saber que de todos modos tendrán que irse a Egipto por tiempo indefinido. Pero bueno, en los one-shots lo explicaré. Sí, quería meter también a Valon, pero no supe cómo, me gustaron mucho esos tres, supongo que no será en ésta. Del capítulo romántico de ellos, sí lo habrá, pero en los one-shots, a menos que haya epílogo y entonces podría poner algo de eso, no sé. ¿Qué dices? ¿Sería buena idea un epílogo? Me ha gustado mucho escribir las interacciones entre ellos, quería plasmar algo no meloso (Yo puedo llegar a ser muuuuuuy melosa cuando escribo jajaja) y que se notara la diferencia entre ellos, uno demasiado maduro y preocupado por la seguridad del otro, y el peque menos maduro pero súper entregado. Fue un reto. Gracias por apoyar ésta historia hasta el final y por apoyar lo de los shots. ¿De quién te gustaría leer primero? Saludos y bendiciones.

* * *

— _Las pruebas inculpan a la empresa_ Paradius _de conspirar junto con algunas organizaciones dedicadas el espionaje cibernético entre otras cosas. —_ Dijo la conductora del noticiero. Tea, Mai y Yugi miraban con suma atención desde el departamento, suspiraron cuando Mahad colgó el abrigo en el perchero y Atem entró aflojándose la corbata hasta llegar a Yugi. Lo abrazó por la espalda para no bajarlo del banco y tras besar su coronilla, puso su atención en el noticiero. — _El líder de la empresa ya fue puesto tras las rejas y la empresa está siendo desmantelada. Las acciones serán devueltas a las compañías y se iniciará una investigación hacia cada uno de los antiguos trabajadores de_ Paradius. _Aunque gran parte del operativo, que desembocó en el cierre total de ésta empresa, radica en el trabajo realizado por el joven empresario, hijo de Akhenaten, en su camino a demostrar la culpabilidad del empresario egipcio, no habría sido posible encerrar a los dirigentes de ésta empresa de no ser por la cooperación de tres de sus empleados, mismos que aseguran no haber estado enterados de las actividades previas de Paradius._

" _Rafael, uno de los antes mencionados ex-trabajadores, fue afectado por los primeros crímenes de Paradius pero informa no estar enterado de la participación de dicha empresa en los crímenes que cometió._

" _Pasando a otras noticias, el día de mañana cerrará el juicio contra Akhenaten por fraude, lavado de dinero y asesinato. Los cargos a los que el empresario egipcio enfrenta prometen llevarlo a la cárcel al menos…_

Atem apagó el televisor, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Mai y Tea. Yugi se levantó de su asiento y puso la mesa para cenar en paz.

—Me han pedido que mañana te lleve al juzgado. —Informó Atem tomando una mano del pequeño. —Tienen que estar presentes los testigos para el veredicto final. Después de mañana ya no habrá apelaciones.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Estás nervioso?

— ¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? No, ni que fuera a cruzar a nado el Nilo. —Bromeó mientras servía los platos, sin embargo, su mirada se entristeció un momento y, tratando de sonar tranquilo, añadió. —Esto está a punto de terminar, ¿Verdad?

—Se acerca el final. —Corroboró Atem posando las manos en los hombros de Yugi.

—Entonces. —Dijo recobrando su entusiasmo, giró encarando al faraón y sonrió procurando lucir alegre. —Debemos descansar mucho ésta noche, y así mañana podremos estar al cien en ese juzgado. Pronto no deberemos preocuparnos por esto.

—Es cierto.

Mai, Tea y Mahad se despidieron de sus amigos. Ambos muchachos habían insistido en que no recogieran la mesa y se demoraron bastante alistando el comedor. Yugi se dedicó a lavar los trastos con parsimonia mientras Atem acomodaba de nuevo todos los ingredientes en su lugar y movía las sillas para barrer la habitación. En general, ninguno de los dos se demoraba tanto en las tareas del hogar, pero aquello casi era una terapia de relajación para ambos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había nada más qué hacer para dejar limpio el lugar, no pudieron evitar soltar las risas nerviosas mientras intercambiaban una mirada inocente, cargada de significados.

—Vamos a dormir. —Pidió Atem extendiendo una mano hacia el pequeño, quien la tomó gustoso, entrelazando sus dedos con los del faraón en un gesto tímido. —Me voy a quedar en la habitación. Todavía siento nervios de estar lejos de ti.

Yugi se sonrojó de recordar que, los días que habían pasado en la hacienda, Atem se había colado en su habitación a media noche para acostarse a su lado y tratar de conciliar el sueño. La primera noche había tardado demasiado, y el pequeño había tenido pesadillas de manos saliendo de la oscuridad, el ruido de motocicletas dando vueltas a su alrededor y luego el rostro de Atem, cubierto de golpes y sangre seca.

El faraón había entrado con la excusa de escucharlo gemir y balbucear incoherencias, pero tiempo después había confesado tener pesadillas también. Sólo estando juntos lograron conciliar el sueño y se volvió un acuerdo tácito entre ellos. Atem entraba ahora sin pedir permiso y se recostaba a espaldas de Yugi, abrazándolo con cuidado y apresándolo contra sí para mantenerlo tibio y a salvo.

Aquella noche habían entrado en la cama sin preguntar nada, se recostaron frente a frente y Yugi no pudo evitar el comentario.

—Hasta con pijama te ves genial. No es justo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Soltó confundido.

—No lo sé, tú siempre luces genial. Yo nunca lograría esa imagen. Tan libre, tan despreocupado y sobre todo tan tú.

—Bueno, el clima lo exige.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—En Egipto visto diferente, por el calor que hace allá.

Yugi soltó un bostezo y pegó su frente a la de Atem, con ojos entrecerrados y a media voz, murmuró. —Quisiera conocer Egipto algún día.

—Yo te llevaré. —Prometió abrazándolo con cuidado. —En cuanto termine ésta pesadilla tomaremos un avión a El Cairo. Amarás la vista del Nilo.

.

Atem obligó a Yugi a ponerse los lentes oscuros antes de bajar del auto de Mahad, incluso el abogado hizo lo mismo y sonrió cuando Odion les abrió la puerta a los muchachos, despejándoles el paso y permitiéndoles subir las escaleras. Yugi apenas pudo entender lo que la gente a su alrededor decía y se preguntaba cómo Atem podía permanecer estoico. Mahad iba a la cabeza, Yugi al centro y Atem al final, avanzando como podían entre los periodistas. Un imprudente trató de jalar a Yugi del brazo, consiguiendo que Atem le torciera una mano y exclamara.

— ¡Recibió un balazo en ese hombro!

Y subir corriendo las escaleras.

Todos se pusieron de pie para recibir al juez, los jurados entraron y la gente invitada a presenciar el veredicto fue tomando asiento. Yugi y Atem se sintieron tranquilos cuando todos sus amigos (incluidos Mokuba y Kaiba) tomaron asiento y les sonrieron para infundirles valor. Siguiendo el protocolo, Akhenaten entró esposado y vistiendo el uniforme de la prisión.

A partir de verlo, tan tranquilo y confiado, todo fue un zumbido sordo en los oídos de Atem; en cámara lenta veía a la gente interactuando, vio al jefe de jurados ponerse de pie y vio al juez asentir. Lo vio golpear el mallete en su base y luego mirar en dirección a Akhenaten. La expresión de rabia de su padre, sumado al forcejeo con los guardias de seguridad, lo confundió, e inmediatamente todos los sonidos reanudaron su marcha. Yugi se había puesto de pie y había corrido a abrazar a Atem. Mahad e Ishizu se estaban dando un abrazo también y Tea y Mai sostenían las manos la una de la otra con lágrimas en los ojos. El bullicio de Tristán, Duke y Joey casi les cuesta una multa, pero no se detuvieron por ello.

El faraón no comprendió qué estaba pasando hasta que miró a Yugi a los ojos y el pequeño repitió. —Cuarenta años de cárcel. No podrá tocarte.

— ¿C-cómo?

—Cuarenta, le dieron cuarenta por todo lo de la empresa.

—Además de los que obtendrá en Egipto al ser juzgado por asesinato. —Añadió Mahad tendiendo su mano a Atem. El muchacho recibió el apretón, aún confundido, pero cuando Ishizu se acercó a abrazarlo, todo cayó en su lugar.

—Joven Atem… —Murmuró la egipcia en su oído. —Ganamos el juicio.

Atem apretó los ojos y trató de suprimir una sonrisa antes de regresar el abrazo, sus amigos los rodearon, vitoreando la victoria.

— ¡Esto no se ha terminado! —Exclamó Akhenaten mirando a su hijo.

—No. —Retó el muchacho caminando medio paso en su dirección, consiguiendo que la mano de su hikari lo detuviera un momento. —Te veré en Egipto.

La expresión de pánico que Akhenaten le dedicó a todos los presentes consiguió que Atem sonriera y se alejara hacia sus amigos.

Acordaron que Atem y Mahad saldrían primero para arrastrar consigo a todos los reporteros y eso les daría al resto la oportunidad de irse luego. Se verían en el departamento al caer la noche.

.

Yugi atendió la llamada sorprendido, Atem y Mahad aún no habían llegado, se preguntó si se habrían demorado en la empresa. Era la madre del faraón quien llamaba, quería hablar con el joven egipcio, que parecía tener el teléfono apagado, compuso una sonrisa para pedir al muchacho que avisara que ella y Mana habían llegado a Egipto con bien.

El muchacho se sorprendió mucho por aquello, pero sonrió tomando nota de los datos que aquella mujer le daba, para después preparar la cena. Por un momento, mientras sus amigos apoyaban para los preparativos, se preguntó cuántas veces no había preparado ya comida en ese departamento, esperando a Atem.

Ese pensamiento consiguió que el pequeño se sonrojara. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de ahuyentar esos pensamientos y sonrió ampliamente cuando Mahad entró al departamento.

La cena transcurrió sin complicaciones, pero Yugi supo, cuando Mahad e Ishizu salieron para dejarlo a solas con el faraón, que no podía terminar sin complicaciones.

—Tu madre y Mana ya están en Egipto. —Anunció el pequeño enjuagando los trastes, con la mirada perdida en el chorro del agua. —Tu madre dijo que llegaría a la casa de El Cairo y que contactarían a Ahmed desde ahí para poder transportarse a su hogar, pidió…

—Yugi… —Llamó el mayor abriendo el balcón e invitándolo a salir con él. —Por lo pronto. —Murmuró entregándole un juego de llaves del departamento. —Cuando me mudé aquí, pagué por adelantado un año de renta, así que quiero que tengas llaves del depa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él... pero supongo que puedes intuir por qué te las doy. Me imagino que ya te esperas lo que te voy a decir. Eres inteligente, y no es sencillo guardarte secretos, para mí no lo es.

—Lo sé. Tienes que irte a Egipto sin mí porque _ésta pesadilla_ aún no termina.

—No sé durante cuánto tiempo estaré ahí, mi padre tiene muchos amigos en Egipto que podrían ayudarlo a librarse de mí de una forma u otra. Así que… Estoy dividido entre lo que quiero yo y lo que debo hacer.

— ¿Qué debes hacer?

—Debo pedirte que sigas adelante y que crezcas todo lo que puedas, trabajo, estudios, que llegues tan lejos como puedas ahora que me iré a mi tierra. Sobre todo porque no sé cuánto tiempo me voy a tardar en regresar o… O si voy a poder hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo. —Murmuró mirando el suelo. — ¿Y tú qué quieres?

—Quisiera hacer una petición egoísta y sin sentido. Sobre todo es ilógica dado que voy a dejar atrás muchas cosas, no podré comunicarme contigo por ningún medio, en Egipto aún hay muchas mafias que estaban aliadas con mi padre, ya lo condenamos aquí pero eso no quiere decir que podamos condenarlo en Egipto, no quisiera quedarme de brazos cruzados y quisiera asegurarme de que lo vamos a detener, pero si voy a intentarlo…

—Necesitas ponerme a salvo de ellos.

—Sí, lejos de su alcance.

—Lo entiendo. Sé que debes hacerlo. —Tomó sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos un momento. —Pero… —Dijo con insistencia, vehemente. —Si pudieras ser egoísta por un momento, si pudieras pedirme lo que fuera, ¿Qué me pedirías?

—Que me esperes. Quiero que esperes por mí.

Yugi se paró en las puntas para alcanzar los labios del faraón, y con lágrimas en las mejillas y una sonrisa diáfana, murmuró. —Lo haré.

.

Todos los chicos estaban en el aeropuerto para despedir a Atem, Mahad e Ishizu ya estaban del otro lado del detector de metales, esperando por el faraón. Todos se despidieron uno a uno, dándole un abrazo sentido al muchacho. Yugi se dejó de último para no tener la presión de la gente esperando para despedirse, aunque sabía que a Atem poco le importaría tener al resto esperando. El faraón se tomó su tiempo para soltar a su hikari, y cuando por fin lo soltó, colgó alrededor de su cuello el rompecabezas, el pequeño se quitó el escarabajo y lo puso alrededor del cuello de su opuesto y sonrió cuando lo vio con los ojos vidriosos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, pero incapaz de evitarlo.

—Los campeones no tienen por qué llorar. —Dijo el faraón limpiando las mejillas de su hikari. Él asintió y retrocedió un paso cuando llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo a Egipto. Sonrió al ver a Atem alejándose unos pasos. En un murmullo apenas audible para el pequeño, y esperando hacerse escuchar, Atem añadió. —Espérame.

—Lo haré.

.

Atem salió del aeropuerto con las gafas de sol puestas, una playera ligera de algodón blanco y pantalones caqui ajustados en los tobillos, sonrió cuando se percató de que todo el consejo de su padre lo esperaba con una sonrisa amable, orgullosos de su regreso. Verlos ahí reunidos lo hizo sentirse como en casa por primera vez en años, Marik y Odion lo recibieron con un abrazo cálido, Shadi le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, Aknadin hizo una reverencia para recibirlo y al final, Mahad e Ishizu, que habían compartido el viaje con él, le hicieron saber cuán orgullosos estaban.

—Vamos. —Pidió Atem entusiasmado por volver a pisar su hogar. —Que aún hay mucho por hacer. Egipto es nuestro.


	27. Epílogo

_**2 años después.**_

 _Dime tú cómo hago  
para captar tu atención_

Atem, bastante más bronceado que la última vez que había estado en dominó, dos años atrás, entró al _Egoísta Elegante_ con Kisara del brazo, la albina mantenía la piel de alabastro intacta a juego perfecto con sus ojos intensamente azules; ambos sonrieron cuando se percataron de que Yugi estaba cantando en el escenario con su chaleco de mesero abierto y la camisa blanca desfajada.

 _Sé muy bien  
que en el pasado  
Te han roto el corazón…_

Sus movimientos en torno al micrófono eran muy similares a los de su Yami cuando cantaban a dueto y el mayor no estaba tocando la guitarra, pero ahora el más pequeño de los dos cantaba solo a la par de una pista en las bocinas.

 _Abrásame fuerte  
y no tengas miedo amor,  
déjame explicarte…_

Mai vio a los recién llegados desde la barra y sonrió avanzando discretamente a ellos, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie. Sonrió cuando el egipcio la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, pero ambos enfocaron su vista de regreso al escenario, prestando atención al muchacho que cantaba.

—Deberías haber llegado hace una hora. Le tocó cantar la canción _Deja vu_. A pesar de que ya no canta contigo no le va nada mal. Tiene bastantes fans. —Insinuó con voz pícara, consiguiendo que el egipcio le dedicara una mirada con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de reproche en la boca.

— ¿En qué andan hoy? —Espetó dando el tema por zanjado y consiguiendo que su prima suprimiera una risa nerviosa.

 _Quiero ser  
el que llena de felicidad  
cada espacio de soledad,  
déjame ser tu luz._

—Canción por voto. Los clientes reciben junto con el menú una lista de los meseros y las canciones que saben, con cada compra pueden votar una vez por la canción que quieren escuchar. Al pobre de tu hikari lo han hecho cantar casi media hora. Lo conocen de cuando cantaban contigo. ¿Quieres que lo llame? Casi termina su canción.

 _Déjame ser… tu luz…_

—No, está muy concentrado. Sólo vine a traer esto. ¿Se lo podrías entregar? —Dijo sacando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, Mai lo recibió confundida y miró al faraón, insegura de preguntar. —No le digas que he venido, no le digas nada, sólo di que te hicieron llegar esto y que te pidieron que lo entregaras.

—De acuerdo.

—Nos vemos pronto, querida. Tenemos algo de prisa.

* * *

26.- Epílogo.

Sí hubo epílogo.

La verdad es que me quedé con éstas ideas entre manos y decidí plasmarlo. ¡Ay! Una parte de mí todavía quiere seguir escribiendo ésta historia o una segunda parte, pero no sé sobre qué temática lo haría. Si tras leer el epílogo se les ocurre algo, estaré feliz de atender a sus peticiones.

 **Perdón** si de pronto la idea va demasiado rápido o si se cortan las ideas, es sólo que quería dejar plasmadas todas las ideas sueltas con las que me quedé, si hay algo a mejorar me encantaría saberlo.

Catone Historias: De nuevo mil y un gracias por seguir la historia. Me encantaría saber esa idea que tienes del epílogo, igual te dejo el oficial pero chance y pega jaja, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Sí, creo que me enrola eso de manejarlo como OVAs escritos jajaja, ya estoy trabajando en ese proyecto, pero no surgen las ideas. Ésta no me abandonó así que decidí comenzar a plasmarla.

Sí, bueno, quise mantenerme fiel a mi idea de los mini tributos a la serie y cuando vi DSOD fue un momento de "Sí, así es como tiene que terminar" jaja. Gracias de verdad por el apoyo. Y de verdad, si se te ocurre algo para una continuación de "Tras el intento de suicidio" estaré feliz de leerlas. Bendiciones.

Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: No me atreví a manejar el final de otro modo que no fuese abierto, después de todo así fue siempre en la serie y quería mantenerme fiel. Éste es el resultado final de haber reescrito mis ideas sueltas como mil veces cada vez. Cuenta con el encuentro del pequeño con la madre de Atem, también me quedé con ganas de escribirlo, espero que te guste el resultado. Ya va avanzando ese proyecto, un paso a la vez. Si se te ocurre algo para una continuación te leo encantada, gracias por seguir éste proyecto hasta el final.

KuroXerxes: No te preocupes, hubo muchos bugs y fallas en la plataforma éstos días, yo no estaba recibiendo notificaciones de nada, pero bueno. Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios a la historia, aquí está el prometido epílogo. Espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

Duke había llegado al departamento cargado de bolsas con la despensa de la semana, el resto ya había llegado y miraban atentamente la sección de noticias internacionales, donde anunciaban el encarcelamiento de Akhenaten.

— _Aunque se esperaba que el empresario fuese exonerado de nuevo de los crímenes que realizó en el pasado, fueron anexados los resultados que balística de la policía japonesa realizó mientras el juicio por fraude se llevaba a cabo en la ciudad de Dominó._

" _El día de ayer por fin se dictó sentencia y el día de hoy nos han confirmado que el ex empresario, Akhenaten, pasará en prisión los siguientes cuarenta años por cargos como fraude, suplantación de identidad y asesinato._

El teléfono de pared sonó varias veces, sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes fue consciente de que se había perdido la llamada hasta que Mai entró al departamento con su revuelo habitual, dando órdenes a todos los presentes y quejándose de la manera en que el amo del azar tenía organizadas sus repisas. Cuando Joey y Tristán se vieron de nuevo envueltos en una discusión acalorada y llena de argumentos y contra preguntas, la rubia se dirigió a Yugi y le entregó el paquete que había recibido la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué es? —Murmuró curioso cuando la chica se dispuso a ayudar con la comida.

—No lo sé. —Mintió con maestría mientras se anudaba un delantal y se dirigía a separar a los muchachos que seguían absortos en su discusión.

Con cuidado rasgó el papel y se quedó helado al descubrir el contenido. Un portarretratos donde venía una fotografía de él, tomada alrededor de dos años atrás. Recordaba el día. Estaba pidiendo una paleta helada para Atem en un puesto ambulante de la plaza, había llegado temprano y tenía un ojo lleno de ungüento, no tenía idea que el faraón le había hecho fotografías ese día y sonrió sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Desde el día que Atem había partido a Egipto, todo había sido sumamente difícil para él, principalmente porque sentía que había perdido algo de sí mismo, como si se le fuera arrebatada una parte de su alma. Salir adelante había sido complicado pero, al menos durante el primer año, Atem había encontrado la manera de hacerse presente.

Recordaba el primer día que se sintió acompañado por el faraón después de su partida, Duke entró al departamento lanzando sus llaves a la mesa, (Yugi, Duke y Joey vivían ahora en el departamento, después de todo, Atem había decidido dejar pagado un año de alquiler y había dicho a Yugi que podían hacer con el lugar lo que quisieran) e inmediatamente después se había dirigido al pequeño tricolor con una carta en la mano. Dentro del sobre venía el Mago Oscuro y una breve carta de disculpa por hacerlo pasar por tanto para irse sin más. Y durante un año completo, a intervalos irregulares, siguieron llegando regalos del faraón.

Un día simplemente había parado pero ahora, un año después, volvía a hacer de las suyas.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, Yugi? —Inquirió Tea mirando al pequeño, que se había quedado helado sosteniendo el marco en la mano. Sin valor para decir nada, extendió la fotografía a Tea y se quedó parado ahí, mirando el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Es muy buena, ¿de dónde salió?

—Atem… —Murmuró sin fuerzas.

Tea se quedó helada al escuchar por primera vez en años el nombre del faraón.

El timbre consiguió que ambos dieran un respingo y soltaran una risa de nervios, Tea se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Yugi se encaminó a la puerta, en cuanto abrió volvió a quedarse helado.

Atem sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida de Yugi y no pudo evitar recibirlo cuando el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura del mayor.

—Hikari… —Murmuró Atem mientras acariciaba la coronilla del pequeño con una mano y con la otra se aferraba a su espalda. —Qué torpe eres…

—Mou hitori no boku… —Murmuró Yugi sorprendido.

— ¿Quién es, Yugi? —Soltó Duke acercándose a la puerta mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo, ahogó un grito y se dirigió a abrazar a Atem cuando el pequeño se separó del mayor, y todos los presentes tomaron turnos para ir a saludar al recién llegado, que, a pesar de su marcado acento gracias al tiempo que había pasado hablando su lengua natal, saludó a todos, admirando cómo habían cambiado en ese tiempo.

— ¿Pero, qué haces aquí? —Soltó al final Joey sorprendido. —No es que no quiera que lo estés, es sólo…

—Sorpresivo, ¿eh?

—Bastante. —Admitió Tea. Estaban sentados todos a la mesa y con los platos casi vacíos, Atem estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa con Yugi a su lado, el pequeño había pasado gran parte de la noche en silencio, admirando el perfil de su faraón.

—Vine por dos motivos, el primero es porque quiero cumplir una promesa, y el segundo es porque tengo grandes noticias para ustedes. Una boda.

Yugi se quedó helado por un momento al escuchar aquello, Atem había soltado esas palabras con tanta emoción que por un momento se preguntó si el faraón ya habría olvidado todos los besos y promesas hechas en el pasado, se preguntó si ese año de no saber nada de él en realidad sería porque él no quería saber nada del pequeño hikari. Suspiró esperando el golpe.

— ¿No nos digas que…? —Soltó Duke confundido.

—Así es. Mahad e Ishizu se casan. Akhenaten por fin está tras las rejas y nosotros pudimos poner en orden todo en nuestro hogar, ahora somos libres de movernos hacia donde queramos y ellos decidieron dar un primer paso hacia su propia historia. La boda es en dos semanas, será en Egipto y he venido para llevármelos.

Yugi sintió que se le bajaba la presión de golpe y sonrió cuando Tea le tomó las manos, celebrando por los abogados y amigos de ellos.

— ¿Y qué promesa vas a cumplir? —Inquirió Mai curiosa.

—Eso es entre alguien más y yo. —Dijo con media sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados, con aires misteriosos. —No seas metiche.

—Bueno, y ¿Cuándo y cómo nos vamos? —Inquirió Duke.

—Tendremos que viajar en avión, no tuvimos oportunidad de mandar el jet privado de la familia para viajar sin escalas hasta El Cairo, pero hay tiempo, sale mañana a las seis de la tarde de aquí para llegar temprano allá.

— ¡¿Mañana?! —Exclamaron todos pasmados.

—Pero no nos das tiempo de nada. —Reclamó Tea.

—De hacer maleta. —Murmuró divertido. —Tenemos que estar a las cuatro en el aeropuerto o no nos harán válidos los boletos, así que a descansar y a prepararnos para el viaje.

.

Yugi estaba en su balcón, mirando hacia el cielo y buscando las estrellas cuando Atem entró con pasos sigilosos. No lo suficiente para que Yugi no lo notara. El faraón se dio cuenta de que la rosa del desierto había florecido bastante en ese tiempo y que ocupaba una gran parte del balcón del muchacho. Sonrió.

— ¿Qué promesa? —Murmuró Yugi cuando sintió las manos de Atem deslizarse por sus hombros desnudos y recorrer la extensión de sus brazos hasta tomar sus manos. Yugi sintió un escalofrío cuando la respiración de Atem le alcanzó el oído y sonrió cuando el faraón lo atrajo hacia sí con aires posesivos.

—Tomar juntos un avión a El Cairo cuando por fin terminara la pesadilla. ¡Cómo has crecido! —Era cierto, Yugi ahora era apenas una cuarta más bajo que Atem. Sus ojos se habían vuelto más maduros, aún reflejaban inocencia, pero tenían un brillo de madurez único, sus brazos estaban delineados, lo mismo que su cuerpo, no podía compararse con Atem, que siempre había sido más atlético que él, pero ya no era el alfeñique de cuarenta y cuatro kilos que había sido en la preparatoria. —Te perforaste un oído. —Murmuró el faraón antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja a Yugi y comenzar a plantar un camino de besos por todo su cuello y hasta su hombro. —Y yo nunca te vi sin playera en los balcones. Has crecido.

Yugi soltó un suspiro cuando Atem se alejó un paso y encaró al faraón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Pensé que era tu boda.

—No seas ridículo, Hikari… —Murmuró tomándole el rostro y pegando su frente a la del pequeño. —Sólo he tenido ojos para ti en todo éste tiempo. Y he vuelto por ti.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí… quiero reiniciar donde nos quedamos. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Pero no sé si tú…

—Yo cumplí a mi parte… —Murmuró cortando la distancia y abrazándose de la cintura de Atem. —Te había estado esperando y ahora estás… —Murmuró sin aliento. —Estás aquí. Justo aquí.

Yugi se paró de puntitas para alcanzar el rostro de Atem y se dejó guiar cuando el egipcio lo guio a pasos tranquilos hasta su habitación, donde lo recostó contra la cama y retomó el camino de besos por su cuello.

—Cómo te extrañé… —Murmuró Atem antes de tomar posesión de sus labios hasta cortarle la respiración. —Y cómo te necesito justo ahora.

.

Habían dejado las cosas en la casa de El Cairo, aún no habían visto a Mahad, Ishizu, Mana o Kisara, pero sabían que pronto lo harían. Joey y Tristán habían mencionado algo de contratar un guía turístico para recorrer el lugar.

— ¿De verdad? —Soltó Atem llegando hasta sus amigos, con una playera blanca sin mangas, brazaletes de oro en los brazos y sus pendientes deslumbrándolos con el sol, se quitó los lentes oscuros y sonrió incrédulo. —Pudiendo conocer Egipto como locales tú ¿Quieres viajar por la tierra de mis dioses como turista? Ah, no. Mi tierra la van a conocer como locales, no como turistas.

Y aunque toda la semana se la pasaron de sitios turísticos a playas y lugares más "modernos", cuando se llegó la semana de la boda decidieron enfocarse en apoyar a la logística de la boda.

— ¿Cómo que una semana? —Soltaron Joey y Tristán sorprendidos cuando se enteraron de la duración de la fiesta.

—Sí. —Murmuró Ishizu divertida. —Primero se hace el Henna, lo celebraremos en la calle de la casa. Mi familia y la de Mahad viven en la misma calle, así que casi celebraremos esa fiesta en el mismo espacio.

—Así ustedes no tendrán que decidirse por ir a una u otra. —Comentó Mahad divertido. —Es una especie de "despedida de solteros", Atem contrató un DJ para ambientarla y sé que Tea nos pondrá a bailar un rato, lo apuesto.

— ¡Claro!

—Y al día siguiente la ceremonia. Tenemos todo planeado para dos días, pero conseguimos comida y vino suficiente para que dure más. Dependerá de las familias.

—Qué extraño. —Murmuró Duke.

—Sí, bueno, mi familia es escandalosa.

—Espera a que vean el ritual completo. —Pidió divertido Atem tomando una mano de Yugi antes de besarle la sien. —Se van a volver locos.

Habían confeccionado la ropa típica de gala egipcia hecha a medida de cada uno de los recién llegados y habían preparado todo, Mai y Tea se habían encargado del maquillaje de Ishizu y ahora todos esperaban por el momento deseado. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando escucharon a las familias ir llegando, haciendo ruido y sonando el claxon, realmente había revuelo en las calles, palabras gritadas en árabe y traducciones simultaneas por parte de Atem para sus amigos, que tardaron en acostumbrarse. Toda la noche fue de fiesta y baile, brindar por los novios y desearles felicidad. Al día siguiente fue muy similar para la mayoría, salvo por Mai, Atem y Kisara, que se habían hecho cargo de la coordinación de la logística, todos los demás se habían pasado la fiesta en grande, brindando por los novios.

— ¿Qué se supone que sigue? —Dijo Mai mirando la tabla de Atem mientras el faraón observaba a Ishizu y Mahad haciendo un baile del vientre tradicional de las bodas para entretener a sus invitados.

—En teoría debería llegar una chica que bailará para los invitados mientras cenan. Pero no llega. Y no quiero que Mahad me ponga a cantar.

Un mesero llegó hasta Atem e intercambió unas palabras, consiguiendo que el faraón se pusiera ligeramente pálido, le señaló una maleta en una esquina cerca de las bocinas y negó mientras movía demasiado las manos. Cuando se retiró, Atem miró a Mai, primero angustiado y luego con picardía.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió la rubia.

— ¿Sigues haciendo belly dance?

—No, no, no, no empieces, ni se te ocurra.

— ¡Por favor, Mai! La bailarina se accidentó, no llegará hasta dentro de dos horas, sólo te pido que bailes una. Tienes material para hacerlo, sólo recuerda no tocar tu corazón y todo irá bien.

—Atem, no me pidas esto. Ni siquiera tengo vestuario.

—Sí que lo tienes, la chica envió sus cosas ésta mañana. Vamos ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte? Es por Mahad e Ishizu.

— ¿Qué tienes qué hacer? —Soltó convencida de que el faraón se negaría. —Cantar para que baile, abrir con Simarik.

—Simarik es una canción turca.

—Y yo soy de Japón, así que…

Atem exclamó una frase en árabe y el dirigente de la música en vivo fue hasta él. El faraón dio algunas indicaciones y luego miró a Mai.

—Bueno, iniciamos con Simarik, pero más vale que me des nombres de canciones que te sepas, ve a cambiarte.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó sorprendida. ¿Acto seguido? Tomó la maleta y salió corriendo.

Atem se paró al frente de la pista de baile cuando terminó la presentación de los novios y tomó el micrófono, Mana tuvo que hacer traducción en su mesa y dos veces gritó a Atem que bajara la velocidad para seguir traduciendo.

—La tarde del día de hoy ha sido sólo celebrar a éstas dos vidas que hoy se entrelazan para compartir el camino, las familias han presentado sus respetos para ellos y nos han acompañado con regalos y alegría, justo ahora queremos seguir celebrando con ellos y con ustedes el hecho (¡Más despacio, faraón, no se te entiende!) de unir caminos, y para seguir disfrutando de la velada… (¡Si no hablas más despacio iré a golpearte con el micrófono!). Así que reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la belleza que viene a presentar sus talentos a los novios.

La figura que entró al lugar estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de velos y Atem sonrió cuando se percató de que Mai iniciaría con una danza de siete velos, suspiró preguntándose en qué momento ella se había vuelto tan buena y suspiró frustrado colocando el micrófono en su pedestal, sabía perfectamente que en las pausas instrumentales incluso él bailaría lo poco que sabía del baile tradicional.

Sonrió cuando inició la música y Mai inició con la rutina, y aunque disfrutó profundamente cantar y bailar al lado de su amiga, nada se comparó con la expresión de Joey cuando la rubia por fin descubrió su rostro y cuerpo y soltó el último velo para seguir bailando.

Y aunque, en efecto, la celebración se extendió dos días más, cuando por fin dejaron en paz a los recién casados y los chicos pudieron volver a su turismo, prefirieron pasar sus últimos días en Egipto en paz, en la casa del centro.

Yugi apreciaba la luna, tenía puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca sin mangas, desabotonada al no soportar ya el calor de esa noche. Atem entró con una sonrisa pícara y beso el cuello de su hikari.

—Quédate conmigo, en Egipto. —Pidió abrazando su cintura y trazando círculos en el abdomen del pequeño.

—Mi vida está en Dominó…

— ¿Y no quisieras iniciar de nuevo?

—Quisiera iniciar contigo… es sólo que Egipto parece… un cuento… Además de que entraré a la universidad en unos días… Tú podrías… ¿Por qué no vienes tú conmigo a Dominó? —Soltó encarando al faraón y abrazándolo por el cuello. —Ya tienes vida ahí. —Sonrió esperanzado. Atem le tomó las mejillas y lo besó dulcemente.

—Aunque terminó la pesadilla, aún hay muchas cosas que dependen de mí por éstos lados del mundo. No sé cuánto me tomará dejar las cosas listas aquí para ir contigo a Dominó si tomara esa decisión.

—Ya esperé dos años. —Murmuró antes de besar el cuello de Atem de manera pausada y seductora. —Puedo esperar un poco más. —Añadió con voz pícara mientras empujaba al faraón.

.

El primer día de la universidad sería divertido, o al menos eso se había dicho a sí mismo. La semana de inducción la haría con sus amigos de toda la vida, habría materias que compartiría con ellos y otras que tendría que llevar por su propia cuenta, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Entraron temprano al aula para poder elegir los lugares en los que estarían sin preocuparse por no sentarse juntos y cuando vieron a los demás estudiantes entrar para ocupar un lugar, se acomodaron mirando al frente llevándose una sorpresa enorme al ver a Atem entrar.

Apuntó su nombre en el pizarrón usando letras árabes y tuvo que borrar todo para poder ponerlo con kanjis antes de iniciar su presentación y plantear el plan de estudios de su materia.

Yugi no pudo prestar atención a sus palabras, estaba perdido en sus ojos y en su voz.

Cuando el egipcio se percató de aquello, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y suspirar disimuladamente.

—Pueden llamarme Atem o Yami, como les plazca. —Dijo para finalizar su presentación. —Y mientras presenten los trabajos que pida para mi clase, no tienen que preocuparse por nada, no me gusta dejar tareas para casa a menos que vaya a faltar a la siguiente clase, lo que no pasará a menudo. Espero que lo que vengo a enseñarles les sirva para su carrera y para su vida, pero eso ya depende de ustedes.

"Hay un largo camino por recorrer, pero nada es imposible. Siempre se puede volver a empezar desde cero. —Miró a Yugi a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos cargados de una promesa.


End file.
